Phönixfeuer
by Bodia67
Summary: Vier Jahre nach Harrys Schulabschluss, Voldemort existiert noch immer und hat die Zaubererwelt im Griff, aber ein mächtiger Gegner macht ihm Schwierigkeiten: Der Phönix.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Alle Charaktere, Orte, Zaubersprüche usw., die aus den Harry Potter Büchern bekannt sind, gehören J.K. Rowling, alle anderen sind auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story, ich schreibe sie nur zum Vergnügen.

"Fawkes!", rief der kleine Junge entsetzt aus, als eine blutverschmierte Gestalt versuchte, das Wohnmobil zu betreten.

Sie schaffte es nicht, sie fiel stöhnend nach vorne und lag mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Boden des Wohnmobils, die Beine waren draußen geblieben.

"Fawkes!", rief der Junge noch einmal, denn Fawkes hatte sich nicht gerührt.

"Los, hol Fred und George!", fuhr der kleine Junge den nun mit weit aufgerissenem Schnabel gähnenden Vogel an.

Erst jetzt ließ der Vogel sich dazu herab, seine Aufmerksamkeit der Umgebung zu widmen, als er die am Boden liegende Gestalt sah, erschrak er sichtlich.

Er krächzte schauerlich, unter normalen Umständen hätte er für den Jungen ein beruhigendes Lied gesungen, aber seine Stimme war zur Zeit nicht gut in Form.

Fawkes hatte das Ende seines Lebens erreicht, hätte der Junge ihn nicht gerufen, wäre er schon in Flammen aufgegangen, um aus der Asche wieder geboren zu werden.

Das war für einen Phönix, denn nichts anderes war Fawkes, die normale Art, sich zu erneuern.

Fawkes drängte das Feuer in sich zurück, denn er wusste, würde er den Brand zulassen, wäre er während der nächsten Stunden als Küken nicht handlungsfähig.

Er mobilisierte seine letzten Kräfte und teleportierte in das Hinterzimmer von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, dem Scherzartikelladen der Weasley-Zwillinge.

Der Laden war brechend voll, noch voller als sonst, was die Folge eines kürzlich im Tagespropheten veröffentlichten Artikels war.

Bei dem Artikel hatte es sich um ein Interview mit Dolores Umbridge gehandelt, sie hatte darin den Scherzartikelladen als eine Brutstätte für Anarchisten bezeichnet und einige der Scherzartikel als brandgefährlich.

Direkt nachdem der Artikel erschienen war, hatte man den Zwillingen die Bude eingerannt, alle wollten die im Tagespropheten als brandgefährlich beworbenen Artikel kaufen.

Da im Tagespropheten die angeblich brandgefährlichen Artikel nicht näher spezifiziert worden waren, erklärten Fred und George kurzerhand ihre gesamte Produktpalette für brandgefährlich und erhöhten die Preise stillschweigend um 50 Prozent.

Dann hatten sie lauthals verkündet, dass heute alle Artikel zehn Prozent günstiger seien und ihre Kasse hatte geklingelt wie noch nie.

Seit diesem Tag warf der Laden gewaltige Gewinne ab, dafür hatten Fred und George sich zwei Tage nach dem Erscheinen des Interviews bei Umbridge bedankt.

Wie der Zufall es wollte, flatterte an diesem Tag eine Posteule des Ministeriums in ihr Geschäft, sie brachte einen Brief ihres Bruders Percy, den sie gar nicht erst lasen, denn sie kannten den Inhalt zu Genüge.

Es war nämlich ein Hobby Percys, seine Brüder darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie eine Schande für die Familie seien und, wenn sie so weiter machten, sicher bald in Askaban landen würden.

Der Brief interessierte die Zwillinge also nicht die Bohne, wohl aber die Eule.

Sie überzeugten den Vogel, noch einige Minuten zu warten, denn sie hätten eine dringende Sendung für das Ministerium, dann verpackten sie eine Schachtel Durchblickpralinen, eine ihrer noch nicht marktreifen Neuentwicklungen, als Geschenk, verfassten ein nettes Begleitschreiben, unterzeichneten dieses mit dem Namen des Zaubereiministers, Cornelius Fudge, und schickten die Eule mit ihrer Sendung zu Umbridge.

Von diesem Tag an war die alte Kröte nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen worden, offenbar war es ihr peinlich, dass jedes Kleidungsstück, welches sie trug, transparent wurde, auch, wenn sie sich in eine Decke einhüllte, trat dieser Effekt ein.

Wie es aussah, war da noch ein kleiner Fehler in der Rezeptur, denn der Effekt sollte eigentlich nur eine Stunde anhalten, es waren nun aber schon etliche Tage.

Natürlich hatte Umbridge einen durchaus begründeten Verdacht gehabt, wer für ihren Zustand verantwortlich war.

Sie hatte Fred und George angezeigt, daraufhin war der Laden von sechs Auroren durchsucht worden.

Wie beliebt die alte Kröte im Ministerium war, zeigte sich in der äußerst oberflächlichen Durchsuchung des Ladens.

Drei Stunden, nachdem die Auroren den Laden betreten hatten, rieben Fred und George sich breit grinsend die Hände, denn die Auroren hatten nach ihrer Durchsuchung Waren für fast 500 Galleonen gekauft, darunter auch Produkte, deren Legalität mehr als zweifelhaft war.

Hätten die Auroren jemanden mit diesen Waren angetroffen, hätte der Betreffende wohl einige Stunden lang im Zaubereiministerium äußerst unbequeme Fragen beantworten müssen.

So sehr die Zwillinge sich sonst auch über den Ansturm auf ihr Geschäft freuen mochten, in diesem Moment verwünschten sie ihn, denn sie hatten Fawkes bemerkt, der sie mit seinem Gekrächze auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

Ihnen war sofort klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn Fawkes sah dermaßen fertig aus, dass er bestimmt nicht aus Langeweile in ihrem Laden aufgetaucht war, wie er es sonst gerne tat.

Die Zwillinge schauten den Phönix an, dann betrachteten sie ihren überfüllten Laden und überlegten kurz, wie sie die Leute so schnell wie möglich los wurden.

Andere Ladenbesitzer hätten ihre Kunden höflich, aber bestimmt darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sie aufgrund eines akuten Notfalls ihr Geschäft sofort schließen müssten.

Fred und George lösten das Problem anders, ohne sich verbal zu verständigen, agierten sie, als hätten sie dieses Manöver schon tausendmal geübt.

Fred ging ins Hinterzimmer und zündete eine harmlose Nebelgranate (ja, in diesem Geschäft gab es harmlose Gegenstände und ja, man musste sie mit der Lupe suchen).

Kaum waberte der dichte, schwarze Rauch in den Verkaufsraum, gab George die überzeugende Vorstellung eines Panikanfalls zum Besten.

"Bei Merlins Bart, alles raus hier!", schrie er und fügte noch hinzu: "Und denkt daran, wer stiehlt, der schielt!".

Diese Aussage entsprach den Tatsachen, denn die Zwillinge hatten ihre Tür so verzaubert, dass jeder Ladendieb eine Woche lang äußerst heftig schielen würde.

Selbst die Heiler im St.

Mungos hatten keinen Gegenzauber gefunden, und das hatte sich herum gesprochen.

Nach nicht einmal einer Minute war der Laden leer wie ein Altersheim nach einer schweren Salmonellenvergiftung und George verschloss die Tür.

Er hing ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: "Geschlossen, und es geht euch einen Scheißdreck an, warum!" ins Schaufenster und ging ins Hinterzimmer.

Fred hatte schon eine Schwanzfeder des Phönixes in der Hand, George folgte seinem Beispiel und Fawkes teleportierte auf der Stelle mit ihnen zum Wohnmobil.

Das war in letzter Sekunde, kaum waren sie materialisiert, ging der Phönix in Flammen auf.

Fred griff in die Asche und wühlte das Küken daraus hervor, mit den Worten: "Mach hin, dass deine Federn wachsen, so hässlich, wie du jetzt bist, könnte man dich zum Eier abschrecken benutzen".

Fawkes Blick versprach Fred, dass er dafür noch bezahlen würde, aber er hatte sich den Spruch nicht verkneifen können.

Er setzte Fawkes auf seine Stange, wo er sich etwas torkelig nieder ließ und wandte sich George zu, der sich schon um den Schwerverletzten kümmerte.

Er hatte ihn ins Innere des Wohnmobils gezogen und hievte ihn gerade auf ein Bett.

"Fred, du musst Sev holen, er scheint ernsthaft verletzt zu sein, er blutet ja, als hätte er eine ganze Kiste Nasblutnugats gemampft.

Unser Truthahn ist ja zur Zeit außer Betrieb, es dauert bestimmt noch drei, vier Stunden, bis er Tränen produziert, also brauchen wir Sev".

George hatte sich gerade auf Fawkes persönlicher Blacklist auf Platz eins katapultiert, denn nichts ärgerte den Phönix mehr, als wenn man ihn mit anderen Vögeln verglich.

"Wo steckt Sev, in der Hütte?", fragte Fred.

"Ich denke schon, wenn er nicht da ist, schwänzelt er bestimmt um seinen Meister rum, dann musst du es halt bei Voldemort versuchen, klopf einfach an und frag, ob Sev zum Spielen raus kommt".

"Ich versuche es erst einmal in der Hütte", gab Fred grinsend zurück.

Er disapparierte mit einem Knall und George begann, den Verletzten auszuziehen.

Er entblößte einen sehr muskulösen Oberkörper, was er da zu sehen bekam, verursachte ihm leichte Übelkeit.

Mehrere tiefe Schnitte zogen sich schräg über die Brust, es waren aber keine gewöhnlichen Schnitte, es sah aus, als hätte man dem Verletzten mehrere stumpfe Gegenstände ins Fleisch getrieben und mit diesen dann diese seltsam zerrissen aussehenden Verletzungen verursacht.

Viel schlimmer noch sah die linke Seite aus, hier fehlte ein Stück Fleisch, es war eindeutig heraus gebissen worden.

Fred schauderte, er wusste, welch ein Wesen das getan hatte und was das zu bedeuten hatte.

"Oh, großer Merlin, mach, dass Sev schnell hier ist!", stieß er entsetzt hervor.

Der kleine Junge hatte die ganze Zeit keinen Ton gesagt, nun aber fragte er: "Ein Inferius?".

Er sprach unglaublich gefasst für einen Siebenjährigen, der keine zwei Meter entfernt von einem schwer verletzten Mann saß, der für ihn wie ein großer Bruder und eigentlich auch noch viel mehr war.

Fred nickte.

"Muss er sterben?", kam die nächste gefasste Frage.

"Nein, Antony, Sev hat einen Trank gegen das Inferigift, und bis er hier ist, können wir seine Blutung stillen.

Hol doch mal dieses Muggelmedizinding, wie heißt das noch mal, ach, du weißt schon, was ich meine".

Antony schloss aus Freds wirrer Rede, dass dieser den Verbandkasten haben wollte.

Er holte ihn unter dem Fahrersitz hervor, wohlweislich öffnete er ihn selbst, denn Fred hatte in einer ähnlichen Situation einmal versucht, ihn aufzuzaubern, danach hatte das Wohnmobil ausgesehen, als hätten 20 Krankenhausangestellte, mit allem zugedröhnt, was eine Krankenhausapotheke hergab, eine wilde Party gefeiert und dabei im Vollrausch mit Verbandmaterial um sich geschmissen.

Bevor Fred jedoch zur Tat schreiten konnte, knallte es zwei Mal und George tauchte mit Severus Snape auf, mit dem Mann, den die ganze Zaubererwelt als den Mörder von Albus Dumbledore ansah.

Sev hatte etwas bei sich, das wie die Tasche eines Muggelartztes aussah.

Allerdings war die Tasche magisch vergrößert, so dass Sev ein ganzes Zaubertranklabor in ihr herum schleppen konnte, inklusive eines Kessels in Normgröße drei.

"Sev warf einen Blick auf die Wunden und fuhr George an: "Tu diesen Muggelschrott weg, Weasley, oder stopf meinetwegen den Hohlraum zwischen deinen Ohren damit aus!".

Dann begann er zu arbeiten, er träufelte mehrere Tränke hintereinander auf die Wunden.

Der erste Trank war eine eigentlich harmlos aussehende, klare Flüssigkeit, kaum hatte sie die große Bisswunde an der Seite berührt, als sie zischend aufschäumte.

Es begann ekelhaft zu stinken, während der aus der Wunde quellende Schaum eine gelbliche Farbe annahm.

Der Bewusstlose war offenbar nicht bewusstlos genug, denn er zischte schmerzerfüllt auf und begann sich hin und her zu wälzen.

"Steht nicht so dumm rum, haltet ihn fest!", fuhr Sev die Zwillinge an.

Sie gehorchten seinem Befehl kommentarlos, was deutlich zeigte, dass sie den Ernst der Lage genau kannten, unter normalen Umständen hätte Sev nun ein Problem gehabt.

Sev musste den Entgiftungstrank mehrmals anwenden, dann behielt der Trank beim Aufschäumen seine klare Farbe.

Der Verletzte lag nun ruhig, denn Antony kniete am Kopfende des Bettes und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein, was seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte.

Sev behandelte die Wunden mit weiteren Tränken, allmählich begannen sie, sich zu schließen.

"Musste dieses nutzlose Federvieh sich ausgerechnet heute abfackeln", wetterte Sev, Fawkes entging das nicht und nach kurzem Überlegen sortierte er Sev auf seiner Blacklist zwischen George und Fred ein.

Als sich die Wunden vollständig geschlossen hatten, griff Sev in seine Tasche und wühlte darin herum, bis er eine kleine Flasche mit einem Bluterneuerungstrank fand.

"Den muss er trinken, es dauert sonst Wochen, bis er wieder fit ist", meinte Sev und drückte George die Flasche in die Hand.

"Dein Job", sagte er grinsend und zog sich etwas zurück, Fred folgte ihm auf dem Fuß und auch Antony schien es nicht für ratsam zu halten, sich in Reichweite des Verletzten aufzuhalten.

"Feiglinge!", zischte George und näherte sich dem Kopf des Patienten.

Bevor er den Trank zur Anwendung brachte, strich er dem Verletzten die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn und legte eine blitzförmige Narbe frei.

Jeder Zauberer hätte anhand dieser Narbe den jungen Mann erkannt, denn wer hier bewusstlos und ziemlich blass vor George lag, war kein anderer als der wahrscheinlich bekannteste Zauberer der Welt, Harry Potter.

George näherte die Flasche Harrys Mund, zog sie aber wieder zurück und fragte kleinlaut: "Können wir ihn nicht fesseln?".

"Können wir, tun wir aber nicht", gab Sev bissig zurück, Fred grinste zustimmend.

George seufzte ergeben und näherte sich erneut mit der Flasche Harrys Kopf, hielt ihm die Nase zu und wartete, bis sich der Mund öffnete.

Er schüttete Harry den Inhalt der Flasche in den Mund und kaum war der letzte Schluck aus der Flasche heraus, sprang er blitzschnell außer Harrys Reichweite.

Er schaute zurück und Harry lag immer noch genau so ruhig da wie zuvor.

"Sag mal, Sev, wieso schlägt er nicht um sich, sonst macht er das doch auch immer?", fragte er verblüfft.

Sev sah ihn gespielt erstaunt an.

"George, willst du etwa damit andeuten, dass ich vergessen habe zu erwähnen, dass ich ein neues Rezept für den Bluterneuerungstrank habe?".

George zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger, diese Geste hatte er sich bei den Muggeln abgeschaut und verwendete sie häufig, obwohl er ihre Bedeutung nicht kannte.

Er trat wieder an Harrys Bett heran und sprang im nächsten Moment erneut zurück, denn Sev sagte: "Durch die neue Rezeptur setzt die sonst übliche Reaktion 30 Sekunden verspätet ein".

Genüsslich grinsend beobachtete der Tränkemeister, wie Georges Hinterkopf bei diesem Sprung mit dem Hängeschrank kollidierte, den er beim ersten Mal um einige Zentimeter verfehlt hatte.

"Na also, geht doch", kommentierte Sev befriedigt und fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort: "Nun, ich sagte eben, ein neues Rezept, eigentlich hätte ich altes sagen sollen".

"Wieder mal so ein Druidengesöff von Sly, oder nicht?", fragte Fred, immer noch über seinen unterdrückt fluchenden Bruder grinsend.

"Dürfte ich dich daran erinnern, dass ein nicht unbeträchtlicher Teil eurer Neuentwicklungen der letzten vier Jahre auf Slys Druidengesöff basiert? Also solltest du nicht so verächtlich über Slys Rezepte sprechen", gab Sev zurück.

Ernster fuhr er fort: "Das Rezept ist wirklich außergewöhnlich, der Trank ist kaum schwerer als die herkömmliche Variante zu brauen und er ist viel effektiver, das Blut bildet sich mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit neu".

"Und es schmeckt nicht so widerlich wie das andere Zeug", sagte jemand leise mit einer kratzigen Stimme.

"Harry!", tönte es vierstimmig durch das Wohnmobil.

Der kleine Antony fiel Harry um den Hals, auch in den Gesichtern der anderen konnte man Freude erkennen.

Sev bemühte sich um einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, Harry sah das und winkte ab.

"Spar dir die Predigt, Sev, du weißt doch, dass ich es tun muss".

Sev seufzte resignierend, dann sagte er: "Junge, ich weiß das alles, aber könntest du nicht etwas vorsichtiger sein? Wo, zum Hippogreif hast du dich herum getrieben?".

"Ich habe Avery besucht, sag Voldi, er soll heute Abend für eine Person weniger kochen", gab Harry schmunzelnd zurück.

"Aber die Wunden waren doch von einem Inferius, oder willst du mir erzählen, Avery hätte dich gebissen?".

"Zugetraut hätte ich es ihm, aber es ist wohl einfach so, dass er einen etwas absonderlichen Geschmack hatte, was seine Hausgäste anging.

Er hatte drei dieser Ekelviecher in seinem Haus, zwei davon habe ich gegrillt, den Dritten aber nicht gesehen.

Avery hat mir den Todesfluch auf den Hals gejagt, ich bin zur Seite gesprungen, direkt in die Arme des Inferius.

Der hatte Hunger, kann ich euch sagen, so, wie der zugebissen hat.

War sein letzter Bissen, und wo ich gerade schon mal dabei war, habe ich auch Avery die Kosten für das Krematorium erspart", gab Harry zynisch Auskunft.

"Dafür ist er dir bestimmt dankbar, er war schon immer ein Geizhals", kam es von Sev.

Fred und George blickten sich grinsend an, die Dialoge der beiden amüsierten sie immer wieder.

Natürlich konnten die Weasley-Zwillinge den Zynismus der Beiden verstehen, der Eine jagte und tötete seit vier Jahren Todesser und es hatte eine Frau gegeben, die ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte, der Andere spionierte seit über 20 Jahren die Todesser aus, ohne ihren bissigen Humor wären die Beiden wahrscheinlich schon durchgedreht und würden wie Rufus Scrimgeour enden, der im St.

Mungos lebte, nicht mehr wusste, wie er hieß und den ganzen Tag Weihnachtslieder sang.

Scrimgeour war zwei Jahre lang Zaubereiminister gewesen, er hatte Fudge abgelöst, der es Voldemort und seinen Getreuen durch seine Ignoranz und Feigheit ermöglicht hatte, eine solide Machtbasis zu errichten.

Scrimgeour war unter dem ständigen Druck schließlich zusammen gebrochen, was durch seine Geltungssucht nur noch beschleunigt worden war.

Da hatte Fudge Morgenluft gewittert, er hatte für den Ministerposten kandidiert und da es keinen Gegenkandidaten gegeben hatte, war das Wahlergebnis wenig überraschend ausgefallen.

Harry war es ziemlich egal, ob Fudge oder Scrimgeour auf dem Ministersessel saß, er verachtete beide gleichermaßen.

"Erzähl mal, wen hast du als nächstes im Visier, Brüderchen?", fragte Fred.

"Rookwood, er ist außer Rodolphus der letzte Überlebende der alten Garde.

Die Schwierigkeit bei Rodolphus kennt ihr ja, ich bin nicht bereit, Bellas Leben zu opfern, nur, weil ihr Mann auf meiner Liste steht".

"Dafür wird sich eine Lösung finden lassen, Harry.

Aber jetzt einmal was anderes, Brüderchen, willst du mal lachen?", sagte George.

Sev verdrehte wie immer die Augen, wenn er das an Harry gerichtete Wort Brüderchen aus den Mündern der Zwillinge hörte.

Das taten sie schon seit Jahren, wie sie erklärt hatten, zählten sie Ron und Percy nicht mehr zu ihrer Familie und da wären zwei Plätze frei geworden.

Auch wenn Sev immer so tat, als ginge ihm dieses Brüderchen-Gehabe auf die Nerven, in Wahrheit freute er sich, dass Harry so treue und aufopfernde Freunde in den Zwillingen gefunden hatte.

Die beiden waren echte Freunde, nicht solche Neidhammel wie ihr jüngerer Bruder Ron.

Ron war nun auch das Thema von Georges Erzählung.

Am gestrigen Abend hatte ein Ordenstreffen am Grimmauldplatz stattgefunden, daran hatten zur Abscheu der Zwillinge und auch einiger anderer Ron und Percy teilgenommen.

Nachdem Minerva McGonagall, die jetzt den Orden leitete, das Treffen beendet hatte, hatten Ron und Percy noch eine Weile mit ihrer Mutter gesprochen.

Molly war die einzige aus der Familie, die überhaupt noch mit ihnen sprach, alle Anderen ignorierten sie völlig.

Das Thema dieses Gesprächs war das gleiche wie immer, das Verhalten der Beiden ihrer Familie gegenüber.

"Nun, stellt euch das vor, Leute, das steht unsere Mum, so breit wie hoch, in der Küche und faltet die Beiden nach allen Regeln der Kunst.

Die Tür wird geöffnet und Ginny und Hermine treten ein, die kleine Amanda zwischen sich.

Hermine macht ein Gesicht, als würde ihr jemand Drachenscheiße unter die Nase halten und dreht sich auf dem Absatz rum.

Ginny stapft mit Amanda an der Hand auf Ron zu und fragt: "Nun, willst du nicht deine Tochter begrüßen?".

Ron verzieht keine Miene und sagt: "Woher willst du wissen, dass sie überhaupt meine Tochter ist, vielleicht ist sie ja auch das Machwerk eures verehrten Auserwählten".

Nun ja, Ginny ist verdammt schnell mit ihren Füßen, das kann ich euch sagen.

Als Ron einige Minuten später das Haus verließ, war zum ersten Mal im Leben seine Hose in der vorderen Leistengegend einigermaßen gefüllt, lag wohl an dem Eisbeutel, den wird er bestimmt noch ein paar Tage brauchen", erzählte George und sah grinsend zu, wie Harry eine Art Erstickungsanfall bekam.

Fred fiel lachend ein: "Hast du auch dieses Knacken gehört, als Ginny zugetreten hat? Unser Schwesterlein bekommt dafür bestimmt noch ein Dankschreiben von Lavender, die hat wohl ein paar einsame Nächte vor sich".

"Geschieht ihr recht, dumme Schlampe, spannt einer Schwangeren den Freund aus.

Übrigens ist sie neulich Angelina über den Weg gelaufen, seitdem dürfte sie ein paar nette Pickel am Arsch haben", fügte George hinzu.

"Gebt Ginny und Angelina einen Kuss von einem anonymen Bewunderer ihrer Kunst, Jungs.

Wie läuft es eigentlich mit Ginny und Lee?", fragte Harry.

"Keiner wagt es mehr, einen verschlossenen Raum zu betreten, ohne sich die Augen zuzuhalten", gab Fred grinsend Auskunft.

"Meinst du, wegen Lee und Ginny oder beziehst du das eher auf Angelina und dich?", fragte George.

"Angelina und ich haben schon alle Räume durch, wir dürften also keine Gefahr mehr für euer moralisches Empfinden darstellen.

Allerdings vermute ich, dass ich mir bald die Augen zuhalten werde, wenn du und Hermine endlich damit aufhört, euch anzuschmachten und endlich mal zur Sache kommt.

Mensch, George, gib endlich Gas, jeder sieht doch, was mit euch los ist und Amanda sieht dich doch sowieso als Vater an.

Da fällt mir ein, habt ihr nicht ein nettes Familien-Date heute Abend?", fragte Fred und genoss es, seinen sonst so unerschütterlichen Zwilling erröten zu sehen.

Harry schlug in die gleiche Breche: "George, was du für Hermine empfindest, sieht man dir an, sobald du über sie sprichst.

Du willst sie wirklich und nicht wie Ron, der sie nur wollte, weil er vermutete, dass ich an ihr interessiert wäre.

Dieser Arsch hätte damals bestimmt auch Ginny angemacht, als ich mit ihr zusammen war, wenn sie nicht seine Schwester wäre.

Ach, George, ich habe da eine Idee, wenn ihr heiratet und zu diesem Zeitpunkt Voldemort platt sein sollte, spielen Sev und ich die Brautjungfern".

Fred, George und Antony lachten über das entgeisterte Gesicht des Tränkemeisters, der Harry einen drohenden Blick zu warf und knurrte: "Mir fällt gerade wieder ein, warum ich dich früher gehasst habe, Potter!".

Harry lachte darüber, auch Sev musste grinsen, denn Hass gab es zwischen ihnen schon lange nicht mehr.

Sev war Harrys wertvollster Verbündeter, seitdem sie sich ausgesprochen hatten.

Harry dachte an die Zeit zurück, als er mit seiner jetzigen Tätigkeit begonnen hatte, er hatte keinen Sinn mehr im Leben gesehen, denn Mary, seine große Liebe, hatte ihn wegen einem Typen namens Steve sitzen lassen, Ron hatte ihm gezeigt, dass ihm ihre Freundschaft zueinander nichts bedeutete, er hatte Harry verspottet, als der jemanden suchte, mit dem er über Mary reden konnte.

"Oh, der große Harry Potter, der Auserwählte, hat Liebeskummer.

Gib doch einfach Rita Kimmkorn ein Interview, dann rennen dir bestimmt Tausende Hexen nach, wenn sie lesen, dass unser aller Held wieder zu haben ist.

Tja, Harry, du musst dich wohl daran gewöhnen, dass dir nicht alles in den Schoß fällt.

Ich denke, es tut dir gut, dass du einmal etwas einstecken musstest, willkommen in der Welt der Normalsterblichen, Potter".

Ron hatte noch mehr gesagt, zuletzt hatte er sich damit gebrüstet, Hermine für sich gewonnen zu haben.

"Weißt du, Harry, Hermine interessiert mich eigentlich gar nicht, Hauptsache, ich hatte sie und du nicht.

Jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass du gar nichts mit ihr am Hut hattest, denke ich, dass es Zeit wird, Lavenders Briefe zu beantworten.

Weißt du, es hat durchaus Spaß gemacht, Hermine zu bumsen, aber mit Lavender war es anders".

"Und dass du mich bei unserem Spaß geschwängert hast, zählt für dich nicht?", fragte eine eisige Stimme von der Tür her.

Ron fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als er Hermines harten Blick sah, aber er bekam schnell wieder Oberwasser.

"Wunderbar, da spare ich mir weitläufige Erklärungen, du hast ja wohl alles gehört.

Wenn du mich nun entschuldigen würdest, meine Liebe, ich würde gerne packen, da wartet eine junge, bezaubernde Frau auf mich, deren Leben nicht nur aus Büchern besteht, eine Frau, mit der man Spaß haben kann".

Er wandte sich ab und zog seinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor, in den er alles stopfte, was ihm in diesem Haus gehörte.

Hermine stand wie vom Donner gerührt da, dann drehte sie sich um und rannte weg, ohne auf Harry zu achten, der ihr nach lief und sie beruhigen wollte.

Er verlor sie aus den Augen, weil er mit Fred und George zusammen rasselte, die gerade ihr Zimmer verließen.

Alle drei lagen einen Moment auf dem Boden, fragten sich, wie sie hießen und wo sie hier waren.

"Verdammt, ich muss Hermine finden!", stieß Harry hervor, dabei rieb er sich den Kopf, wo sich zwei symmetrisch verteilte Beulen bildeten.

George stöhnte: "Verdammt, Harry, wie kann man nur so einen harten Schädel haben".

Fred hatte nicht ganz so viel abbekommen wie die anderen Beiden, er sagte grinsend: "Müsst ihr denn unbedingt fluchen, verdammt noch mal!".

Dann fuhr er ernster fort: "Wir haben alles gehört, Harry, wir haben gerade unsere Langziehohren der dritten Generation getestet und da ihr uns ja freundlicherweise euer Zimmer zum Testen zu Verfügung gestellt habt, hat unser liebes Brüderchen jetzt ein kleines Problem.

Such mit George nach Hermine, Harry, bevor sie etwas dummes tut, ich unterhalte mich in der Zwischenzeit etwas mit Ron".

Wie sich dieser Dialog in etwa gestalten würde, verrieten Freds zornige Augen und die Tatsache, dass er seinen Zauberstab zog.

George rappelte sich auf und brachte auch Harry wieder auf die Beine, der immer noch zu entscheiden versuchte, ob die Beule rechts auf seiner Stirn größer als die auf der linken Seite war.

Er vertagte diese Entscheidung, zuerst mussten sie sich um Hermine kümmern.

"Wo kann sie sein?", fragte er und wurde von George mit einem Blick bedacht, der zu sagen schien: "Dich hat es scheinbar ganz schön erwischt".

"Harry, wir suchen nach Hermine", gab George nachdrücklich von sich, was von Harry mit einem schwachen Grinsen kommentiert wurde.

Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek, mussten dort aber feststellen, dass die Tür magisch versiegelt war.

George hob den Zauberstab, da sagte Harry: "Vergiss es, wenn Hermine eine Tür versiegelt, dann ist sie auch wirklich zu".

"Diese da vielleicht, aber die andere nicht", gab George mit belustigt funkelnden Augen zurück.

Bevor Harry George darauf aufmerksam machen konnte, dass nur diese eine Tür in die Bibliothek führen würde, hatte George "Accio Rolltür!" gerufen und Sekunden später flog eine große Pergamentrolle auf sie zu, sie war fast einen Meter lang und als George sie entrollte, konnte Harry sehen, dass es sich um ein Foto einer Tür handelte.

Zu Harrys Erstaunen hielt George das Foto an die Wand, tippte es mit dem Zauberstab an und plötzlich war da kein Foto mehr, sondern eine wirkliche Tür.

Harry kommentierte das mit einem "Häh?", was George ein geschmeicheltes Lächeln entlockte.

George öffnete die Tür und betrat mit Harry im Schlepptau die Bibliothek.

Da stand eine verdatterte Hermine, die mit tränennassen Augen die plötzlich aufgetauchte Tür anstarrte.

Wie in Zeitlupe hob sie ihren Arm und deutete zwischen George und Harry hindurch auf die neue Tür und fragte: "Was ist das?".

"Eine Rolltür, cool, nicht wahr?", antwortete George mit einem gewissen Stolz in der Stimme.

Nun erst schien Hermine wieder einzufallen, warum sie sich in der Bibliothek eingeschlossen hatte, sie begann zu schluchzen.

Harry nahm sie in die Arme, was nicht einfach war, denn Hermine war äußerst schwanger, wie Fred und George ihren Zustand seit einigen Wochen bezeichneten.

Die Zwillinge machten darüber ständig Witze, wenn Hermine einen Raum betrat, rief George im Allgemeinen: "Ich sehe Hermines Bauch!", worauf Fred hinzu fügte: "In einer halben Stunde dürfte sie hier sein".

Als Fred nach einigen Minuten die Bibliothek betrat, weinte Hermine noch immer.

"Wie geht es denn unserem lieben Brüderchen?", fragte George, als er seinen Bruder wahr nahm.

"Oh, wir hatten ein nettes, kleines Gespräch.

Er wollte zu Percy ziehen, der Schleimscheißer hat ihm das offenbar schon länger angeboten.

Gefällig, wie ich nun einmal bin, habe ich Ron beim Packen geholfen und seinen Koffer vor die Tür gestellt, dann habe ich Errol mit einer Nachricht zu Percy geschickt, dass er den Koffer hier abholen kann.

Ron könnte sich übrigens wirklich einmal einen neuen Koffer zulegen, der Deckel hat etliche Löcher, gut, dass es heute nicht regnet", erzählte Fred und warf grinsend einen Blick auf das Unwetter, das vor dem Fenster tobte.

Er bemerkte erfreut, dass Hermine aufhörte zu weinen.

Sie warf ihm einen warmen Blick zu und sagte: "Danke, Fred".

"Schon gut, Hermine, denkst du, ich lasse zu, dass jemand das Herz der Mutter meines Patensohnes bricht?".

"Meines Patensohnes, meinst du wohl?", fragte George.

"Ich vermute, ihr sprecht von Ginnys Patentochter", sagte Hermine mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

"Ach Unfug, woher sollte deine Muggelheilerin wissen, dass es ein Mädchen ist, wenn nicht einmal Zauberer das feststellen können", meinte George.

"Die Muggel kennen mehrere Methoden, das Geschlecht eines ungeborenen Kindes festzustellen, Jungs, und wenn ihr denkt, dass ich nicht merke, dass ihr mich mir eurer dämlichen Fragerei ablenken wollt, seid ihr schief gewickelt", sagte Hermine und erfreute sich an der Verblüffung der Zwillinge.

"Außerdem kennen Muggel auch sicherere Verhütungsmethoden als die Zauberer, wenn man in Betracht zieht, dass ich trotz des Verhütungstranks schwanger bin", fügte Hermine noch hinzu.

"Du bist halt immer eine Ausnahme, Hermine, wenn ich da an deine 16 UTZe denke, von 12 möglichen, wohlgemerkt", meinte George.

"Ja, das hat Ron nicht geschmeckt, dass seine schwangere Freundin ihn um zehn UTZe übertroffen hat und sein bester Freund ihn ebenfalls deutlich in den Schatten gestellt hat mit seinen 14", sagte Fred.

In der Tat hatten Hermine und Harry mit ihren Leistungen bei den Prüfungen neue Maßstäbe gesetzt, Harry hatte in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und in Zaubertränke einen Extrapunkt heraus geholt, genau wie Hermine, die auch noch in Verwandlung und in Arithmantik die Punkteskala gesprengt hatte.

In Hermines Fall hatte sich niemand wirklich darüber gewundert, wohl aber bei Harry.

Allerdings hatte der sich im siebten Schuljahr nur aufs Lernen konzentriert, denn er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, welche er mit seinen bisherigen Kenntnissen nicht bewältigen konnte.

Nach Dumbledores Tod hatte Harry zunächst beschlossen, für sein letztes Schuljahr nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und statt dessen nach Voldemorts Horcruxen zu suchen und sie zu vernichten.

Aber während der Ferien hatte er nachgedacht und war zum Schluss gekommen, dass er dafür noch gar nicht bereit war.

Wäre Dumbledore noch am Leben gewesen, hätten sie eine Chance gehabt, aber Harry wusste einfach noch zu wenig.

Nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren bot noch einen weiteren Vorteil, denn dort gab es jemanden, der fast so gut wie Dumbledore über die Horcruxe Bescheid wusste, Professor Horace Slughorn, der Lehrer für Zaubertränke.

Zwar war er ein Feigling, der solche Informationen nicht gerne preisgab und den man daher (am Besten mit Alkohol ) dazu überreden musste, aber jede noch so kleine Information konnte wichtig sein.

Einen Tag, nach dem er beschlossen hatte, zu seinem letzten Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, hatte er Geburtstag, er wurde 17 Jahre alt, war also nach den Gesetzen der Zauberer volljährig.

An diesem Tag ging es ihm zum ersten Mal seit langem richtig gut, denn er durfte nun außerhalb der Schule zaubern.

Die Dursleys hingegen erlebten ihren schwärzesten Tag, auch Harrys Tante Magda, die einige Tage zuvor zu Besuch gekommen war, bezahlte für einiges, was sie Harry angetan hatte.

Sie wusste im Gegensatz zu Vernon, Petunia und Dudley nichts über die Zaubererwelt, lernte an diesem Tag aber eine Menge darüber.

Am Abend waren Ron und Hermine in den Ligusterweg gekommen, um Harry abzuholen, er wollte den Rest der Ferien am Grimmauldplatz verbringen.

Harrys Freund hatten sich zunächst gewundert, dass Harry den Ligusterweg nicht sofort nach Mitternacht verlassen hatte, aber als sie dort eintrafen, begriffen sie, dass Harry den Tag gut genutzt hatte, wenn man die deutlich gestutzten Dursleys betrachtete.

Auch an Haus und Garten hatte Harry diverse Modifikationen vorgenommen, die Dursleys würden den Nachbarn einiges zu erklären haben.

Die Dursleys waren heilfroh, als Harry das Haus verließ, sie fielen geschlossen in Ohnmacht, als Harry sich mit einem fröhlichen: "Bis nächsten Sommer!", verabschiedete.

Dann suchte er Nach einem Gegenstand, den er in einen Portschlüssel verwandeln konnte, seine Wahl fiel auf die Fernbedienung des Riesenfernsehers, welcher den Altar der Familie Dursley bildete.

Harry berührte die Fernbedienung mit dem Zauberstab und verwandelte sie in einen Portschlüssel zum Grimmauldplatz.

Harry, Ron und Hermine berührten die Fernbedienung und verschwanden.

Am Grimmauldplatz hatten sich sämtliche Hausbewohner versammelt, um Harry zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren.

Das taten sie, sobald die drei mit dem Portschlüssel in der Eingangshalle auftauchten.

Harry erschrak sich dabei so sehr, dass er instinktiv nach seinem Zauberstab griff, als ihm von allen Seiten unverschämt laut gratuliert wurde.

Dann begann eine Umarmerei, die ihresgleichen suchte.

Die herzlichste Umarmung verpasste ihm Arthur, denn Harry schenkte dem nach Muggeltechnik verrückten Vater seines besten Freunds die Fernbedienung der Dursleys.

Sie feierten seinen Geburtstag bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, dieser Tag war der glücklichste in Harrys Leben gewesen.

Er hatte sich mit Ginny ausgesprochen, von der er sich kurz vor Beginn der Ferien getrennt hatte, sie hatten einvernehmlich erkannt, dass ihre Gefühle zueinander für eine echte Beziehung nicht ausreichten.

Nun hätte Harry, abgesehen von der Bedrohung durch Voldemort, an die er aber schon gewöhnt war, glücklich sein können, aber am Tag nach seinem Geburtstag war Ron wieder einmal ausgetickt.

Harry hatte bis zum Mittag geschlafen, dann hatte Ron ihn geweckt, weil eine Eule von Gringotts, der Zaubererbank, einen Brief für Harry gebracht hatte und sich diesen Brief von niemandem abnehmen ließ.

Die Eulen von Gringotts waren darauf trainiert, ihre Briefe nur den Empfängern zu übergeben, deshalb musste Harry geweckt werden.

Die Eule wartete in der Küche und hatte sich dort gewiss nicht gelangweilt, denn Ginny und Hermine hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, die Eule mit einigen übrig gebliebenen Leckerbissen der Geburtstagsfeier zu füttern.

Als Harry endlich die Küche betrat, saß dort eine voll gefressene und äußerst träge Eule, die erst einmal einige Stunden schlafen würde, nachdem sie Harry den Brief übergeben hatte.

Harry öffnete den Umschlag und hatte das Gefühl, dass die Buchstaben des Briefes tanzen würden, nur mit größter Mühe konnte er einige Worte lesen.

Er schob Ron den Brief hin und fragte: "Liegt es an mir oder tanzen diese Buchstaben?".

"Ron warf einen Blick auf den Brief und sagte nach einem Moment: "Das liegt nicht an dir, die Buchstaben tanzen wirklich".

Ginny kicherte und Hermine nahm Ron schnaubend den Brief aus der Hand.

"Sagt mal, habt ihr denn nicht bemerkt, dass Fred die Bowle mit einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey verlängert hat?", fragte Hermine.

Ginny lacht nun lauthals.

"Nicht nur Fred.

George hat auch eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey rein gekippt und Dad hat eine Flasche Single Malt geopfert.

Remus hat französischen Cognac beigesteuert und Lee hat auch etwas hinein geschüttet, aber ich konnte nicht erkennen, was es war.

Auf jeden Fall habe ich nichts von diesem Zeug getrunken und Hermine offenbar auch nicht".

Hermine nickte beifällig und grinste mit Ginny um die Wette, als Harry und Ron synchron stöhnten: "Ich aber".

"Nicht nur ihr, alle anderen schlafen noch und es scheint nicht so, als würde jemand von denen bald aufwachen", meinte Ginny.

"Ron, wie viel hast du von dem Zeug getrunken?", fragte Harry.

"Keine Ahnung, Mann", gab der zurück.

"Geht mir genau so, aber bei meinem dicken Kopf scheint es mehr als ein Glas gewesen zu sein".

Hermine hatte inzwischen den Brief gelesen und sagte fies grinsend zu Harry: "Sieh zu, dass du wieder in Form kommst, du hast um vier Uhr einen Termin in Gringotts in der Abteilung für Erbschaftsangelegenheiten".

Harry japste und Ron stieß ein Schnauben aus.

"Woran denkst du denn, Brüderchen?", fragte George, der Harrys wehmütiges Lächeln gesehen hatte und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken heraus.

Harry brauchte einige Sekunden, um wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurück zu finden.

"An meinen letzten Tag am Grimmauldplatz und an die Testamentseröffnung", gab er schließlich Auskunft.

"Über den Grimmauldplatz wollten wir sowieso mit dir reden, Harry.

Komm endlich zurück, du kannst doch nicht ewig in diesem Wohnmobil hausen", sagte Fred eindringlich.

"Ihr wisst, warum ich nicht zurückkehren kann und ich gedenke nicht, mit euch darüber zu diskutieren", sagte Harry patzig.

Georges Reaktion darauf verblüffte alle, selbst Fred hätte nicht mit so etwas gerechnet.

Er deutete blitzschnell mit seinem Zauberstab auf Harry und rief: "Petrificus Totalus!".

Fawkes hätte in einer solchen Situation normalerweise jeden Angreifer auf der Stelle gegrillt, aber dank seiner empathischen Fähigkeiten erkannte der Phönix Georges Absichten und ließ ihn gewähren.

George steckte seelenruhig seinen Zauberstab weg und wandte sich an Harry.

Er wusste, dass er nicht viel Zeit hatte, denn Harry war durchaus in der Lage, die Ganzkörperklammer abzuschütteln, wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte.

"Harry, hör mir zu, na ja, eine andere Wahl hast du im Moment sowieso nicht.

Was du über Mary denkst und was auch wir alle geglaubt haben, ist falsch.

Mary hat dich nie betrogen und es gab auch nie einen Typen namens Steve, sie hat ihn erfunden.

Sie hatte Angst, Angst um dich und um sich, sie hat befürchtet, dass sie zu deinem Schwachpunkt würde, als deine Freundin wäre sie auf Voldis Wunschliste die Nummer zwei direkt nach dir gewesen.

Du hättest alles getan, was Voldi von dir verlangt hätte, wäre sie in seine Hände gefallen.

Deshalb hat sie sich diesen Steve ausgedacht, denn sie wusste genau, dass du einer Trennung nie zugestimmt hättest", sagte George hastig.

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Harry schüttelte in einem mentalen Gewaltakt die Ganzkörperklammer ab.

George zog den Kopf ein, als Harry sich blitzartig aufrichtete, aber der dachte nicht daran, ihm die Ganzkörperklammer zurück zu zahlen.

"George, ist das dein Ernst oder nur wieder einmal eine Demonstration deines kranken Humors?", fragte Harry aufgeregt.

"Das ist mein Ernst, Harry, ich habe es gestern zufällig gehört.

Mir ist neulich versehentlich das Horchstück meiner Langziehohren in Freds und Angelinas Zimmer aus der Tasche gefallen.

Gestern sind mir unabsichtlich die Hörschnüre in die Ohren geglitten, und was bekomme ich zu hören? Eine Weiberkonferenz, Mary, Hermine, Ginny und Angelina.

Mary hat sich bei den anderen ausgeheult.

Harry, sie liebt dich immer noch, für sie gibt es keinen anderen Mann als dich, was ich zwar nicht so ganz nachvollziehen kann, aber das ist ihr Problem.

Auf jeden Fall ist sie fertig, sie hält dich wie die meisten anderen für tot, kein Wunder, seit vier Jahren gibst du ja kein Lebenszeichen von dir".

"Für die Langzieher in unserem Zimmer blutest du noch, Georgieboy, aber in der Sache hast du Recht.

Harry, komm zurück, du kannst ja als Phönix auftreten, wenn du unerkannt bleiben willst.

Denk auch mal an Antony, er könnte endlich bei Narzissa leben und stände trotzdem unter deinem Blutschutz.

Und Sev könnte bei Voldi kündigen und auch im Grimmauldplatz leben, seine Spioniererei bringt doch schon lange nichts mehr.

Voldis Führungsstab ist platt und die Identität der kleinen Fische kennen wir.

Neu anwerben lassen sich bestimmt nicht mehr viele, wer will schon vom Phönix abgefackelt werden".


	2. Chapter 2

Einige Minuten herrschte nachdenkliche Stille, die Sev schließlich unterbrach: "So sehr es mir auch widerstrebt, Harry, ich muss den Beiden Recht geben.

Voldi hat nur noch einen Plan, er will dich finden und wenn ihm das gelingen sollte, bist du wohl der Erste, der davon erfährt.

Dann solltest du daran denken, dass Albus dich als Anführer des Ordens bestimmt hat, es wird Zeit, dass du die Zügel bei denen in die Hand nimmst.

Albus hat den Orden gegründet, um Voldi zu bekämpfen, und was läuft da jetzt? Sie beschützen ein paar Leute und schnüffeln ein Wenig herum, ansonsten verkriechen sie sich mitsamt der Lehrer aus Hogwarts im Grimmauldplatz und diskutieren.

Minerva mag eine kluge Hexe mit Kampfgeist sein, aber als Anführerin des Ordens ist sie nicht prädestiniert".

"Außerdem ist dann auch unsere Mutter beruhigt, wenn wir ihr dich als denjenigen vorstellen, mit dem wir uns ständig treffen, sie befürchtet nämlich unsinnigerweise, dass wir mit Dung Geschäfte machen würden, keine Ahnung, wie sie auf so was kommt.

Das Schlimme an der Sache ist, dass Mum Angelina überredet hat, ihr zu helfen, uns auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

Seitdem versucht sie öfters, Informationen aus mir heraus zu bumsen", gab Fred von sich.

"Was ist heraus bumsen?", meldete sich Antony nach längerer Zeit einmal wieder zu Wort.

"Das ist etwas, was Frauen anwenden, wenn sie etwas haben wollen.

Warte ein paar Jährchen, dann wirst du wissen, was ich meine", erklärte George grinsend.

Harry dachte kurz nach und ergab sich dann den Argumenten seiner Freunde.

"Okay, ihr habt mich überzeugt.

Fred, du apparierst zum Grimmauldplatz und sorgst dafür, dass Minerva eine Vollversammlung des Ordens einberuft, das dürfte kein Problem sein, die leben ja fast alle im Haus.

Du kündigst uns an, nicht mit unseren Namen, sag einfach, wir wären Freunde und Verbündete.

Wir anderen verstecken das Wohnmobil in der Höhle unter der Hütte und teleportieren dann mit Fawkes zum Grimmauldplatz.

Sev, wenn ich dir ein Zeichen gebe, demaskierst du dich.

Wir werden dich beim Orden rehabilitieren, du brauchst also nicht zu befürchten, dass sie dich in die Steinzeit hexen.

Ich werde mich vorerst noch nicht zu erkennen geben, aber zugeben, dass ich noch lebe und dass ich mich kenne.

Erst, wenn ich sicher bin, dass im Orden kein Spion sitzt, lasse ich die Maske fallen.

Wenn sich einer von euch verplappern sollte, werde ich ihm höchstpersönlich die Zunge herausreißen und Seidenschnabel damit füttern".

Die letzten Worte hatte er drohend, aber mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen ausgesprochen.

Fred stieß lachend hervor: "Auf die blöden Gesichter von denen freue ich mich schon, wenn sie erfahren, dass die Vertrauten des Phönix ausgerechnet die Chaos-Twins, Narzissa und Sev sind.

Narzissa sage ich natürlich, wer zum Essen kommt, sie wird es sowieso erraten.

Mary und Hermine werden ausflippen, wenn sie hören, dass wir Kontakt zu Harry haben und es ihm gut geht".

Er grinste seinen Bruder an, der bei der Nennung von Hermines Namen angefangen hatte, etwas abwesend zu wirken.

"Okay, George, jetzt stell dir vor, wie Hermine sich wieder anzieht und komm zurück zu uns", sagte Fred und brach wie die anderen lachend zusammen, Georges Gesicht war Gold wert.

Seine verdatterte Miene verwandelte sich in das Gesicht von jemandem, der gerade genüsslich den Todesfluch aussprach.

Er ließ aber entgegen seiner Gelüste keinen Fluch auf seine kichernden Freunde los, machte sich aber eine mentale Notiz, das irgendwann nachzuholen.

Fred verabschiedete sich und apparierte in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz, um den Orden zusammen zu trommeln, Harry bat ihn, dafür zu sorgen, dass ein Opfer für die ein oder andere Demonstration ihm gegenüber am Tisch sitzen würde.

Harry begab sich zum Fahrersitz, da hielt George ihn am Arm fest.

"Lass mich fahren, du bist noch zu schwach", sagte er und bekam umgehend ein dreistimmig geknurrtes: "Vergiss es, Weasley!", zur Antwort.

"Spielverderber!", gab er zurück.

"George, nichts gegen deine Fahrkünste, aber ich würde nicht einmal mit dir fahren, wenn ich tot wäre", sagte Sev und wurde auf Georges Sympathieliste zwischen Ron und Percy einsortiert.

Antony nickte beifällig und Harry meinte: "Ich schließe mich meinem Vorredner an".

George knurrte etwas, was man nicht verstehen konnte und was auch bestimmt nicht für Antonys Ohren geeignet war.

Zwei Stunden später hatten sie die Höhle erreicht, in der Harry das Wohnmobil immer dann versteckte, wenn er nicht auf Achse war.

Der Hügel, unter dem die Höhle lag, war mit uralten Schutzbannen belegt, die sich auch auf die Hütte, die auf dem Hügel thronte, erstreckten, das ganze Gelände war Muggel und Voldemort sicher, wie Fred es gerne nannte.

Harry packte die Sachen, die er mitnehmen wollte, in einen Koffer, denn er dann schrumpfte, dann stellte er sich selbst eine Vollmacht aus, die es ihm als Phönix ermöglichte, im Grimmauldplatz zu schalten und zu walten, wie es ihm beliebte.

Antony hatte schon während der Fahrt gepackt, genauer gesagt hatte er George diese Arbeit erledigen lassen.

Harry war aufgefallen, dass Antony George seit einigen Tagen unter seiner Fuchtel hatte, offenbar wusste er etwas, was nach Georges Meinung nach nicht in die Öffentlichkeit gehörte.

Er gönnte seinem kleinen Freund seinen Spaß, es war auf jeden Fall harmlos, etwas Ernstes hätte Antony ihm niemals verheimlicht.

Vermutlich hatte George im Schlaf gesprochen, als er das letzte Mal auf Antony aufgepasst hatte, wahrscheinlich hatte er von Hermine geträumt.

Harry wusste, dass George beim Schlafen gelegentlich äußerst gesprächig war.

Es wurde wirklich Zeit für Harry, dass er ins Hauptquartier übersiedelte, da konnte er den Beginn der Beziehung zwischen George und Hermine vielleicht etwas beschleunigen.

Harry, Sev und Antony zogen sich um, wobei Harry und Sev fast das gleiche anzogen, Stiefel, Hosen, ärmellose T-Shirts und lange Mäntel, alles aus schwarzer Drachenhaut.

An den T-Shirts hing eine Kapuze aus Acrumantula-Seide, die so ähnlich verzaubert war wie die kopflosen Hüte der Weasley-Zwillinge.

Wenn jemand diese Kapuze aufsetzte, verschwand das Gesicht der betreffenden Person, in tiefem, undurchdringlichen Schatten.

Man konnte der Person direkt ins Gesicht leuchten, egal ob magisch oder mit einer Fackel, der Schatten blieb.

Auch die Stimme des Trägers wurde verstellt und zu guter Letzt war die Kapuze magisch gesichert, so dass nur der Träger selbst sie abnehmen konnte.

Zuletzt legte Harry noch ein Schwertgehänge an, in dem sein von Gryffindor geerbtes Schwert steckte, mit dem er schon während seines zweiten Schuljahrs einen Basilisken getötet hatte.

Harry schrumpfte auch Sevs und Antonys Koffer, die jeweiligen Besitzer steckten ihr Gepäck in die Hosentasche und nach einer letzten Ermahnung von Harry, seine Identität nicht preiszugeben, fassten sie sich an den Händen.

Fawkes, der inzwischen wieder fit war, teleportierte mit ihnen in die Nähe des Grimmauldplatzes und verschwand daraufhin gleich wieder, er würde auf Harrys Ruf warten.

Sie mussten ein paar hundert Meter weit gehen, bis sie ihr Ziel erreichten.

"Mal gespannt, ob Fred den Orden schon über alles informiert hat", meinte Sev.

Das hatte Fred getan und zwar auf seine Weise.

Er war in der Eingangshalle appariert und war zu dem Porträt von Sirius Mutter gegangen.

Die alte Sabberhexe schlief gerade, dieser Umstand wurde von allen Hausbewohnern als Glück empfunden, denn wenn sie wach war, schrie sie das ganze Haus zusammen.

Fred näherte sich den Vorhängen, hinter denen sich das Porträt verbarg, riss sie ruckartig auf und schrie laut: "Buh!".

Sofort tobte Mrs.Black los, noch lauter als sonst, denn sie war natürlich mehr als sauer, weil Fred sie erschreckt hatte.

Fred lehnte sich breit grinsend an die Wand und wartete.

Nach wenigen Sekunden stürmten die Hausbewohner die Halle, zuletzt kamen Lee und Ginny, was Fred grinsend zur Kenntnis nahm, vor allem amüsierte ihn, dass Ginny ihre Bluse falsch zugeknöpft hatte.

Arthur und Remus schafften es unter Aufbietung all ihrer Kräfte die Vorhänge zu schließen.

Molly hatte dem Porträt einen Erstarrungszauber verpasst, der ungefähr eine Stunde anhalten würde.

"Was für ein Zufall, dass ihr alle hier unten seid, da kann ich es mir ja sparen, euch zu rufen", gab Fred vergnügt von sich.

Alle fuhren zu ihm herum und blitzten ihn drohend an.

"Zufall, ja klar, wer hat die alte Sabberhexe denn erst geweckt", knurrte Moody.

"Warum sollte ich meine zarte Stimme beanspruchen, wenn hier an der Wand doch eine äußerst kommunikationsfreudige Dame hängt, die euch viel effektiver rufen kann", gab Fred grinsend zurück.

"Und warum hast du das Bedürfnis gehabt, uns alle aufzuscheuchen?", fragte Lee, für den Freds Aktion offenbar zu einem ziemlich ungünstigen Zeitpunkt gekommen war, wenn man den Zustand seiner und Ginnys Klamotten in Betracht zog.

"Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen, da können wir reden, ohne von der alten Sabberhexe gestört zu werden", meinte Fred, griff nach Angelinas Hand und zog mit ihr ab.

Die restlichen Hausbewohner folgten ihnen, nicht wenige fragten sich, ob sie nicht gerade auf einen Scherz der Zwillinge hereinfielen.

Das Wohnzimmer war, wie der Rest des Hauses auch, magisch stark vergrößert, ansonsten hätte nie eine Vollversammlung des Ordens in diesem Raum stattfinden können.

Fred nahm ungeniert am Kopf des langen Tisches Platz, wo normalerweise Minerva McGonagall saß.

Die nahm das eher gelassen hin, denn sie hatte sich abgewöhnt, sich über irgend etwas, das die Zwillinge taten, zu wundern.

Als alle Platz genommen hatten, richteten sich aller Augen auf Fred, der sich in diesem Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit regelrecht sonnte.

Er küsste erst einmal Angelina zur Begrüßung, schob seine Hand unter ihr Sweatshirt und wartete das "Fred Weasley!" seiner Mutter ab.

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Versammlung zu und sagte geschwollen: "Nun denn, höret, verehrte Gemeinde".

"Fred!", rief Molly drohend.

Er schaltete einen Gang zurück und sprach weiter: "Wir bekommen in wenigen Stunden Besuch, ein kleiner Junge, der Zissa wohlbekannt sein dürfte und zwei Männer, deren Gesichter ihr nicht sehen werdet, George wird diese Leute hierher bringen.

Das sind übrigens die Personen, mit denen George und ich und gelegentlich auch Narzissa abhängen, während unsere Mum glaubt, wir drehen da irgend ein Ding mit Dung".

Er wandte sich direkt an seine Mutter und sprach weiter: "Du wirst also später unseren Umgang kennen lernen und musst mir Angelina nicht mehr als Spionin auf den Hals hetzen, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass du mir dadurch einige unvergleichliche Nächte verschafft hast, herzlichen Dank dafür".

Molly wurde knallrot und selbst Angelinas tiefschwarzes Gesicht wurde noch eine Nuance dunkler.

Einige versuchten noch, Fred die ein oder andere Information aus der Nase zu ziehen, aber sie gaben ihre fruchtlosen Versuche schnell auf.

Da stand Narzissa auf und fragte: "Süßer, können wir reden?".

"Klar, Schatz, gehen wir zu dir oder zu mir?", fragte Fred zurück.

Die Hausbewohner waren an den herzlichen Umgang, den Narzissa, Fred und George seit Jahren untereinander pflegten, schon gewöhnt, aber amüsierten sich trotzdem immer wieder darüber.

Fred und Narzissa verließen Hand in Hand den Raum, Angelina rief ihnen nach: "Zissa, lass mir aber noch was übrig!".

Kaum hatte Fred Zissas Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen, als sie ihm schon um den Hals fiel.

"Kommen sie tatsächlich hier her?", fragte sie, als könne sie es nicht glauben.

"Ja, und sie bleiben auch".

Fred erzählte Zissa von dem Gespräch, welches George versehentlich belauscht hatte.

"Dadurch hat Harry keinen Grund mehr, sich von uns fern zu halten", schloss er.

"Ich gönne es ihm und auch Mary, Fred, sie haben alles Glück der Welt verdient.

Hoffentlich können wir den Orden überzeugen, dass Sev nicht der Mörder ist, für den ihn alle halten.

"Verlass dich da ganz auf Harry, George und ich sind auch noch da.

Glaubst du, einer von diesem schlappen Haufen wird Sev ans Leder gehen, wenn der böse, Todesser killende Phönix ihnen nahe legt, das nicht zu tun.

Dann weißt du ja, wie Sev sich verändert hat, wenn er ein paar Tage hier lebt, werden sie ihn mit anderen Augen sehen", sagte Fred beruhigend.

Im Wohnzimmer unterdessen wurde wieder einmal eifrig gerätselt, welches Geheimnis Zissa mit den Zwillingen teilen mochte.

Die Drei mauschelten miteinander rum, seitdem Fred und George die vermeintliche Todesserin einige Wochen nach Harrys Verschwinden ins Haus gebracht hatten.

Man war Zissa zu Anfang mit Misstrauen begegnet, aber das war lange her.

Zissa war zu einer der beliebtesten Bewohnerinnen des Hauses geworden, man schätzte sie und ihre Meinung sehr, auch wenn sie noch immer einige Geheimnisse hütete, so zum Beispiel, was sie mit Fred und George verband und wohin sie mit den Beiden ab und zu verschwand.

Aber niemand misstraute ihr deswegen, man gönnte ihr genau wie jedem Anderem auch etwas Privatsphäre.

"Weißt du was? Wir kochen ein Festmahl, das ist dem heutigen Anlass angemessen.

Ich trommele die Mädels zusammen und du könntest etwas schmücken, aber bitte jugendfrei", sagte Zissa begeistert.

"Spielverderberin", knurrte Fred grinsend.

Sie verließen Zissas Zimmer und Fred tat wie immer so, als würde er den Reißverschluss seiner Hose schließen.

Narzissa rief fröhlich: "Mädels, antreten zum Kochen!".

Die Mädels waren Molly, Harriet Granger und Tonks, die trotz ihrer Schusseligkeit eine hervorragende Köchin war.

Die Grangers lebten seit vier Jahren im Grimmauldplatz, nachdem sie fast von den Todessern getötet worden waren.

Dieses Gesindel hatte es eigentlich auf Hermine abgesehen, die gerade einige Tage zu Hause verbracht hatte.

Natürlich waren dadurch auch ihre Eltern ins Visier der Todesser geraten, deshalb hatten sie ihre Zahnarztpraxis aufgegeben und waren in den Grimmauldplatz gezogen.

Zu Anfang hatte es natürlich Probleme aufgeworfen, denn Muggel hatten es natürlich in einem Zaubererhaus schwer, denn es gab weder Strom noch Heizung, also musste improvisiert werden.

Dank der unermüdlichen Arbeit von Filius Flittwick, der bis zur Schließung von Hogwarts dort Zauberkunst unterrichtet hatte, hatten die Grangers nun Schalter in ihrem Zimmer, mit denen sie Kerzen und den Kamin an und ausschalten konnten.

Auch der Herd konnte von ihnen bedient werden, genau wie die Beleuchtung in den Fluren.

Nun betraten die Meisterköchinnen die Küche, auch Hermine, Ginny, Angelina und Mary schlossen sich wie so oft an.

Hagrids Angebot, eine Ladung Felsenkekse zum Nachtisch zu backen, wurde panisch dankend abgelehnt.

Natürlich machte man das diplomatisch, Hermine sagte dem Halbriesen, dass sie für ihre Kocherei leider auch den Backofen benötigen würden.

Hagrid zog sich grummelnd zurück, so ganz glaubte er Hermine nicht, aber andererseits konnte er nicht auch glauben, dass sie seine Felsenkekse nicht mochten.

"Danke für die Rettung unserer Zähne, Hermine", sagte Mary glucksend, kaum dass Hagrid die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen hatte.

"Was, nur ein einfaches Danke? Ich hätte den Orden des Merlin, erster Klasse erwartet", gab der braunhaarige Lockenkopf zurück.

Die Kocherei war wie immer eine lustige Angelegenheit, das Kochen war eigentlich nur zweitrangig, hauptsächlich ging es hier ums Tratschen.

Das bekam zunächst Hermine zu spüren, denn die Frauen fragten sie über ihre Beziehung zu George aus.

Gerettet wurde sie von Mary, die nun auch in diesem größeren Kreis die Geschichte erzählte, welche sie Hermine, Ginny und Angelina gestern erzählt hatte.

Zissa tat genau so überrascht wie die Anderen, obwohl Fred ihr von dieser Sache schon erzählt hatte.

Wenn Angelina von Georges Langziehohren in ihrem Zimmer gehört hätte, wäre dessen Leben wohl keinen Knut mehr wert.

"Nein, Tonks, ich mach das schon!", rief Hermine in diesem Moment leicht panisch aus, denn Tonks hatte Anstalten gemacht, Kartoffeln zu schälen und jede der Frauen wusste, was Tonks in ihrer Schusseligkeit mit einem einfachen Messer anrichten konnte.

Tonks räumte das Feld und Hermine nahm ihren Platz ein, Mary gesellte sich zu ihr.

Die Beiden begannen miteinander zu tuscheln, die anderen Frauen waren höflich genug, nicht zu lauschen, denn es gab in dieser Gruppe die Vereinbarung, sich gegenseitig Privatsphäre zu gewährleisten.

Das Thema bei Mary und Hermine war klar, es ging um Marys schräge Aktion, mit der sie ihre Beziehung zu Harry beendet hatte.

"Du warst wirklich bescheuert, Mary, was wäre denn anders als es jetzt ist.

Du hättest dich hier im Haus verschanzt, das tust du jetzt auch.

Du hättest dich genau wie jetzt auch um Harry gesorgt, aber nur während seiner Abwesenheit und nicht ständig, so wie jetzt.

Du fragst dich ständig, ob er noch lebt, wovon ich aber überzeugt bin, denn ansonsten wären mit Sicherheit die Schutzzauber zusammen gebrochen, denn sie basieren auf Blutmagie.

Auch die Tatsache, dass Eulen ihn nicht finden können, ändert meine Meinung nicht, ich denke, er ist emotional so verletzt, dass er von uns einfach nicht gefunden werden will.

Ich vermute, dass er in Dumbledores Nachlass einen dementsprechenden Zauber entdeckt hat, Voldemort und seine Todesser können ja auch nicht von Eulen gefunden werden".

"Hermine, ich weiß, dass ich saublöd war, aber ich war damals 17 und habe nur einige Wochen zuvor gesehen, wie meine Eltern starben.

Wenn Remus nicht zufällig aufgetaucht wäre, hätten sie mich auch erledigt.

Ich hatte einfach zu viel Angst, um die Beziehung mit Harry aufrecht zu halten", gab Mary traurig zurück.

"Irgendwann finden wir ihn, dann kannst du ihm alles erklären und wenn er dir nicht zuhören will, da gibt es Mittel, ihn dazu zu bringen", sagte Hermine tröstend.

Dann beendeten sie ihr Gespräch, denn Tonks sorgte für Ablenkung, sie war mit einem großen Topf, voll mit Wasser gestolpert und hatte Molly damit geduscht.

Was Molly daraufhin von sich gab, hätte sie bei ihren Kindern schwer bestraft.

Zwei Stunden später hatten sie ein Menü gezaubert, dessen Düfte durch das Haus zogen und bestimmt den ein oder andern Magen zum Knurren brachten.

Fred hatte inzwischen das Wohnzimmer geschmacklos aber reichlich geschmückt, auch hatte er in teuflischer Berechnung die Sitzordnung so festgelegt, dass Ron und Percy mit ihren Freundinnen Harry, Sev, Antony, Narzissa, George und ihm selbst gegenüber sitzen würden.

Hermine würde neben George und damit schräg gegenüber von Ron sitzen, was Hermine Fred wohl irgendwie heimzahlen würde, aber vielleicht würde dadurch auch Georges Beschützerinstinkt geweckt werden.

Da öffnete sich die Tür und Arthur trat mit hochrotem Gesicht und blitzenden Augen ein, er war unverkennbar stinksauer.

"Dad, was ist los?", fragte Fred besorgt.

"Ich schmeiß hin!", gab Arthur zurück und rauschte aus einer anderen Tür hinaus.

Einige Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür zur Küche, das Kochkommando begann, den Tisch zu decken.

Die Hausbewohner fanden sich ein, nun fehlten nur noch die Gäste.

Ron hatte ziemlich steifbeinig Platz genommen, auch seine Freundin Lavender saß etwas unbeholfen auf ihrem Stuhl, anscheinend waren die Pickel, welche Angelina ihr verpasst hatte, noch nicht abgeheilt.

Als alle saßen, erhob sich Percy mit wichtiger Miene und sagte geschwollen: "Minister Fudge hat mich beauftragt, ihnen allen mitzuteilen, dass der Orden des Phönix vom heutigen Tag an nicht mehr eine vom Ministerium geförderte Organisation ist.

Das bedeutet, dass sich alle Angestellten des Ministeriums entscheiden müssen, wo ihre Loyalität liegt.

Wer darauf besteht, weiterhin Mitglied des Ordens zu sein, wird seinen Arbeitsplatz im Ministerium verlieren, gleiches gilt für die Heiler, welche im St.

Mungos beschäftigt sind.

Den Lehrern von Hogwarts, welche Ordensmitglieder sind, wird die Lehrerlaubnis entzogen".

Die zornigen Reaktionen der Anwesenden entlockten Percy ein salbungsvolles Lächeln, Ron grinste breit, auch die Freundinnen der Beiden konnten ihr Amüsement kaum verbergen.

"Ich komme nun zum nächsten Punkt.

Dazu werde ich ein Schreiben des Zaubereiministers verlesen".

Er zog eine Pergamentrolle aus der Tasche und rollte sie auf.

"Alle Vermögenswerte des seit nunmehr vier Jahren verschwundenen Harry James Potter werden vom heutigen Tage an vom Ministerium für Zauberei treuhändig verwaltet.

Dazu zählen sowohl Bankguthaben als auch Sachwerte und Liegenschaften.

Zu Vermögensverwaltern im Sinne dieser Anweisung ernenne ich Percival und Ronald Weasley.

Das Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 ist von seinen Bewohnern binnen 24 Stunden zu räumen.

Da das oben genannte Gebäude aufgrund eines Fidelius-Zaubers nur einem eingeschränkten Personenkreis zugänglich ist, werden Percival und Ronald Weasley diese Gebäude beziehen, um durch ihre Anwesenheit eine weitere unbefugte Benutzung des Hauses zu verhindern.

Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Zaubereiminister".

"Das hatte wie eine Bombe eingeschlagen.

Jetzt wandte Ron sich aalglatt an Percy: "Ich glaube, hier herrscht nun Diskussionsbedarf, wir sollten sie einige Minuten alleine lassen, inzwischen können wir die Zimmer in Augenschein nehmen, um zu entscheiden, welche wir bewohnen werden".

Percy stimmte großspurig zu und die beiden Brüder verließen mit ihren Freundinnen das Wohnzimmer.

Dort herrschte zunächst eine Totenstille, bis einige der Ordensmitglieder ihren Schock überwanden und ihrem Zorn lauthals Ausdruck verliehen.

Fred hatte nachgedacht und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Harry seine Tarnung beenden und sich offiziell zu erkennen geben musste.

Er erhob sich und rief laut, um das Stimmengewirr zu übertönen: "Vergesst einfach, was dieser Schleimscheißer eben losgelassen hat, die kommen damit nicht durch, denn wir haben noch ein As im Ärmel! Wenn die vier wieder hier sind, seid bitte freundlich zu ihnen, wir müssen so tun, als fügten wir uns der Anweisung".

Natürlich wurde er sofort mit Fragen bestürmt, aber er sagte, sie würden bald selbst sehen, was er meinte.

"Da, die weiß etwas!", rief Hermine plötzlich, denn sie hatte das wissende Grinsen in Zissas Gesicht bemerkt.

"Fragt mich erst gar nicht, von mir erfahrt ihr nichts.

Gesetzt den Fall, dass Freds Plan in die Hose geht, ziehen wir einfach nach Malfoy Manor, dort ist genug Platz für uns alle und ein paar zusätzliche Schutzzauber bekommen wir auch noch hin", sagte sie beruhigend.

Da kamen Ron, Percy, Penelope und Lavender zurück, sie wirkten sehr glücklich.

Sie hatten Zissas letzte Worte gehört, was Percy zu den Worten: "Sehr vernünftig, dass ihr Umzugspläne schmiedet, wir hatten schon befürchtet, dass ihr Widerstand leisten wollt", veranlasste.

„Nein, nein, Mr. Weasley, wir wissen natürlich, dass wir dem Ministerium Gehorsam schulden.

Wir werden wohl auch den Orden auflösen, denn wir mussten feststellen, dass er einfach kein effektives Instrument mehr ist.

Natürlich werden wir am morgigen Tag dieses Haus räumen, um zunächst einmal Mrs. Malfoys Gastfreundschaft in Anspruch zu nehmen.

Auch bin ich mir sicher, dass Harry, sollte er noch leben, sich persönlich bei ihnen bedanken wird, weil sie sich seines Vermögens annehmen, wem sollte er wohl mehr vertrauen, als seinem besten Freund aus Schultagen und dessen Bruder, dessen Korrektheit in der Öffentlichkeit hinreichend bekannt ist", sagte McGonagall schleimig und bewies damit ein nicht unbeträchtliches Schauspieltalent.

Dann sprach Bill Weasley zu seinen Brüdern: „Was den Fideliuszauber auf diesem Haus angeht, ich habe damit etwas experimentiert, er hat den Fluchbrecher in mir gereizt.

Meine Ergebnisse werde ich euch natürlich zur Verfügung stellen, mit ihnen als Grundlage gelingt es euch vielleicht, den Fidelius aufzuheben und das Haus umfassend zu nutzen".

„Sehr kooperativ, Bill", kam es lobend von Percy, der glaubte, dass die hier alle schleimten, weil sie darauf hofften, dass er ihnen das ein oder andere Pöstchen im Ministerium verschaffen würde.

Da Percy auf die gleiche Art und Weise an seine heutige Position gelangt war, hielt er das Geschleime durchaus für legitim.

Da klopfte es an der Haustür, Fred sprang auf und sagte: „Na endlich, da kommt George mit den letzten Gästen, ich nehme sie in Empfang und dann können wir endlich essen, ich sterbe vor Hunger".

Fred verließ gemächlich den Raum, kaum hatte er die Tür geschlossen, da sprintete er schon an die Eingangstür, welche er aufriss und sagte: „Schnell, kommt rein, es ist etwas passiert.

Holt es euch aus meinem Hirn, das geht schneller, als wenn ich es erzähle", forderte er Harry, Sev und George auf.

Sofort richteten sich zwei Zauberstäbe auf seinen Kopf, ein dreistimmiges „Legilimens" ertönte und Fred fühlte, wie drei suchende Geister nach seinen Erinnerungen der letzten Minuten griffen.

Der Vorgang dauerte nur Sekunden, dann fragte Fred beeindruckt: „Harry, Kumpel, seit wann kannst du das stablos?".

„Der Mistsack kann mittlerweile jeden Zauber stablos, wie ich zu meinem Leidwesen oft genug erfahren musste.

Das Problem dabei ist nämlich, dass er seine Flüche stablos nicht so gut dosieren kann wie mit Zauberstab", gab Sev gequält von sich.

Fred und George grinsten breit, sie konnten sich vorstellen, was der arme Sev bei seinen Übungsduellen mit Harry mitgemacht haben mochte.

Die Zwillinge eilten auf die zweiflügelige Tür zu, die ins Wohnzimmer führte.

Jeder riss einen der Flügel schwungvoll auf, sie verneigten sich tief, während die drei Besucher hindurch schritten.

„Ladies und Gentleman, darf ich vorstellen: Lord Phönix, in Begleitung seines Zwerges und seines Hofnarren!", rief Fred und erntete einen tödlichen Blick von Antony und Sev, aber die Beiden waren im nächsten Moment abgelenkt, denn Narzissa war heran geeilt und riss ihren Sohn in die Arme.

Dann umarmte sie auch Sev und zuletzt Harry, um sich danach mit ihnen an den Tisch zu begeben.

Dort herrschte gespanntes Schweigen, dass die Zwillinge ausgerechnet mit demjenigen, den die Zeitungen den Phönix nannten, zu tun hatten, hätte niemand vermutet.

Narzissa setzte sich und zog Antony auf ihren Nachbarstuhl, Harry und Sev legten ihre langen Mäntel ab und wollten ebenfalls Platz nehmen, da fiel Hermines Blick auf Harrys Schwert.

Die Waffe war sehr markant, wo sonst gab es ein goldenes Schwert, dessen Griff mit einem riesigen Rubin verziert war.

Hermine sprang auf und schien drauf und dran zu sein, ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen.

"Woher haben sie Gryffindors Schwert?", fragte sie äußerst nachdrücklich.

"Ich kann ihnen versichern und werde das später auch beweisen, dass ich diese Waffe mit vollem Recht trage.

Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich dadurch, dass ich mein Gesicht verhülle und außerdem eng mit Fred und George befreundet bin, nicht besonders Vertrauen erweckend wirke, aber warten sie bitte den weiteren Verlauf des Abends ab, Miss Granger", gab Harry zurück.

Niemand konnte Das teuflische Grinsen in seinem Gesicht sehen, als Hermine verblüfft fragte: "Woher kennen sie mich?".

"Nun, mein Freund George hier hat mir eine gewisse Miss Hermine Granger als eine atemberaubend schöne Frau mit einem engelsgleichen Gesicht, einem Traumkörper und einer sexy Löwenmähne beschrieben, diese Beschreibung trifft eindeutig auf sie zu, meine Liebe", gab Harry zurück und versuchte amüsiert zu entscheiden, ob Hermines oder Georges Gesicht roter wurde.

Sev kollabierte fast auf seinem Stuhl, Fred konnte sich auf seinem Stuhl überhaupt nicht halten, er rutschte lachend Millimeter um Millimeter zur Stuhlkante und landete schließlich mit einem Plumps auf dem Boden.

Narzissas Lachtränenproduktion überstieg die Aufnahmefähigkeit ihres Taschentuchs bei weitem, deshalb griff sie haltlos kichernd nach ihrer Serviette.

Auch von den Anderen konnte keiner ernst bleiben, selbst die eher ernsteren Ordensmitglieder wie Minerva und Mad-Eye kugelten sich auf ihren Stühlen.

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis etwas ähnliches wie Ruhe eintrat, da kam der nächste Schlag von Ginny.

Sie wandte sich grinsend an Hermine: "Nun, Mine, wie es aussieht, ist dein Interesse an George nicht einseitig.

Wenigstens hast du dir diesmal einen richtigen Mann ausgesucht und nicht schon wieder einen dreckigen kleinen Schleimscheißer".

Ron war von der Aussage seiner kleinen Schwester nicht gerade angetan, er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Ginny.

Bevor er die Drohung, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, aussprechen konnte, hörte er eine Kinderstimme "Expelliarmus!" rufen und sein Zauberstab wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen.

Gleichzeitig legte sich ein kalter und sehr scharfer Gegenstand an seine Kehle.

Harry hatte in einer fließenden Bewegung sein Schwert gezogen und es seinem ehemaligen besten Freund an die Kehle gelegt.

"Großer Fehler, Schleimkübel", sagte Harry, während Fred voller Wut um den Tisch rannte und sich Ron vor nahm.

Fred trainierte seit Jahren mit Harry, George und Sev, er war deshalb topfit, was man von dem etwas verweichlichten Ron nicht gerade behaupten konnte.

Nach einem Schlag in den Magen ging er japsend zu Boden, wie aus dem Nebel hörte er Freds Stimme: "Wenn du noch einmal den Stab auf ein Mitglied meiner Familie richtest, bist du gewesen".

Lavender glaubte, ihren Freund verteidigen zu müssen und stürzte sich kreischend auf Fred und trommelte auf seinem Rücken herum.

Sofort kreischte sie noch lauter, denn ein Feuerball schoss aus Harrys Hand auf sie zu und stoppte nur Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt.

Entsetzt sprang sie zurück, Percy und Penelope zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und versuchten Harry zu schocken, der aber fing die Flüche einfach mit der Handfläche auf.

Sofort danach machte er eine greifende Bewegung und hielt die Stäbe von Percy und Penelope in der Hand, ohne den Entwaffnungszauber gesprochen zu haben.

Genau so wenig sprach er den Fesselungszauber aus, trotzdem lagen nach einem Wink seiner Hand vier mit dicken Seilen gefesselte Gestalten am Boden.

Natürlich protestierten die vier gefesselten Gestalten laut zeternd, aber das taten sie nicht lange, denn der kleine Antony zeigte nacheinander auf alle vier und sagte: "Quitus!".

Sofort konnte man nichts mehr von den vieren hören, auch, wenn sie nach wie vor ihre Lippen bewegten.

"Gut gemacht, kleiner Bruder, jetzt setz sie noch auf ihre Stühle, damit wir endlich in Ruhe essen können", sagte Harry.

Antony folgte grinsend seiner Aufforderung und hob die vier nacheinander mit dem Schwebezauber auf ihre Stühle, beschwor umsichtig zusätzliche Seile, die sich um die Stühle mitsamt der darauf sitzenden schlangen.

Fies grinsend wandte sich der Kleine fragend an Harry: "Darf ich die zum Spielen behalten?".

Harry beugte sich zu ihm herunter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

In Antonys ging die Sonne auf.

"Was, der mit der langen Nase hat Angst vor Spinnen? Cool!", rief er begeistert und beobachtete, wie Rons Gesicht weiß wurde.

"Und mit den anderen kann ich die Feuerkugel üben, du weißt ja, dass ich sie immer zu spät abbremse", fuhr Antony grinsend fort.

Drei weitere Gesichter wurden weiß.

Harry tätschelte ihm den Kopf und blickte dann in die Runde.

Er vertiefte sich kurz in Marys Anblick, immerhin hatte er sie seit vier Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.

Sie war noch schöner geworden, Harry hätte nie geglaubt, dass sie sich in dieser Hinsicht noch steigern könnte, aber sie hatte es geschafft.

Harry musste sich zwingen, seine Augen von ihr abzuwenden.

Er fokussierte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gefesselten und sagte: "Ich werde euch entfesseln und den Schweigezauber von euch nehmen, auch die Zauberstäbe bekommt ihr zurück, wenn ihr Dummheiten macht, werdet ihr dafür zahlen".

Er bewegte nicht einmal den kleinen Finger, aber die Fesseln verschwanden und die vier konnten wieder sprechen.

"Ich protestiere".

Weiter kam Percy nicht, denn eine Schwertklinge an seinem Hals überzeugte ihn davon, dass es eine ganz schlechte Idee wäre, weiter zu reden.

"Ihr hört zu und sprecht dann, wenn ich es euch erlaube", knurrte Harry.

"Ihr werdet zu Fudge gehen und ihm sagen, netter Versuch, aber es ging ins Höschen.

Er wird sich Harry Potters Vermögen nicht unter den Nagel reißen, denn ich bin von Mr. Potter als Vermögensverwalter beauftragt.

Ich habe einen bindenden magischen Vertrag bei mir, den Mr. Potter vor weniger als einer Stunde unterschrieben hat.

Ich werde ihn kopieren, ihr könnt ihn Fudge zeigen.

Was euch angeht, ich schließe euch hiermit aus dem Orden aus und nehme den Enthüllungszauber von euch, der es euch ermöglicht, dieses Haus zu sehen und zu betreten".

"In der Sache stimme ich ihnen zu, aber wieso glauben sie, das Recht zu haben, die Vier rauszuschmeißen?", meldete sich Minerva zu Wort.

"Wer führt den Orden?", fragte Harry lässig zurück.

"Ich".

"Und warum?".

"Weil die Person, die Albus in seinem Testament als Anführer benannt hat, noch nicht aufgetaucht ist".

"Und wer ist diese Person?".

"Wissen wir nicht, aber es gibt ein untrügliches Erkennungszeichen".

"Und welches?".

"Albus hatte einen Phönix, der uns seinen neuen Herrn als unseren Anführer bringen wird".

Frage und Antwort waren wie aus der Pistole geschossen gekommen.

Jetzt machte Harry einen Moment Pause, um die Spannung zu erhöhen.

Denn streckte er den rechten Arm aus und rief: "Fawkes!".

Sofort saß Fawkes in all seiner Pracht auf seinem Arm.

Ein Aufstöhnen ging durch die Menge, seit vier Jahren hatte keiner mehr den Phönix erblickt.

Nun konnte Mary sich nicht mehr zurück halten, sie rannte zu Harry und fragte: "Wo ist Harry? Sie müssen es wissen, wenn sie seine Vollmacht besitzen.

Bitte, sagen sie es mir, ich muss unbedingt mit ihm reden!".

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, mischte George ein, der eine Gelegenheit zur Rache witterte: "Harry weiß, dass dieser Steve nie existiert hat, Mary.

Er kennt deine Beweggründe und versteht sie auch irgendwie.

Weißt du, er liebt dich noch immer, er fängt nämlich an zu sabbern, wenn jemand von dir spricht.

Was ich mich allerdings frage, wirst du noch an ihm interessiert sein, wenn du ihn siehst? Von dem bebrillten Hänfling ist nichts mehr übrig geblieben, wir haben seit seinem Verschwinden mit ihm trainiert.

Er hat einen Körperbau wie unser Phönix hier, auch die Größe dürfte ungefähr hinkommen.

Eine Brille braucht er dank eines uralten Heilzaubers auch nicht mehr, das einzige, woran man ihn noch erkennt, ist die Narbe, ach ja, und die Augen".

Mary bewunderte kurz Harrys muskulösen Oberkörper und sagte: "Na ja, daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen".

"Was ist nur aus meiner stillen und zurückhaltenden Nichte geworden?", fragte Remus theatralisch.

"Eine verliebte Frau, die hofft, den größten Fehler ihres Lebens rückgängig machen zu können und das derjenige, der unter diesem Fehler gelitten hat, ihr wirklich verzeiht", antwortet sie.

"Diese Frage kann ich mit absoluter Sicherheit mit ja beantworten, Mary", sagte Harry.

"Bist du dir sicher, hat er das gesagt?", fragte sie.

"Ich brauche mit Harry nicht zu reden, Mary", antwortete er geheimnisvoll.

Nun mischte Minerva sich ein: "Ich würde vorschlagen, dass sie den Platz am Kopf der Tafel einnehmen, er steht ihnen zu, da nun zweifelsfrei erwiesen ist, dass sie unser rechtmäßiger Anführer sind".

Harry folgte ihrer Aufforderung, was ihm schwer fiel, denn lieber wäre er bei Mary geblieben.

Er beschloss, seine Maskerade noch heute zu beenden, er gedachte nicht, noch länger auf Mary zu verzichten, vier Jahre waren genug.

Harry stellte sich an das Kopfende des Tischs, setzte sich aber nicht, da er einiges zu sagen hatte.

"Ich finde, wir sollten uns wie zu den Anfängen des Ordens alle duzen, ich sehe keinen Grund darin, Zeit mit Förmlichkeiten zu verschwenden", sagte er und erntete allgemeine Zustimmung.

"Dann denke ich, unsere Gäste sind müde und möchten wohl nach Hause, lasst euch nicht aufhalten", sagte er sarkastisch zu Ron, Lavender, Penelope und Percy.

Die vier erhoben sich wortlos und wandten sich dem Ausgang zu.

"Habt ihr nicht etwas vergessen?", rief Mad-Eye ihnen nach, dessem magischen Auge nicht entgangen war, dass Percy einen kleinen Gegenstand unter den Tisch geklebt hatte.

Sev sprang bei Mad-Eyes Ausruf auf und stellte sich den vieren in den Weg.

Mad-Eye griff unter den Tisch und holte den Gegenstand hervor, den Percy dort befestigt hatte.

Es war ein kleiner, halbrunder Kristall, Mad-Eye beäugte ihn misstrauisch, aber konnte nicht sagen, was es damit auf sich hatte.

Harry nahm ihm den Kristall aus der Hand und sagte: "Das hier bricht Fudge das Genick".

Er ging zu Percy und fragte drohend: "Wo ist das Gegenstück davon?".

Er bekam keine Antwort.

Antony war ebenfalls zu ihnen getreten und sagte: "Vielleicht hat die Langnase das Ding.

Generato aranea!".

Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs schoss ein gelber Lichtstrahl, der vor Rons Füßen den Boden traf.

Dort saß plötzlich eine Spinne in der Größe eines Schäferhundes, Ron winselte entsetzt auf und griff in seine Tasche.

"Hier, hier ist es!", rief er mit schriller Stimme und hielt den Kristall hoch.

"Woher habt ihr es?", fragte Harry.

"Von Fudge, er hat uns beauftragt, eine Hälfte des Kristalls hier zu verstecken!", kam Rons überaus hastige Antwort.

Antony richtete grinsend seinen Zauberstab und sagte: "Engorgio!", Die Spinne wuchs auf doppelte Größe, da meinte der Kleine mit noch breiterem Grinsen: "Entschuldigung, ich habe mich versprochen, eigentlich meinte ich Deletrius!".

Fred und George verkündeten stolz: "Das ist unser kleiner Bruder!".

Harry wandte sich an die vier versteinerten Gestalten, offenbar war Ron nicht der Einzige von ihnen, der keine Spinnen mochte: "Ihr appariert auf der Stelle zu Fudge und sagt ihm, dass seine Tage als Minister gezählt sind und ich darüber nachdenke, ihm einen Portschlüssel zu Voldemorts Hauptquartier unterzujubeln.

Verschwindet!".

Dieser Aufforderung kamen die vier nur zu gerne nach, sofort verschwanden sie mit einem Knall.

"Ich denke, es wird Zeit, euch meine Freund vorzustellen", sagte Harry, der zum Amüsement seiner Freunde etwas ungeduldig wirkte.

"Dieser kleine Meisterzauberer hier heißt Antony Malfoy, er ist Narzissas Sohn.

Wie ihr wisst, stand Narzissa unter dem Fluch ihres Mannes, der ein vielleicht noch schlimmeres Monster als selbst Voldemort war.

Er hat Antony gezeugt, um seinem Meister dessen Körper zur Verfügung zu stellen, wenn Voldemorts Kadaver auseinander fallen sollte.

Mit Voldemorts Körper gibt es nämlich ein kleines Problem.

Wurmschwanz hat diesen Körper unter anderem mit seiner eigenen, abgehackten Hand erzeugt, allerdings hat er dafür seine schon verstümmelte linke Hand verwendet.

Das bedeutet, der Körper ist schwach und wird nicht ewig funktionieren.

Als ich Lucius und Draco zu ihren Ahnen geschickt habe, löste sich der Beherrschungszauber auf, der Zissa versklavt hatte.

Sie führte mich in Antonys Zimmer und erzählte mir alles, was dieses Kind betraf.

Dabei erfuhr ich, dass Voldemort sich direkt nach Antonys Geburt magisch mit ihm verbunden hat.

Daher hätte ich Antony eigentlich töten müssen, denn Voldemort hätte jederzeit von seinem Körper Besitz ergreifen können.

Aber ich fand einen anderen Weg, Antony von Voldemorts Einfluss zu befreien.

Ich habe ihn unter den Schutz meines Blutes gestellt, dadurch konnte ich den Bann Voldemorts brechen.

Allerdings war ich dadurch gezwungen, Antony bei mir zu behalten, denn der Blutschutz setzt körperliche Nähe voraus.

Das habe ich keine Sekunde bereut, Antony ist für mich ein kleiner Bruder, ich wollte auf seine Gesellschaft nicht verzichten müssen.

Auch hat er mir öfter das Leben gerettet, zumeist habe ich beim Todesserentsorgen schwere Flüche gefangen, oder bin von magischen Kreaturen verletzt worden, heute erst hat ein Inferius an mir genascht.

Antony hat mich in solchen Situationen immer notdürftig versorgt und dann Fred und George oder auch meinen noch vermummten Begleiter zu Hilfe geholt.

Zu diesem Begleiter komme ich jetzt.

Er ist der treueste und ehrlichste Freund, den es geben kann, allerdings schätzt ihr ihn aufgrund falscher Informationen zur Zeit nicht besonders.

Deshalb muss ich euch alle warnen, wenn er sich gleich demaskiert, will ich niemanden sehen, der ihm ans Leder will.

Zum einen ist er euch zaubertechnisch himmelhoch überlegen, zum anderen hätte er im Fall eines Angriffs Narzissa, Fred, George, Antony, Fawkes und mich selbst an seiner Seite.

Nun, wenn ich bitten dürfte, mein Freund".

Die letzten Worte hatte Harry an Sev gerichtet, der einen Moment zögerte, dann aber langsam seine Kapuze nach hinten schob.

"Sehr dramatisch macht er das", raunte Fred Harry zu, das hätte er aber auch laut sagen können, denn in dem kollektiven Aufschrei: "Snape!", gingen seine Worte völlig unter.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stellte zufrieden fest, das nicht eines der Ordensmitglieder Anstalten machte, Sev anzugreifen.

"Setzen wir uns, dann werde ich euch kurz über die Geschehnisse auf dem Astronomieturm unterrichten", forderte Harry alle auf.

Als alle saßen, begann er mit seiner Erzählung: "Ihr alle müsstet wissen, dass Albus Arm in dem Jahr, in dem er starb, schwarz und abgestorben war.

Das war die Folge der Vernichtung eines Horcruxes Voldemorts, er hatte eine kleine Falle in sein Seelenteil eingebaut.

Das war der Anfang vom Ende, denn je weiter der Verfall von Albus Körper fortgeschritten wäre, um so mehr Einfluss hätte Voldemort auf ihn gehabt.

Albus hat Sev gebeten, ihn zu töten, wenn dieser Fall eintreten würde.

Das Ende wurde noch beschleunigt, als Albus und Harry nach einem weiteren Horcrux suchten.

Sie glaubten, es gefunden zu haben, es lag in einem Becken voller Gift, welches Albus austrank.

Voldemort ist ein gerissenes Schwein, der Horcrux war gar nicht der Gegenstand in dem Gift, sondern das Gift selber.

Dazu hatte Voldemort einen Zettel unter den angeblichen Horcrux gelegt, auf den er geschrieben hatte: "An den dunklen Lord.

Ich werde tot sein, lange bevor du dies liest, aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich es war, der dein Geheimnis entdeckt hat.

Ich habe den echten Horcrux gestohlen und ich will ihn zerstören, sobald ich kann.

Ich sehe dem Tod entgegen in der Hoffnung, dass du, wenn du deinen Meister findest, erneut sterblich sein wirst.

R.A.B.

Das war eine Falle, man sollte glauben der Unterzeichnende wäre Regulus Black gewesen.

Jetzt hätte jeder, der den Horcrux sucht, nach dem Grab von Regulus gesucht und den Sarg ausgegraben.

Dieser Sarg war ein Portschlüssel, der den Suchenden direkt zu Voldemort transportiert hätte.

Um es vorweg zu nehmen, das mit dem Sarg hat nicht geklappt, ich habe ihn lahm gelegt, denn Sev hat mich gewarnt.

Nun hatte Albus also den Horcrux in sich, er kämpfte gegen Voldemort an, aber er hätte nicht gewinnen können.

Als Snape auf den Turm kam, sah er die roten Augen Voldemorts, die versuchten, Albus Augen zu verdrängen, da wusste er, was zu tun war.

Albus letzte Worte waren: "Severus...bitte".

Und Sev tat es, er löste sein Versprechen ein und tötete Albus.

Aber es war kein Mord, er hat Albus erlöst und gleichzeitig unsere Seite vor großem Schaden bewahrt, denn stellt euch vor, Albus Kräfte unter der Kontrolle Voldemorts, zwei Superzauberer gegen uns, der Ausgang des Kampfes wäre klar gewesen".

Jetzt sahen die Ordensmitglieder Sev mit anderen Augen an.

Mitleid und Bewunderung lagen nun in ihren Zügen.

Mad-Eye meldete sich schließlich zu Wort: "Bist du sicher, dass sich alles so zugetragen hat? Gibt es Beweise?".

Sev beantwortete diese Frage: "Alastor, wie du weißt, kann man ein Denkarium nicht betrügen.

Fred, George und auch unser Phönix haben sich meine Erinnerungen angesehen und können bestätigen, dass alles den Tatsachen entspricht.

Ich gestatte euch auch, euch mit Legilimentik in meinem Kopf umzusehen.

Wenn Harry hier auftaucht, wird er die Geschichte ebenfalls bezeugen".

Antony hatte wohl keine Lust mehr auf diese ausschweifende Diskussion und wollte anscheinend auch die kleine Amanda etwas beeindrucken, er erhob sich, baute sich neben Sev auf und sagte: "Sev spricht die Wahrheit und wer das nicht glauben will, bekommt es mit mir zu tun".

Amanda himmelte ihn bewundernd an, die Erwachsenen grinsten und Sev lachte herzlich.

Amanda stand nun auch auf, ging zu Sev und setzte sich ohne weitere Umstände auf seinen Schoß.

Sie blickte so grimmig, wie es ihr möglich war, in die Runde und sagte: "Wenn Antony sagt, dass er in Ordnung ist, dann ist er das auch und wer das nicht glauben will, bekommt es mit mir zu tun!".

Sev gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte: "Danke, meine Süße, jetzt traut sich bestimmt keiner mehr, mir ans Leder zu gehen".

"Das wagt bestimmt keiner, Sev, denn wir haben da ein paar viel versprechende Neuentwicklungen, für die wir noch Testpersonen benötigen", sagte George mit dem dreckigsten Grinsen, dessen er fähig war.

Remus meinte grinsend: "Diesen Argumenten kann man wohl nichts entgegen setzen.

Willkommen zu Hause, Sev".

Er reichte seinem alten Schulfeind die Hand, Sev schlug ein und drückte kräftig.

Nach Remus reichten ihm alle anderen Hausbewohner die Hand, man sah Sev an, dass er sich sehr über diese Begrüßung freute.

Fred wollte gerade vorschlagen, jetzt endlich zu essen, da verfärbten sich die Flammen im Kamin grün und der Kopf von Arabella Figg tauchte darin auf.

"Minerva, ihr müsst helfen.

Vor dem Haus der Dursleys rotten sich Todesser zusammen und der dunkle Lord ist anscheinend auch dabei.

Kommt schnell, sie sind schon dabei, das Haus einzukreisen", sagte sie hektisch.

Harry übernahm das Kommando: "Sev, du bleibst hier und hältst die Stellung, du weißt, wenn ich draufgehe, bist du der Chef.

Fred, George, Alastor, Filius, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley und Narzissa, ihr floht zu Arabellas Haus und schleicht euch an die Todesser an".

Die Genannten folgten seiner Anweisung und traten einer nach dem anderen in den Kamin und verschwanden in einem Flammenwirbel.

Sev wandte sich an Harry: "Und was hast du vor?".

"Ich teleportiere in das Haus der Dursleys und bereite Voldi einen warmen Empfang.

Schade, dass er noch Horcruxe hat, sonst könnte ich heute vielleicht die Sache beenden".

Kaum hatte er ausgeredet, umarmte er Sev kurz und verschwand lautlos.

Hermine war mit Mary, Ginny und Angelina zu Sev getreten, da murmelte Sev zu Hermines Überraschung: "Pass auf dich auf, mein Junge".

Hermine konnte es kaum fassen, dass dieser Mann, der sich in der Schule so kalt und unnahbar gegeben hatte, so warmherzig klingen konnte.

Sie fasste einen Entschluss, den sie mit kühler Überlegung niemals gefasst hätte, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es richtig wäre, was sie tat.

"Ich appariere zu ihnen", sagte sie.

"Nein!", protestierte Sev entsetzt.

Da kam es auch schon dreistimmig von Mary, Ginny und Angelina: "Nicht ohne mich!".

Fawkes hielt den Entschluss der Mädchen für eine gute Idee, er flog zu ihnen, landete auf dem Tisch und streckte ihnen einladend seine Schwanzfedern hin.

"Haltet euch an Fawkes fest!", fordert Hermine ihre Freundinnen auf.

Noch eine weitere Person fühlte sich durch Hermines Worte aufgefordert, nämlich Antony.

Gerade als Fawkes teleportierte, drängelte er sich zwischen Mary und Ginny und griff ebenfalls nach einer Schwanzfeder.

Sevs entsetzten Aufschrei hörten Fawkes Passagiere nicht mehr, denn sie waren verschwunden.

Sie tauchten in einem dunklen Hausflur wieder auf, der nur durch das Licht der Straßenlaternen, welches durch die Glasscheibe oben an der Haustür fiel, schwach erleuchtet wurde.

Etwas jagte blitzschnell auf sie zu, es stoppte kurz vor Hermines Hals, es war die Klinge von Gryffindors Schwert.

"Sagt mal, spinnt ihr? Was treibt ihr hier? Antony, du auch?", raunte Harry, er klang ziemlich sauer.

"Ich kann nichts dafür, die haben mich gezwungen", flüsterte Antony zurück.

Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

"Ihr hättet nicht her kommen sollen", sagte er.

Hermines Reaktion fiel recht heftig aus: "Ach, halt doch deine Machoschnauze, denkst du, wir können nicht kämpfen.

Und was sollte das eben heißen, dass du Voldemort nicht töten kannst wegen seiner Horcruxe? Laut der Prophezeiung kann nur Harry ihn töten".

"Das erfahrt ihr später.

Wenn ihr nun schon einmal hier seid, Dann macht euch auch nützlich.

Die Dursleys sitzen im Wohnzimmer, stellt sie ruhig, wenn die jetzt ein großes Geschrei anfangen, merkt Voldi, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt".

Bevor eine der Frauen darauf agieren konnte, zeigte Antony ihnen, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten vielleicht etwas überschätzt hatten.

Blitzschnell hatte er die Wohnzimmertür einen Spalt geöffnet, man hörte ihn etwas murmeln und einige Sekunden später schwebten die mit der Ganzkörperklammer und dem Schweigezauber versehenen Dursleys an ihnen vorbei die Treppe hoch.

"Deshalb wollte ich euch nicht mitnehmen, wie ihr seht, spielt selbst Antony in einer ganz anderen Liga als ihr, und der ist erst sieben Jahre alt.

Der Orden ist zu schlaff geworden, ihr seid einfach nicht in Form.

Es dauert Monate, bis ihr daran denken könnt, euch an einem Einsatz gegen Voldemort zu beteiligen, schaut euch gleich einmal an, was Narzissa, Fred und George gleich veranstalten, die trainieren seit Jahren mit Sev und mir".

Dann wandte er sich an Antony, der gerade lautlos die Treppe herunter huschte: "Pass auf sie auf, Brüderchen.

Kämpft nur, wenn es sein muss, kümmert euch um eventuelle Verletzte".

Dann befahl er den Frauen: "Ihr hört auf Antony, klar? Er weiß, was er zu tun hat, wir haben solche Situationen geübt".

Antony trieb die vier Mädchen von der Haustür weg, denn deren Schloss hatte gerade geklickt.

Sie zogen sich bis an die Treppe zurück, wo sie sich in den Schatten kauerten.

Nun schwang die Haustür leise auf, man hörte Schritte und da betrat Voldemort in der Haltung eines Königs den Hausflur.

Nicht mehr ganz so majestätisch wirkte er, als er von einem grellen blauen Blitz von den Füßen gerissen und mehrere Meter weit in den Garten geschleudert wurde.

Keine der Frauen kannte diesen Fluch, Harry hatte "Silvus!", gebrüllt, aber der Fluch war aus seiner Hand gekommen, seinen Zauberstab hatte er noch gar nicht gezückt.

Den nahm er erst jetzt zur Hand, als er Voldemort nach draußen folgte.

In diesem Moment hätte man meinen können, in einer Disco gelandet zu sein, denn etliche Lichtblitze durchzuckten die Nacht.

Die Ordensmitglieder hatten sich nun verteilt und griffen die Todesser an, die ihnen Zahlenmäßig ums vierfache überlegen waren.

Tonks, Kingsley, Remus und Mad-Eye waren ausgebildete Auroren, die ihr Handwerk beherrschten.

Als sie nun aber sahen, was Fred, George und Zissa trieben, kamen sie sich wie unbegabte Anfänger vor.

Die drei arbeiteten unter anderem mit Biltzzaubern, die so stark waren, dass sie die Schilde, welche die Todesser beschworen, einfach wegfegten.

Freds Spezialität waren große und äußerst schnelle Feuerkugeln, die unter den Todessern gewaltig aufräumten.

George benutzte einen Fluch, den er mit dem Wort "Verkatio" auslöste.

Der Fluch wirkte wie ein Volltreffer mit einer abgesägten Schrotflinte, wenn zwei Todesser dicht genug beieinander standen, erwischte er beide auf einmal.

Narzissa entdeckte plötzlich ihre Schwester im Pulk der Feinde, das war die Gelegenheit, auch sie zu befreien.

Neben ihr stand Rodolphus, Bellas Mann, der sie unter dem gleichen Fluch hielt, unter dem auch Zissa gestanden hatte.

Rodolphus musste sterben, das war der einzige Weg, den Fluch zu brechen, ohne ein stundenlanges Ritual zu zelebrieren.

Kurz entschlossen apparierte Narzissa mitten in den Pulk der Todesser, richtete ihren Stab auf Rodolphus und sagte: "Avada Kedavra!".

Ein grüner Lichtstrahl schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab in Rodolphus Rücken, er starb, ohne zu wissen, warum.

Bella erstarrte, als der sie beherrschende Fluch von einer Sekunde zur anderen verschwand.

Zissa sprang zu ihr, sah dabei Rookwood, der einige Meter weiter rechts stand und einen Todesfluch nach dem anderen in Richtung ihrer Freunde jagte.

"Nehmen wir Harry doch ein wenig Arbeit ab", dachte sie, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und rief: "Bombada!".

Die Wirkung war genauso durchschlagend wie unappetitlich, es war, als wären einige Liter Nitroglycerin in Rookwoods Magen explodiert.

Er wurde in kleine Fetzen gerissen, die sich im Umkreis von zehn Metern recht gleichmäßig verteilten.

Zissa legte ihre Arme um die verwirrte Bella, sofort apparierte sie zurück zu ihren Freunden.

Das war keine Sekunde zu früh, denn einer der Todesser hatte sie aufs Korn genommen und ihr den Todesfluch auf den Hals gejagt.

Da das anvisierte Ziel plötzlich verschwunden war, erledigte der Todesser einen seiner Kameraden, der dummerweise in der Fluchbahn stand.

Bevor der unglückliche Schütze so etwas wie Entsetzen über seine Tat empfinden konnte, wurde es ganz hell um ihn herum, dann wurde es schwarz, denn eine Feuerkugel von Fred hatte ihn voll erwischt und so schnell getötet, dass er nicht einmal mehr die Hitze der Flammen gespürt hatte.

Einige Sekunden später war es vorbei, die Ordensmitglieder hatten zwei schnell aufeinander folgende Salven in den Pulk geschickt und von Voldemorts Getreuen lebte kein einziger mehr.

Nun wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit Voldemort und Harry zu, die sich erbarmungslos duellierten.

Einen echten Vorteil hatte bis jetzt keiner der Beiden erringen können, aber Harrys Vertraute wussten, dass er nur einen geringen Teil seiner Möglichkeiten einsetzte.

Es wäre nicht besonders klug von Harry gewesen, zu diesem Zeitpunkt seine Karten auf den Tisch zu legen, denn auch, wenn er Voldemort tötete, der Schwarzmagier verfügte noch über mindestens vier Horcruxe und jeder einzelne davon hätte ihm die Rückkehr ins Leben ermöglicht und dann wäre er vorsichtiger geworden.

Besser war es, dass Voldemort in dem ihm unbekannten einen bestenfalls ebenbürtigen Gegner vermutete.

Der Schwarzmagier erkannte, dass er mit Zauberei nicht weiter kam, sein Gegner schaffte es sogar mit unverschämter Leichtigkeit den unabwehrbaren Todesfluch abzuwehren.

Voldemort konnte das nicht verstehen, gut, dass man Flüche mit der Spitze des Zauberstabs blocken konnte, das wusste er, schließlich beherrschte er selbst diese Kunst bis zur Perfektion, aber mit dem Todesfluch würde er es niemals wagen.

Dann hatte sein Gegner etwas getan, was Voldemorts Gehirn fast zum Platzen gebracht hätte, er hatte einen Todesfluch mit der Hand aufgefangen.

Voldemort hatte kurz überlegt und sich dann an seinen Gegner gewandt: "Du trägst ein Schwert, kannst du damit auch etwas anfangen?".

Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab weggesteckt und gesagt: "Probier es doch aus".

Voldemort steckte seinen Zauberstab ein und zückte ebenfalls sein Schwert, da nahm er die Waffe seines Gegners in Augenschein.

"Du hast Gryffindors Schwert?", fragte er verblüfft.

"Ja, und ich trage es berechtigt, was man von dir nicht behaupten kann, denn Salazar würde diese Waffe bestimmt nicht in deinen schmierigen Händen sehen wollen, Tommieboy".

Die Beleidigung und der Name Tommieboy brachten Voldemort zur Weißglut, er hob das Schwert und schlug wie wahnsinnig auf Harry ein, der blockte die ersten Schläge mühelos ab und ging zum Gegenangriff über, mit einem blitzschnell von unten geführten Hieb trennte er Voldemorts Hand mit chirurgischer Präzision am Handgelenk ab.

Voldemort stieß einen lauten Schrei aus und sackte zusammen, seine linke Hand verschwand in einer Tasche seines Umhangs und berührte den Notfall-Portschlüssel, den er immer bei sich trug.

Noch bevor Voldemort ganz zu Boden gegangen war, löste er sich auf, er hatte soeben die größte Niederlage seit seiner Wiedergeburt einstecken müssen und seine Zauberstabhand verloren, daran würde er eine Weile zu knabbern haben.

Zum großen Entsetzen seiner Freunde sackte auch Harry stöhnend in sich zusammen, wobei er sich die Hände aufs Gesicht presste.

Narzissa rannte zu ihm, aber er rief: "Berühr mich nicht, es ist sein Blut, es ist wie Säure!".

Sie sah, dass er einen kräftigen Schwall Blut aus dem Armstumpf dieses Monsters ins Gesicht bekommen hatte, sie musste ihn auf der Stelle zu Sev schaffen, wenn einer helfen konnte, dann er.

Harry schien starke Schmerzen zu haben, er stöhnte laut und wälzte sich mit ins Gesicht gepressten Händen auf dem Rasen hin und her.

Antony war mit den vier Mädchen zu ihm gerannt, er überlegte nicht lange und griff nach einem der unzähligen Gartenzwerge, die Petunia auf dem Rasen verteilt hatte.

Antony fragte sich kurz, was die Muggel wohl dazu bewegen mochte, ihre Gärten mit solchen Scheußlichkeiten zu verunzieren.

Hier hatte er ein besonders hässliches Exemplar ergriffen, er war deutlich kleiner als die anderen Zwerge und trug eine Kochmontur, auf den etwas wilden Locken trug er eine flache, weiße Mütze, er grinste schleimig und hinterhältig zugleich, das ganze Kerlchen wirkte irgendwie schmierig.

Nun ja, ein Portschlüssel musste nicht schön sein, Antony berührte den Zwerg mit dem Zauberstab und murmelte: "Portus".

Er nahm den Portschlüssel und sagte zu Harry: "Ich habe einen Portschlüssel gemacht, er bringt dich zu Sev.

Hast du noch Anweisungen für uns?".

"Bringt die Dursleys in den Grimmauldplatz, sie sollen schnell packen, in einer halben Stunde muss dieses Haus geräumt sein.

Voldis Schwert und die Hand müsst ihr mitnehmen, aber berührt auf keinen Fall sein Blut".

"Okay", gab Antony zurück und drückte Harry den Zwerg in die Hand.

Kaum war Harry verschwunden, erhob Antony sich und bellte Anweisungen: "Fred, George, helft den Dursleys beim Packen und macht ihnen Beine.

Ihr anderen, beseitigt die Kampfspuren und die Reste der Todesser.

Hermine, Mary, Angelina und Ginny, nehmt das Schwert und Voldemorts Hand in einen Schwebezauber und reist mit Fawkes in den Grimmauldplatz".

Keinen schien die Tatsache zu stören, dass derjenige, der ihnen Anweisungen gab, erst sieben Jahre alt war, der Knirps sprach so selbstsicher, dass niemand an Widerspruch dachte.

Wenige Minuten später war auf der Straße und im Garten der Dursleys nichts mehr von dem eben stattgefundenen Kampf zu sehen, die Gedächtnisse der Muggel, welche Zeugen der Auseinandersetzung geworden waren, hatten Tonks und Kingsley verändert.

Alle waren zum Grimmauldplatz zurück appariert, nur Fred, George und Antony befanden sich noch im Haus der Dursleys.

Als Antony das Haus betreten hatte, musste er grinsen, denn Harry ungeliebte Verwandte packten in fliegender Hast, die Zwillinge hatten sie wohl ziemlich eingeschüchtert.

Fred hatte ihnen kurz und knapp erklärt, in welcher Lage sie steckten und George hatte noch kürzer gesagt: "Kommt mit und lebt oder bleibt und verreckt, uns kann es egal sein".

Antony hatte einen weiteren Gartenzwerg mitgebracht, diesmal ein dickes, vollbärtiges Exemplar mit einem dümmlichen, aber besserwisserischen Gesichtsausdruck.

Vor den Augen der entsetzten Dursleys verwandelte er den Zwerg in einen weiteren Portschlüssel, dann schrumpfte er die Koffer und forderte die Dursleys auf, sie einzustecken, um die Hände frei zu haben.

Die Dursleys waren wie in Trance, sie gehorchten jeder Anweisung ohne Fragen zu stellen oder gar zu protestieren.

Antony hielt den Portschlüssel hoch, den auf seine Aufforderung hin alle berührten.

Sie lösten sich auf, um im nächsten Moment in der Eingangshalle am Grimmauldplatz wieder aufzutauchen.

Minerva erwartete sie schon, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, fragte Antony: "Wie geht es ihm?".

"Severus kümmert sich um ihn, ihr drei sollt ihm helfen, er hat etwas von einem Schutzzauber gesagt, den er alleine nicht überwinden kann.

Sie sind im ersten Stock, dritte Tür links", antwortete sie hastig.

"Er muss bewusstlos sein und Sev kann ihm die Kapuze nicht abnehmen.

Kümmere dich bitte um die Muggelbande", sagte George und eilte mit Fred und Antony zur Treppe.

Sie rannten die Treppe hinauf und durch den Flur zu dem Zimmer, in dem Sev versuchte, Harry zu verarzten.

Fred riss die Tür auf und sah, dass nicht nur Sev bei Harry war, sondern auch Hermine, Ginny, Mary und Angelina.

Die vier hingen fast ständig zusammen, Fred hätte sich direkt gewundert, wenn eine von ihnen gefehlt hätte.

"Er ist weggetreten, der Schutzzauber seiner Kapuze hat sich aktiviert", sagte Sev.

"Was ist mit Voldemorts Blut?", fragte George.

"Das konnte ich beseitigen, aber ich muss seine Augen untersuchen, dieses verdammte Blut ist nicht nur ätzend, sondern auch giftig, deshalb ist er bewusstlos", gab Sev Auskunft.

Antony trat vor und sprach leise auf Harry ein, er versuchte, ihre gegenseitige Vertrautheit zu benutzen, um Harrys Unterbewusstsein zu veranlassen, den Schutzzauber aufzuheben.

Es schien zu wirken, denn Harry begann sich zu bewegen und murmelte etwas Unverständliches, aber er erwachte nicht.

Fred und George erging es genau so, dann forderte Sev mit einem heimlichen Grinsen die vier Mädchen auf, es ebenfalls zu versuchen.

Sie schauten ihn verwirrt an, nur Hermine schien etwas zu ahnen, was Sev nicht wunderte, denn er kannte die Intelligenz der jungen Frau.

Angelinas Versuch brachte nichts, bei Ginny hingegen schien er etwas zu spüren, auch auf Hermine reagierte er ziemlich deutlich.

Ohne viel Hoffnung begann Mary auf ihn einzureden, und da stellte sich Erfolg ein, ein Erfolg, der Mary zum Erröten brachte.

Plötzlich sagte er leise, aber verständlich: "Mary, meine Mary, ich liebe dich".

Marys Gehirn nahm Urlaub, wie konnte das sein, hatte der Phönix sich etwa in sie verliebt? "Mary, probier doch mal, ob er sich von dir die Kapuze abnehmen lässt", sagte Sev leise.

Hermine wusste Bescheid, das verriet ihr Gesicht deutlich.

Sie grinste Sev an und der grinste zurück.

Mary ergriff vorsichtig nach der Kapuze und schob sie langsam nach hinten.

Der undurchdringliche Schatten, der das Gesicht bisher verborgen hatte, verschwand und Marys Beine gaben nach.

Sie setzte sich ziemlich unsanft auf den Boden, Ginny und Angelina schlossen sich ihr solidarisch an.

Hermine, George, Antony und Fred lachten, aber Sev blieb ernst und sagte: "Geht alle raus, ich habe keine Lust, dass einer von euch umkippt, wenn ich an seinen Augen herum schnippele.

Wartet im Wohnzimmer, aber verschweigt Harrys Identität noch, bis wir hinunter kommen".

"Dürfen wir wenigstens sagen, dass wir seine Identität kennen?", fragte Hermine mit dem Grinsen, welches Fred und George eines Unruhestifters für würdig hielten.

"Meinetwegen, aber verplappert euch nicht, und Mary, wisch dir den Sabber ab", gab Sev mit todernster Miene zurück.

Fred und George deuteten auf Sev sagten im Chor: "Das ist unser bester Schüler!".

"Ihr habt da sowieso einiges zu erklären, Jungs", sagte Angelina drohend.

"Genau, ihr kennt den Phönix und erzählt keinen Ton davon, ihr wisst, dass Sev kein Mörder ist und Zissa einen Sohn hat und verschweigt das alles.

Na ja, das werdet ihr Mum erklären müssen", meinte Ginny vergnügt und nahm die leichte Unruhe ihrer Brüder zutiefst befriedigt zur Kenntnis.

"Raus jetzt mit euch, lasst mich endlich arbeiten, der milchige Schleier auf seinen Augen gefällt mir gar nicht", sagte Sev energisch.

Kaum hatten sie das Zimmer verlassen, da tauchte Fawkes auf und heilte Harrys Augen mit seinen Tränen.

Sev flößte Harry einen Entgiftungstrank und einen Stärkungstrank ein, nur eine Minute später schlug sein Patient die Augen auf.

"Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein!", flötete Sev mit Fistelstimme und brachte damit Harry zum Lachen.

"Das dürfte jetzt das 328.

Mal sein, dass du mir den Hals rettest, Sev.

Obwohl es diesmal wohl eher meine Augen waren.

Was habe ich denn alles verpasst?".

Sev erzählte ihm die Ereignisse der letzten Stunde und erwähnte dabei genüsslich, wie Harry auf Mary reagiert hatte.

Er sah eine nicht unbeträchtliche Röte in Harrys Gesicht erscheinen, genoss diesen Anblick einen Moment und fragte Harry, ob er sein Inkognito jetzt, nachdem die vier Mädchen um seine Identität wussten, noch immer aufrecht erhalten wollte.

"Nein, das dürfte nicht nötig sein und ich will es auch nicht mehr.

Ich denke, es wird Zeit für mich, endlich wieder richtig zu leben".

Im Wohnzimmer mussten die Teilnehmer der Rettungsaktion berichten, was vorgefallen war.

Als Ginny erzählte, dass der Phönix sich mit Voldemort duelliert hatte und aus diesem Duell als klarer Sieger hervor gegangen war, herrschte einen Moment atemlose Stille, dann begannen einige zu raunen, die Ordensmitglieder begannen Hoffnung zu schöpfen, Hoffnung, die seit Dumbledores Tod in ihren Reihen verschwunden war.

"Wer ist denn dieser Phönix, ist das der Mann, dessen Gesicht man nicht sehen kann?", fragte Petunia, die mit ihrer Familie mit am Tisch saß und bisher geschwiegen hatte, um nicht unnötig Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

"Na ja, wir haben sein Gesicht gesehen", gab Ginny genüsslich von sich und blockte genau wie Hermine, Mary und Angelina alle Fragen ab.

Nur Parvatis Frage, ob er gut aussehen würde, beantwortet Mary mit der Aussage: "Traumhaft".

Da konnte sich ihr Onkel Remus eine kleine Spitze nicht verkneifen: "Sag mal, wer steht denn alles auf deiner Liste, ich meine, außer Harry und dem Phönix".

Tonks küsste ihn und sagte: "Wo sie zu viel Dampf hat, hast du zu wenig.

Wenn ich daran denke, was du dir alles ausgedacht hast, um nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass du verrückt nach mir bist.

Ich bin zu arm, ich bin zu alt, ich bin zu Werwolf.

Dabei kann ich mir nichts leidenschaftlicheres vorstellen als einen Werwolf während der letzten drei Nächte vor Vollmond, wenn der Wolf allmählich versucht, durchzubrechen".

Remus Gesicht war unbezahlbar, er wurde so rot, dass er aussah wie ein Feuermelder.

"Werwolf? Es gibt so etwas wirklich?", fragte Vernon ängstlich.

"Klar gibt es so etwas, Dursley, und ein blöder Spruch darüber und dein Arsch steht in Flammen!", knurrte Moody.

Vernon schwieg eingeschüchtert, seine Frau hingegen interessierte sich für etwas ganz anderes.

"Was ist denn mit Harry, wo steckt er und kann ich ihn sehen?", fragte sie.

Moody schaute sie prüfend an und glaubte, ehrliches Interesse in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen.

"Was mit Harry los ist, kann ich euch nicht sagen, hier gibt es zwar einige, die etwas wissen, aber die rücken nicht damit raus", sagte er und warf den Eingeweihten einen finsteren Blick zu.

Bevor Petunia noch eine Frage stellen konnte, hörte man durch die offene Tür Schritte auf der Treppe.

Fred und George sprangen auf und stellten sich zu beiden Seiten der Tür auf, sie ließen es sich nicht nehmen, wie vorhin die Zeremonienmeister zu spielen.

Diesmal riefen sie: "Ladies und Gentleman, Lord Phönix in Begleitung seines Hofalchemisten!".

Sev hatte schon wieder mit dem Hofnarren gerechnet, aber mit Hofalchemist konnte er leben, deshalb steckte er den Zauberstab, mit dem er den Zwillingen etwas einheizen wollte, wieder weg.

Die Dursleys schauderten beim Anblick dieses Gesichtslosen, der mir seiner sehr muskulösen Gestalt und dem Schwert an seiner Seite ziemlich bedrohlich wirkte.

Als Harry sich setzen wollte, ließ George es sich nicht nehmen, Harry mit den Worten: "Bitte Platz zu nehmen, eure Lordschuft", den Stuhl zurecht zu rücken.

"Warum sind wir noch mal befreundet, George?", fragte Harry.

"Weil du mich süß findest?", fragte George zurück.

"Sag nicht so was, das könnte Hermine falsch verstehen", meinte Harry, George und Hermine hüstelten synchron und Fred grölte lauthals.

George warf seinem Bruder einen vernichtenden Blick zu und verkündete: "Wenn du weiter lachst, streiche ich dich aus meinem Gehirn, wie ich es mit Ron und Percy schon getan habe.

Noch ein paar Geschwister, die mir auf den Sack gehen, und ich bin ein Einzelkind".

Als das allgemeine Gelächter abgeklungen war, erhob sich Harry, um eine kleine Ansprache zu halten: "Wie ich vermute, seid ihr alle über die Geschehnisse des heutigen Abends informiert.

Ihr wisst also, wie mein Duell mit Voldi ausgegangen ist und seht, dass er nicht unbesiegbar ist und daher kein Grund besteht, den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken.

Ihr wisst auch, warum ich ihn nicht getötet habe, es hätte wegen seiner Horcruxe nichts genützt.

Aber diese Horcruxe wird er verlieren, ich konnte sie bisher nicht finden, aber jetzt sehe ich eine gute Chance, diese Dinger zu orten.

Ich habe Voldemorts Hand nicht ohne Grund abgehackt, denn nun habe ich eine Probe seiner magischen Signatur.

Die Horcruxe weisen die gleiche Signatur auf, nun können wir einen Ortungszauber verwenden.

Allerdings geht das nicht von heute auf morgen, der Zauber ist komplex und er wirkt jeweils nur auf ein ziemlich kleines Gebiet.

Nun zum nächsten Punkt, Familie Dursley.

Ich heiße euch im Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix willkommen.

Wenn ihr weiter leben wollt, müsst ihr hier bleiben, bis Voldemort besiegt ist, denn zur Zeit stehst du, Petunia, mit Harry und meiner Wenigkeit auf Voldemorts Wunschliste ganz oben.

Der Grund für Voldemorts Interesse ist dein Blut, du bist Harrys nächste Verwandte, daher ähnelt dein Blut dem seinen sehr stark.

Voldemort hat seinen eigentlichen Körper verloren, als er Harry als Baby töten wollte.

Vor rund sieben Jahren hat einer seiner Diener ihm einen neuen Körper verschafft, dafür brauchte er drei magische Zutaten.

Die erste Zutat waren die Knochen von Voldemorts Vater, die waren verfügbar, denn das Ritual fand auf dem Friedhof statt, wo sich die Familiengrabstätte der Riddles befindet.

Die zweite Zutat, Fleisch eines Dieners, war auch kein Problem, denn der Diener hat Voldemort eine seiner Hände geopfert.

Die dritte Zutat war schwieriger, Blut des Feindes.

Voldemort hatte es auf einen bestimmten Feind abgesehen, nämlich Harry.

Harry war aber sehr gut geschützt, so hat es ein Jahr gedauert, bis Voldemort seiner habhaft werden konnte.

Das Experiment gelang, Voldemort war wieder im Besitz eines Körpers, aber es gab da ein kleines Problem.

Das Fleisch des Dieners war nicht perfekt, denn er hatte sich eine schon verstümmelte Hand abgehackt, was die Lebensdauer des erschaffenen Körpers stark einschränkte.

Voldemort braucht dein Blut, um seinen Körper zu erhalten, denn Harry ist für Voldemort nicht erreichbar, denn er steht unter einem derart mächtigen Schutzbann, dass Voldemort nicht einmal daran denken sollte, ihn zu finden.

Auch du und deine Familie seid für ihn nicht mehr greifbar, das ist der Grund, warum ihr die nächste Zeit hier verbringen müsst".

Nun meldete sich Vernon zu Wort: "Was ich nicht verstehe, ist die Tatsache, dass der Orden diesen Voldemort bekämpft.

Es gibt doch dieses Zaubereiministerium, wieso kümmern die sich nicht darum?".

"Weil das Zaubereiministerium von einem korrupten, geldgierigen und feigen Schwein geführt wird.

Wir müssen den Minister und seine Speichellecker ebenfalls als Feinde betrachten".

"Außerdem ist Voldemort viel zu mächtig, um vom Ministerium bezwungen werden zu können", fügte Sev hinzu.

"Aber sie haben ihn doch vorhin besiegt, wenn ein einzelner Zauberer das schaffen kann, kann dieser Kerl doch gar nicht so übermächtig sein", meinte Vernon.

"Dummerweise ist unser Phönix eine Ausnahmeerscheinung, er ist der einzige, der Voldemort platt machen kann.

Und hör auf mit dem Gesieze, das ist bei uns nicht üblich", antwortete Fred ihm.

Auch Hermine hatte eine Frage: "Sag mal, was war denn das für ein Zauber, mit dem du Voldemort aus dem Haus geblasen hast, ich habe noch nie von diesem Silvus gehört".

Fred, George und Sev lagen lachend auf dem Tisch, als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatten, erklärte Harry glucksend: "Ich möchte keinem von euch raten, diesen Fluch auszuprobieren, außer, ihr wollt euch einen neuen Zauberstab und eine Perücke zulegen.

Der Blitzzauber hat mit dem Wort Silvus gar nichts zu tun, der Blitz war ein ungesagter Zauber, den ich stablos ausgeführt habe.

Silvus bewirkt schlicht und einfach, dass der Zauberstab, den man in der Hand hält, äußerst heftig explodiert.

Ich wollte Voldi einfach aufs Glatteis führen und ich vermute, dass er den Zauber ausprobieren wird, nachdem er seine Wunden geleckt hat".

Nach dieser Erklärung lachte auch der Rest des Ordens, selbst die Dursleys schüttelten sich vor Lachen.

Remus fragte schließlich: "Sag mal, du warst doch bestimmt in Slytherin, oder?".

"Nein, in Gryffindor, aber ich gebe mich seit vier Jahren mit Sev ab, da ist wohl etwas hängen geblieben", gab Harry zurück.

"Kannst du uns mit Harry zusammen bringen? Da gibt es noch einiges, was zwischen uns ausgeräumt werden muss", sagte Petunia.

"Wollt ihr euch bei ihm entschuldigen?", fragte Harry und die Dursleys nickten bejahend.

"Er wird gleich hier auftauchen, aber bevor ihr mit ihm reden könnt, wird er sich wohl mit seiner Freundin abgeben und daher nicht ansprechbar sein.

Harry hat vier Jahre lang dieses Haus gemieden, denn er hat geglaubt, seine Liebe hätte ihn betrogen.

Harry hat nur mit drei Bewohnern dieses Hauses Kontakt gehabt, nämlich Fred, George und Zissa.

George hat zufällig erfahren, dass Harrys Freundin aus Angst so getan hat, als hätte sie einen anderen Freund.

Das hat er heute Harry mitgeteilt, nachdem er ihm einen Klammerfluch aufgehalst hat, ansonsten hätte dieser Sturkopf ihm niemals zugehört.

Ein weiterer Grund für Harry war Ron, damals sein bester Freund.

Ron hat sich, nachdem Harry ihm vom Betrug seiner Freundin erzählt hat, über Harry lustig gemacht und seinem angeblich besten Freund endgültig das Herz gebrochen.

Nun, über Ron ist Harry hinweg, er verachtet ihn nur noch, auch dafür, dass er seine Freundin hochschwanger sitzen gelassen hat.

Und nun, denke ich, wird es Zeit für zwei Dinge.

Zum einen werde ich meine Tarnung fallen lassen und zum anderen wird Harry hier auftauchen".

Gespannte Erwartung herrschte nach Harrys Worten, er zögerte einige Sekunden, während dieser Zeit schaute er vergnügt in die Runde, dann schob er langsam seine Kapuze nach hinten.

Erst erkannte ihn niemand, denn er hatte sich sehr verändert und trug auch keine Brille mehr.

Dann aber saugten sich die Blicke an seiner Narbe fest, der Aufschrei: "Harry!", erfüllte das Zimmer und Mary stürzte sich auf ihn.

Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und es begann die heftigste Knutscherei, welche man in diesem Haus jemals gesehen hatte.

Da Harry und Mary nun miteinander beschäftigt waren, begann man, Fred, George, Sev und Zissa auszuquetschen.

Natürlich wollten alle wissen, wie sich diese Gruppe zusammen gefunden hatte.

Allerdings vertrösteten die vier die Neugierigen auf später, wobei Fred und George sogar Mollys drohende Blicke ignorierten.

Als Harry und Mary sich endlich voneinander lösten, stand ihnen ihr Glück überdeutlich in den Augen.

Harry erhob sich noch einmal und bat um Ruhe.

"Es gibt noch eine Person, über die ich einige Worte sagen muss.

Antony hat heute eine Umsicht bewiesen, die ich nicht einmal von einem Erwachsenen erwartet hätte.

Nachdem Voldis Blut mich lahm gelegt hat, übernahm Antony das Kommando und hat die Operation zu Ende geführt, und das hat er perfekt gemacht.

Ich bin verdammt stolz auf dich, kleiner Bruder!".

Antony fiel ihm um den Hals und genoss auf Harrys Arm seinen wohlverdienten Applaus.

Amanda strahlte ihn an und begann mit ihrer Mutter zu tuscheln.

Hermine hörte ihrer Tochter zu und lächelte.

"Meinst du, Antony möchte das auch?", fragte sie.

"Ich weiß nicht, kannst du ihn nicht fragen?", antwortete Amanda schüchtern.

Hermine gab ihr einen Kuss und erhob sich.

Sie trat zu Harry, der Antony noch immer auf dem Arm hatte und sprach den Kleinen an: "Amanda würde sich gerne ein Zimmer mit einem Helden teilen, würdest du dich dafür zur Verfügung stellen?".

"Muss ich ja wohl, außer mir gibt es ja nur noch Harry und der will sich bestimmt mit Mary ein Zimmer teilen und dann machen sie dieses Sex-Zeug, dabei würde Amanda ja nur stören", gab der Kleine cool zurück.

Dann grinste er Hermine an und erzählte ihr unverschämt laut: "Weißt du eigentlich, dass George immer von dir träumt? Er spricht nämlich im Schlaf, bei seinem Gequassel kann man kaum schlafen".

Harry und Mary ließen sich bebend vor Lachen auf den Stuhl fallen, Fred hingegen lag lachend auf dem Boden und trommelte auf dem Teppich.

Auch die anderen lachten, wobei sie von George mit Avada Kedavra Blicken beäugt wurden.

Hermine trat schließlich die Flucht nach vorne an.

Sie ging zu George, sah ihm in die Augen und dann küsste sie ihn.

Ein lautes Gejohle setzte ein, als George den Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

Harry und Mary befanden das, was George und Hermine taten, als nachahmenswert und das Gejohle wurde noch um einiges lauter.

Nach einigen Minuten wurde die allgemeine Knutscherei allmählich eingestellt.


	4. Chapter 4

Fred stellte fest, dass sein Magen mittlerweile beängstigend knurrte, er rief laut in die Runde: „Könnten wir jetzt endlich essen, verdammt noch mal!".

Den giftigen Blick seiner Mutter ignorierte er gekonnt und setzte sich ohne weitere Umstände an den Tisch.

Gerade, als Fred sich den Teller voll laden wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und Bills Frau Fleur trat laut lachend ein.

Molly witterte eine gute Gelegenheit, Fred für sein Gefluche zu bestrafen.

"Nimm deine Finger vom Essen, Fred.

Fleur, meine Liebe, was ist denn so lustig?", wandte sie sich an ihre Schwiegertochter.

Fleur brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu beruhigen, Bill schaffte es schließlich mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, dass sie ihr Gekicher einstellte und endlich erzählen konnte: "Ihr wisst ja, dass ich zwei Tage in Rumänien bei Melina verbracht habe, weil Victor wieder mal auf Tour mit der Nationalmannschaft war.

Bevor ich hierher gefloht bin, wollte ich Charley noch kurz besuchen.

Also bin ich vor sein Haus appariert und habe geklopft, aber er hat nicht reagiert.

Die Tür war offen und ich bin rein gegangen.

Ihr wisst ja alle, dass Alicia Spinnet gerade ein Praktikum bei Charley macht.

Scheinbar nimmt Charley seine Aufgabe sehr ernst, die Beiden waren gerade mit, sagen wir, Nachwuchsförderung beschäftigt".

Ein brüllendes Gelächter ließ das Haus erschüttern.

"Fleur, du bist einfach so in Charleys Schlafzimmer gegangen?", fragte Molly befremdet.

"Seit wann steht der Küchentisch denn im Schlafzimmer?", fragte Fleur grinsend.

Das war zuviel für Fred und George, sie brachen brüllend vor Lachen zusammen.

Allerdings waren sie nicht die einzigen, die sich nicht mehr halten konnten, selbst Minervas übliche Selbstbeherrschung war verschwunden, sie hing haltlos auf ihrem Stuhl und lachte japsend.

Die nächste Lachsalve wurde von Molly ausgelöst, sie rief: "Na endlich, ich habe mir schon Sorgen um den Jungen gemacht!".

Erneut öffnete sich die Tür und diesmal waren es Charley und Alicia, die eintraten.

Charley schaute in dutzende, lachende Gesichter und zählte eins und eins zusammen.

Er warf Fleur einen giftigen Blick zu und sagte: "War ja klar, dass du das nicht für dich behalten konntest.

Wieso stürmst du auch einfach so in mein Haus?".

"Oh, Charley, ich habe doch geklopft, du hast aber nicht geantwortet.

Da habe ich gemerkt, dass die Tür offen ist, ich wollte dir einen Zettel auf den Küchentisch legen, aber das ging nicht, der Küchentisch war ja besetzt", gab Fleur zurück und grölte mit den Anderen.

In Charleys Gehirn reifte die Idee, die lautesten Lacher zu schocken und mit einem Portschlüssel in sein Drachengehege zu schicken.

Er schaute sich um und sah plötzlich ein Gesicht, welches er nur zu gut kannte.

"Snape!", rief er entsetzt und zückte seinen Zauberstab, Alicia und Fleur wirbelten herum und hatten im nächsten Moment ebenfalls ihre Stäbe auf den ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer gerichtet.

"Schon gut, Kinder, er ist auf unserer Seite", sagte Molly.

"Kinder", gluckste George, es war wirklich witzig, wenn drei Erwachsene von einer Frau, die mindestes eineinhalb Köpfe kleiner als sie selbst war, als Kinder bezeichnet wurden.

Molly schien in der Lage zu sein, mit ihren Augen einen Schrumpfzauber auszuführen, denn George wurde unter ihrem wütenden Blick merklich kleiner.

Harry war bis jetzt den drei Neuankömmlingen nicht gesehen worden und ihn stach in diesem Moment ein wenig der Hafer, er zog seine Kapuze über und trat hinter Charley.

Er tippte ihm auf die Schulter und Charley fuhr herum.

Sein Gesicht wurde weiß, als er dieses beängstigende Bild wahrnahm, Fleur und Alicia schlossen sich ihm solidarisch an.

"Ich möchte euch unseren neuen Anführer vorstellen, den Phönix", tönte Fred zeremoniell.

"Der Phönix? Der die Todesser jagt und grillt?", fragte Charley verdattert.

Mary trat zu Harry und sagte: "Schatz, nimm deine Kapuze ab, man kann sich ja wirklich vor dir fürchten".

"Schatz? Heißt das, du bist dieser Steve?", fragte Fleur.

"Nein, ich bin dieser Harry", sagte die unheimliche Erscheinung und schob die Kapuze zurück.

Wie sich zeigte, hatte Charley die Neigung seiner Mutter, unschuldige Mitmenschen in ihren Umarmungen zu zerquetschen, in vollem Umfang geerbt.

"Harry, pass auf, dass er dich nicht gleich auf den Küchentisch klatscht", kommentierte Fred die Umarmung und musste sich unter den roten Funken weg ducken, welche aus dem Zauberstab seiner Mutter auf ihn zu schossen.

Charley, Alicia und Fleur wurden im Schnelldurchgang in alles eingeweiht, dann konnte man endlich mit dem Essen beginnen.

Fred und Filius Flittwick waren die ersten, die am Tisch saßen.

Harry ging gerade hinter dem letzteren vorbei und musterte grinsend den Hochstuhl, auf dem Filius Platz nahm, da erschien auf der Rückenlehne eine Aufschrift: Mamas Liebling.

Harry war sicher, dass Filius nichts von der Schrift wusste, wie er am folgenden Tag erfahren würde, lag er vollkommen richtig.

Fred und George hatten Filius diesen Stuhl besorgt, er war aus einem Muggelgeschäft, welches Kindermöbel verkaufte.

Sie hatten den Stuhl verzaubert und ihn dem gerührten Filius geschenkt.

Dann hatten sie den kompletten Orden des Phönix erpresst, indem sie damit gedroht hatten, dass derjenige, welcher Filius das mit der Schrift stecken würde, damit rechnen müsse, dass Fred und George die mit ihren Langziehohren erlauschten Peinlichkeiten einem größeren Publikum zugänglich machen würden.

Als Remus gefragt hatte, was sie denn so peinliches erlauscht hätten, hatte Fred ihm etwas ins Ohr geflüstert und Remus hatte einen knallroten Kopf bekommen.

Da hatte Filius den Raum betreten und die merkwürdigen Gesichter gesehen.

"Ist etwas los?", fragte er.

"Nein, nein, alles prima", kam es von allen Seiten zurück.

Seitdem saß also Filius in einem Kinderstühlchen mit dieser Aufschrift am Tisch und es bemerkte eigentlich auch niemand mehr, denn man hatte sich daran gewöhnt.

"Endlich!", rief Fred aus, als nun alle saßen.

Diesmal war es Harry, der ihn zurück hielt.

"Moment, Fred, bevor wir essen, wollte ich eigentlich detailliert schildern, was mir in den letzten vier Jahren passiert ist".

Freds entgeistertes Gesicht löste Gelächter aus, Harry winkte grinsend ab und rief: "Um mit den Worten eines leider von uns gegangenen Gegenwartsphilosophen zu sprechen: Haut rein!".

Fred war noch nie einer Aufforderung so gerne gefolgt wie dieser.

Auch die anderen langten tüchtig zu, was die Köchinnen befriedigt zur Kenntnis nahmen.

Nach dem Essen erhob sich Harry und wandte sich fragend an Zissa: "Wo steckt eigentlich Bella?".

"In meinem Bett, voll gepumpt mit Schlaftrank.

Ich glaube, es ist besser für sie, wenn sie die ersten Stunden nach dem Ende des Fluch schläft, ich kenne ja das Gefühl aus erster Hand und ich wäre damals froh über eine tüchtige Portion Schlaf gewesen".

"Na, wenn dein Bett besetzt ist, kannst du ja bei Sev schlafen, es wird sowieso Zeit, dass sein Zauberstab wieder einmal poliert wird".

Wären Zissa und Sev kleiner und dünner gewesen, wären sie glatt als Streichhölzer durchgegangen.

"Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du den Avada Kedavra abwehren kannst, könnte der Orden sich jetzt einen neuen Anführer suchen", knurrte Sev.

"Was genau ist so schlimm daran, dass du seit zwei Jahren mit Zissa zusammen bist, Sev? Ihr seit doch keine Teenager mehr, die sich in irgendwelchen Ecken herumtreiben müssen, um sich vor Mama und Papa zu verstecken", sagte Harry.

"Sev, du hast nichts mehr zu befürchten, zu Voldi kehrst du nicht mehr zurück und ihr beide seid hier absolut sicher, Tommie könnte also Zissa nicht als Druckmittel gegen dich gebrauchen", sagte George und er klang dabei verblüffend vernünftig.

Fred stand auf, stellte sich hinter Sev und Narzissa, er legte ihnen die Arme auf die Schultern und grinste sie abwechselnd an.

"Wir wissen es schon seit zwei Jahren, Antony ist genau so aufmerksam wir mitteilsam".

"Ungefähr so lange, wie wir das von Charley und Alicia wissen", fügte George hinzu.

"Zwei Jahre? Charles Weasley, du hast seit zwei Jahren eine Freundin und sagst keinen Ton?", fragte Molly sauer.

"Ich bin ja nicht lebensmüde, denkst du, ich habe Lust, jeden zweiten Tag von dir gefragt zu werden, wie es mit Nachwuchs aussieht?", gab Charley zurück.

"Aber das tue ich doch gar nicht!", rief Molly empört.

"Doch!", kam es von Fred, Bill und Ginny wie aus der Pistole geschossen zurück.

"Woher wusstet ihr überhaupt von uns?", fragte Charley, der jetzt, wo es sowieso bekannt war, mit Alicia Händchen hielt.

"Zufall.

Wir haben vor zwei Jahren unsere Langzieher verbessert, da wollten wir die Reichweite testen.

Es war ein voller Erfolg, wir konnten hier am Grimmauldplatz jedes Wort hören, das in deinem Haus in Rumänien gesprochen wurde", gab Fred genüsslich Auskunft.

"Viel gesprochen habt ihr allerdings nicht, wir haben zwei Stunden gebraucht, um herauszufinden, wer dein blonder Engel mit den weichen Lippen ist", setzte George drauf.

"Wir haben die Horchstücke überall vereilt, es war am Ende schwierig, die einzelnen Personen voneinander zu unterscheiden, so haben wir zum Beispiel nie erfahren, wer die Frau ist, die sich von ihrem Mann gerne Mollywutz nennen lässt", erklärte Fred mit Unschuldsmiene und beobachtete amüsiert, wie seine Eltern fast kollabierten.

Mary beschloss, ihr Zimmer genau zu untersuchen, bevor sie mit Harry das nachholen würde, was sie während der letzten vier Jahre versäumt hatten.

Harry nahm ihr diese Arbeit ab, er konzentrierte sich kurz und sprach dann zu allen: "Macht euch keine Gedanken, ich habe mich eben in den, sagen wir mal, Gehirnen der beiden Spanner umgesehen.

Es gibt keine Horchstücke mehr in euren Zimmern, also könnt ihr euch unbesorgt euren sündigen Trieben und Verdauungsanomalien hingeben".

Fred und George wieherten vor Lachen.

"Diese Verdauungsanomalien sind wirklich gefährlich.

Hier gibt es jemanden mit so üblen Blähungen, ich kann euch sagen, zwei Tage lang hatte ich ein Pfeifen in den Ohren.

Nur auf den Spruch: "Drecksding, bleibt immer hängen, seitdem dieser Schweinehund es getragen hat", konnten wir uns keinen Reim machen", erzählte George und beobachtete grinsend, wie sich die Blicke aller Moody zuwandten.

Das war ein typischer Auftritt der Zwillinge gewesen, sie wussten zwar, dass sie dafür bezahlen würden, aber sie hatten nicht widerstehen können.

Nun waren der Hunger bezwungen und die Peinlichkeiten für heute abgeschlossen, jetzt wollte man der Neugier freien Lauf lassen.

Harry wurde bestürmt, endlich zu erzählen, wie es ihm während seine Abwesenheit ergangen war, aber er tauschte mit Mary einen Blick und sagte: „Tut mir Leid, Leute, aber ich habe etwas besseres zu tun, aber hier sitzen einige Personen, die euch alles erzählen können".

Er stand auf und zog die glücklich strahlende Mary vom Stuhl hoch, sie riefen der Versammlung ein fröhliches Gute Nacht!" zu und wollten den Raum in Richtung Treppe verlassen.

„Mary!", rief Sev und als die Gerufene sich zu ihm wandte, warf er ihr ein kleines Fläschchen zu.

„Nur, falls du in letzter Zeit keinen hattest", sagte er grinsend.

„Danke, Sev", sagte Harry, dann verschwanden die Beiden und man war sich allgemein sicher, dass man sie heute nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen würde.

„Was hast du ihr denn gegeben?", fragte Remus.

„Verhütungstrank, er ist wesentlich sicherer als der Übliche, nach einem Rezept von Slytherin persönlich".

„Äh, hast du noch was von dem Zeug?", fragte George und bekam ebenfalls eine Portion davon.

Er schaute Hermine liebevoll an und sagte: „Damit wird es keine Überraschung geben, Schatz".

Fred fragte grinsend: „Sev, hast du noch eine Portion für Zissa oder denkst du darüber nach, sie lieber mit deiner Nase glücklich zu machen.

Na ja, wenn ich es recht überlege, hätte sie vermutlich mehr Spaß dabei, also gut, nimm die Nase".

Sev grinste ihn an und sagte: „Überleg dir schon einmal eine Alternative für Angelina, ich habe den Verdacht, dass du bald ein, sagen wir mal, klitzekleines Problemchen haben wirst, wenn mir zufällig die Hand über deinem Butterbier ausrutscht.

Und wenn ihr uns nun entschuldigen würdet, meine Lieben, Zissa und ich haben noch etwas vor".

Zissa strahlte ihn an und die Beiden verschwanden, George und Hermine schlossen sich an und nahmen die beiden Kinder mit, Hermine wollte Antony bei Amanda einquartieren.

Jetzt bemerkte Fred, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckte, denn er war nun der letzte Eingeweihte hier im Raum.

Als er auch in Angelinas Augen Neugier sah, beschloss er, Harrys Geschichte zu erzählen, Spaß mit Angelina konnte er auch später noch haben.

"Eine innere Stimme sagt mir, dass ihr zu neugierig seid, um euch auf morgen vertrösten zu lassen.

Also, setzt euch alle hin, sorgt für Drinks und Snacks, dann erzähle ich euch, wie aus unserem kleinen Harry der große Phönix wurde".

Alles folgte seiner Aufforderung und einige Minuten später stand der Tisch voller Kürbissaft, Butterbier und anderen Getränken, auch eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey hatte jemand angeschleppt.

Als Fred die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gerichtet sah, begann er zu erzählen: "Die Geschichte beginnt am Tag nach Harrys 17.

Geburtstag.

Eine Eule von Gringotts hatte Harry eine Botschaft überbracht, er sollte sich dort wegen einer Erbschaftsangelegenheit blicken lassen.

Ron und Hermine begleiteten ihn zu diesem Termin, Ron aus Neugier und Hermine aus humanitären Gründen, denn Harry und Ron waren noch stinkbesoffen, wer weiß, wohin die gefloht wären.

Nun, Hermine hat die Beiden nach Gringotts geschafft, wo die Testamentseröffnung stattfand.

Ron, dieser Neidhammel, hat fast gekotzt, als das Testament von Sirius verlesen wurde, bis auf einige Brotkrümel hat Harry alles geerbt.

Sirius war stinkreich, kann ich euch sagen, der Wert der Erbschaft mit Grundbesitz und Firmenbeteiligungen betrug ungefähr 130 Millionen Galleonen".

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, als sie von dieser ungeheure Summe hörten.

Fred grinste und fuhr fort: "Ja, eine hübsche Stange Geld.

Aber es kam noch dicker.

Das nächste Testament, welches verlesen wurde, war das der Potters.

Um es kurz zu machen, die Blacks waren gegen die Potters arme Schlucker, denn das Potter-Vermögen betrug über 800 Millionen Galleonen".

Wieder ertönten Laute der Verwunderung, Fred wartete geduldig ab und sprach dann weiter: "Ihr könnt euch vorstellen, dass Ron vor Neid fast gekotzt hätte, Hermine hingegen gönnte Harry das Geld aus vollem Herzen, ihr war auch klar, dass Harry anstatt des Geldes lieber noch seine Eltern und Sirius hätte.

Aber es war nicht nur Geld, was Harry von den Potters geerbt hatte, da war noch eine Kleinigkeit.

Den Namen Potter trug die Familie erst seit dem 14.

Jahrhundert, vorher lautete ihr Name Gryffindor.

Godric Gryffindor wurde wegen großer Verdienste um England vom damaligen König geadelt, er hatte den Titel Lord erhalten und Harry ist berechtigt, diesen Titel zu führen, er ist der letzte Angehörige des alten Zaubereradels überhaupt.

Als Ron das hörte, sprang er auf und rannte aus der Bank, er konnte es wohl nicht mehr ertragen.

Hermine erwies sich als wahrer Freundin, sie blieb bei Harry und nahm seine Hand, denn sie fühlte, dass er sie in diesem Moment einfach brauchte.

Wäre Ron geblieben, hätte ihn mit ziemlicher Sicherheit der Schlag getroffen, denn Harry war auch von Dumbledore zum Universalerben eingesetzt worden.

Allerdings würde Harry dessen Erbe erst nach seinem Schulabschluss antreten, das hatte Albus so verfügt.

Nun war der formelle Teil beendet, Harry erhielt einige Schlüssel, denn sowohl die Potter als auch die Blacks hatten mehrere Verließe in Gringotts.

Harry und Hermine klapperten die Verließe ab, sie kamen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus.

Im großen Verließ der Blacks befand sich neben Unmengen Geld auch eine große Sammlung an schwarzmagischen Büchern, nicht eins davon wäre in Hogwarts in der Schulbibliothek gelandet, nicht einmal in der verbotenen Abteilung.

Dann gingen sie zum großen Potter-Verlies.

Ich kann euch sagen, wenn da nicht diese Goldberge liegen würden, man könnte dort Quidditch spielen.

Auch hier fanden sie eine Menge Bücher, etliche davon konnte nicht einmal Hermine lesen, später stellte sich heraus, dass diese Bücher schon alt waren, als in Ägypten die Pyramiden gebaut wurden.

Was sie auch noch fanden, waren die persönlichen Besitztümer von Godric Gryffindor und Rowena Ravenclaw, die Vermutung, dass die beide ein Paar waren, hat sich bestätigt, in Harrys Adern fließt also das Blut von zwei Gründern.

Beim Stöbern fand Harry eine kleine Truhe, randvoll mit Rowenas Familienschmuck, darin fand er ein Paar Ohrringe, die ihr alle kennen dürftet, es sind die mit diesen tropfenförmigen Saphiren.

Harry hat sie Hermine geschenkt, allerdings hat er sie gebeten, niemandem zu erzählen, wem diese Ohrringe einmal gehört haben, denn er wusste ja, dass Voldi von den Relikten der Gründer besessen war.

Harry und Hermine fuhren nach oben, sie bemerkten nicht, dass Ron auf sie gewartet hatte, Hermine gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange, sie dankte ihm damit für die Ohrringe.

Dann gingen die Beiden Hand in Hand zu Madam Malkins, sie wollten sich mit Muggelklamotten eindecken, denn sie hatten beschlossen, nach Muggelart einen draufzumachen.

Wie das für Ron ausgesehen haben musste, ist klar, der böse, böse Harry Potter, er ist unverdient stinkreich geworden, darf sich Lord schimpfen und hat sich jetzt auch noch Hermine geangelt, die Ron als eine Art persönlichen Besitz sah.

Aber es kam noch schlimmer, wie ihr ja wisst, sind Harry und Hermine gar nicht mehr zum Grimmauldplatz zurück gekehrt.

Hermine hatte die Idee gehabt, mit Harry ihre Eltern zu besuchen, sie wusste, dass Harry sich in Sirius Haus nicht gerade wohl fühlte, er war ja auch erst einige Wochen tot".

Jetzt lachten Ian und Harriet auf und Ian begann zu erzählen: "Und wie die uns besucht haben, Fred.

Es klingelt an der Tür, ich öffne und da stehen Hermine und Harry.

Da tönt Hermine zeremoniell: "Vater, darf ich dir meinen besten Freund vorstellen, Lord Harry James Gryffindor-Potter".

Harry wird rot und sagt: "Denk dran, Mine, ich bin volljährig und darf außerhalb von Hogwarts zaubern".

"Aber Harry, du wirst dich doch nicht an einer hilflosen, schwachen Frau vergreifen", gibt Hermine zurück und die beiden fangen an zu lachen.

Dann erzählt Hermine, dass sie Harrys Geburtstag feiern wollten und zu diesem Zweck eine Disco in unserer Nähe aufsuchen und sich zuvor hier etwas frisch machen wollten.

Ich habe Harry das Bad gezeigt und während er duschte, hat uns Hermine von den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen berichtet.

Wir beschlossen spontan, die Beiden einzuladen, den Rest der Ferien bei uns zu verbringen".

Hier löste Harriet ihn ab: "Ich habe Harry sofort ins Herz geschlossen, als ich ihn sah, er hatte etwas tief trauriges an sich, nach Hermines Schilderung wusste ich, dass er um Sirius trauerte.

Harry zierte sich etwas, als wir ihm vorschlugen, bei uns zu wohnen, aber Hermine redete mit Engelszungen auf ihn ein und dann kam Hedwig, offenbar hatte sie gespürt, was los war und beschlossen, dass Harry bei uns bleiben sollte.

Also haben Harry und Hermine einen Brief an Molly geschrieben und sie über alles informiert, es sollte sich ja niemand um die Beiden sorgen.

Einige Tage später hat Ian mit Harry einen zweitägigen Campingausflug gemacht, der über eine Woche gedauert hat, die Beiden hatten offenbar recht viel Spaß miteinander.

Ian hat sich immer einen Sohn gewünscht, das hat nie geklappt, aber er hat einfach Harry als Ersatz genommen.

Als sie wieder kamen, waren sie dicke Freunde, auch wenn Ian sich beschwert hat, dass Harry beim Golfspielen und beim Dart beschissen hätte, hatten die beiden schon verabredet, im nächsten Sommer wieder auf Tour zu gehen.

Gecampt haben sie übrigens nur in der ersten Nacht, sie hatten Schwierigkeiten, das Zelt aufzubauen, zum Glück kennt Harry gute Heilzauber, wie hätten die beiden Meistercamper denn einem Arzt erklären sollen, wie Ian es geschafft hat, sich einen Hering durch die Handfläche zu hämmern".

Ian sprach schnell weiter, um von seinem peinlichen Missgeschick abzulenken: "An der Sache mit dem Hering war nur dieser verdammte Feuerwhiskey schuld, denn Harry bei unserer Abfahrt im tropfenden Kessel gekauft hat.

Außerdem war es viel lustiger, in Gasthöfen zu schlafen, gut zu essen und zu trinken und am nächsten Morgen weiter zu fahren".

Jetzt erzählte Molly: "Ron kam damals stinksauer nach Hause, als ich ihn fragte, wo Harry und Hermine seien, knurrte er etwas, was sich anhörte wie die machen sich ein paar schöne Stunden, seine Lordschaft und sein Schätzchen.

Dann verschwand er in seinem Zimmer und tauchte an diesem Tag nicht mehr auf.

Ich war natürlich besorgt um die Beiden, bis Hedwig mir den Brief brachte, ich musste zugeben, dass Hermine Recht hatte, Harry hatte etwas Abstand zu allem nötig.

Natürlich habe ich geglaubt, zwischen den Beiden hätte es gefunkt, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, wie Ginny das verkraften würde.

Ich wusste ja nicht, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon mit Lee zusammen war, außer Harry und Hermine hat sie ja niemanden darüber informiert, nicht einmal ihre eigene Mutter".

Während ihrer letzten Worte hatte Molly Ginny mit Giftblicken beschossen.

Ginny blieb cool und sagte: "Wo steht eigentlich geschrieben, dass ich mein Privatleben vor meiner Mutter oder sonst wem offenbaren muss? Mit eurer Erwartungshaltung habt ihr alle Harry und mich förmlich in eine Beziehung gedrängt, nicht, dass wir keine schöne Zeit hatten, aber wir haben einfach nicht zusammen gepasst.

Harry und Hermine passen auch nicht zusammen, ich hätte ihnen eine Beziehung miteinander gegönnt, aber ich wusste genau, da läuft nichts zwischen ihnen.

Ron sah das natürlich anders, vor allem, als er am 1.

September Harrys Abschied von den Grangers sah, Umarmung mit Ian, Küsschen von Harriet, er hat sie geduzt und sie haben ihre Einladung für die Weihnachtsferien wiederholt, das sah für Ron aus, als würden die Grangers ihren Schwiegersohn verabschieden.

Dann haben Harry und Hermine während der nächsten Monate ihre komplette Freizeit zusammen verbracht, sie haben gelernt wie die Bekloppten, Ron hat natürlich geglaubt, dass sie sich im Raum der Wünsche miteinander beschäftigen.

Harry und Hermine haben auch kaum noch in ihren Betten geschlafen, meistens sind sie auf einer Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum eingepennt, Hermine in Harrys Arm eingekuschelt, was Ron in seiner Ansicht nur noch bestätigt hat.

Ich glaube, dass er zwar früher für Hermine geschwärmt hat, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt ging es ihm nur noch darum, sie zu besitzen und sie dadurch dem großen Harry Potter auszuspannen.

Hätte dieser Vollidiot einfach mit ihnen geredet, hätten sie ihm erklärt, worin ihre Beziehung bestand, aber das hat er nicht getan.

Stattdessen hat er Hermine angebaggert, aufgrund vorübergehender geistiger Unzurechnungsfähigkeit ist sie auf ihn herein gefallen.

Kurz vor Weihnachten kamen sie dann zusammen, Pech für Hermine, Ron hat schon etwas das Interesse an ihr verloren, nachdem er sie im Bett hatte.

Welcher Mann hätte ruhig zugesehen, wenn die Frau, die er liebt, mit seinem Konkurrenten ihre Eltern über die Ferien besucht.

Ron hat die Ferien im Schloss verbracht, vermutlich, weil Lavender auch dageblieben ist.

Dann kam eine schwere Zeit für Hermine, sie war schwanger, wusste nicht, was sie von Ron halten sollte und musste sich auf ihre UTZe vorbereiten.

Zum Glück hat Harry ihr zur Seite gestanden, Hermine hätte das letzte Halbjahr ohne ihn nicht überstanden".

"Er hat noch mehr getan, als du weißt, Ginny", meldete sich nun Minerva zu Wort.

"Er hat mich erpresst.

Ich hätte Hermine aufgrund ihrer Schwangerschaft eigentlich von der Schule suspendieren müssen, es gibt einen entsprechenden Passus in der Schulordnung.

Nun, schweren Herzens wollte ich meiner Pflicht nachkommen, ich hatte Hermine in mein Büro bestellt und ihr mitgeteilt, dass ich sie suspendieren müsse, da reist Harry plötzlich die Bürotür auf und knallt mir ein Blatt Pergament auf den Tisch.

"Lesen sie!, knurrt er mich an.

Auf dem Pergament stand mit noch feuchter Tinte geschrieben: Ich, Lord Harold James Gryffindor-Potter, erkenne hiermit das ungeborene Kind von Hermine Jane Granger als das Meine an.

Da man beabsichtigt, die Mutter meines Kindes der Schule zu verweisen, mache ich hiermit von meinem Recht Gebrauch, den Pachtvertrag der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei fristlos zu kündigen.

Die Schule und all ihre Einrichtungen haben meine Ländereien innerhalb von drei Tagen zu verlassen.

Ich blickte auf und starrte Harry entgeistert an, er sagte: "Es fehlt nur noch meine Unterschrift, dann ist dieses Schriftstück magisch bindend.

Wie steht es also, Professor?".

"Meine Güte, Harry, das Kind ist von Ron Weasley, ich bin über die Beziehung der Beiden bestens informiert, das können sie mir glauben".

Da grinst Harry mich breit an und sagt: "Natürlich kann man mit einem einfachen Test die Identität des Vaters feststellen, aber erst nach der Geburt.

Und die dürfte erst im Spätsommer stattfinden".

Da musste ich lachen, denn Hermines Schulzeit würde ja am 30.

Juni enden.

Dann sagte ich: "20 Punkte von Gryffindor wegen Erpressung der Direktorin von Hogwarts.

20 Punkte für Gryffindor dafür, dass sie sich so für eine Angehörige ihres Hauses einsetzen.

30 Punkte für Gryffindor, weil sie es mir ermöglichen, meine Lieblingsschülerin nicht zu suspendieren und mit gutem Gewissen behaupten zu können, von höherer Stelle dazu gezwungen worden zu sein.

Zehn Punkte Abzug für Mr. Weasley, weil er nicht hier ist, um seiner Freundin beizustehen.

Miss Granger, ich möchte mich noch einen Moment mit Mr. Potter unterhalten".

Hermine verließ das Büro und als ich sicher sein konnte, dass sie außer Hörweite war, fragte ich: "Harry, kann es sein, dass Hermine aufs falsche Pferd gesetzt hat? Ich will nichts beschreien, aber sie wirkt unglücklich und Mr. Weasley läuft mir auffällig oft in Begleitung von Miss Brown über den Weg".

"Ich fürchte, sie haben Recht, Professor.

Ron ist während der letzten Sommerferien total ausgetickt, als er bei der Testamentseröffnung gehört hat, wie reich ich bin.

Als das mit dem Titel zur Sprache kam, ist er weg gerannt, in diesem Moment habe ich erkannt, dass ich nur einen besten Freund habe, Hermine.

Ron hat nur das viele Geld gesehen, dass ich geerbt habe, aber Hermine hat verstanden, dass dieses Erbe nur existierte, weil meine Eltern und Sirius tot sind.

Dann habe ich den Rest der Ferien bei Hermines Eltern verbracht, diese Zeit hat Hermine und mich noch mehr zusammen geschweißt.

Als wir in die Schule zurück kehrten, hingen Hermine und ich ständig zusammen, meistens waren wir in der Bibliothek und wenn Madam Pince uns am Abend rausgeschmissen hat, haben wir uns auf einer Couch eingekuschelt und weiter gelesen, im allgemeinen sind wir eingeschlafen".

Da musste ich lächeln, denn ich habe die Beiden oft nachts im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen, wenn ich eine späte Runde durch das Schloss gedreht habe.

Ich habe dann immer eine Decke für sie beschworen, wenn Dobby es nicht schon vor mir getan hatte.

Als ich Harry davon erzählte, wurde er leicht rot, was mich für die Erpressung etwas entschädigte.

Er sagte: "Über die Decken haben wir uns schon gewundert, nun ist dieses Rätsel also gelöst.

Aber sie können nun auch bestimmt verstehen, wie diese Situation auf Ron gewirkt hat, er vermutete natürlich, dass Hermine und ich etwas miteinander hätten.

Ich bin mir heute sicher, dass sich Ron für Hermine nur interessiert hat, weil er sie mir wegnehmen wollte".

"Ich stimme ihnen zu, Harry.

Zwar hoffe ich, dass wir uns irren, aber ich glaube es nicht.

Hermine wird vermutlich bald alleine mit ihrem Kind da stehen".

Da sprang er auf und sagte: "Sie wird auf keinen Fall alleine sein, ich halte auf jeden Fall zu ihr.

Ich habe Ron und Hermine schon angeboten, im Grimmauldplatz zu leben, wenn Ron beschließen sollte, sich nicht um Hermine kümmern zu wollen, schmeiße ich ihn raus".

Nun, was dann während der nächsten Monate geschah, wisst ihr alle, Voldemort versuchte Hogwarts anzugreifen und am Ende des Schuljahrs wurde die Schule geschlossen.

Der Orden und alle Lehrer zogen in dieses Haus und Hogwarts war plötzlich mitsamt den Ländereien unerklärlicherweise derart abgeschirmt, dass niemand mehr dort eindringen kann".

Hier beendete Minerva ihren Bericht.

Fred ergriff grinsend das Wort: "Was die Abschirmung angeht, dafür geruhen der Schlossherr persönlich verantwortlich zu sein", verkündete er fröhlich.

In etlichen Gesichtern stand die plötzliche Erkenntnis geschrieben, denn die Abschirmung des riesigen Geländes hatte dem Orden ein gewisses Kopfzerbrechen bereitet.

Nun fragte Charley: "Was ist denn eigentlich nach dem Ende des Schuljahrs genau passiert, in Rumänien habe ich ja kaum etwas davon gehört".

Ginny antwortete: "Ich erzähle es euch, ich glaube, ich habe am Meisten davon mitbekommen.

Ron hat sich Hermine gegenüber immer abweisender verhalten, am Tag der Abreise hat er sich selbst übertroffen.

Er hat sich nicht im Geringsten um sie gekümmert, Harry und ich haben uns im Zug ein Abteil mit ihr geteilt, Ron hat sich während der ganzen Fahrt nicht ein einziges Mal blicken lassen.

Als wir in Kings Cross ankamen, habe ich ihn mir gegriffen und gefragt, ob er seiner schwangeren Freundin nicht einmal den Koffer tragen wollte.

Er hat eiskalt gesagt, sie könne ihn doch verhexen, dass er leichter wird.

Mum, hör mal kurz weg, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er ein Wichser ist, okay, Mum, du kannst wieder zuhören.

Er wollte mir eine kleben, aber zum Glück hat Lee mich abgeholt, er hat Ron eine gefeuert, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wie er heißt.

Harry hat Hermines Koffer und seinen eigenen geschrumpft, dann hat er sich mit ihr in ein Taxi gesetzt und sie sind zum Grimmauldplatz gefahren.

Ron ist erst spät am Abend dort aufgetaucht, Harry wollte ihn eigentlich zur Rede stellen, aber ihn hat etwas abgelenkt.

Wir waren keine Stunde hier, als Remus blutend wie ein Schwein aus dem Kamin stolperte, die bewusstlose Mary auf den Armen tragend.

Harry nahm sie ihm ab und als er sie anblickte, ich glaube, ich konnte sein Herz schlagen hören.

Hermine und ich versorgten Remus, Harry trug Mary nach oben und kümmerte sich um sie.

Nachdem Remus zusammen geflickt war, wollte Hermine nach Mary sehen, sie betrat das Zimmer, worin Harry sie einquartiert hatte, sofort kam sie wieder heraus, ein glückliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

"Er liebt sie", sagte sie strahlend.

Sie hat erzählt, dass Harry an ihrem Bett saß, er hat sie wie hypnotisiert angeschaut und ihre Hand gehalten.

Was danach passiert ist, weiß ich nicht, aber als Remus am nächsten Morgen nach seiner Nichte schauen wollte, lagen sie beide im Bett, die Klamotten waren im ganzen Zimmer verteilt".

Remus lachte.

"Als ich am Abend zu mir kam, wollte ich nach Mary sehen, aber Molly hat mich nachdrücklich davor gewarnt, mein Bett zu verlassen und erzählt, dass Mary gut versorgt sei.

Ich habe natürlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so gut versorgt war.

Aber ich weiß ja aus eigener Erfahrung, dass diese Art der Versorgung sehr gut dafür geeignet ist, den Schock über eine solche Tragödie zu überwinden.

Tonks hat sich nämlich spät am Abend in mein Zimmer geschlichen und hat mich therapiert", gab er grinsend von sich.

Molly fuhr auf: "Nymphadora Tonks! Hatte ich dir an diesem Abend nicht gesagt, du sollst ihn in Ruhe lassen, bis er wieder bei Kräften ist?".

"Er war doch bei Kräften, Molly, und wie.

Ich glaube, das, was am meisten an Remus Kräften gezehrt hat, das war , wie er am nächsten Morgen mit Unschuldsmiene beteuern musste, dass er die Kratzer auf seinem Rücken schon gestern gehabt und du sie bei seiner Behandlung übersehen hättest".

"Jetzt wird mir einiges klar!", schnaubte Molly.

"Deshalb also hast du dir als auf die Lippen gebissen, Tonks, ich habe wirklich geglaubt, du würdest dir Sorgen um Remus machen", gluckste Angelina.

"Eher um mich, falls er unter Mollys inquisitorischen Fragen zusammen gebrochen wäre", gab Tonks grinsend zurück.


	5. Chapter 5

Nun erzählte Fred weiter: "Wie es weiter ging, wisst ihr.

Harry und Mary waren im 7. Himmel, Ron hat an seiner Karriere als Riesenarsch gebastelt und dann kam der Bruch.

Mary hatte angeblich diesen Steve, Ron hat diese Gelegenheit genutzt, um Harry richtig fertig zu machen und ist dann in seinem Koffer ausgezogen.

George und ich hatten ein ganz ungutes Gefühl, was Harry anging, seine Augen waren irgendwie tot.

George hat ihn im Auge behalten, während ich in die Nokturngasse appariert bin.

Ich habe einen Aufspür-Talisman gekauft, den ich Harry untergejubelt habe.

Das war zum richtigen Zeitpunkt, denn eine knappe Stunde später war Harry fort, er hatte das Nötigste in einen Rucksack gepackt und war in die Winkelgasse appariert.

Er hat einige Stunden im Tropfenden Kessel geschlafen und ist am Morgen zu Gringotts gegangen, um Albus Erbe anzutreten.

Was dann geschah, hat uns Harry einige Tage später erzählt.

Er ging in die Bank zur Abteilung für Erbschaftsangelegenheiten, er war ziemlich angepisst wegen Mary und Ron, das hat der Kobold, der auf die dumme Idee kam, ihn zu fragen, ob er denn einen Termin hätte, deutlich zu spüren bekommen.

"Jetzt schon!", knurrte er ihn an und der Kobold wusste, was gut für ihn war, er entschied, dass Harry Recht hatte.

Die Sache war in wenigen Minuten erledigt, Albus hatte sein Testament genau so kurz und prägnant wie seine Rede zum Schulbeginn abgefasst, nur hieß es hier nicht "Haut rein!", sondern "Verlies Nummer 1255, alles gehört dir, einen schönen Tag noch".

Im Verlies lagen einigen Millionen, Albus war nicht gerade arm, aber was kümmert Harry sich um Geld.

Er hat gehofft, wenigstens einige Bücher oder etwas ähnliches zu finden, was ihm im Kampf gegen Voldemort nützlich sein kann.

Gerade, als Harry enttäuscht das Verlies verlassen will, hört er eine dünne Stimme seinen Namen rufen.

Er fährt herum, aber da ist niemand.

Aber er hört wieder diese Stimme, die nach ihm ruft.

Nach mehreren Minuten suchen findet Harry eine Schokofroschkarte, er hebt sie auf, dreht sie um und Albus grinst ihn an.

Nun sind Schokofroschkarten mit Albus nicht gerade selten, aber Harry hielt ein einmaliges Exemplar in der Hand, denn wer hat jemals etwas von einer sprechenden Karte gehört.

"Harry, wie schön, dass du mich endlich gefunden hast.

Nimm mich bitte mit, mein Vermächtnis besteht nicht nur aus diesem Geld hier, sondern aus etwas, das dir viel wichtiger sein dürfte.

Harry, diese Karte ist ein Portschlüssel zu meiner Hütte, sie liegt an der Westküste Schottlands, aber bevor ich dich dort hin transportiere, musst du mir ein Versprechen geben.

In dieser Hütte wird sich jemand aufhalten, den du als Feind betrachtest.

Bevor du ihn angreifst, hör dir an, was er zu sagen hat, ich kann dir jetzt schon versichern, dass er die Wahrheit sagen wird.

Habe ich dein Wort?".

Harry fand es zwar etwas seltsam, einer Schokofroschkarte etwas zu versprechen, aber er tat es.

Albus bat Harry, das Verlies zu verlassen, da er es gegen den Gebrauch von Portschlüsseln gesichert hatte.

Harry fuhr also nach oben und verließ die Bank, als er die Karte wieder zur Hand nahm, war sie leer.

Aber keine Minute später tauchte Albus wieder auf, er sagte: "Entschuldige, Harry, ich habe nur kurz mein Porträt aufgesucht, um den Bewohner meiner Hütte zu warnen, falls du dein Versprechen vergessen solltest.

Können wir dann jetzt?".

Harry nickte und nahm die Karte fest in die Hand, da fühlte er das Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel und wurde weg gewirbelt.

Er tauchte in einer wilden, aber atemberaubend schönen Landschaft wieder auf.

Vor ihm lag ein steiler Hügel, auf dessen Spitze eine recht große Hütte stand.

Links war ein Strand, rechts ein Gebirgszug, Harry gefiel diese Landschaft ausnehmend gut.

Er stieg zur Hütte hinauf und klopfte an die Tür.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Harry zückte erschrocken seinen Zauberstab, denn vor ihm stand Sev.

"Harry, hör mich erst an, bevor du etwas Dummes tust", sagte Sev.

Dann drückt er Harry seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und sagt: "Du bist bewaffnet und ich nicht, also komm rein und setz dich".

Harry folgte dieser Aufforderung, behält aber Sev dabei im Auge.

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und Sev erzählt Harry von Albus Tod und was dazu geführt hat.

Harry war ziemlich überzeugt, dass Sev die Wahrheit sprach, aber es war natürlich nicht leicht für ihn, Sev zu vertrauen.

Sev sah ein, dass er so nicht weiter kam.

"Harry, kennst du dich mit Denkarien aus?", fragte er schließlich.

"Ja, es zeigt Erinnerungen, die man vorher darin abgelegt hat.

Man kann sie sich entweder wie bei einem Fernseher der Muggel ansehen oder man kann darin eintauchen, dann ist es so, als wäre man Zeuge der Ereignisse".

"Genau.

Du weißt bestimmt auch, dass man ein Denkarium nicht betrügen kann, es ist unmöglich, falsche Erinnerungen darin abzulegen".

Harry nickte.

"Ich werde alle für dich relevanten Erinnerungen in diesem Denkarium ablegen, du kannst sie dir anschauen".

Sev stand auf und holt Dumbledores Denkarium von einem Regal, er stellte es auf den Tisch und bat Harry um seinen Zauberstab.

Harry gab ihn Sev zurück und der zog etliche Erinnerungen aus seinem Kopf.

Dann legte er seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch und sagte: "Entschuldige mich bitte, ein Teil dieser Erinnerungen ist so schmerzlich, dass ich sie mir nicht unbedingt ansehen möchte.

Falls du darin eintauchst und raus möchtest, bevor die Erinnerungen vorbei sind, spring einfach hoch, dann kommst du da raus".

Sev verschwand aus der Hütte und Harry schaute sich seine Erinnerungen an.

George und ich suchten in der Zwischenzeit verzweifelt nach Harry, wir waren mittlerweile in unseren Laden appariert, um der Hektik im Grimmauldplatz zu entgehen.

Dort war natürlich wegen Harrys Verschwinden die Hölle los, gerade Mary verbreitete Panik, was uns doch verwundert hat, George hat ihr auch recht deutlich gesagt, was er von ihr hielt und ich musste ihm einfach zustimmen.

Ich habe ihr noch zugezischt, dass es nur ihre Schuld wäre, dass Harry verschwunden ist, diese Aussage habe ich mit einem Ausdruck gewürzt, der sich auf "stumme Rampe" reimt, dann sind wir in unseren Laden verschwunden.

Wir haben Stunden gebraucht, um den Aufspür-Talisman zu orten, endlich fanden wir ihn an einem Ort, gegen den der Arsch der Welt eine Metropole ist.

Wir sind in die Nähe des Ortes appariert, es war schon seit Stunden dunkel, aber die Hütte war hell erleuchtet.

Wir stiegen den Hügel hinauf, schauten durch das Fenster und konnten es nicht fassen.

Da saß Harry an einem Tisch, eingerahmt von zwei Frauen, echt heiße Geräte übrigens, gegenüber saßen drei Männer, die wir von hinten nicht erkennen konnten.

Wen wir aber durchaus erkannte, waren die Beiden, welche an den Längsseiten des Tisches saßen.

An der linken Seite saß Sev und rechts Albus Dumbledore".

Die Reaktion seiner gespannten Zuhörer übertrafen selbst Freds Erwartungen, wenn das Haus nicht so gut abgeschirmt gewesen wäre, hätten sie die ganze Nachbarschaft rebellisch gemacht.

"Hört mit dem Theater auf, sonst könnt ihr warten, bis Harry, Sev oder George hier auftauchen und weiter erzählen!", rief Fred und tatsächlich kehrte Ruhe ein.

"Wir haben geglaubt, dass Albus da irgendein Ding gedreht hat und seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hat, also sind wir in die Hütte gegangen.

Bald mussten wir feststellen, dass wir mit unserer Einschätzung der Sachlage ganz leicht daneben lagen.

Albus ist wirklich tot, allerdings hat er gewisse Vorkehrungen getroffen.

Nun, wir betraten die Hütte, da sah Harry uns.

Er grinst uns an, dann sagt er: "Ich habe schon gedacht, ihr wüsstet nicht, wie man einen Aufspür-Talisman benutzt, Jungs.

Darf ich euch meine Freunde vorstellen? Sev und Albus kennt ihr ja schon, das hier ist Shayne Grindelwald, die reizende Lady links heißt Helga Hufflepuff, die nicht weniger reizende Dame rechts hört auf den Namen Rowena Ravenclaw, der rothaarige Herr mit dem Rauschebart heißt Godric Gryffindor und sein Nachbar Salazar Slytherin.

Jungs, ist euch nicht gut?".

Harrys Augen haben bei dieser Vorstellung gefunkelt, das könnt ihr euch nicht vorstellen.

Als wir unsere Sinne wieder einigermaßen beisammen hatten, haben sie uns erklärt, wieso sie entgegen allen Regeln der Vernunft noch existieren.

Unsere Zauberporträts sind praktisch nur eine vereinfachte Variante dessen, was wirklich mächtige Zauberer zu erschaffen vermögen.

In unseren Porträts steckt ein kleines Stückchen der Persönlichkeit der Abgebildeten, in den anderen hingegen wohnt der Geist des Abgebildeten nach dessen Tod.

Das eigentlich Interessante an diesen Bildern ist folgendes: "Man lässt sich, sagen wir mal, mit 30 Jahren malen, bewahrt das Porträt an einem sichern Ort auf und stirbt 80 Jahre später.

Der Geist verlässt den Körper und findet sich in dem Porträt wieder, er hat den Körper, den er als Dreißigjähriger hatte.

Wenn dieses Porträt in einem magischen Haus aufbewahrt wird, kann der Geist das Porträt körperlich verlassen, er kann sich allerdings nur in dem Haus aufhalten, in dem das Bild gerade hängt.

Auch kann er nicht ewig außerhalb des Bildes bleiben, spätestens nach einem Tag muss er für einige Stunden in das Bild zurück kehren, um Energie zu tanken.

Solche Porträts besaßen die Gründer und auch Grindelwald.

Albus hat die Porträts der Gründer geerbt, Grindelwalds hingegen hat dieser ihm geschenkt.

Albus und Grindelwald waren Klassenkameraden und die besten Freunde, bis Grindelwald sich auf die dunkle Seite hat ziehen lassen, aber darauf gehe ich jetzt nicht weiter ein, das alles kann Shayne euch selbst erzählen.

Harry plant nämlich, die Porträts hierher zu holen, da könnt ihr ihnen Löcher in den Bauch fragen, aber übertreibt es nicht, wenn sie aus ihren Bildern kommen, sind sie durchaus in der Lage zu zaubern.

Was ich jetzt nur noch zu Shayne sagen werde, ist folgendes: Er ist ein prima Kerl und ein wirklich guter Freund, das trifft auch auf Salazar zu.

Nachdem George und ich über das Wesentliche aufgeklärt waren, begann der gemütliche Teil des Abends.

Wir verstanden uns auf Anhieb, zwei Flaschen Feuerwhiskey später verstanden wir uns noch besser.

Ach ja, in diesem Zusammenhang eine Warnung, lasst euch nie mit Sly oder Ric auf ein Wettsaufen ein, ihr könnt nur verlieren.

Nachdem wir unsere neue Freundschaft begossen hatte, beschwor Shayne Betten für uns alle, wir schliefen tief und lange, erst am späten Vormittag wachten wir auf.

Die einzigen, die schon munter waren, waren Wen und Helga, sie standen am Herd und brieten Speck und Eier.

Helga hat uns großzügig mit einem Kräutertrank versorgt, der unseren Kater in wenigen Minuten geheilt hat, dann frühstückten wir.

Nach dem Frühstück hat Albus uns über die weiteren Pläne aufgeklärt.

Die Gründer, Shayne und er selbst würden Harry trainieren, um ihn fit zu machen für den Kampf gegen Voldi.

Harry hatte damals zwar schon ein ungeheures Potential, aber, wie Albus es ausgedrückt hat, er war ein ungeschliffener Diamant.

Ich fragte, ob wir Harry nicht auch helfen könnten, da lächelt er und sagt: "Darauf habe ich gewartet, Jungs.

Natürlich seid ihr willkommen in unserer kleinen Runde, auch Sev ist bereit, Harry zu helfen.

Wir Toten werden Harry und auch Sev und euch trainieren, leider können wir nichts anderes tun, direkt in den Kampf eingreifen können wir nicht.

Eigentlich hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass Harry in Begleitung von Ron und Hermine hier auftaucht, aber Harry hat mir gestern erzählt, dass Hermine schwanger ist und Ron, na ja, ich gebe Harrys Worte lieber nicht wieder, er hat sich recht deftig über ihn ausgelassen.

Ich hatte bei Ron schon immer das Gefühl, dass er es mit seiner Freundschaft zu Harry nicht so ganz ernst meint, aber ich hatte gehofft, mich zu irren.

Ihr beide seid anders, auch Bill, Charley und Ginny schenke ich mein vollstes Vertrauen.

Ron und Percy sind wohl etwas aus der Art geschlagen.

Was Hermine angeht, ihr vertraue ich ebenfalls, aber trotzdem muss ich euch bitten, ihr, genau wie allen anderen, nichts über Harrys Verbleib zu erzählen.

Harry will mit niemandem seiner Freunde Kontakt haben, mit Ausnahme von euch beiden selbstverständlich, und wir sollten seinen diesbezüglichen Wunsch respektieren.

Was für mich ein Rätsel darstellt, ist das Verhalten Marys, ich kenne sie recht gut, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie Harry einfach so abserviert hat.

Aber das wird sich vielleicht noch aufklären, warten wir den Verlauf der Zeit ab".

Wie sich jetzt heraus gestellt hat, lag Dumbledore genau richtig, irgendwie hat der alte Zausel ja immer Recht.

Wir sind auf Albus Vorschläge eingegangen und haben es nicht bereut, denn was wir von den Toten und auch von Sev gelernt haben, lässt normale Zauberer ganz schön blass aussehen.

Nachdem Albus mit uns geredet hatte, zogen die Toten sich in ihre Porträts zurück, sie wollten Kraft sammeln, um am Abend ein Ritual durchzuführen.

Bei diesem Ritual ging es darum, dass die Toten bestimmte Kräfte an Harry weiter gaben, er wurde praktisch ihr magischer Erbe.

Bei Ric und Wen war das klar, er ist ihr Nachfahre, Sly und Helga hingegen schienen ihren Nachfahren, nämlich den guten, alten Voldi, nicht besonders zu mögen, auch sie haben Harry als Erben betrachtet und ihm ihre Fähigkeiten geschenkt.

Auch Shayne und Albus gaben ihren Senf dazu, und als das Ritual beendet war, stand da ein multipler Animagus, der Element- und Elfenmagie beherrscht.

Außerdem hatte er Heilerfähigkeiten, war mit Fawkes verbunden und von Albus darüber aufgeklärt worden, dass er der Anführer des Ordens sei.

Während der nächsten Wochen trainierten wir wie die Bekloppten, das heißt, Harry trainierte und George, Sev und ich waren seine Opfer.

Harry konnte schon in seinem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts den Imperius bekämpfen, nach drei Wochen schaffte er es auch mit dem Cruciatus.

Das erschreckenste aber war, dass er es eines Tages schaffte, den Avada Kedavra mit der bloßen Hand aufzufangen, als Sev und er das demonstrierten, blieb mir fast das Herz stehen.

Er kann das zwar nicht unbegrenzt, aber sechs mal hintereinander hat er es schon geschafft.

Als Harry einige Wochen trainiert hatte, begann er damit, sich ein Leben als Muggel aufzubauen.

Wenn ich mir überlege, was der Orden alles angestellt hat, um ihn zu finden, muss ich grinsen, denn hätte sich jemand die Mühe gemacht und das Londoner Muggeltelefonbuch studiert, wäre euch vielleicht ein gewisser Harold James Evans aufgefallen, der sich eine Wohnung mit einem gewissen Severus Prince und Fred und George Prevett teilt.

Wir brauchten diese Muggelidentität, um Post, Banken und Internet zu verwenden, außerdem haben wir alle den Führerschein gemacht, George und Sev sind übrigens bei der ersten Prüfung durchgerasselt und mussten sie wiederholen.

Harry hat schließlich ein Wohnmobil gekauft, er hat sich gedacht, dass er nicht so leicht aufgespürt werden kann, wenn er seinen Standort andauernd ändert.

Das hat auch geklappt, niemand hat Harry jemals gefunden.

Eines Tages brachte Harry die Kapuzen aus Acrumantula-Seide an, das war die Geburtsstunde des Phönix.

An diesem Tag hatte es Lucius Malfoy wieder einmal geschafft, Askaban zu entgehen, da hat Harry genug gehabt.

Er sagte: "Was nützt es, wenn der Orden oder die Auroren diese Schweine einfangen, die sind schneller wieder frei, als man sie einsperren kann.

Ich werde heute Abend Lucius einen kleinen Besuch abstatten und ich denke, danach wird er kein Problem mehr sein".

Harry war zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein Anderer, verbittert und zornig, dazu äußerst mächtig, er wollte endlich mit den Todessern aufräumen.

Was bei den Malfoys passiert ist, wisst ihr ja, er tötete Lucius und Draco, nahm Zissa und Antony mit und brachte sie in das Wohnmobil.

Wir brachten Zissa zum Orden, Antony blieb bei Harry und wurde sein ständiger Begleiter.

Als Harry sich einige Tage später mit den Goyles befasste, traf ihn fast der Schlag, denn Lucius und Draco waren dort, Voldi hatte Inferi aus ihnen gemacht.

Seitdem grillt Harry seine Gegner, er hat keine Lust, ihnen zweimal das Licht ausblasen zu müssen.

Bei Goyle ließ er auch zum ersten Mal den goldenen Phönix aufsteigen, es ist als Provokation für Voldi gedacht und ich kann euch sagen, der ist richtig angepisst, wenn er den Phönix sieht, alles sollte vor seinem dunklen Mal zittern und nun zittern die Todesser vor dem Phönix.

Und genau das war Harrys Absicht, kaum einer mehr traut sich mehr, sich Voldi anzuschließen, der hat mittlerweile echte Personalprobleme".

Fred beendete seine Erzählung und lehnte sich zurück, die Fragen ignorierend, die von allen Seiten auf ihn ein prasselten.

Er trank gemütlich ein Butterbier, dann erst sagte er: "Leute, löchert mich nicht, morgen könnt ihr Harry, Sev und George ausquetschen, meine Wenigkeit ist jetzt reif fürs Bett".

"Wer sagt denn, dass wir dich gehen lassen?", fragte Ginny grinsend.

"Schwesterchen, denkst du etwa, nur Harry hätte beim Training etwas gelernt?", gab Fred zurück, plötzlich begann er zu flimmern und war im nächsten Moment weg.

Ein überraschter Aufschrei ging durch die Menge, gleich darauf schrie Ginny noch einmal, denn jemand hatte ihr einen Eiswürfel hinten in ihre Bluse gesteckt.

Lee erlebte ein Donnerwetter, denn natürlich glaubte Ginny ihm seine Unschuldsbeteuerungen nicht, vor Allem, weil er noch einen Eiswürfel in der Hand hatte.

Da hörte Ginny plötzlich jemanden lachen, es klang wie Fred.

"Nun, Schwesterchen, glaubst du immer noch, dass es in deinem Ermessen liegt, ob ich ins Bett gehe oder nicht?".

Bei diesen Worten wurde Fred wieder sichtbar, er nutzte die allgemeine Verblüffung aus, griff nach Angelinas Hand, zog sie von ihrem Stuhl hoch in seine Arme und verschwand mit ihr.

Angelina erschrak sich fast zu Tode, als Fred mit ihr teleportierte.

Diese Art zu reisen war sehr beängstigend für sie, denn sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, sich aufzulösen und wieder zusammen zu fügen.

Nach dem ersten Schreck musste sie sich jedoch eingestehen, dass das angenehmer als Apparieren, Reisen mit Portschlüssel oder gar flohen war.

Beim Teleportieren gab es weder dieses Gefühl, als würde man durch einen Schlauch gesaugt, noch fühlte man einen Haken hinter dem Bauchnabel, auch wurde man nicht um die eigene Achse gewirbelt, um dann mit Ruß eingesaut aus einem Kamin zu klettern.

Bevor Angelina etwas fragen konnte, sagte Fred: "Morgen, Schatz, jetzt haben wir etwas Besseres zu tun".

Während er sprach, hob er sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett, Angelina fand diese Idee so gut, dass sie auf die Fragen verzichtete, die sie eigentlich gerne loswerden wollte.

Im Wohnzimmer wurde an diesem Abend noch lange über das diskutiert, was Fred erzählt und demonstriert hatte, im Orden begann sich Hoffnung auszubreiten.

Bisher hatten sie Voldemort machtlos gegenüber gestanden, nun aber sahen sie, dass er nicht unbesiegbar war, Harry hatte das deutlich demonstriert.

Auch Freds Vorstellung hatte alle schwer beeindruckt, Moody konnte es gar nicht fassen, dass Fred sogar für sein magisches Auge unsichtbar war, durch Tarnumhänge hingegen konnte er hindurch sehen.

Während der nächsten Stunden tauten auch die Dursleys auf, sie beteiligten sich eifrig an den Gesprächen und als Remus fragte, wieso sie nicht mehr den Eindruck machten, die Zauberei zu hassen, erzählte Petunia, dass sie seit Jahren engen Kontakt mit Arabella Figg hätten, sie hatte ihnen viel über die magische Welt im Allgemeinen und über Harry im Speziellen erzählt.

Zauberei war für sie keine Abartigkeit mehr, sondern einfach eine Fähigkeit, über die sie selbst nicht verfügten.

Nach und nach ging alles zu Bett, bis zuletzt noch eine etwas kuriose Gesellschaft übrig blieb.

Moody, Hagrid, Vernon und Dudley hatten sich an den Kamin gesetzt und beschäftigten sich mit einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey, der Ersten folgte eine Zweite und irgendwann schliefen die vier friedlich in ihren Sesseln und schnarchten, dass die Wände zitterten.

Harry fühlte sich bei seinem Erwachen früh am Morgen wie im siebten Himmel.

Er hatte seine Arme um einen schlanken, warmen Körper geschlungen, um Marys Körper.

Sie schlief noch tief und fest, was ihn nicht wunderte, denn sie hatten während der Nacht damit begonnen, das nachzuholen, was ihnen während der letzten vier Jahre entgangen war.

Dass Harry aufgewacht war, lag daran, dass er seit Jahren gewöhnt war, früh aufzustehen, außerdem war Harrys Kondition um einiges besser als diejenige seiner Geliebten.

Als Harry das bewusst wurde, musste er schmunzeln, zwar hatte er nicht für diesen Zweck trainiert, aber natürlich war diese Sache bedeutend angenehmer als der eigentliche Zweck.

Mary bewegte sich im Schlaf und murmelte etwas, was Harry dazu veranlasste, sie noch fester in die Arme zu schließen.

"Harry, endlich", konnte er deutlich verstehen, offenbar träumte sie von ihm.

Harry schlief gleich darauf wieder ein, drei Stunden später wurde er durch einen Kuss geweckt.

Harry fand diese Art des Aufwachens sehr angenehm, er erwiderte Marys Zärtlichkeiten leidenschaftlich, bis sie von einem Klopfen an der Tür geweckt wurden.

Harry warf eine Decke über sie beide und rief: "Herein, außer, wenn du Voldi bist!".

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und eine strahlende Hermine trat ein.

Sie warf sich in Harrys Arme und sagte: "Endlich, das wollte ich gestern schon tun, aber Mary hat dich ja in Beschlag genommen.

Äh, habe ich euch bei irgend etwas gestört?".

"Sagen wir mal so, in fünf Minuten hättest du uns eine schöne Nummer versaut.

Da wir gerade beim Thema sind, braucht George einen Stärkungstrank oder anderweitig medizinische Hilfe?", fragte Harry und genoss Hermines rotes Gesicht.

"Wie wäre es mit Kratzer heilen?", fragte George von der Tür her.

Er trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Er trug nur eine Boxer, Hermine stöhnte auf: "Du bist doch nicht so herum gelaufen?".

"Doch.

Und jetzt beginne ich mich zu wundern, dass es mich und meine Geschwister gibt, meine Mum ist mir über den Weg gelaufen und hat meinen Rücken gesehen, sie denkt tatsächlich, dass Krummbein mir diese Kratzer verpasst hat".

Er drehte sich um und man sah, dass Hermine ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte, zehn recht tiefe und lange Kratzer zierten seinen muskulösen Rücken.

Harry machte lachend eine Handbewegung und Georges Rücken sah wie neu aus.

Hermine keuchte auf, dann fragte sie: "Sag mal, Harry, kannst du alles stablos?".

"Für eine Sache verwendet er seinen Stab, Hermine", sagte Mary und wurde von George umgehend zur Unruhestifterin ernannt.

Hermine schien heute emotionell etwas unausgeglichen zu sein, erst lachte sie über Marys Spruch und Georges Reaktion darauf, dann schluchzte sie plötzlich auf und umarmte Harry so fest, als wollte sie Molly Konkurrenz machen.

"Verdammt, Harry, warum hast du dich nicht wenigstens bei mir gemeldet, ich hatte furchtbare Angst um dich, ich hielt dich sogar manchmal für tot", schluchzte sie.

Als Harry nun seine beste Freundin im Arm hielt, bemerkte er erst, wie sehr sie ihm gefehlt hatte.

Mary rief ihre Klamotten zu sich und zog sich unter der Decke an, dann verließ sie mit George das Zimmer, sie wollte Harry und Hermine die Gelegenheit bieten, ungestört miteinander zu sprechen und außerdem hatte sie Hunger, George ging es genau so.

Sie waren die letzten, welche im Wohnzimmer eintrafen, George hatte sich zu Marys Erstaunen auf dem Flur mit einem ihr unbekannten Zauber angezogen, George hatte ihre Verblüffung bemerkt und gesagt: "Warte ab, wenn du mit trainierst, du wirst Dinge lernen, die du nie für möglich halten würdest".

Seine letzten Worte waren im Wohnzimmer gehört worden, Fred rief ihnen entgegen: "Was im Tagespropheten steht, werdet ihr auch nicht für möglich halten.

Äh, habt ihr getauscht?".

"Nur vorübergehend, Brüderchen.

Was steht denn in dem Käseblatt?", gab George zurück.

Fred warf ihm die Zeitung zu, George sah den bewussten Artikel sofort, das war keine Kunst, denn er nahm die komplette Titelseite ein.

George las und begann zu grinsen.

"Das muss Harry sehen, hoffentlich kommt er bald runter", meinte er.

"Genau, der wird vor lachen umkippen", stimmte Fred zu.

"Was findet ihr denn an diesem Artikel so komisch, ich finde ihn höchst Besorgnis erregend", schnaubte Molly.

"Glaubst du etwa, dass das Ministerium uns etwas anhaben kann? Das kannst du vergessen, ich vermute, dass Harry einen Lachkrampf bekommt, wenn er das liest.

Schon alleine die Synonyme, die sie für ihn gefunden haben.

Der Gesichtslose.

Der zweite dunkle Lord.

Die neue Bedrohung.

Der mächtige Schwarzmagier.

Der Killer.

Klingt doch alles gut.

Wie ich ihn so kenne, wird er Fudge dafür einen Besuch abstatten, um sich in aller Form bei ihm zu bedanken", sagte Fred.

"Und der Orden ist eine Terrororganisation, wir sollten stolz auf uns sein", fügte Sev hinzu.

Kurz darauf betraten Harry und Hermine Hand in Hand das Wohnzimmer.

"Schämst du dich nicht, Mary zu betrügen, kaum, dass ihr wieder zusammen seid?", fragte Zissa grinsend.

"Tut mir Leid, es ging einfach mit uns durch", gab Harry zurück.

Wie sich kurz darauf zeigte, war Fred entweder ein guter Prophet oder er kannte Harry einfach genau.

Er lachte schallend über den Artikel und kündigte danach an, dass er in den nächsten Tagen einen Termin bei Fudge hätte, obwohl der Minister nichts davon wisse.

Dann wurde die Begrüßung nachgeholt, der sich Harry gestern entzogen hatte, indem er mit Mary auf ihr Zimmer geflüchtet war.

Parvati und Padma umarmten ihn nacheinander, wobei Harry feststellte, dass er sie noch immer nicht auseinander halten konnte.

Dean und Seamus, die Freunde der Beiden, kamen als nächste, dann Neville und Luna, die seit Beginn der siebten Klasse miteinander gingen, sie wurden von Molly verjagt, die sich offenbar zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, Harry die Rippen zu brechen und es nahm kein Ende.

Harry verlor leicht den Überblick, aber dass er von einigen mehrmals umarmt wurde, entging ihm dann doch nicht.

Er teleportierte quer durch den Raum und rief: "Wenn ihr mich den Hungertod sterben lassen wollt, seid ihr genau auf dem richtigen Weg, Leute!".

Er hatte Erfolg, man ließ ihn in Ruhe, als er zu seinem Platz zurück kehrte.

Man frühstückte ausgiebig und grinste dabei über Harry, Sev und George, die verstärkt dem Rührei zusprachen.

Natürlich war es Fred, der den Mund nicht halten konnte und die Drei fragte, ob sie irgendwelche Eiweißverluste ausgleichen müssten.

Harrys Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten: "Ja, müssen wir, du offenbar nicht, hoffentlich hat Angelia keine Einschlafprobleme gehabt".

"Wenn du Probleme damit haben solltest, die Flagge zu hissen, kann ich dir mit einem Trank helfen, Fred", sagte Sev mit väterlicher Stimme und fiesem Funkeln in den Augen.

Die Ordensmitglieder genossen es zutiefst, dass Fred verbal Contra bekam, dazu war bisher nur George in der Lage gewesen und die Zwillinge zogen zumeist an einem Strang.

Als nun auch noch Angelina Sev nach der Wirksamkeit dieses Trankes fragte und Molly ein: "Also deshalb wird es nichts mit Nachwuchs" hinzu fügte, gab Fred sich geschlagen, vorerst zumindest.

Nach dem Frühstück fragte Harry, wie viel der Orden mittlerweile wüsste, Fred gab ihm einen kurzen Überblick darüber, was er am vergangenen Abend noch berichtet hatte.

"Gut, dann wisst ihr ja über die Porträts Bescheid, ich werde sie gleich holen".

"Darf ich mit?", fragte Antony und fügte nach einem Blick auf seine kleine Freundin hinzu: "Und Amanda auch".

Hermine sagte grinsend: "Ich würde auch gerne deine Junggesellenbude kennen lernen, Harry".

"Nicht nur du, Mine", fügte Mary hinzu.

"Na, dann kommt doch einfach mit", meinte Harry.

"Klasse, komm, Amanda", sagte Antony, nahm seine Bewunderin in die Arme und war im nächsten Augenblick mit ihr verschwunden.

Hermine keuchte auf.

"Antony kann apparieren?", fragte sie verblüfft.

"Klar, aber er ist nicht appariert, sondern teleportiert.

Zur Hütte kannst du nicht apparieren, es liegen die gleichen Schutzzauber darauf wie auf Hogwarts.

Hermine, du solltest dir abgewöhnen, Antony zu unterschätzen, er hat mit uns trainiert und er ist verdammt gut.

Er hat jetzt schon mehr drauf als Draco je hatte, und dabei spreche ich nur von den normalen Zaubern, wenn du unsere speziellen Kenntnisse dazu rechnest, sieht die Sache noch ganz anders aus.

Er könnte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einen Auroren bei einem Duell besiegen", erklärte Harry.

Er trat zwischen Mary und Hermine und legte seine Arme um die Schultern der beiden jungen Frauen.

Bevor die Beiden wussten, wie ihnen geschah, standen sie plötzlich in einem Raum, der ihnen völlig unbekannt war.

"Habt ihr eure erste Teleportation gut überstanden?", fragte Harry belustigt.

Bevor eine der Frauen antworten konnte, ertönte eine weibliche Stimme.

"Na, wenn das nicht meine Schwester im Geiste ist".

Mary und Hermine fuhren herum und sahen, wer da gesprochen hatte.

Es war eine, wie sie ihr neidlos zugestehen musste, ungeheuer attraktive Frau mit hüftlangen, rabenschwarzen Haaren und einer absoluten Traumfigur.

Die Frau umarmte die verblüffte Hermine und sagte: "Harry hat mir viel von dir erzählt, Hermine.

Wie er mir berichtet hat, teilen wir eine Neigung, auch ich liebe Bücher".

"Ihr Süßen, darf ich euch Rowena Ravenclaw vorstellen? Wen, Hermine hast du ja selbst erkannt und das hier ist meine Mary".

Wen ließ von Hermine ab und wandte sich an Mary.

"Kein Wunder, dass Harry dir so sehr nachgetrauert hat, Mary, du siehst ja richtig heiß aus.

Tu ihm bitte nie wieder so weh, er hat nach eurer Trennung gelitten wie ein Hund", sagte Wen und schloss nun auch Mary in ihre Arme.

Hermine hatte bis jetzt starr dagestanden, nun kiekste sie: "Rowena Ravenclaw", verleierte ihre Augen und sank zu Boden, Mary wurde von Wen aufrecht gehalten, sonst wäre sie mit Sicherheit Hermines Beispiel gefolgt.

Harry wunderte sich im ersten Moment über den Schreck der beiden Mädchen, dann fiel ihm ein, dass die Beiden bei Freds Erzählung schon längst im Bett waren und vorhin hatte Fred nur gesagt, er hätte erzählt, wen er, Harry, in der Hütte getroffen hatte.

Gleich darauf folgte der zweite Schlag, denn eine weitere Frau schritt auf sie zu.

Sie war auf ihre Weise genau so schön wie Wen, die südländisch rassig wirkte.

Die neu angekommene Frau sah genau so aus, wie man sich eine Keltin vorstellte, rötlich blonde, sehr lange Haare, blaue Augen und eine helle Haut mit etlichen Sommersprossen.

Hermine und Mary starrten die Frau an, die sagte mit einem warmen Lächeln: "Wen, halt Mary fest und Hermine, bleib direkt sitzen, damit du nicht noch einmal auf deinem hübschen Hintern landest.

Ich bin Helga Hufflepuff".

Wen spürte tatsächlich, dass Marys Beine etwas nachgaben.

Hermine gewann allmählich ihre Fassung zurück, als Helga ihr ihre Hand reichte, griff sie zu und ließ sich von der Gründerin aufhelfen.

Sofort wurde sie auch von ihr in eine herzliche Umarmung gezogen, als Helga danach Mary umarmte, verpasste Hermine dem laut lachenden Harry eine kurze Strafpredigt.

"Harry James Potter, hättest du nicht eine Andeutung machen können, wen wir hier vorfinden werden", sagte sie giftig.

Da fiel ihr etwas ein.

"Wo sind denn eigentlich die Kinder?", fragte sie besorgt.

"Die sind im Keller und schauen sich ein Quiddtchspiel an", sagte Helga beruhigend.

"Zwei gegen Zwei?", fragte Harry grinsend.

"Ja, und wir dürfen sie dann wieder zusammen flicken", schnaubte Wen.

"Ich gehe nach unten, ich will mir die Abstürze anschauen", verkündete Harry und wandte sich einer geöffneten Bodenklappe zu, welche Mary und Hermine erst jetzt wahrnahmen.

Mary griff nach Harrys Hand und sagte: "Ich gehe mit dir, nicht, dass du wieder einige Jahre lang verschwunden bist".

Hermine wurde von den beiden Gründerinnen in die Mitte genommen, auch sie schlossen sich Harry an.

Die Bodenklappe bildete den Beginn einer Wendeltreppe, die in regelmäßigen Abständen mit Fackeln erhellt wurde.

Die Wände bestanden aus gewachsenen Felsen, sie waren so glatt, dass man diesen Schacht nur mit Magie erbaut haben konnte.

Helga, Wen und Hermine beobachteten amüsiert, dass Harry und Mary Hand in Hand gingen, obwohl die Treppe dafür eigentlich zu schmal war.

"Starkes Nachholbedürfnis", feixte Helga.

"Was ist eigentlich mit dir und George?", fragte Wen.

"Wir sind seit gestern Abend zusammen", verkündete Hermine strahlend.

"Wurde ja Zeit.

Mir war immer klar, wie viel er für dich empfinden muss, wenn er dir gegenüber so schüchtern ist.

Heiliger Merlin, habe ich wirklich gerade dieses Großmaul mit dem Attribut schüchtern in Verbindung gebracht?", meinte Wen und Helga gluckste auf.

"Wenn George auch nur die Hälfte von dem, was er im Schlaf von sich gibt, mit dir macht, hast du ein äußerst befriedigendes Sexualleben, Hermine", gab Helga von sich.

"Ich glaube eher, dass George dann einen längeren Aufenthalt in Askaban vor sich hätte, Helga", fiel Harry lachend ein.

Hermine hätte ihm gerne in den Hintern getreten, aber wegen der Wendeltreppe war er zur Zeit außer Reichweite.

Sie brauchten drei Minuten, um das Ende der Treppe zu erreichen.

Sie standen vor einer zweiflügeligen Holztür mit Griffen in Form von Phönixen.

Harry öffnete und man hörte Getöse, es klang wie eine heftige Rangelei.

Sie folgten einem kurzen Gang, der in eine riesige, hell erleuchtete Halle mündete.

Vier Gestalten jagten auf Besen in ungefähr zehn Metern Höhe durch die Halle, da sah einer von ihnen, dass sie Besuch bekommen hatten.

"Pause!", rief er und deutete nach unten.

Helga und Wen traten vorsorglich hinter Mary und Hermine und machten sich auffangbereit, sie ahnten, dass die Beine der Beiden gleich nachgeben würden.

Da landeten die vier Quidditch-Spieler vor ihnen und Helgas und Wens Dienste als Stützen wurden sofort benötigt, denn Mary und Hermine hatten Albus erkannt.

Hermine deutete auf ihn und gab einen hohen, unartikulierten Laut von sich, Mary hingegen schien von einer Ganzkörperklammer befallen zu sein.

Albus musterte die beiden jungen Frauen lächelnd und wandte sich dann an Harry: "Kann es sein, dass du vergessen hast, den Beiden zu erzählen, wen sie hier treffen werden?".

"Jetzt, wo du es sagst", gab Harry gemütlich zurück.

Die Erstarrung der Beiden wich nicht, als Godric und Salazar sich vorstellten, erst als der Letzte, ein hoch gewachsener und recht gut aussehender Mann mit langen, schwarzen Haaren, sich als Shayne Grindelwald vorstellte, kam wenigstens wieder in Hermine so etwas wie Leben.

"Grindelwald", kiekste sie und ihr Gegenüber lachte herzlich.

"Ja, genau, der böse, böse Grindelwald, der Verbündete Hitlers.

Wenn du meine Geschichte erfährst, wirst du vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so negativ von mir denken, Hermine.

Sag mal, wie steht es mit George und dir?", fragte er interessiert.

"Sie sind seit gestern zusammen", verkündete Harry vergnügt und hielt seine Hand auf.

"Verdammt!", entfuhr es Grindelwald und Godric wie aus einem Mund.

In Salazars und Albus Gesicht hingegen zeigte sich ein breites Grinsen, zur Verblüffung Hermines wechselten einige Galleonen den Besitzer.

"Nur eine kleine Wette, Hermine", erklärte Albus.

Wen klärte die Sache auf: "Diese Kindsköpfe haben darum gewettet, wann ihr zusammen kommt, Harry, Sly und Albus waren der Meinung, dass es gestern geschehen würde, Sev, Ric und Shayne hingegen waren sicher, dass George noch mindestens eine Woche brauchen würde.

Hier zeigt sich mal wieder, dass man Männer, egal, ob tot oder lebendig, nicht ernst nehmen darf".

Nun wandte Albus sich an Mary: "Mary, schön, dich in Begleitung Harrys zu sehen.

Ich vermute, dass eure Differenzen ausgeräumt sind?".

Mary nickte, verbal äußern konnte sie sich noch nicht.

Wieder wechselten einige Galleonen den Besitzer, allerdings waren diesmal Wen und Helga die Gewinnerinnen.

"Gilt das, was du eben über Männer gesagt hast, auch für Frauen?", fragte Hermine die vergnügt grinsende Wen.

Diese Frage wurde von Harry beantwortet: "Natürlich, Mine, glaubst du, die beiden sind besser? Sie sehen nur harmloser aus".

Dann wandte er sich an die Gründer und Shayne: "Nun, Freunde, bewegt euch in eure Bilder, ihr zieht um".

"Wohin, in den Grimmauldplatz?", fragte Albus.

"Ja, die Versiegelung von Hogwarts will ich in der nächsten Zeit noch nicht aufheben", antwortete Harry.

"Das dürfte klüger sein", stimmte Albus zu.

Sie schritten die Wendeltreppe hinauf, als sie endlich oben ankamen, wären Mary und Hermine dankbar für einen dritten Lungenflügel gewesen.

Ihre Oberschenkel brannten, morgen würden sie bestimmt mit einem gigantischen Muskelkater aufwachen.

Da sahen sie Antony und Amanda am Tisch sitzen, kein bisschen außer Atem.

Sie genehmigten sich gerade einen Kürbissaft, sie wirkten nicht so, als hätten sie die Treppe nach oben benutzt.

"Wie kommt ihr denn so schnell hier rauf?", fragte Hermine keuchend.

"Wir sind natürlich teleportiert, wir hatten keine Lust, diese blöde Treppe zu benutzen", erklärte Antony trocken und bekam von Mary und Hermine einen Todesblick zugeworfen.

"Hättest du uns nicht mitnehmen können?", fragte Mary.

"Warum habt ihr nicht gefragt, Amanda hat das ja schließlich auch getan", gab Antony trocken zurück.

Das Funkeln in seinen Augen blieb Hermine und Mary nicht verborgen, offenbar hatte Antony etliche Eigenschaften von Fred und George übernommen.

Im nächsten Moment verziehen Mary und Hermine dem Jungen, denn er brachte ihnen zwei Humpen kalten Kürbissaft.

Kaum hatten sie ausgetrunken, da rief Harry schon: "Kommt, wir sind hier fertig!".

Er hatte einen Stapel Bilder unter dem Arm und wandte sich mit einem teuflischen Grinsen an Antony: "Kleiner Bruder, ich habe die Hände voll und kann nur noch Mary mitnehmen.

Schaffst du Hermine oder ist sie dir zu schwer?".

Antony warf Hermine einen taxierenden Blick zu und wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, als Hermine ihn anknurrte: "Sag ja nichts dummes, Antony".

Antony hatte einen gesunden Selbsterhaltungstrieb und gab daher genau die richtige Antwort.

"Aber Harry, wie kommst du denn auf diese Idee, Hermine und schwer, das ist wie Hagrid und klein", gab Antony zurück.

Er wusste, wie sehr man Frauen mit ihrem Gewicht ärgern konnte, denn Ric und Sly hatten ihre Frauen öfter damit aufgezogen und immer blutig dafür bezahlt.

Mit einem letzten finsteren Blick für Harry trat Hermine zu Antony und reichte ihm die Hand.

Er ergriff sie und teleportierte, im gleichen Moment sprang auch Harry.

Sie waren in der Eingangshalle aufgetaucht, wo sich Harry sofort daran machte, die Bilder aufzuhängen.

Die Abgebildeten verließen ihre Porträts umgehend und begaben sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihr Auftauchen für Verwirrung sorgte.

Zwar waren alle über die Porträts informiert, aber es war ein Unterschied, ob man davon hörte oder die Toten, die eigentlich gar nicht tot wirkten, aus nächster Nähe selbst sah.

Harry wollte ihnen gerade ins Wohnzimmer folgen, als Fred auf ihn zustürmte, eine junge, schwarzhaarige Frau im Schlepptau.

"Harry, wir müssen eingreifen, Melina ist hierher geflüchtet, Fudge hat Victor verhaftet".

"Was?", war Harrys Beitrag dazu.

Melina fiel ihm schluchzend um den Hals, sie freute sich, ihn wieder zu sehen.

"Harry, Fred hat mir erzählt, dass du wieder da bist, ich konnte es kaum glauben".

"Unser Wiedersehen können wir später feiern, Mel, was ist mit Vic?".

"Wir waren im Ministerium, in der Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten.

Victor wollte einen Termin für ein Länderspiel ausmachen, da stürmen plötzlich vier Auroren in das Büro und verhaften Victor wegen Mitgliedschaft in einer Terrororganisation.

Ich verstehe das nicht, Harry, Victor ist doch kein Terrorist.

Dann wollten sie auch mich verhaften, ich konnte zum Glück rechtzeitig apparieren, bevor sie etwas dagegen tun konnten".

"Diese Terrororganisation ist der Orden, Mel, offenbar hast du den heutigen Tagespropheten nicht gelesen.

Mach dir keine Sorgen, der Einzige, der Anlass zur Besorgnis hat, ist Fudge".

"Holen wir Vic?", fragte Fred.

"Natürlich, auf der Stelle, wir nehmen George, Hermine, Mary, Arthur und Mad-Eye mit, das dürfte reichen.

Hol sie her".

Fred verschwand und war in weniger als einer Minute wieder da, seinen Vater und Mad-Eye im Schlepptau.

Harry beschwor seine Kapuze und setzte sie auf, denn er wollte zunächst als Phönix auftreten.

Da stürmten auch Remus, Tonks und Zissa in die Halle und boten an, mitzukommen.

Antony ließ sich auch nicht abwimmeln, er bestand darauf, auch Amanda mitzunehmen.

"Okay, aber du bist für sie verantwortlich", ermahnte Harry ihn.

Antony zückte seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf seine kleine Freundin und murmelte einige Worte in einer unbekannten Sprache.

Er wiederholte diesen Vorgang bei sich selbst, da fragte Mad-Eye, was das für ein Zauber wäre.

Fred grinste breit und richtete seinen Stab auf Mad-Eye und führte den gleichen Zauber durch.

Dann brüllte er: "Avada Kedavra!", Mad-Eye wäre fast vor Schreck gestorben, aber der Todesfluch kümmerte ihn nicht im Geringsten.

"Noch Fragen?", tönte Fred und erneuerte den Schutzzauber.

Mad-Eye knurrte: "Mach so was nie wieder mit mir, Weasley, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist!".

Fred lachte und fragte: "Hättest du mir denn geglaubt, wenn ich dir gesagt hätte, dass dieser Schutzzauber alle Flüche abwehren kann?".

"Nein, natürlich nicht", gab Mad-Eye zu.

Da sagte eine tiefe Stimme: "Könnt ihr noch einen Auroren gebrauchen, vor dem Fudge Schiss hat?".

"Klar, kennst du einen, Kingsley?", gab George zurück.

Harry kürzte das Theater ab, er verpasste Kingsley den Schutzzauber und sagte: "Wir teleportieren in die Eingangshalle, direkt vor diesen hässlichen Brunnen".

Schon hatte Antony Amanda umarmt und war mit ihr verschwunden.

Hermine und Narzissa grinsten sich an, sie freuten sich, dass sich ihre Kinder so gut verstanden.

Antony und Amanda tauchten ungesehen neben dem Brunnen der magischen Geschwister auf, erst, als sie in Richtung Aufzug gingen, wurden sie von einem Wachzauberer entdeckt.

Er rannte auf die Kinder zu und fragte ziemlich unfreundlich: "Was wollt ihr denn hier?".

"Fudge in den Arsch treten!", gab Antony knochentrocken zurück.

Der Wachzauberer schnaubte, dann sah er, dass Antony einen Zauberstab besaß.

"Gib mir sofort diesen Zauberstab, du Rotzbengel!", schrie er den Kleinen an.

"Hol ihn dir doch, Halbhirn!", gab Antony im gleichen Ton zurück.

Als Harry mit dem Rest der Gruppe einige Sekunden später neben dem Brunnen auftauchte, bot sich ihnen ein atemberaubendes Bild.

Amanda himmelte einen grinsenden Antony an, vor dessen Füßen ein entwaffneter, gefesselter und mit einer Ganzkörperklammer versehener Wachzauberer lag.

Einige laut lachende Zauberer standen in der Nähe, offenbar handelte es sich bei ihnen um Besucher des Ministeriums, welche Antonys Vorstellung genossen zu haben schienen.

Sie spendeten Antony Beifall, dann deutete einer von ihnen auf Harry und rief: "Da, der Phönix!".

Harry hätte mit einem Angriff gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass diese Gruppe auf ihn einstürmte und jeder seine Hand drücken wollte.

Harry ließ das über sich ergehen, dann fragte er: "Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, so Beliebt zu sein, aber ihr lest den Tagespropheten nicht wirklich, oder?".

Der Zauberer, welcher ihn erkannt hatte, antwortete: "Doch, wir lesen dieses Käseblatt durchaus, wir wissen jedoch, dass der Tagesprophet vom Ministerium gesteuert wird.

Ich weiß das sogar ganz genau, denn ich war bis gestern der Chefredakteur.

Fudge hat mich persönlich an die frische Luft gesetzt, als ich mich geweigert habe, diesen Schwachsinn, dass der Orden eine Terrororganisation sein soll, zu veröffentlichen.

Selbst in Blättern wie Teenwitch oder dem Klitterer findet man mittlerweile besser recherchierte Artikel mit höherem Wahrheitsgehalt als im Propheten, das muss aufhören, die Zaubererwelt hat ein Recht auf die Wahrheit".

"Und was wollt ihr dagegen unternehmen?", fragte Harry interessiert.

"Ganz einfach, wir wollen eine neue Zeitung gründen, aber so etwas ist mittlerweile genehmigungspflichtig.

Diese Genehmigungen werden vom Ministerium nur äußerst schleppend erteilt, deshalb wollten wir gleich heute den Antrag stellen, während der bearbeitet wird, haben wir Zeit genug, nach Investoren und Räumlichkeiten zu suchen".

"Ich finde diese Idee hervorragend und würde gerne darin investieren.

Kommt mit zu Fudge, vielleicht kann ich ihn dazu bewegen, mit der Genehmigung etwas Gas zu geben".

"Das wäre hervorragend, dann müssten wir uns nur hoch ums Kapital kümmern, wir müssen mindesten 200000 Galleonen auftreiben, sonst brauchen wir gar nicht erst anzufangen".

"Ich steige mit 300000 ein, wenn es nötig sein sollte, kann ich diese Summe noch erhöhen".

Harrys Gegenüber erstarrte.

Einer seiner Begleiter fragte nach einem Moment des Schweigens: "Ist das ihr Ernst?".

"Ja, natürlich.

Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr mich zu Fudge begleitet, vielleicht bekommt ihr dort direkt Material für den ersten Leitartikel".

Nun erst schüttelte der ehemalige Chefredakteur seine Erstarrung ab und sagte: "Aber, wenn sie die Zeitung komplett finanzieren, gehört sie ja ihnen".

"Ist das schlimm? Ich versichere ihnen und werde das auch in einem Vertrag festhalten, dass ich mich aus der redaktionellen Arbeit heraus halten werde.

Mir liegt daran, dass die Öffentlichkeit nicht weiterhin für dumm verkauft wird, offenbar ist das auch ihr Anliegen, also sollten wir am gleichen Strang ziehen.

Was ist nun, schlagen sie ein?".

Nach kurzem Überlegen wurde Harrys Hand kräftig gedrückt, dann stellte der ehemalige Chefredakteur als Theodor Stevenson vor.

"Meinen Namen kann ich ihnen jetzt noch nicht nennen, allerdings könnte es durchaus sein, dass ich gleich bei Fudge meine Maske fallen lasse.

Wenn das passieren sollte, haben wir eine Schlagzeile, welche wohl dafür sorgen wird, dass wir gar nicht so viel drucken könne, wie wir verkaufen werden", sagte Harry und im Gesicht Mr. Stevensons zeigte sich ein Grinsen, das dem der Weasley-Zwillinge in nichts nachstand, die Beiden hatten einen Verdacht, was Harrys Plan anging.

Auf dem Weg zu Fudges Büro stellten sich alle einander vor, wie sich herausstellte, waren Mr. Stevensons Begleiter allesamt Reporter des Tagespropheten gewesen, welche Fudge während der letzten Monate gefeuert hatte.

Sie kamen ungehindert zu Fudges Büro, der Minister schien sich sehr sicher zu fühlen, wenn man bedachte, dass nur ein einziger Wachzauberer für die Sicherheit des Ministeriums gesorgt hatte.

Dieser Umstand passte zu Harrys Theorien, ihm war, wie einigen anderen auch, aufgefallen, dass die Todesser-Angriffe auf das Ministerium, welche sich während Scrimgeours Amtszeit gehäuft hatten, nach dem Machtwechsel gänzlich ausgeblieben waren.

Harry vermutete, dass es eine Art Abkommen zwischen Fudge und den Todessen gab.

Als sie Fudges Büro erreichten, machte Harry sich unsichtbar und teleportierte ins Vorzimmer.

Es war leer, als Harry sich umblickte und die zwei Schreibtische in Augenschein nahm, musste er grinsen, denn die Schreibtische gehörten Percy und Ron, was die darauf stehenden Bilder von Penelope und Lavender deutlich zeigten.

Im Büro des Ministers war eine lautstarke Diskussion im Gange, Harry öffnete die Tür zum Flur, winkte seine Begleiter herein und bedeutete ihnen, still zu sein.

Wie sich zeigte, hatten sie einen Logenplatz zum Lauschen gefunden, sie konnten jedes Wort hören, was im Büro des Ministers gesprochen wurde.

Vor allem Fred und George genossen das, was sie zu hören bekamen, denn Fudge war gerade dabei, Percy und Ron rund zu machen.

Gerade stammelte Percy eine Entschuldigung: "Aber, Herr Minister, was hätten wir denn gegen den Phönix ausrichten sollen, jeder weiß doch, wie mächtig er ist".

"Genau", meldete Ron sich jetzt zu Wort.

"Schon dieser kleine Satan, der ihn begleitet, hat ungeheure Fähigkeiten.

Er hat eine Spinne beschworen, lebendige Wesen zu beschwören, dass ist UTZ-Niveau".

"Außerdem hätten wir den ganzen Orden gegen uns gehabt, dieser alte Narr Dumbledore hat den Phönix zu seinem Nachfolger ernannt", bekräftigte Percy.

"Wie dem auch sei, wir müssen einen Weg finden, um an das Vermögen dieses Potter-Bengels zu gelangen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich meine Stellung hier noch halten kann, und wenn ich mich absetze, will ich das mit Stil tun.

Ihr wisst, dass Potter als letzter Angehöriger des Zaubereradels die Befugnis hat, mich abzusetzen.

Keiner weiß, wo er steckt, er könnte jederzeit auftauchen und dann ist unser Spiel aus, also denkt nach, wie wir an sein Vermögen kommen", sagte Fudge.

Sie schwiegen einige Minuten lang, dann hörte man Ron sagen: "Vielleicht sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass er wieder auftaucht.

Ich muss gerade daran denken, wie fertig es ihn gemacht hat, als Mary ihn damals abgeschossen hat.

Bestimmt empfindet er immer noch etwas für sie, wenn nicht, gibt es ja noch sein Bedürfnis, den Helden zu spielen.

Angenommen, wir verhaften sie und verbreiten es über die Presse, vielleicht mit dem Hinweis, dass ihre Chancen gut stehen, ein Dementorenküsschen zu erhalten, opfert er bestimmt alles, was er besitzt, um sie zu retten.

Und solange wir warten, könnte ich mit der Dame das ein oder andere Stößchen plaudern".

Fudge und Percy lachten dreckig.

"Brüderchen, du bist doch schon einmal bei ihr abgeblitzt, glaubst du, deine Chancen stehen nun besser?", fragte Percy belustigt.

"Nun, man könnte ihr ja ein Geschäft anbieten, Entgegenkommen gegen Freiheit", gab Fudge von sich, seine Stimme verriet, dass er sich königlich amüsierte.

"Na, hoffentlich bekommt Lavender nichts davon mit", gluckste Percy.

"Wenn Mary sich kooperativ verhält, kann Lav sich einen neuen Stecher suchen, Mary spielt doch in einer ganz anderen Liga, was ihr Aussehen angeht.

Für Harry dürfte es der Zuckerguss auf dem Grabstein sein, wenn ich seine große Liebe, sagen wir, in meine Dienste nehme".

Die drei lachten dreckig, dann sagte Percy: "Ich werde Penelope auf jeden Fall nicht mitnehmen, was soll ich mit ihr an der Copacabana, da gibt es die heißesten Frauen der Welt, und wer bringt schon sein eigenes Butterbrot in ein Gourmet-Restaurant mit".

"Im Falle von Mary könnte man eher von einer Trüffelpastete sprechen, aber Vorspeise und Dessert gibt es da unten wohl in großer Auswahl", meinte Ron.

"Wenn das mit Mary nicht klappt, kannst du es doch mit Hermine versuchen, die sieht doch allemal besser als Lavender aus", schlug Percy vor.

"Klar, um Klassen sogar, aber sie hat die dumme Angewohnheit, das Leben zu ernst zu nehmen und das hat sie auch von mir verlangt, das ist aber nicht mein Ding".

"Ich freue mich zu sehen, dass ihr Beide nicht nach euren Versagereltern schlagt, ich hatte immer befürchtet, dass bei euch doch noch das Weasley-Blut die Oberhand gewinnt, aber diese Sorge war unbegründet", sagte Fudge gönnerhaft.

Harry, Mary und der Rest ihrer Freund kochten vor Wut, auch die Reporter machten nicht gerade einen vergnügten Eindruck, bis auf einen von ihnen, welcher breit grinste.

Harry schaute ihn fragend an, da erkannte er den Grund für die Heiterkeit des Mannes.

Er hatte ein magisches Diktiergerät in der Hand, diese Geräte funktionierten genau so wie diejenigen, welche die Muggel benutzten, aber gegen diese Geräte hatte die magische Variante in ihrer Situation einen gewaltigen Vorteil.

Sie wurden beim Zaubergamot als Beweismittel anerkannt, weil es unmöglich war, die Aufnahmen zu verfälschen.

Der Reporter bemerkte Harrys Blick, grinste noch breiter und raunte: "Alles drauf".

Harry reckte den Daumen nach oben, da ging das Gespräch im Büro weiter.

"Wir sollten uns nun überlegen, wie wir diese Mary in die Finger bekommen", meinte Fudge.

"Das dürfte kein Problem sein, sie kauft meistens in Muggelläden ein, ich kenne ihre bevorzugten Geschäfte.

Meistens ist sie in Begleitung von Hermine, Angelina Johnson und Narzissa Malfoy, aber es dürfte kein Problem sein, ihrer habhaft zu werden".

"Da sie gerade Narzissa erwähnen, ich habe ihrem leider verstorbenen Mann einiges zu verdanken, vielleicht sollte ich mich revanchieren und ihr auch etwas Gutes tun.

Ich denke daran, sie als, wie sagten sie, Trüffelpastete mit zu nehmen".

Percy schnaubte.

"Soll ich als Einziger ohne einen kleinen Snack von hier verschwinden? Ich muss zugeben, Angelina könnte mich reizen, für eine Weile jedenfalls", gab er lüstern von sich.

"Das können wir alles machen, aber zuerst müssen wir an Potters Vermögen kommen", erinnerte Fudge.

Nun trat im Büro ein nachdenkliches Schweigen ein, Harry wandte sich an Arthur, Tonks und Kingsley: "Beruft im Namen von Lord Potter den Zaubergamot ein, in einer Viertelstunde kommen wir mit denen in den großen Sitzungssaal im untersten Geschoss".

Dann wandte er sich an die Reporter: "Protokolliert bitte alles mit, was nun geschieht".

Alastor bekam den Auftrag, Lavender und Penelope in den Sitzungssaal zu bringen, er war der richtige Mann für diese Aufgabe, es gab nur wenige Leute, die ihm einen Wunsch abschlagen konnten, die meisten hatten Angst vor ihm.

Als die Vier das Vorzimmer verlassen hatten, legte Harry einen Stillezauber über Fudges Räume, denn er hatte nicht vor, Fudges Büro besonders dezent zu betreten.

Er grinste in die Runde, dann richtete er seine Hand auf die Tür und rief: "Bombada!".

Die Tür explodierte mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm, Harry betrat das Büro und sah sich drei vor Schreck geweiteten Augenpaaren gegenüber.

"Guten Tag, die Herrschaften, das mit der Tür tut mir Leid, ich habe offenbar etwas zu fest angeklopft", sagte Harry in einem dermaßen freundlichen Ton, als wäre er bei guten Freunden.

"Hallo, Ron, vielen Dank für deinen Vergleich mit einer Trüffelpastete.

Leider bringe ich es nicht über mich, dieses Kompliment zu erwidern, denn ich finde dich schlicht und einfach zum Kotzen, da würde ich mich lieber von einem Dementoren als von dir küssen lassen", sagte Mary.

Fred und George hatten sich Percy genähert, während Mary Ron so freundlich begrüßt hatte.

"Mein lieber Bruder, du hast das gleiche Problem wie Ron, ihr wollt beide das, was ihr nie bekommen werdet.

Angelina würde sich mit dir genau so wenig einlassen wie Mary mit Ron, und wenn ich Zissas Blicke richtig deute, dürften Fudges Chancen bei ihr gegen Null tendieren", sagte Fred ätzend.

"Die sind noch weitaus schlechter, Schätzchen", sagte Narzissa und warf Fudge einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

Ron hatte sich aus seiner Erstarrung befreit, er fühlte sich hier im Ministerium sicher, daher sprach er Mary an: "Nun, Süße, wer nicht will, der hat schon.

Wenn du keinen Wert auf einen richtigen Mann legst, musst du halt weiter auf unseren verehrten Auserwählten warten".

Mary gab trocken zurück: "Ron, meinem Verständnis nach hat ein richtiger Mann was im Kopf und in der Hose, ich sehe bei dir in beiden Punkten deutliche Defizite.

Und auf unseren verehrten Auserwählten brauche ich nicht zu warten, denn der Phönix erfüllt meine Erwartungen von einem Mann voll und ganz".

Ron lachte auf.

"Oh, Mary, wie herrlich, damit dürfte Potter wohl endgültig aus dem Rennen sein, jetzt wirst du mir ja richtig sympathisch".

Nun erst kehrte Fudges Sprechfähigkeit zurück.

"Was wollen sie hier und wie sind sie überhaupt hier herein gekommen?", herrschte er Harry an.

"Was ich hier will? Ganz einfach, dich absetzen und mit deinen Handlangern nach Askaban schicken.

Und herein gekommen bin ich durch die Tür, wie du ja vielleicht gesehen haben dürftest", gab Harry noch immer freundlich zurück.

"Darf ich sie transportieren?", fragte da Antony.

"Aber natürlich, kleiner Bruder, pass aber auf, dass du sie nicht fallen lässt, es wäre schade, wenn sie bei ihrer Urteilsverkündung nicht richtig bei sich wären".

"Was fällt ihnen ein", war das Letzte, was Fudge noch sagen konnte, bevor Antony ihn schockte.

Wenige Sekunden später waren auch Percy und Ron geschockt, den letzteren hatte Hermine für sich selbst beansprucht, sie nahm ihn auch eigenhändig in einen Schwebezauber.

"Den nehme ich!", machte sie unmissverständlich klar und niemand sprach ihr dieses Recht ab.

Wenn auf Hermines Gesicht nicht dieses fiese Grinsen erschienen wäre, hätte man glauben können, sie würde den Schwebezauber nicht besonders gut beherrschen.

Rons Kopf kollidierte ständig mit der Decke oder Türrahmen, auch Antony schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben, Percy und vor allem Fudge ging es genau wie Ron.

Ihre Begleiter amüsierten sich königlich über die Art des Transports, gerade Harry, Fred und George gönnten den Dreien ihre Beulen aus vollem Herzen.

Um nicht gesehen zu werden, beschlossen sie, nicht den Aufzug, sondern die Treppe zu benutzen, was sich allerdings für die sowieso schon geschundenen Schädel der Gefangenen als nicht besonders vorteilhaft erwies.

Als sie den unteren Flur erreichten, trafen sie dort auf Alastor, der zwei verängstigt junge Frauen vor sich her trieb.

Es waren Penelope und Lavender, die Alastor offenbar auf seine übliche, nicht besonders herzliche Art behandelt hatte.

Ihm folgte noch eine weitere Frau, sie mochte Anfang 30 sein und war ausnehmend attraktiv, aber sie schien nicht ganz bei sich zu sein, ihr Blick wirkte leer und sie bewegte sich langsam und träge.

"Darf ich euch Sandra Fudge vorstellen?", knurrte Moody.

"Ich dachte mir, dass sie ebenfalls dabei sein sollte, wenn ihr Mann seine Reise nach Askaban antritt.

Fällt jemandem von euch etwas an ihr auf?".

"Meinst du, dass sie seine Enkelin sein könnte?", fragte Fred.

Harry war näher an die Frau heran getreten und blickte ihr in die Augen.

"Nein, das hat er nicht getan", murmelte er.

"Doch, hat er.

Wenn Kingsley sie sieht, müssen wir ihn unbedingt von Fudge fern halten, sonst macht er ihn kalt.

Sandra war seine Freundin, die Beiden waren fast zehn Jahre zusammen.

Auf der vorletzten Weihnachtsfeier im Ministerium hat Kingsley sie einander vorgestellt, noch am gleichen Abend hat Sandra sich von ihm getrennt und ist zu Fudge gezogen.

Sie hat nicht einmal mehr mit Kingsley gesprochen, sie hat ihn schriftlich abserviert.

Einige Wochen später hat Fudge Sandra geheiratet, das war ein gefundenes Fressen für den Klitterer, die haben behauptet, dass Fudge Sandra unter dem Imperius hätte, natürlich hat jeder darüber gelacht, klar, es stand ja auch im Klitterer.

Wie wir jetzt sehen, hatten die verdammt Recht.

Das ist Fudges Fahrkarte ohne Wiederkehr nach Askaban, oder in die Hölle, falls Kingsley ihn in die Finger kriegt", knurrte Moody.

"Deshalb ist Kingsley so anders, er ist seit dieser Weihnachtsfeier so still geworden", sagte Hermine.

"Klar, sie war seine große Liebe, ich glaube, ich bin der einzige im Orden, dem er von dieser Sache erzählt hat.

Er hat sie immer mehr oder weniger geheim gehalten, um sie nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, die Todesser vergreifen sich ja gern an Angehörigen von Auroren.

Wenn wir diese Verhandlung hinter uns haben, sollten wir sie ins Hauptquartier mit nehmen", sagte Moody und Harry stimmte ihm zu.

"Sollen wir nicht den Fluch von ihr nehmen?", fragte Mary und bedachte Sandra mit einem mitleidigen Blick.

"Nein, Schatz, wir könnten dann nicht mehr beweisen, dass Fudge sie unter dem Imperius hatte, er könnte sich heraus reden, dass es jemand anders gewesen sei und er nichts davon bemerkt hätte.

Er kann sich wunderbar dumm stellen, wie wir ja wissen.

Sandra steht jetzt seit eineinhalb Jahren unter dem Fluch, da machen einige Stunden auch nichts mehr aus", erklärte Harry und Moody klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter, er war vollkommen einer Meinung mit ihm.


	6. Chapter 6

"Vorsicht", raunte George, denn eben öffnete sich die Tür des großen Sitzungssaales und Kingsley streckte seinen Kopf heraus.

"Ah, da seid ihr ja.

Ihr sollt die Gefangenen herein bringen und unser Chef wird im Büro des vorsitzenden Richters für eine Vorbesprechung erwartet", sagte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme und erstarrte im nächsten Moment.

"Sandy", stieß er tonlos hervor.

Harry beschloss, ihn im Schnelldurchgang einzuweihen.

Er schritt auf den Auroren zu und nahm ihn am Arm.

Er bedeutete seinen Freunden, den Gerichtssaal zu betreten und zog Kingsley mit sich den Gang hinunter.

Als sie um die nächste Biegung verschwunden waren, begann Harry zu sprechen: "Moody hat uns erzählt, was es mit Sandra auf sich hat.

Kingsley, du darfst jetzt nichts Dummes tun, wenn ich dir erzähle, wieso sie Fudge geheiratet hat.

Versprich mir, dieses Schwein nicht anzurühren, sondern seine Bestrafung dem Gericht zu überlassen".

Kingsley kämpfte eine lange Minute mit sich selbst, dann sagte er: "Okay, Harry, ich verspreche es".

Einige Minuten später bereute er es fast, Harry dieses Versprechen gegeben zu haben, denn er verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, Fudge zu erwürgen und sich dabei viel Zeit zu lassen.

Harrys nächste Worte jedoch überzeugten ihn davon, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

"Kingsley, ich habe empathische und telepathische Fähigkeiten, ich habe Sandra damit kurz untersucht.

Sie liebt dich und keinen Anderen, und dir geht es umgekehrt genau so.

Willst du, nur für einen kurzen Moment der Befriedigung deiner Rachegelüste, den Rest deiner Tage in Askaban verbringen? Die Alternative ist folgende, du lässt das Gericht seine Arbeit machen, sie müssen ihn lebenslang verknacken, schon alleine wegen dem Verbrechen an Sandra.

Wenn die Verhandlung abgeschlossen und sie vom Imperius befreit ist, nehmen wir sie mit, sie kann mit dir zusammen im Hauptquartier leben.

Welche dieser beiden Möglichkeiten erscheint dir erstrebenswerter?".

"Du hast Recht, Harry.

Warum sollte ich wegen dieses Schweins in Askaban verrotten, wenn ich stattdessen mit Sandra in Freiheit leben könnte".

Dann begann er zu grinsen.

"Sag mal, Harry, wieso kannst du so überzeugend sprechen, hast du Politiker unter deinen Vorfahren?".

"Wieso Politiker, ich habe eben doch gar nicht gelogen", gab Harry grinsend zurück.

"Als ob Politiker lügen würden", sagte Kingsley in einem gespielt entrüsteten Ton und lachte mit Harry darüber.

Dann erinnerte er daran, dass der vorsitzende Richter Harry erwartete und sie machten sich auf den Rückweg.

Nach einigen Schritten fragte Kingsley: "Sag mal, Harry, wie fühlst du dich? Immerhin stehst du kurz davor, deinen ehemaligen besten Freund, mit dem du deine komplette Schulzeit verbracht hast, für einige Jahre nach Askaban zu schicken".

Harry seufzte.

"Weißt du, für mich gibt es zwei Rons.

Ich trauere um den Freund, den ich während der ersten drei Jahre in Hogwarts hatte, ich bin überzeugt davon, dass seine Freundschaft damals echt war.

Den anderen Ron hingegen verachte ich, den Ron, der sich während des trimagischen Turniers das erste Mal gezeigt und nach und nach meinen Freund verdrängt hat.

Geld, Ruhm, das alles erschien ihm erstrebenswert, dann dieser verdammte Artikel in Teenwich zu Beginn unserer siebten Klasse, sie haben mich zum begehrtesten Junggesellen im Teenageralter gewählt, den Artikel haben sie mit dem Ergebnis einer Umfrage gewürzt, derzufolge 80 Prozent aller Hexen zwischen 15 und 30 von Sex mit mir träumen.

Ich hätte zu jeder Zeit gerne mit ihm getauscht, er konnte in der Winkelgasse herumspazieren, ohne ständig angestarrt oder angebaggert zu werden, er hatte Eltern und Geschwister, die ihn liebten.

Ron hatte nie Beklemmungen am Morgen, wenn die Posteulen in der großen Halle auftauchten und ich mich gefragt habe, ob schon wieder ein Artikel über mich in der Zeitung steht.

Er konnte auf dem Quidditch-Feld herumfliegen, ohne dass ständig Reporter mit Fotoapparaten in irgend einem Baum hockten, einmal haben sie sogar versucht, eine Kamera in der Umkleidekabine des Stadions zu verstecken, genauer gesagt, in der Dusche.

Dean hat sie zum Glück entdeckt, sonst wären die Zeitungen voll mit Nacktfotos von mir gewesen".

Kingsley lachte dröhnend.

"Das wäre doch gar nicht schlecht gewesen, wir hätten Mitgliedsausweise für den Orden ausgeben können, wenn wir so ein Bild darauf gedruckt hätten, hätten wir bestimmt Tausende Mitglieder, vor allem weibliche.

Dann vielleicht noch eine Erwachsenenedition von Schokofroschkarten", sagte Kingsley und brach lachend ab, auch Harry konnte nicht mehr ernst bleiben.

"Sag so etwas bitte nicht, wenn Reporter in der Nähe sind, die könnten das als Anregung auffassen", sagte er und fügte gleich darauf hinzu: "Wenn man vom Teufel spricht".

Sie hatten gerade die letzte Gangbiegung durchschritten und sahen eine Reportermeute, die den Gerichtssaal stürmte.

Harry hätte es sich eigentlich denken können, dass das Gericht die Presse informieren würde, ein Prozess gegen den amtierenden Zaubereiminister und dessen persönliche Assistenten war etwas, das sich keine Zeitung entgehen lassen würde.

Kingsley raunte: "Verschwinde, bevor sie dich in die Mangel nehmen", aber seine Warnung war überflüssig, denn Harry hatte sich schon unsichtbar gemacht.

"Wie machst du das eigentlich?", fragte Kingsley neugierig.

"Erkläre ich dir später, es ist ein Kniff von Albus, den er mir beigebracht hat.

Ich gehe jetzt zum Richter, du solltest dich in den Gerichtssaal bemühen, wenn die Reporter zu aufdringlich werden sollten, musst du Moody im Auge behalten, bevor er sich ein Ticket nach Askaban verdient".

Kingsley nickte grinsend und verschwand, Harry ging zum Büro des Richters und klopfte an.

Eine Stimme, die Harry zu erkennen glaubte, forderte ihn zum Eintreten auf.

Während er die Tür öffnete, wurde er sichtbar, er schaute zum Schreibtisch, der mitten im Raum stand und wusste, woher er diese Stimme kannte.

Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß kein anderer als Amos Diggory, auf der Schreibtischkante saß Carol, seine Frau.

Harry hatte Mühe, seine Freude im Zaum zu halten, er schätzte die Diggorys sehr, während seines siebten Schuljahrs hatten sie sich miteinander angefreundet und Harry hatte sogar zwei Mal das Wochenende bei ihnen verbracht.

Die Beiden begrüßten ihn freundlich und stellten sich vor, dann sagte Amos: "Zunächst einmal muss ich ihnen gestehen, dass ich sie unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen zu mir gelockt habe.

Es geht mir nicht um eine Vorbesprechung, es ist eher eine private Erkundigung.

Wir haben gerüchteweise gehört, dass sie Kontakt zu Harry Potter haben.

Wir sind mit ihm befreundet und würden ihn gerne sehen, können sie uns dabei helfen?".

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, sprach Carol: "Bitte, uns liegt viel daran, Harry ist für uns fast wie ein Sohn".

Das überraschte Harry, er wusste zwar, dass die Diggorys ihn sehr mochten, aber damit hätte er nicht gerechnet.

Allerdings konnte er fühlen, dass es den Beiden Ernst war, also würde er sich zu erkennen geben.

"Ihre Informationen sind zutreffend, ich kann jederzeit mit Harry Kontakt aufnehmen.

Wann möchten sie ihn denn sehen?", fragte er und war froh, dass sie sein Gesicht nicht sahen, denn er konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

"Sofort!", entfuhr es den Diggorys.

"Dem Wunsche kann entsprochen werden", tönte Harry theatralisch, weidete sich kurz an der Verblüffung der Beiden und schob seine Kapuze ruckartig nach hinten.

Sie schauten ihn einen Moment lang verblüfft an, auch, wenn er sich verändert hatte, seine Augen und die Narbe waren unverkennbar.

Dann stürmten sie auf ihn los und umarmten ihn, wenn Harry es nicht besser gewusst hätte, wäre die Vermutung nahe liegend gewesen, dass Molly sich dupliziert und mit Vielsafttrank in die Diggorys verwandelt hätte.

Er ließ sich das eine Weile gefallen, dann sagte er: "Okay, wenn jetzt bitte jemand meine Rippen wieder heilen könnte".

Lachend ließen die Diggorys ihn los, nun erst fiel ihm etwas auf: "Carol, du bist dick geworden, wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Diät", tönte er unverschämt und nahm dafür einen wohlverdienten Rippenstoß hin.

"In ungefähr drei Wochen werde ich eine Radikaldiät machen, Harry, das wird auch Zeit, allmählich bekomme ich Plattfüße".

Harry gratulierte ihr und trug ihr auf, in seinem Namen auch dem Vater des Kindes zu gratulieren, das Ergebnis war ein Klaps auf den Hinterkopf von Amos und ein Kichern von Carol.

"Schön, dass du wieder da bist, Junge", sagte Amos.

"Genau, dein etwas stacheliger Humor hat uns ganz schön gefehlt", stimmte Carol zu.

"Was mich jetzt interessieren würde, Amos, wieso bist du hier Richter?", fragte Harry.

"Weil vom ursprünglichen Gericht kaum noch jemand lebt, dafür haben die Todesser gesorgt.

Das Ministerium arbeitet in Notbesetzung, sehr viele Mitarbeiter haben gekündigt und das Land verlassen.

Ich bin auf diesen Posten gerutscht, weil ich Zaubererrecht studiert habe und nicht zu feige war, den Job anzunehmen.

Und jetzt könntest du uns erzählen, was du gegen Fudge in der Hand hast, Harry".

Einige Minuten später schnaubte Amos vor Wut, Carol hatte während Harrys Schilderung mehrere Pergamentblätter in dünne Streifen gerissen, um sich abzureagieren.

Eine Sache in Harrys Erzählung freute die Diggorys, dass er und Mary wieder zusammen waren.

"Okay, Harry, bringen wir die Sache hinter uns.

Nimm Carol mit und setz sie ins Publikum, sieh aber bitte zu, dass sie mindestens zwei Plätze für sich hat", sagte Amos und brachte sich vorsorglich in Sicherheit.

Carol verzichtete darauf, Amos zu bestrafen, für den Moment jedenfalls.

"Ja, Harry, bring mich von diesem Scheusal weg, ihm habe ich meinen Zustand zu verdanken und dann ärgert er mich auch noch damit", sagte sie und hakte sich bei Harry ein.

Harry setzte seine Kapuze wieder auf und verließ mit Carol das Büro, als sie den Gerichtssaal betraten, sahen sie sich einem Blitzlichtgewitter ausgesetzt.

Allerdings wagte keiner der vielen Reporter, ihnen zu nahe zu kommen, Harry war dankbar für sein durch die Kapuze etwas unheimliches Aussehen, auch sein Ruf als Todesserkiller hielt die Reportermeute wohl auf Abstand.

Harry führte Carol zu seinen Freunden, wo er sie vorstellte, denn nicht alle kannten sie.

Da ertönte die Stimme des Gerichtsdieners: "Bitte erheben sie sich, meine Herrschaften!".

Zwölf in schwarze Umhänge gekleidete Richter traten ein, mitten unter ihnen befand sich Amos, in dessen ernste Züge schlich sich ein fast unmerkliches Lächeln, als er Harrys Gruppe ins Auge fasste.

Der Gerichtsdiener forderte alle auf, Platz zu nehmen, als sich Amos als letzter der Richter gesetzt hatte.

Amos erhob sich jedoch sofort wieder, um die Verhandlung zu eröffnen.

"Meine Damen und Herren, sie alle werden heute Zeugen eines Vorgangs werden, welcher in dieser Form seit etlichen Jahrhunderten nicht mehr stattgefunden hat.

Für diejenigen unter ihnen, dabei denke ich vor allem an die Herrschaften von der Presse, werde ich kurz über die Hintergründe sprechen, die dieses Verfahren ermöglichen.

Heutzutage werden die Minister für Zauberei von der magischen Gemeinschaft Großbritanniens gewählt.

Das jedoch ist die Folge davon, dass diejenigen als ausgestorben galten, welche früher die Zaubereiminister ernannt haben.

Ich spreche von den Angehörigen des Zaubereradels, deren Recht auf die Ernennung und Absetzung des Zaubereiministers auch heute noch besteht.

Wie sich nun heraus gestellt hat, gibt es noch einen Zaubereradligen, einen Lord.

Dieser Lord macht nun von seinem Recht Gebrauch, den Zaubereiminister abzusetzen.

Er hätte einfach einen entsprechenden Befehl erteilen können, aber er hat sich dazu entschieden, den Weg über den Zaubergamot zu nehmen.

Dadurch wird aus dem Amtsenthebungsverfahren auch gleichzeitig ein Strafverfahren, das letztere schließt auch die persönlichen Assistenten des Ministers ein, Percival und Ronald Weasley".

Bei diesen Worten warf Amos Arthur einen mitleidigen Blick zu, aber der schaute nur angewidert, als er die Namen seiner Söhne hörte.

Amos wandte sich an die Wachen: "Führt die Angeklagten herein!".

Die Drei waren direkt nach ihrem unfreiwilligen Eintreffen im Gerichtssaal in einen Nebenraum gebracht und aufgeweckt worden, nun wurden sie, jeweils von zwei Wächtern eskortiert, in den Gerichtssaal zurück gebracht.

Sie wirkten nicht besonders erfreut, vor allem Fudge schien das Bedürfnis zu haben, das ganze Gericht in die Luft zu jagen.

Sie wurden auf drei Stühle gesetzt und magisch gefesselt, jetzt platzte Fudge der Kragen.

"Was fällt ihnen ein, uns wie Schwerverbrecher zu behandeln? Wenn diese Farce vorbei ist, werden hier Köpfe rollen und der Erste wird ihrer sein, Diggory!", brüllte er.

"Die Behandlung, der wir sie unterziehen, ist der Schwere der gegen sie erhobenen Anschuldigungen angemessen, Mr. Fudge.

Allerdings muss ich sie davor warnen, noch einmal gegen mich die Stimme zu erheben oder mich zu bedrohen, so etwas wird schwere Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen, unabhängig vom Ausgang des sonstigen Verfahrens", erwiderte Amos kalt.

Dann wandte er sich an Harry und bat ihn, dem Gericht mitzuteilen, wessen er Fudge und die beiden Weasleys anklagte.

"Ich klage Mr. Fudge des schweren Amtsmissbrauchs, des versuchten Diebstahls und der Freiheitsberaubung in Tateinheit mit der Verwendung eines verbotenen Fluchs an.

Ich klage Percival und Ronald Weasley des versuchten Diebstahls an".

"Was fällt ihnen ein, sie kommen in mein Büro, entführen mich und meine Assistenten und bringen haltlose Anschuldigungen gegen uns vor.

Sie verstecken ihr Gesicht, vermutlich sind sie ein gesuchter Verbrecher, der nicht erkannt werden will!", tobte Fudge los.

"Mr. Fudge, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, ihnen das Wort erteilt zu haben, woran ich mich aber erinnern kann, ist, dass ich sie eben erst verwarnt habe.

Wachen, wenn er noch einmal sprechen sollte, ohne dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein, belegen sie ihn mit einem Schweigezauber".

Jetzt war Fudge etwas eingeschüchtert, er war überzeugt, sich irgendwie heraus reden zu können, das ging natürlich nicht, wenn er unter einem Schweigezauber stand.

Harry bat um das Wort, Amos erteilte es ihm.

"Meine Damen und Herren, Mr. Fudge hat eben den Verdacht geäußert, ich sei ein gesuchter Verbrecher und würde deshalb mein Gesicht verstecken.

Sie alle wissen, dass ich während der letzten vier Jahre die Todesser bekämpft habe, was eigentlich Aufgabe des Ministeriums gewesen wäre.

In der Realität sah es so aus, wenn einmal ein Todesser gefasst wurde, war er schnell wieder frei, dafür hat der Minister gesorgt.

Er hat das allerdings nicht aus purer Nächstenliebe getan oder, weil er an das Gute im Menschen glaubt, es war einfach so, dass er sich seine kleinen Gefälligkeiten gut bezahlen lassen hat.

Dieses Geld hat seine Gier jedoch nicht gestillt, deshalb hat er versucht, sich das Vermögen von Harry Potter unter den Nagel zu reißen.

Um ihnen die Schwere dieser versuchten Tat begreiflich zu machen, offenbare ich ihnen, dass Harry Potters Vermögen ungefähr eine Milliarde Galleonen beträgt.

Mit diesem Geld wollte er sich in Begleitung seiner Assistenten nach Brasilien absetzen, um an dieses Geld zu kommen, wollten sie notfalls Harry Potter erpressen.

Für das alles habe ich unwiderlegbare Beweise, welche ich dem Gericht vorlegen werde".

Amos war davon beeindruckt, dass Harry wie ein Jurist sprechen konnte, er nahm sich vor, ihn später danach zu fragen.

Dann tat er das, was er vorhin mit Harry abgesprochen hatte, er sagte: "Ihre Ausführungen waren sehr informativ, allerdings würde es das Gericht begrüßen, wenn sie ihre wahre Identität offenbaren würden, dadurch könnten sie die Glaubwürdigkeit ihrer Aussage drastisch erhöhen und gleichzeitig verhindern, dass man ihre Aussage juristisch anfechten kann".

"Diesen Schritt hatte ich sowieso beabsichtigt, ich hatte außer meiner persönlichen Sicherheit noch einen weiteren Grund, nicht in der Öffentlichkeit aufzutreten, aber dieser Grund existiert seit gestern nicht mehr".

Er schenkte bei diesen Worten Mary einen liebevollen Blick, den sie zwar nicht sehen, aber fühlen konnte, dann schob er seine Kapuze zurück und ein Aufschrei ging durch den Saal: "Harry Potter!".

Die Reporter waren nicht zu bändigen, sie fotografierten, was die Kameras hergaben und versuchten, Harry Fragen zu stellen, wobei sie sich gegenseitig überschrieen.

Amos sorgte für Ruhe, indem er den Reportern drohte, sie vor die Tür zu setzen, das zeigte Wirkung.

Nun konnte Harry seine Beweise vorlegen, einige der von ihm getöteten Todesser hatten sehr detaillierte Aufzeichnungen über ihre an Fudge gezahlten Schmiergelder hinterlassen, Harry hatte sie bei seinen Einsätzen gefunden.

Auch Narzissa sagte aus, dass ihr Mann Fudge größere Summen zukommen lassen hatte.

Der Minister begann zu ahnen, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckte, sein Gesicht wurde von Minute zu Minute bleicher.

Dann berichtete Harry von Fudges Versuch, sich sein Vermögen unter den Nagel zu reisen, das magische Diktiergerät und die Aussagen von Arthur, Fred, Moody und Kingsley bewiesen Harrys Schilderung.

Ein Sturm der Entrüstung brandete auf, dann mussten Lavender und Penelope jeweils zehn Galleonen an die Gerichtskasse zahlen, weil sie nach vorne gestürmt und Ron und Percy mehrere kräftige Ohrfeigen verabreicht hatten.

Sie bezahlten mit grimmiger Befriedigung beim Gerichtsdiener, den Lavender bei dieser Gelegenheit fragte, wie viel sie für einen Tritt in die Eier berappen müsste.

Der Gerichtsdiener schien ein geschäftstüchtiger Mann zu sein, er begann mit Lavender zu verhandeln, aber Amos machte der Sache ein Ende und schickte Lavender und Penelope, die gerade dabei war, ihr Geld zu zählen, auf ihre Plätze zurück.

Danach bat Harry darum, dass ein als Gutachter anerkannter Heiler geholt werden sollte, um nachzuweisen, dass Fudge einen verbotenen Fluch auf einen anderen Menschen gelegt hatte, er ging noch nicht ins Detail, aber jedem war klar, dass er damit nur Sandra meinen konnte, denn sie saß ruhig und unbeteiligt da und schien sich an dem Trubel um sie herum überhaupt nicht zu stören.

Amos schickte einen Gerichtsdiener in das St.

Mungos, um den Heiler zu holen und sorgte auch für einen weiteren Gutachter, nämlich einen Fluchforscher aus der Abteilung für experimentelles Zaubern, denn dort war vor einiger Zeit eine neue Methode entwickelt worden, mit deren Hilfe man den Urheber eines Fluchs zweifelsfrei feststellen konnte.

Dann ordnete Amos eine halbstündige Verhandlungspause an, diese Zeit nutzte Harry, um mit Hilfe von Fred, George und Antony alle Bewohner des Hauses am Grimmauldplatz mit Ausnahme von Sev, der noch nicht offiziell rehabilitiert war, zum Ministerium zu holen, sie mussten mehrmals teleportieren, denn man konnte bei dieser Art des Reisens nur jeweils eine begrenzte Anzahl von Personen mitnehmen.

Dadurch entging Harry der Reportermeute, er wollte zwar ein Interview geben, aber nicht heute.

Als der komplette Orden im Gerichtssaal versammelt war, blieben Harry noch einige Minuten Zeit, die er mit Mary in einem leer stehenden Büro verbrachte, als sie pünktlich zum Ende der Pause in den Gerichtssaal zurück kehrten, wirkten ihre Lippen etwas blutleer.

"Na, Mundhöhlenforschung betrieben?", fragte Fred und schaute sich um, ob seine Mutter in Hörweite war.

Er hatte Glück, denn sie beschäftigte sich gerade lautstark mit Ron und Percy, die so wirkten, als könnten sie die Wiederaufnahme der Verhandlung gar nicht erwarten.

Amos betrat nun den Saal und führte die Verhandlung fort.

"Mr. Potter, kommen wir nun zu ihrer Anschuldigung, dass Mr. Fudge jemanden mit einem verbotenen Fluch belegt hat.

Um wen und um welchen der Flüche geht es dabei?", fragte er.

Harry gab Hermine und Mary ein Zeichen, sie hatten Sandra zwischen sich gesetzt und führten sie nun vor den Richtertisch.

Der Heiler trat an sie heran und blickte Sandra kurz in die Augen.

"Sie steht unter dem Imperius", gab er seine Einschätzung ab.

"Können sie feststellen, wie lange das schon so ist?", fragte Amos.

Der Heiler führte einige Tests bei Sandra durch, dann sagte er: "Ein bis zwei Jahre, die Anzeichen sind deutlich.

Auch kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen, dass der Imperius mehrfach angewendet wurde, vermutlich hat die Frau dagegen angekämpft".

Amos bedankte sich bei dem Heiler und bat Wilbert Gimpel von der Abteilung für experimentelles Zaubern nach vorne.

"Mr. Gimpel, wie mir bekannt ist, hat ihre Abteilung einen Zauber entwickelt, mit dessen Hilfe man den Urheber eines Fluchs feststellen kann.

Würden sie dem Gericht bitte nähere Informationen dazu geben, vor allem interessiert uns, wie zuverlässig diese Methode ist".

"Dieser Zauber ist eine Erweiterung des Prior Incantado, für die Ausführung benötigt man den Täter, das Opfer und natürlich den Zauberstab des Täters.

Man kann zusätzlich andere Zauberer und Stäbe verwenden, um einen eindeutigen Beweis zu erbringen.

Ich schlage vor, dass ich den Raum verlasse, dann hier jemand einen anderen verhext.

Dann sollten sich noch einige andere Zauberer mit ihren Stäben zu demjenigen stellen, der den Zauber gesprochen hat.

Ich werde feststellen können, welcher Stab und welcher Zauberer das Opfer verhext hat, auch die Art des ausgeführten Zaubers kann ich feststellen".

Amos stimmte zu und Mr. Gimpel verließ den Raum, um fünf Minuten später wieder geholt zu werden.

Das Opfer war Remus, der sich auf einen Stuhl mitten im Raum gesetzt hatte.

Mr. Gimpel tippte den Werwolf mit seinem Stab an und murmelte eine Zauberformel.

Dann schwenkte er seinen Stab über das Publikum, Remus und Hermine leuchteten orange auf.

Mr. Gimpel bat Hermine, zu ihm zu kommen und ihm ihren Zauberstab zu geben.

Er murmelte wiederum eine Beschwörung und tippte Hermines Stab mit seinem eigenen an.

Nichts passierte.

Mr. Gimpel grinste Hermine an.

"Netter Versuch, Miss Granger, aber ich werde ihr Verbrechen trotzdem nachweisen, auch wenn sie einen anderen Stab verwendet haben".

Er tippte erst Remus, dann Hermine an und murmelte eine Formel, da flog Amos Stab aus dessen Hand, Mr. Gimpel fing ihn grinsend auf und sagte: "Ah, das Gesetz höchstpersönlich ist in den Fall verwickelt".

"Oh nein, ich bin überführt!", rief Amos theatralisch.

Mr. Gimpel lachte, dann sprach er eine Zauber über den Stab und aus dessen Spitze erschien eine leuchtende Wolke.

Die Wolke formte sich zu dem Bild eines Mannes, man konnte eindeutig Remus erkennen.

Das Bild veränderte sich, Remus Körper war plötzlich von dicken Seilen umgeben.

"Sie armer, die junge Dame hat sie ja in einen Rollbraten verwandelt", sagte Mr. Gimpel spöttisch.

"Es war ein Incarcereos und ein recht heftiger, wenn ich das hinzu fügen darf", verkündete er und nahm seinen wohlverdienten Applaus entgegen.

"Diese Vorstellung beweist die Zuverlässigkeit ihres Zaubers, Mr. Gimpel.

Ich bitte sie nun, den Zauber an Mr. und Mrs.

Fudge und an seinem Zauberstab auszuführen".

Als Mr. Gimpel dieser Aufforderung gefolgt war, ging ein Aufschrei der Entrüstung durch das Publikum.

Fred hatte faule Eier beschworen und bewarf Fudge eifrig damit, George unterstützte ihn mit faulen Tomaten.

Amos rief die beiden, wenn auch nicht besonders nachdrücklich, zur Ordnung.

Er beschränkte sich darauf, das Publikum höflich zu bitten, mit dieser Sauerei aufzuhören, um sich dann während der nächsten fünf Minuten mit dem vorgeblichen Lesen einiger Schriftstücke zu beschäftigen.

Seine Richterkollegen folgten seinem Beispiel, so hatte die Leute im Publikum Zeit, den Angeklagten die gebührende Anerkennung auszusprechen.

Erst, als Harry die drei völlig eingesauten Männer gereinigt hatte, wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Richter wieder den Angeklagten zu.

"Mr. Fudge, haben sie noch irgend etwas zu sagen?", fragte Amos, Fudge strafte ihn mit Missachtung.

"Wie sie wünschen.

Mr. Potter, ich gehe davon aus, dass sie im Stande sind, Mrs.

Fudge von dem Imperius-Fluch zu befreien.

Würden sie das bitte tun?", fragte Amos.

Harry nickte.

"Kingsley, würdest du bitte zu mir kommen", rief er den Auroren.

Kingsley schien auf diese Aufforderung nur gewartet zu haben, sofort sprang er auf und sprintete auf Harry zu.

Harry wandte sich an die Richter: "Ich beantrage, Mrs.

Fudge nach dem Aufheben des Fluchs sofort aus dem Gerichtssaal zu bringen, denn sie ist danach mit Sicherheit in keiner guten Verfassung, sie braucht Ruhe und keine Belästigung seitens der Presse.

Deshalb beabsichtige ich, sie in die Obhut Mr. Shacklebolts zu geben, der sie ins Hauptquartier des Orden bringen wird".

"Ich stimme ihnen zu, Mr. Potter, nur frage ich mich, wie sie das bewerkstelligen wollen, meines Wissens ist das Hauptquartier nur Ordensmitgliedern zugänglich", antwortete Amos.

"Ich habe einen Vertrauten, der ihr den Zugang ermöglichen wird", sagte Harry grinsend und rief: "Fawkes!".

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, der Phönix bot einen herrlichen Anblick und er wusste das auch, denn er präsentierte sich dementsprechend.

Dann aber bemerkte er Sandra und stellte ihren Zustand fest.

Sofort hörte er mit seiner Angeberei auf, er flog auf Sandras Schulter, rieb tröstend seinen Kopf an ihrer Wange und sang leise für sie.

"Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Sandra und sagte deutlich: "Finite Incantatem".

Sandras trüber Blick klärte sich auf der Stelle, dann wurden ihre Augen feucht.

Harry ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie von ihrem Stuhl hoch, er forderte sie und Kingsley auf, sich an Fawkes Schwanzfedern fest zu halten.

Sandras Geist schien sehr verwirrt zu sein, sie starrte Harry nur verständnislos an, ansonsten rührte sie sich nicht.

Kingsley griff ihre Hand und legte ihre Finger um Fawkes Schwanzfedern, dann griff er selbst zu und im nächsten Moment waren sie verschwunden.

Harry beugte sich zu Fudge hinunter und raunte ihm ins Ohr: "Wenn sich ihr Zustand nicht bessert, werde ich dir in Askaban einen Besuch abstatten.

Und ich werde Kingsley mitbringen".

Fudges Gesicht wurde kreidebleich.

"Das Gericht zieht sich zur Beratung zurück!", verkündete Amos.

Offenbar war der Diskussionsbedarf der Richter nicht sehr groß, denn sie brauchten gerade einmal zehn Minuten um sich über ihr Urteil einig zu werden.

Zunächst sprach Amos Percy und Ron schuldig, sie wurden zu zwei Jahren in Askaban verurteilt.

Harry überraschte alle, indem er darum bat, die Gefängnisstrafe in einen Hausarrest gleicher Dauer im Hauptquartier umzuwandeln.

Amos entsprach seinem Wunsch, obwohl er ihn nicht verstehen konnte.

Dann war Fudge an der Reihe, er war in allen Anklagepunkten für schuldig erklärt worden.

Als erstes wurde er als Minister abgesetzt, diese Formalität war nötig, um seinen diplomatischen Status aufzuheben.

Dann wurde seine Gesamtstrafe verkündet, wie erwartet würde er nur mit den Füßen voran Askaban wieder verlassen dürfen.

Er nahm das relativ gefasst hin, entweder störte er sich nicht besonders an diesem Urteil oder er hatte noch ein As im Ärmel.

Das Letztere war der Fall, wie sich gleich zeigen sollte.

Zwei Auroren traten auf ihn zu und lösten seine Fesseln, um ihn abzuführen.

Fudge erhob sich und rieb seine Handgelenke, als hätten die Fesseln ihm Schmerzen bereitet.

Wie zufällig glitt seine rechte Hand dabei in seinen Ärmel, plötzlich lachte er schrill auf und verschwand.

Ein verblüffter Aufschrei aus Dutzenden Kehlen erfüllte den Gerichtssaal, nur Harry blieb seltsam ruhig.

"Das gibt's doch nicht!", stieß Amos hervor.

Harry bat um Ruhe und als Stille eingekehrt war, erklärte er, was gerade passiert war.

"Wir haben wohl einen Punkt in Fudges Anklage vergessen, Mitgliedschaft in einer terroristischen Vereinigung.

Er muss das neue dunkle Mal tragen, Voldemort hat sein Zeichen weiterentwickelt.

Das Mal ist jetzt auch noch eine Art Portschlüssel, wenn man darauf drückt, wird man an einen vorher bestimmten Ort transportiert.

Das bedeutet, dass Fudge nicht nur ein Todesser ist, sondern auch, dass er in diesem Verein eine führende Position inne hat, denn das Fußvolk besitzt diese Art Mal nicht".

Dann wandte er sich an Ron und Percy: "Ihr Beide solltet euch jetzt wie die blödesten Arschlöcher fühlen, glaubt ihr wirklich, er hätte mit euch geteilt und sich mit euch abgesetzt? Voldemort hätte ihn aufgestöbert, bevor er sich die erste Nutte an der Copacabana gekauft hätte.

Wisst ihr, was er wirklich mit euch vor hatte? Er wollte euch benutzen und danach beseitigen, wenn er mein Vermögen in den gierigen Fingern gehabt hätte.

Mit Voldemort hätte er geteilt und dann hätten sie zusammen über diese beiden Idioten gelacht, die ihnen diesen Coup ermöglicht hatten".

Ron und Percy waren auf ihren Stühlen zusammen gesunken, ihnen war klar geworden, dass sie ihre Freunde und Familie für eine Illusion aufgegeben hatten.

Amos schloss die Verhandlung und begab sich mit allen Ordensmitgliedern in sein glücklicherweise recht großes Büro.

Harry schlug Amos und Carol vor, dem Orden beizutreten und in den Grimmauldplatz zu ziehen, er wies darauf hin, dass Fudge gegenüber Amos bestimmt keine freundlichen Gefühle hegte.

Sie waren einverstanden und wollten auch sofort mitkommen, was Harry begrüßte.

Wenige Minuten später waren alle, auch der von Amos befreite Victor, ins Hauptquartier teleportiert, die Diggorys bekamen ein Zimmer und richteten sich ein.

Harry hatte sich mit Sev und Sly in den Keller verdrückt, wo sich ein gut ausgestattetes Zaubertranklabor befand, Mary, Hermine und George waren ihnen neugierig gefolgt.

Die Drei verrieten nicht, was sie da brauten, aber George hatte einen Verdacht.

Als der Trank nach etlichen Stunden fertig war, füllten sie ihn in mehrere kleine Glasampullen, welche sie magisch verschlossen.

Hermine musste grinsen, denn diese nun verschlossenen Ampullen sahen wie die Stinkbomben der Muggel aus, nur waren sie größer.

Hätte sie geahnt, was die Drei wirklich fabriziert hatten, wäre sie nicht belustigt, sondern eher entsetzt gewesen.

George hatte bis jetzt den Mund gehalten, aber nun stellte er eine Frage: "Sag mal, Brüderchen, wieso bist du eigentlich nicht sauer, weil uns der Wichser durch die Lappen gegangen ist?".

Harry griff grinsend in seine Tasche und zog eine Hälfte des Kristalls aus der Tasche, den Ron und Percy hier im Haus verstecken wollten.

George starrte ihn groß an und fragte: "Wo ist die andere Hälfte von dem Ding?".

"In Fudges Umhang.

Vorhin, als ich ihm etwas zugeflüstert habe, ist mir das Ding doch glatt aus der Hand gerutscht".

George brach vor Lachen fast zusammen, dann japste er: "Sev hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich, Brüderchen, du wirst ja richtig fies.

Jetzt weiß ich auch, was ihr da gebraut habt, du willst wohl dafür sorgen, dass es einigen Leuten warm ums Herz wird".

"Hermine hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich, Georgieboy, du fängst ja andeutungsweise an zu denken", gab Harry zurück.

Hermine verpasste ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, Sly kommentierte das mit den Worten: "Harry muss dich wirklich mögen, Hermine, als Wen das einmal gemacht hat, musste sie sich unter einem Kitzelfluch wegducken, wenn der sie erwischt hätte, wäre sie gestorben".

"Seit wann stirbt man denn an einem Kitzelfluch?", fragte Hermine verwirrt, Sly, Sev, George und Harry sagten im Chor: "Man nicht, aber Wen".

"Sie ist etwas kitzlig", fügte Harry erklärend hinzu, wobei man ihm ansah, dass er gerade schamlos untertrieb.

Hermine hingegen sah man an, dass sie diese Information speicherte, wer weiß, wozu das gut sein konnte.

Mary hatte mit den anderen gelacht, aber begann sich nun zu sorgen.

"Schatz, was hast du vor?", fragte sie eindringlich.

"Ich werde Fudge besuchen, ich gehe davon aus, dass er in irgendeinem Todesserhaus hockt, es wird wieder einmal Zeit für einen warmen Abriss".

Marys fragendes Gesicht deutend, erklärte George: "Das bedeutet, dass Harry die Bude abfackeln will, Süße".

Hermine war zu entsetzt, um Georges Anrede Marys zu würdigen, auch Mary wurde bleich.

"Macht euch keine Sorgen, es ist völlig ungefährlich", sagte Harry beruhigend.

Hermines Gesicht verriet ihm, dass er sich gerade selbst eine Falle gestellt hatte und hinein getappt war.

"Oh, es ist ungefährlich? Na wunderbar, dann kannst du mich ja mit nehmen".

"Mich natürlich auch, Schatz, ich lasse dich doch nicht mit einer attraktiven Frau wie Hermine unbeaufsichtigt", sagte Mary und hatte dasselbe Gesicht wie Hermine aufgesetzt.

Die beiden Frauen hätten jetzt ein Lächeln oder eine energische Ablehnung von Harry erwartet, aber er tat nichts dergleichen.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr mir zuseht, wenn ich töte", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die den Frauen eine Gänsehaut verpasste.

Sie starrten ihn verblüfft an, bis Harry weiter sprach: "Wie würdet ihr von mir denken, wenn ihr das sehen würdet? Mary, würdest du mich noch lieben, wenn du es gesehen hättest?".

Mary überraschte ihn, indem sie zu ihm trat und ihn dermaßen leidenschaftlich küsste, dass er das Bedürfnis verspürte, mit ihr in ihr Zimmer zu teleportieren und es während der nächsten Tage nicht mehr zu verlassen.

Während sie sich noch küssten, wurde er zusätzlich noch von hinten umarmt.

"Harry, auch wenn du tötest, du bist kein Mörder.

Die sind die Mörder, wenn du sie ausschaltest, rettest du den Unschuldigen das Leben, welche sie noch ermorden würden".

Die beiden Frauen waren ein gutes Team, Marys Kuss in Verbindung mit Hermines Worten rissen Harry aus seiner verzweifelten Stimmung heraus.

Er überlegte kurz und sagte: "Gut, wenn ihr wirklich mitkommen wollt, dann kommt mit.

Aber es gibt eine Bedingung, von der ich nicht abgehen kann.

Ihr könnt noch nicht teleportieren, also muss George auch mitkommen.

Ihr müsst Körperkontakt mit ihm halten, auf meinen Befehl hin teleportiert er mit euch zurück, egal, was mit mir passiert.

Versprecht mir das!", sagte er und es war klar, dass er in diesem Punkt keine Kompromisse eingehen würde.

Sie versprachen es ihm widerwillig, aber sie hatten ja keine andere Wahl, wenn sie mitkommen wollten.

"Machen wir es gleich?", fragte George und Harry nickte.

"Schaut euch genau an, was unser Phönix gleich treibt, ich vermute nämlich, dass er sich nicht viel Zeit lassen wird", sagte George grinsend.

"Wenn ich so ein Angeber wie du wäre, würde ich das ein bisschen theatralischer durchziehen, aber ich mache so was lieber kurz und schmerzlos", gab Harry zurück, er war dank Hermine und vor allem seiner Mary wieder in guter Stimmung.

"Viel Spaß", meinte Sev knochentrocken, als er Harry drei der Ampullen gab.

"Was ist das eigentlich für ein Zeug?", fragte Hermine, welche die Ampullen misstrauisch beäugte.

"Ein Gebräu, das ich versehentlich hergestellt habe, als ich einen sicheren Verhütungstrank entwickeln wollte.

Bei den Muggeln gibt es etwas ähnliches, bei denen heißt es Nitroglycerin, oder wie die Zaubertrankmeister der Muggel es nennen, Glycerintrinitrat.

Diese Variante wirkt aber noch zusätzlich wie Napalm, und es ist wesentlich stärker als dieses Muggelzeug.

Eine Ampulle reicht aus, um ein großes Haus zu sprengen, danach brennt es noch einige Stunden lang unlöschbar", erklärte Sly.

Hermine lachte: "Das ist ja ein todsicherer Verhütungstrank, was kommt eigentlich dabei raus, wenn du etwas wirklich fieses machen willst?".

"Wenn er etwas wirklich fieses machen will, dann singt er, dieses Gejammer wirkt wie der Cruciatus-Fluch", gab George genüsslich von sich und brachte sich etwas außer Slys Reichweite.

Ric hatte bei Georges Worten den Raum betreten und setzte noch eins drauf.

"Ja, das stimmt, wir haben sein Gekrächze benutzt, um Schüler zu bestrafen, als er dann nicht mehr da war, mussten wir sie an den Daumen aufhängen, aber das hat bei Weitem nicht so gut gewirkt".

"Ich glaube, was unsere Schüler am Meisten gefürchtet haben, waren deine Tanzkünste, Ric.

Heutzutage würden sich die Frauen, mit denen du getanzt hast, ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift: Ich tanzte mit Gryffindor und kann noch davon erzählen, anfertigen lassen", konterte Sly.

Ric demonstrierte, dass Fred und George ihm die nonverbale Kommunikation der Muggel beigebracht hatten, denn er zeigte Sly den Mittelfinger, das tat er mit einer gewissen Geläufigkeit, die auf intensives Üben schließen ließ.

George und die beiden Gründer hatten es mit ihrer Kasperei geschafft, die eben noch etwas bedrückte Stimmung vollständig aufzulockern und nichts Anderes war ihre Absicht gewesen.

Nun brachen Harry, George, Hermine und Mary auf.

Harry zog den Kristall aus seiner Tasche und aktivierte ihn, indem er ihn mit seinem Zauberstab antippte.

Dann berührte er George, der an jeder Hand eine der Frauen hielt und sie verschwanden.

Sie tauchten in einem großen Zimmer auf, in der Nähe der rechten Wand stand ein Tisch, an dem Fudge mit drei Todessern saß.

Der ehemalige Minister beschwerte sich gerade, dass es in dieser Absteige keine Hauselfen gab und man sich deshalb diesen widerlichen Fraß antun musste.

Da rief jemand unverschämt laut: "Mahlzeit!", und ein gläserner, mit einer roten Flüssigkeit gefüllter Gegenstand wurde auf den Tisch geworfen.

Die letzte Sinneswahrnehmung, welche Fudge und die Todesser hatten, war, wie jemand rief: "Raus, vor das Haus, mindestens 300 Meter weit weg!".

Harry und George teleportierten gleichzeitig, auch standen sie nur wenige Meter voneinander entfernt.

Mary rannte zu ihrem Geliebten, da durchzuckte ein greller Blitz die Nacht und eine Sekunde später folgte das ohrenbetäubende Krachen der Explosion.

Dem Krach folgte eine heftige Druckwelle, welche sie taumeln ließ.

Mary verlor das Gleichgewicht und riss Harry ebenfalls von den Füßen, sie landete in einer etwas unanständigen Haltung auf ihm.

"Sollen wir euch alleine lassen?", kommentierte Hermine diesen Anblick.

George schnaubte: "Findet ihr das nicht auch etwas makaber, gerade haben wir vier Menschen gekillt und alles, was ihr tun wollt, ist eine Nummer zu schieben, ich bin zutiefst entsetzt".

"Tja, Hermine, falls du spezielle Pläne für diese Nacht hattest, schmink sie dir ab, George ist moralisch nicht so verrottet, dass er sich mit Sex abgeben würde", sagte Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Schade, vielleicht sollte ich Ron fragen, ob er sich für die Befriedigung meiner nicht unbeträchtlichen Gelüste zur Verfügung stellt", sagte Hermine in todernstem Ton.

"Wenn ich dich während der letzten Nacht richtig verstanden habe, habe ich die Sache mit der Befriedigung besser drauf als er, Schatz, und da ich unheimlich gefällig bin, stelle ich dir meinen Körper zur Verfügung", gab George zurück.

"Zu großzügig, ich weiß das echt zu schätzen.

können wir dann allmählich zurück teleportieren?", fragte Hermine und schmiegte ihren geschmeidigen Körper in einer Weise an George, dass er die Augen verdrehte und sofort mit ihr in ihr Zimmer teleportierte.

"Sie hat ihn hervorragend im Griff", lachte Harry, "Schon verstanden, du mich auch", fügte er hinzu, als er das geile Glitzern in Marys Augen sah.

Eine Kleinigkeit musste Harry noch erledigen, er ließ den goldenen Phönix über dem lichterloh brennenden Haus aufsteigen.

"Fantastisch", kommentierte Mary den Phönix.

Der Phönix war das genaue Gegenteil des dunklen Mals der Todesser, der Anblick des Phönix verlieh einem Hoffnung und Mut, während das dunkle Mal Angst und Verzweiflung verbreitete.

Mary konnte sich von dem majestätischen Anblick des Phönix erst nach einigen Minuten losreißen.

Es war für sie eine Art Therapie, ein Ausgleich für das dunkle Mal, welches die Todesser aufsteigen ließen, nachdem sie ihre Eltern ermordet hatten.

Dazu kam noch, dass Harry, der Mann, den sie über alles liebte, dieses Symbol geschaffen hatte, als sie darüber nachdachte, fühlte sie plötzlich, nein, sie wusste, dass sie den Krieg gegen Voldemort gewinnen würden.

Mary verwirrte diese Erkenntnis zutiefst, gerade wollte sie Harry eine diesbezügliche Frage stellen und drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung, da wurde bei seinem Anblick ihre Gewissheit noch verstärkt.

Harry sah eigentlich aus wie immer, aber auch doch nicht, Mary überlegte kurz, was an ihm in diesem Moment anders war, dann erkannte sie es.

Er strahlte eine ungeheure Macht aus, und es war keine beängstigende Macht.

Er strahlte das Gleiche wie der goldene Phönix aus, nur noch viel stärker.

Der Phönix, so erkannte sie jetzt, war ein Spiegel seiner Seele, so war es auch bei dem dunklen Mal, es war nicht nur ein Symbol, sondern spiegelte Voldemort wieder.

Sie eröffnete Harry ihre Gedanken, er beschloss, ihren Mut mit einer kleinen Vorführung zu steigern.

Er erhob seinen Zauberstab und rief: "Morsmordre!".

Aus der Spitze seines Stabes schoss ein grüner Lichtstrahl, er raste in den Himmel und bildete das dunkle Mal.

Mary keuchte entsetzt auf, aber dann sah sie, was Harry damit bezweckt hatte.

Der Phönix stürzte sich auf das Mal, riss die Schlange aus dem Schädel heraus und zerfetzte sie mit seinem Schnabel.

Dann hackte er auf den Schädel ein, bis davon nur noch grünlicher Rauch übrig blieb, der sich in wenigen Sekunden aufgelöst hatte.

Mary konnte nicht sehen, was mit dem Phönix passierte, als sie Harry küsste.

Der Phönix strahlte plötzlich noch heller als zuvor und er wurde auch größer.

Harry hingegen fühlte es und er verstand nun Dumbledores Worte noch besser.

Er hatte ihm von der Macht der Liebe erzählt, welche er selbst überreichlich besaß, Voldemort dagegen überhaupt nicht, er kannte sie nicht einmal.

Kurz darauf mussten Harry und Mary ins Hauptquartier zurück kehren, denn etliche Auroren apparierten in ihrer Nähe, sie hatten wohl Wind von seiner Aktion bekommen.

Im Hauptquartier angekommen, mussten sie Fred über sich ergehen lassen, der sie unverblümt fragte, ob sie doch noch gepoppt hätten, George musste ihn über die Ereignisse informiert haben, vermutlich über ihre telepathische Verbindung.

Molly setzte noch eins drauf, sie fragte, ob sie an Nachwuchs dächten.

Charley begann bei Mollys Worten zu grinsen, dann sagte er, indem er ihre Stimme vortrefflich nachahmte: "Nein, das tue ich doch gar nicht, ich frage doch gar nicht ständig nach Nachwuchs".

Molly war beleidigt, aber dann sah sie Harrys traurigen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Harry, mein Lieber, was hast du denn?", fragte sie besorgt.

"Ach Molly, ich werde nie Kinder haben können", sagte er tieftraurig.

"Aber wieso denn nicht, mein Junge?", fragte Molly erschüttert.

Auch Mary war besorgt, eben war Harry noch bestens drauf gewesen und jetzt diese Traurigkeit.

Fred hingegen grinste breit und ignorierte die strafenden Blicke Angelinas.

Harry erklärte tonlos: "Es liegt daran, dass ich ein multipler Animagus bin, Molly.

Eine meiner Formen ist ein Adler".

"Was hat das denn damit zu tun?".

Harry legte die Hände vor die Augen und seine Schultern bebten leicht, Molly glaubte, dass er weinen würde.

Er sagte mit schwankender Stimme: "Glaubst du nicht auch, dass Mary ziemlich angepisst wäre, wenn sie Eier legen würde?".

Fred, Angelina und Mary platzten laut heraus, Harry auch, aber er war sicherheitshalber in die Küche teleportiert.

Molly war für zwei Sekunden erstarrt, dann rief sie: "Oh, dieser!".

Sie brach ab, denn der laut grölende Fred fiel ihr ins Auge.

"Du!", fuhr sie ihn an.

"Du und George, ihr seid schuld daran, er war so ein lieber Junge, was habt ihr nur mit ihm gemacht?".

"Das war reiner Selbstschutz, Molly", sagte da Albus hinter ihr, der mit Shayne Bella und Sandra besucht hatten, um den Beiden, die noch immer Probleme mit ihren Flüchen hatten, mit Legilimentik zu helfen.

"Ich stimme Albus zu, denn du wirst ihm in nächster Zeit bestimmt nicht mehr mit Fragen nach Nachwuchs auf die Nerven gehen, Molly.

Weißt du, es ist nicht deine Angelegenheit, ob und wann jemand Kinder in die Welt setzt, es ist ihre Privatangelegenheit und du solltest dich nicht einmischen", sagte Shayne ruhig.

"Ach, ich will mich doch gar nicht einmischen, ich weiß doch, dass es ihre Sache ist", sagte Molly etwas kleinlaut.

"Das tust du aber, du übst Druck mit deiner ständigen Fragerei aus, Fred hat mir oft erzählt, dass Angelina und er sich richtig gedrängt fühlen würden", sagte Harry, der zurück gekehrt war, um die Lage zu peilen.

"Molly, zur Zeit wäre es ohnehin nicht vernünftig, Kinder zu bekommen, wir befinden uns im Krieg und besorgte werdende oder frischgebackene Väter sind schlechte Kämpfer, schwangere Frauen würde ich überhaupt nicht kämpfen lassen.

Die Todesser sind uns zahlenmäßig weit überlegen, dazu kommen noch etliche Kreaturen, von denen ihr bis jetzt noch gar nichts wisst.

Wenn Voldemort besiegt ist, sieht die Sache ganz anders aus, dann kannst du in Hogwarts einen Kindergarten aufmachen, wenn du willst", sagte Harry und Molly fragte verdutzt: "In Hogwarts?".

"Ja, in Hogwarts, Molly.

Du weißt, dass das Schloss mir gehört.

Was du nicht weißt, ist, dass Hogwarts nicht nur aus dem Teil besteht, welcher die Schule beherbergt.

Ungefähr zwei Drittel des Schlosses sind seit den Tagen der Gründer versteckt, in diesem Teil kann der komplette Orden leben, ohne, dass es auch nur annähernd voll werden würde".

"Der ganze Orden?".

"Hast du vergessen, dass ich ein Empath bin? Ich habe mich in eurer Gefühlswelt etwas umgesehen, dadurch, dass ihr seit Jahren hier zusammen lebt, seid ihr eine Familie geworden, keiner von euch verspürt mehr das Bedürfnis, sich von den anderen zu trennen.

Könntest du dir das vorstellen, Voldemort ist besiegt, alle schütteln sich die Hände, dann gehen sie auseinander und führen das Leben fort, welches sie hatten, bevor sie hier eingezogen sind".

"Nein, das könnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, Harry.

Ich muss zugeben, auch, wenn wir alle nur aus Gründen der Sicherheit hier eingezogen sind, so glücklich wie hier war ich niemals.

Ich könnte nicht einfach in den Fuchsbau zurückkehren und weiterleben, als hätte es den Orden nie gegeben".

"Na, siehst du.

Deshalb werden alle die Möglichkeit bekommen, weiterhin zusammen zu wohnen und ich glaube nicht, dass jemand dieses Angebot ablehnt".

Jetzt mischte Albus sich ein: "Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass ihr dann im Schloss lebt und einer nach dem anderen wegstirbt.

Jeder von euch bekommt ein Porträt wie ich selbst eines besitze, dadurch dürfte der Tod ein Wenig seinen Schrecken verlieren".

Ric und Wen hatten den Raum mit Harry betreten und gehört, was gesprochen wurde.

Wen trat zu Molly und legte ihr freundschaftlich einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

"Albus untertreibt mal wieder schamlos, Molly.

In unserer jetzigen Form gibt es eine einzige Sache, die uns von den Sterblichen unterscheidet.

Wir müssen uns nicht mehr um die Verhütung kümmern, was aber nicht heißt, dass wir keinen Sex mehr haben, ganz im Gegenteil, das kann ich dir sagen.

Wenn wir nach Hogwarts ziehen, brauchen wir uns auch nicht auf das Schloss zu beschränken, denn das Schloss bildet mit den Ländereien und Hogsmeade eine magische Einheit, dort können wir uns frei bewegen.

Nun, wie sieht es aus, soll ich beginnen, dich zu malen?", sagte die Gründerin freundlich.

"Das würde ja bedeuten, dass wir unsterblich wären!", rief Molly überrascht aus.

"Unsterblich sind wir sowieso, Molly, der Tod ist eigentlich nur ein Umzug in eine andere Welt, ins Totenreich.

Wir können uns auch dort bewegen, auch dort gibt es nur die Einschränkung, dass man keine Kinder bekommen kann, sonst macht es keinen Unterschied, ob man lebt oder tot ist.

Unsere Porträts haben allerdings zwei Vorteile, zum einen können wir unseren Körper gestalten, indem wir uns in jungen Jahren malen oder malen lassen.

Dann können wir natürlich auf die Welt der Lebenden Einfluss nehmen, wie sonst hätten wir Harry trainieren und ihm unsere Fähigkeiten schenken können.

Wenn Hogwarts wieder eröffnet wird, wird es dort einige Lehrer mehr geben, wir Gründer beabsichtigen, wieder zu unterrichten, Shayne und Albus ebenso.

Und Molly, was dieser Chaot, der zu meinem großen Unglück mein Nachfahre ist, über den Kindergarten gesagt hat, ist gar nicht so dumm, du solltest darüber nachdenken, ich wüsste niemanden, der so etwas besser machen könnte".

"Für den Chaoten bezahlst du noch, Süße", sagte Harry.

"Aber du hast mich eben auf eine verdammt gute Idee gebracht, warum sollten wir in Hogwarts nicht schon die kleineren Kinder unterrichten.

Zuerst könnten sie den Kindergarten besuchen, danach eine Grundschule, dort könnten sie das, was in einer Muggel-Grundschule gelehrt wird, lernen und vielleicht schon die erste, einfache Zauberei.

So ähnlich funktioniert auch das Hexeninstitut Salem, die Kindergarten und Grundschulkinder haben Sicherheits-Portschlüssel, mit denen sie am Morgen zur Schule und am Abend nach Hause reisen.

Dann folgen sieben Jahre, in denen ganz normaler Internatsbetrieb stattfindet und anschließend kann man dort sogar noch studieren.

Dieses Konzept könnten wir für Hogwarts übernehmen, wir könnten zusätzliche Gebäude errichten, die Ländereien sind riesig, also hätten wir genügend Platz dafür".

"Das hätte noch einen weiteren Vorteil, wir könnten diesen idiotischen Reinblüterwahn besser bekämpfen.

Kinder, die mit elf Jahren eingeschult werden, sind mit den kranken Idealen ihrer Eltern schon vergiftet, da können wir kaum noch etwas dagegen tun.

Kleine Kinder dagegen, die mit Muggelgeborenen und Halbblütern aufwachsen, würden gar keine Unterschiede mehr zwischen den verschiedenen Gruppen machen, es wären einfach alle Zauberer, egal, ob eines oder beide Elternteile genügend magische Energie besitzen, um die Reizschwelle zu überschreiten", sagte Albus begeistert.

Auch Molly war begeistert, aber dann war ihr das Wort Reizschwelle aufgefallen.

Sie fragte, was es damit auf sich hätte, da klärte Albus sie auf: "Jeder Mensch ist magisch, Molly, der eine mehr und der andere weniger.

Wenn bei jemandem die magische Energie unterhalb der Reizschwelle liegt, handelt es sich um einen Muggel oder Squib, je nachdem, was seine Eltern waren.

Der einzige Unterschied zwischen Squibs und Muggeln ist die Fähigkeit, gewisse Dinge wie Dementoren oder magisch getarnte Gebäude wie Hogwarts zu sehen".

"Und unser Harry hat die bei weitem höchste magische Energie, die es jemals gab, gegen ihn sind wir alle praktisch Squibs", dröhnte Ric stolz.

Harry hatte nun genug von dem Gerede und Mary ging es genau so, wie ihr Gesicht verriet.

Harry gähnte gekünstelt und sagte: "Schatz, was hältst davon, wenn wir schlafen gehen, ich bin ziemlich müde".

Sofort gähnte auch Mary und stimmte Harry zu, die Beiden verabschiedeten sich und gingen in Richtung Treppe davon, da konnte Fred es sich nicht verkneifen, ihnen nachzurufen: "Schlafen, na klar! Wen, bei Merlins Bart, glaubt ihr eigentlich, verarschen zu können?".

Harry und Mary lachten, als Angelina verkündete, dass auch sie schrecklich müde sei.

"Fred, hoffentlich bist du auch müde, wenn nicht, lass dir von Sev einen Schlaftrank geben, du weißt doch, dieses Zeug, was er dir einmal in den Kürbissaft gekippt hat", rief Harry über seine Schulter zurück.

"Gut, dass du mich daran erinnert hast, dafür hat die alte Fledermaus ja noch gar nicht bezahlt", sagte Fred.

Albus, Ric und Wen konnten sich gut an diese Begebenheit erinnern und lachten schallend.

"Was war denn das für ein Trank?", fragte Molly neugierig.

"Vor einigen Monaten musste ich ein Haus observieren, in dem sich angeblich Todesser treffen sollten.

Ich hatte die Arschkarte gezogen, auf gut Deutsch, ich hatte die Nachtschicht.

Ich hatte mir einen Krug Kürbissaft mitgenommen, den Sev etwas veredelt hatte.

Kaum hatte ich einen Schluck genommen, bekam ich einen Prachtständer und wurde so geil, dass ich am liebsten das nächste Astloch beglückt hätte.

Vier Stunden lang hat es gedauert, bis die Wirkung des Tranks nachgelassen hat!", sagte Fred und ergötzte sich an dem blutroten Gesicht seiner Mutter.

"Fred Weasley, achte auf deine Worte!", rief Molly, Fred konterte: "Das habe ich doch getan, willst du lieber die Version für Erwachsene hören?".

"Untersteh dich!", schnaubte Molly.

"Das Rezept für diesen Trank stammt übrigens von Sly, Ric war seine erste Testperson, ich kann euch sagen, es war die heißeste Nacht meines Lebens", erzählte Wen genüsslich.

"Ich hätte ja nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn er mir den Trank untergejubelt hätte, wenn Angelina verfügbar gewesen wäre", sagte Fred und Angelina setzte ein genüssliches: "Ich auch nicht", hinzu.

"Verdorben bis zum geht nicht mehr!", schnaubte Molly und rauschte hinaus.

Allerdings beruhigte sie sich schnell wieder, denn Albus bat sie darum, den Orden über Harrys Pläne mit Hogwarts zu informieren.

"Harry?", fragten da zwei Frauenstimmen im Chor.

Es waren Katie und Cho, die seit drei Jahren ein Paar waren, sie hatten für einige Wochen Urlaub auf einer kleinen Insel in der Karibik gemacht und waren gerade eben ins Hauptquartier zurück gekehrt.

Nach einem Ohnmachtsanfall (Cho und Katie hatten Albus bemerkt) und einem weiteren Ohnmachtsanfall (die Gründer und Shayne hatten sich vorgestellt) versammelte sich alles mit Ausnahme einiger beschäftigter Paare im Wohnzimmer, wo man Cho und Katie auf den neuesten Stand brachte.

"Also ist Harry wirklich wieder da", sagte Cho.

"Ja, und wenn du ihn siehst, wirst du Augen machen.

Er ist gewachsen, ein richtiges Muskelpaket ist er geworden und er trägt keine Brille mehr, dadurch kommen seine Augen richtig zur Geltung", schwärmte Parvati und fing sich einen bösen Blick von Seamus ein.

"Vielleicht sollte ich meine sexuelle Orientierung noch einmal überdenken", sagte Cho grinsend und fing sich einen Rippenstoß von Katie ein.

"Du hattest deine Chance, Cho.

Hättest du ihn damals beim Knutschen nicht voll geheult, wäre aus euch vielleicht was geworden", sagte Ginny.

"Auf Dauer mit Sicherheit nicht, Ginny, irgendwann wäre die Lesbe aus mir heraus gebrochen", sagte Cho und küsste Katie leidenschaftlich.

Dann wurden sie weiter in die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage eingeweiht, als Ginny von Harrys gewonnenem Duell mit Voldemort erzählte, konnten Cho und Katie es kaum glauben.

Das Fudge Geschichte war, freute die beiden zutiefst, denn beide hatten den Minister gehasst, weil er sie aufgrund ihrer sexuellen Neigung für nicht vertrauenswürdig befunden und ihnen deshalb die Einstellung im Ministerium verweigert hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

Als Harry und Mary am nächsten Morgen gleichzeitig aufwachten, stellten sie fest, dass sie sich während der Nacht irgendwie verknotet hatten.

Mary kicherte.

"Hoffentlich können wir uns entwirren, ohne den Diffendo einzusetzen", meinte sie.

Sie schafften es ohne zu zaubern, aber nicht, ohne zu knutschen.

Dann schlug Mary vor, den Tag mit einem entspannenden Bad zu beginnen, Harry stimmte lüstern grinsend zu, denn sie hatten sich in der Badewanne noch nie aufs Baden beschränkt.

So war es auch heute, als sie nach über einer Stunde aus der Wanne stiegen, waren sie nicht nur blitzsauber, sondern auch ziemlich ausgelaugt.

Als sie sich im Schlafzimmer angezogen hatte, ließ Mary sich an Harrys breite Brust sinken und sagte gähnend: "Schatz, du könntest mich eigentlich tragen, ich bin so schlapp".

"Wie wäre es, wenn du mich trägst", schlug Harry vor und schob Mary ein Stück zurück.

Bevor Mary darauf etwas sagen konnte, stand da kein Harry mehr, sondern zu Marys grenzenloser Verblüffung ein Phönix.

"Harry?", fragte sie überrascht.

Eigentlich sollten Vögel aufgrund des Aufbaus ihrer Gesichtsmuskeln nicht zum Grinsen in der Lage sein, aber Harry konnte es und brachte damit Mary zum Kichern.

Harry grinste noch immer, als er in wieder seiner wirklichen Gestalt vor Mary stand.

Sie warf sich in seine Arme und küsste ihn lange, dann sagte sie lächelnd: "Musst du eigentlich alles über den Haufen werfen, was ich in der Schule gelernt habe? Jeder weiß doch, dass eine Animagusform kein magisches Tier sein kann".

"Ich habe noch so ein unmögliches Tier in meiner Sammlung, Schatz, aber diese Form nehme ich hier in diesem Zimmer besser nicht an, denn der Platz reicht dafür nicht aus.

Wie sieht es aus, trägst du mich jetzt?", fragte er und verwandelte sich wieder in den Phönix.

Mary hob ihn hoch und setzte ihn nach einigen ausgiebigen Streicheleinheiten auf ihre Schulter.

Sie verließ das Zimmer und wurde vor der Tür von Fawkes erwartet, der Phönix hatte gespürt, dass Harry diese Animagusform angenommen hatte.

Fawkes flog ohne weitere Umstände auf Marys freie Schulter, so trug die junge Frau nun zwei Phönixe, welche sich wie ein Ei dem Anderen glichen.

Mary ging die Treppe hinunter und wunderte sich über das geringe Gewicht der beiden Vögel, eigentlich müssten sie ihrer Größe nach viel schwerer sein.

Im Wohnzimmer hatte sich fast der gesamte Orden eingefunden, auch die Abgenippelten, wie Fred und George die Gründer, Albus und Shayne nannten, befanden sich unter ihnen.

Bei Marys Einritt verstummten die Gespräche, denn sie bot mit den beiden Vögeln einen beeindruckenden und äußerst attraktiven Anblick.

Obwohl sie einfache Muggelklamotten trug, eine ziemlich enge Jeans und ein einfaches, weißes T-Shirt, wirkte sie wie eine Kriegerin aus einer anderen Welt.

Remus schluckte beim Anblick seiner Nichte, seine Werwolfsinne zeigten ihm deutlich, dass sie sich seit gestern verändert hatte, ohne dass er konkret bestimmen konnte, was an ihr anders war.

"Warum schaut ihr mich so komisch an, ist mir ein drittes Auge gewachsen oder was?", fragte Mary, die sich von den vielen Blicken durchbohrt fühlte.

"Du strahlst etwas aus", sagte Remus.

"Irgendwelche Details?", fragte Mary belustigt.

"Macht.

Unglaubliche Macht", sagte Ginny.

"So wie Harry, als er gegen Voldemort gekämpft hat, nur irgendwie reiner", präzisierte Hermine.

"Das ist die Macht der Liebe, Mary.

Ich vermute, dass gestern Abend oder während der Nacht etwas passiert ist, was eine unlösbare Verbindung zwischen Harry und dir geschaffen hat", meinte Albus.

"Wo kommt eigentlich der zweite Phönix her?", fragte Tonks.

Der Phönix, der auf Marys rechter Schulter saß und schon die ganze Zeit an ihr herumgeschmust hatte, grinste in die Runde und hüpfte von ihr herunter.

Bevor er den Boden erreicht hatte, verwandelte er sich zur grenzenlosen Verblüffung fast aller in Harry.

"Das gibt's doch nicht!", rief Kingsley.

"Du kannst dich nicht in einen Phönix verwandeln, das geht nicht", stimmte Alicia zu.

"Dann habe ich wohl etwas falsch gemacht", gab Harry vergnügt von sich und küsste Mary leidenschaftlich, deren seltsame Ausstrahlung dabei noch stärker wurde.

Als sie ihre Knutscherei einstellten, wandte Harry sich an Albus: "Du hast Recht, Albus, es ist die Macht der Liebe.

Allerdings hätte ich nie damit gerechnet, dass es sich dabei um etwas konkretes handelt.

Gestern, als ich den Phönix aufsteigen ließ, konnte ich plötzlich Marys Gefühle spüren, ohne meine empathischen Fähigkeiten einzusetzen.

Der Phönix gab ihr Hoffnung und ich habe zusätzlich das dunkle Mal beschworen.

Der Phönix hat das Mal in Sekundenschnelle zerfetzt und als wir uns danach küssten, spürte ich Marys und meine eigene Macht wachsen, was auch Auswirkungen auf den Phönix hatte, er wurde viel größer und auch heller".

"Seelenbindung!", stieß Wen hervor.

"Ich kann es kaum glauben, dafür muss man unter normalen Umständen ein kompliziertes Ritual durchführen und dann dauert es Jahre, bis die Verbindung so stark ist, dass man Gefühle des Partners spürt", sagte Sly, der sich mit solchen Ritualen besser als jeder andere hier am Tisch auskannte.

"Dann kann man euch ja zu eurer Hochzeit gratulieren", meinte Ric und grinste breit.

Mary lächelte Harry an und sagte: "Wenn wir das nächste Mal heiraten, wüsste ich schon gerne vorher Bescheid, Schatz".

"Okay, ich werde dir den Termin dann schriftlich mitteilen", sagte Harry lächelnd, bevor er sie wieder küsste.

"Hoffentlich hattet ihr wenigstens eine schöne Hochzeitsnacht!", rief Fred und Angelina meinte: "Schau ihnen doch in die Augen, dann hast du deine Antwort.

Wann gedenkst du eigentlich dafür zu sorgen, dass ich auch mal wieder so einen Blick drauf habe?".

"Hast du doch fast jeden Morgen", sagte Ginny lässig.

In diesem Moment gab Ians Magen ein lautes Knurren von sich, sein Nachbar Shayne setzte ein extrem dummes Gesicht auf und fragte: "Hunger, Ian?".

Wie sich zeigte, war Ian nicht der Einzige, dessen Magen eine kräftige Füllung nötig hatte.

Das Frühstück dauerte über eine Stunde, nur vier Personen am Tisch hielten sich zurück, nämlich Ron, Percy und ihre ehemaligen Freundinnen.

Alastor hatte sich als Puffer zwischen die beiden Fraktionen gesetzt, denn Penelopes und Lavenders Blicke auf ihre Ex-Freunde legten diese Sicherheitsmaßnahme nahe.

Auch hatte kurz bevor Harry und Mary aufgetaucht waren, ein Dialog zwischen Percy und Penelope stattgefunden, der zur Vorsicht gemahnt hatte.

"Können wir reden?", hatte Percy gefragt, Penelope hatte ihn süß angelächelt und geantwortet: "Aber natürlich, wenn es dich nicht stört, dass ich nur zwei Worte für dich habe: Avada und Kedavra".

Auch Ron schien die Absicht zu haben, Lavender anzusprechen, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie ihn angeknurrt: "Quatsch mich an und du siehst einen grünen Blitz und danach das Totenreich".

Ron hatte seinen Mund so schnell wieder zu geklappt, dass man deutlich hören konnte, wie seine Zähne zusammen schlugen.

Fred hatte die beiden Frauen am Vorabend in Harrys Auftrag wieder im Orden aufgenommen, denn Harry wollte nicht, dass sie ohne Schutz leben mussten.

Außerdem waren sie ihm durch ihre Aktion im Gerichtsaal wieder etwas sympathischer geworden und sie taten ihm auch ein bisschen Leid, denn was sie sich bei der Verhandlung anhören mussten, war nicht sehr schmeichelhaft gewesen.

Nach dem Ende des Frühstücks bat Ron Harry um eine Unterredung, sie gingen in die Bibliothek und Harry setzte sich in einen Sessel und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Ron auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten durch den Raum tigerte.

Endlich rang er sich zum Sprechen durch und fragte: "Harry, warum sind Percy und ich hier und nicht in Askaban?".

Weil ich Askaban nicht für sicher halte.

Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr bei einem eventuellen Todesserangriff getötet werdet", antwortete Harry unbewegt.

"Warum sollte dich das kümmern?", stellte Ron seine nächste Frage, sein Ton verriet, dass er verwirrt war.

"Weil ich nicht vergessen habe, was du einmal für mich gewesen bist.

Du warst mein bester Freund, du warst der Bruder, den ich gerne gehabt hätte, ich hätte ohne nachzudenken mein Leben für deins geopfert, genau wie du es getan hättest.

Du und Hermine, ihr habt mich glücklich gemacht, ihr habt mir Kraft und Halt gegeben.

Du warst derjenige, der Spaß in mein Leben gebracht hat und mit Hermine konnte ich über die Dinge reden, die mich bedrückt haben, meine Ängste und meine Probleme.

Ihr Beide habt einen kompletten Menschen aus mir gemacht.

In unserem vierten Jahr änderte sich das.

Du wusstest genau, dass ich meinen Namen nicht in den Kelch geworfen hatte und trotzdem hast du diesen verdammten Streit vom Zaun gebrochen.

Dadurch hat sich meine ohnehin schon beschissene Lage nicht gerade gebessert.

Auch nachdem unser Streit beigelegt war, hatte ich bei dir das Gefühl, dir nicht mehr alles sagen zu können, weil ich befürchten musste, dass du gleich wieder hochgehst.

Das ist keine gute Grundlage für eine Freundschaft.

Es war paradox, auf der einen Seite sollte Ehrlichkeit das oberste Gebot in einer Freundschaft sein, auf der anderen Seite musste ich genau dieses Gebot verletzen, um unsere Freundschaft zu erhalten.

Dann wurde unser Verhältnis immer schlechter, ich hatte nur noch Hermine, der ich voll und ganz vertrauen konnte.

Hermine hast du äußerst übel mitgespielt, spätestens jetzt hätte ich dich hassen sollen, denn du hattest dem zu diesem Zeitpunkt wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben das Herz gebrochen.

Aber ich konnte es nicht, ich konnte dich nicht hassen.

Nicht einmal jetzt kann ich es, obwohl du gestern mit Percy und Fudge Pläne geschmiedet hast, mir meine große Liebe und mein Geld zu nehmen.

Unbewusst hast du mir lustigerweise sogar viel gutes getan, Ron.

Mary und vor allem du, ihr habt aus mir den Phönix gemacht.

Ich war verbittert, unendlich verbittert.

Das war der Grund für mich, zu lernen und zu trainieren.

Schau dir meinen Körperbau an, glaubst du, ich hätte mir diesen Körper gezaubert? Nein.

Ich habe hart trainiert, so hart, dass meine Hände am Abend geblutet haben und ich vor Muskelschmerzen kaum noch schlafen konnte.

Wen hat mich meistens mit einem Schlafzauber belegt, dann konnte ich vier bis fünf Stunden schlafen, kaum ließ der Zauber nach, weckten mich die Schmerzen wieder auf.

Kaum war ich wach, schleppte ich mich zum Schreibtisch und lernte, ich wollte so schnell wie möglich imstande sein, Voldemort zu besiegen.

Wenn ich es geschafft hätte, wollte ich mir den Zauberstab an den Schädel halten, ein netter Avada Kedavra und ich wäre bei meinen Eltern und Sirius, bei Menschen, die mich liebten und nie betrügen oder verraten würden.

Ich wollte nicht mehr in dieser Welt leben, ich sah keinen Sinn mehr darin.

Meine Freunde bemerkten, was in mir vorging, aber sie drangen nicht zu mir durch.

Ich wurde innerhalb weniger Wochen knallhart, ich begann, die Todesser zu bekämpfen.

Ich baute mir mit Fred, George und Sev eine Muggelidentität auf und kaufte ein Wohnmobil, in dem ich seitdem meistens lebe.

Die Wende für mich kam bei den Malfoys, als ich Lucius und Draco getötet hatte, wurde Narzissa von dem Beherrschungsfluch befreit, mit dem Lucius sie versklavt hatte.

Sie führte mich zu Antony und sagte mir, dass Voldemort sich mit ihm verbunden hatte.

Ich hätte ihn töten müssen, aber ich konnte es nicht, ich wollte, dass dieses Kind lebt.

Ich überlegte und hatte einen Einfall.

Ich zelebrierte ein Blutritual, dadurch konnte ich Voldemorts Macht über Antony brechen.

Plötzlich hatte ich wieder einen Grund zu leben, ich musste mich um Antony kümmern, denn die Art Blutschutz, welche ich angewendet habe, setzt körperliche Nähe zwischen dem Beschützer und dem Beschützten voraus.

Fred und George brachten Zissa ins Hauptquartier und Antony blieb bei mir.

Ich liebe ihn wie einen Sohn, ich würde jeden, der ihn angreift, in der Luft zerreißen.

Die Gründer, Albus, Shayne, Fred ,George, Sev und ich haben ihn in Gemeinschaftsarbeit erzogen, wir alle sind verdammt stolz auf ihn".

Ron nickte beeindruckt, wieder einmal musste er realisieren, dass Harrys Leben nicht so einfach war, wie er es sich in seiner Naivität ausgemalt hatte.

Harry ließ seine Worte einen Moment lang wirken, dann fuhr er fort: "Erinnerst du dich an das, was Albus nach Cedrics Tod gesagt hat? Er sagte, dass es für jeden zwei Wege gäbe, den Leichten und den Richtigen.

Du und Mary wart eine Art Wegweiser für mich, wenn ihr mich nicht dazu gebracht hättet, dieses Haus zu verlassen, hätte ich in dieser Form nie existiert.

Sicher, ich hätte trainiert, aber mit Sicherheit wäre ich nie so mächtig geworden, wie ich jetzt bin.

Vielleicht hätte ich trotzdem eine Chance gegen Voldemort gehabt, aber jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass ich ihn besiegen werde.

Wenn ich noch einen Zweifel gehabt hätte, spätestens gestern Abend wäre dieser Zweifel endgültig verschwunden, als ich zum ersten Mal das erlebt habe, was Albus als die Macht der Liebe bezeichnet".

Ron schwieg noch immer, er schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

"Was ich absolut nicht verstehen kann, ist dein Verhalten Lavender gegenüber, ich fühle genau, dass du sie wirklich liebst.

Percy geht es übrigens mit Penelope genau so, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ihr beiden gesund seid, würde ich vermuten, ihr hättet einen Gehirntumor und einen mächtig großen", sagte Harry und lächelte leicht.

"Ich verstehe mich selbst nicht, Harry, Lav ist für mich die einzige Frau, die ich aufrichtig lieben könnte.

Okay, in unserem sechsten Jahr hat sie mich ziemlich genervt, sie war so Besitz ergreifend, sie hat mir die Luft zum Atmen genommen.

Aber ein Jahr später war sie ein anderer Mensch, sie hat nie wegen meiner Tischmanieren das Gesicht verzogen und auch sonst nicht versucht, an mir herum zu basteln.

Ich musste mich nie anstrengen, um ihr zu gefallen, sie hat mich akzeptiert, wie ich bin.

Außerdem hatten wir immer viel Spaß zusammen, sie ist ein Mensch, in dessen Gesellschaft ich einfach gute Laune habe.

Bei Percy und Penny ist es genau so, es waren schöne Zeiten, als wir zusammen gewohnt haben.

Weißt du, keiner von uns kann wirklich kochen, aber wir haben es jeden Abend versucht und danach die Küche renoviert.

Auch, wenn du mir das nicht glaubst, aber selbst Percy ist privat ziemlich locker drauf, auch bei Penny merkt man nichts von der streberhaften Schulsprecherin, so habe ich sie früher immer angesehen.

Aber diese Zeiten sind wohl unwiderruflich vorbei, Percy und ich haben es aufs Gründlichste vermasselt".

"Weißt du, Ron, ich habe auch geglaubt, Mary für immer verloren zu haben und bin jetzt glücklicher mit ihr als jemals zuvor.

Ich will damit sagen, dass deine und Percys Situation nicht aussichtslos ist, denn die Beiden lieben euch noch immer, nur habt ihr sie zutiefst verletzt, sie brauchen Zeit, um euren nicht sehr schmeichelhaften Vergleich mit einem Butterbrot zu verdauen.

Vieles passiert, was man nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Schau dir nur mein Verhältnis zu Sev an.

Früher haben wir uns voller Inbrunst gehasst, heute ist er das, was Sirius für mich wäre, würde er noch leben.

Er ist ein Freund, eine Art Vater, ein Vertrauter.

Eigentlich ist er sogar noch wichtiger für mich, als Sirius es gewesen wäre, er ist viel verlässlicher, bei Sirius hatte ich immer das Gefühl, dass er etwas unüberlegtes tun würde, diese Befürchtung werde ich bei Sev nie haben.

Sev ist eine Konstante in meinem Leben, ich kann mich zu jeder Zeit auf ihn verlassen.

Oder nimm Fred und George, sie sind wirklich die Chaoten, für die man sie hält, aber es sind auch die treuesten Freunde, die man sich vorstellen kann.

Das gilt auch für Zissa und wo wir gerade bei überraschenden Freunden sind, Sly und Shayne, wenn mir früher jemand erzählt hätte, dass ich ausgerechnet diese beiden angeblich so bösen dunklen Zauberer einmal zu meinen besten Freunden zählen würde, hätte ich demjenigen eine Urschrei-Therapie empfohlen.

Also gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, vielleicht verzeiht dir Lavender irgendwann, man weiß nie, was die Zukunft bringt, außer, man ist mit Trelawneys Gabe gesegnet".

Jetzt musste Ron lachen, denn die Seherin hatte es bis jetzt auf exakt zwei richtige Vorhersagen gebracht und von denen wusste sie nicht einmal etwas, denn diese Prophezeiungen hatte sie im Zustand tiefster Trance gemacht.

Dann sagte er: "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mein idiotisches Verhalten so große Auswirkungen auf dein Leben haben könnte, Harry".

"Jeder Mensch ist wichtig, Ron.

Denk mal an unser erstes Jahr.

Im Zug hat Malfoy mir Freundschaft angeboten, aber ich habe sie deinetwegen ausgeschlagen.

Einige Stunden später war die Auswahl, der sprechende Hut sagte mir, dass ich Begabung für alle vier Häuser hätte.

Er wollte mich anscheinend nach Slytherin stecken, aber ich habe mich geweigert, weil ich zu dir wollte.

Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wäre ich in Slytherin gelandet, vermutlich wäre Draco mein bester Freund geworden und hätte mich in den Ferien zu sich eingeladen.

Lucius hätte es bestimmt geschafft, mich auf Voldemorts Seite zu ziehen, entweder wäre ich jetzt ein Todesser oder hätte Voldemort schon gekillt und hätte mich selbst auf den Thron gesetzt und würde jetzt als dunkler Lord herrschen.

Das hast du alleine durch deine Existenz verhindert.

Weißt du, Ron, kein Krieg wird von einer einzelnen Person gewonnen, ein winziges Ereignis wie damals, als nur noch in meinem Abteil Platz war, kann alles verändern.

Glaub mir, Ron, wenn wir den Krieg gewonnen haben, ist das nicht nur mein Verdienst, sondern auch deiner und der aller Anderer, welche an dem Krieg beteiligt waren".

Harry schickte sich an, die Bibliothek zu verlassen, da hielt Ron ihn am Arm fest.

"Harry, ich will dir helfen, lass mich an deiner Seite kämpfen!".

"Okay, Ron, ich fühle, dass es dir Ernst ist.

Du kannst dich am Training beteiligen, auch Percy, wenn er will.

Komm, wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer, das mit dem Training wollte ich sowieso jetzt zur Sprache bringen".

Sie verließen die Bibliothek und betraten das Wohnzimmer, der komplette Orden starrte sie an.


	8. Chapter 8

In etlichen Augen schimmerten Tränen, was Harry etwas verwirrte.

"Okay, wer ist gestorben?", fragte er in die Runde.

Da flog Mary auf ihn zu und warf sich schluchzend in seine Arme.

"Schatz, es tut mir so Leid, wenn ich geahnt hätte, was ich dir antue".

Hier brach sie ab und küsste ihn, Harry erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an seinen ersten Kuss, Cho hatte ihn damals ebenfalls voll geheult.

Er hörte neben sich etwas knacken, es schienen Rons Rippen gewesen zu sein, welche sich unter Mollys Umarmung ihrer Belastungsgrenze näherten.

Gleich darauf waren es seine eigenen Rippen, die ein Knackgeräusch von sich gaben, denn Molly hatte sich nun seiner bemächtigt.

Auch Mary kam nicht ungeschoren davon, sie stieß pfeifend die Luft aus, als sie sich unvermittelt in Mollys Armschraubstock wieder fand.

Harry sah sich verwirrt um, er konnte sich die Situation nicht erklären, bis er einen merkwürdigen Gegenstand auf dem Tisch sah.

Es war eine fleischfarbene Kugel von ca.

zehn Zentimeter Durchmesser.

Als er genauer hin sah und zwei dünne Schnüre in der gleichen Farbe wie die Kugel entdeckte, welche in der Letzteren steckten, wurde ihm alles klar.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten das Wort Privatsphäre einmal genauer definieren, Jungs", sagte er zu Fred und George, die ihn breit angrinsten.

Fawkes gurrte auffordernd, Harry grinste seinen Phönix an und sagte: "Okay, das ist dein Job".

Fawkes ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen, er hob ab und stürzte sich auf die flüchtenden Zwillinge, er hackte mit seinem scharfen Schnabel auf sie ein und jagte sie aus dem Zimmer.

Der Phönix schien die Situation auskosten zu wollen, denn er verfolgte sie durch das ganze Haus.

Gelegentlich hörte man aus der ein oder anderen Richtung einen Schmerzenslaut, plötzlich konnte man Fred so klar sprechen hören, als befände er sich hier im Zimmer: "Ich glaube, wir haben ihn abhängt".

Da war ein Schrei von Fawkes zu hören, offenbar teilte er nicht die Überzeugung der Zwillinge.

Es ging noch einige Minuten so weiter, Fawkes schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren.

Als Fred und George endlich wieder das Wohnzimmer betraten, wirkten sie ziemlich gestutzt, während Fawkes den Eindruck tiefster Befriedigung erweckte.

Da fiel sein Blick auf Sev, der sich genau wie alle Anderen vor Lachen gar nicht mehr einkriegte.

Fawkes fiel ein, dass auch der Zaubertränkemeister noch eine Abreibung gut hatte, er pirschte sich an ihn heran und hackte ihm zwei Mal kräftig in den rechten Oberschenkel, Sev sprang auf und jodelte so gekonnt, dass jeder bayerische oder österreichische Trachtenverein ihm die Mitgliedschaft in ihren Reihen angetragen hätte.

Molly erbarmte sich schließlich der drei Geschundenen und heilte ihre Wunden, allerdings hatte sie vor Lachen Schwierigkeiten, mit ihrem zitternden Zauberstab genau auf die Wunden zu zielen.

Fawkes hatte sich mittlerweile auf Harrys Schoß niedergelassen und holte sich seine redlich verdienten Streicheleinheiten ab und ließ sich dabei von Mary mit seinen geliebten Weintrauben füttern.

Gelegentlich spuckte er einen Traubenkern auf seine drei Opfer, dabei erzielte er trotz der nicht unbeträchtlichen Entfernung eine hohe Trefferquote.

Albus schüttelte sich vor Lachen, denn er musste an das dumme Gesicht von Fudge denken, dem der Phönix einmal einen Kern ins Ohr gespuckt hatte.

Dabei war der Traubenkern so tief in den Gehörgang des damaligen Ministers eingedrungen, dass die zur Hilfe gerufene Poppy einen Extraktionszauber verwenden musste, um den Kern wieder zum Vorschein zu bringen.

Einige Minuten später zeigte Fawkes durch leises Rülpsen an, dass er einstweilen gesättigt war.

Er gähnte und sah sich nach einem Schlafplatz um, seine Wahl fiel auf die Rückenlehne von Sevs Stuhl, was diesen etwas beunruhigte.

Aber der Phönix schien wirklich schlafen zu wollen, denn er schloss seine Augen.

Gerade als Sev sich zu entspannen begann, spuckte Fawkes ihm den letzten Traubenkern, welchen er noch im Schnabel hatte, ins Genick.

Das war für Harry zuviel, er sank nach vorne und trommelte lachend mit den Fäusten auf der Tischplatte herum.

"Sag mal, geht ihr immer so liebevoll miteinander um?", fragte Mary kichernd.

"Wieso ihr, das eben hat Fawkes auf eigene Rechnung gemacht, wahrscheinlich haben sie ihn geärgert.

Fawkes vergibt nicht so schnell und er hat ein verdammt gutes Gedächtnis", antwortete Harry.

"Ich hoffe, Fawkes hat sich für heute ausgetobt, Harry", meldete sich Hermine zu Wort.

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Mine, ich weiß nicht, wie hoch die Rechnung war.

Allerdings kann ich dir versichern, dass er weit unterhalb seiner Möglichkeiten geblieben ist, er hätte sie auch grillen können".

"Bring ihn nicht auf merkwürdige Ideen, Brüderchen!", rief George.

"Sag mal, dieses Training, von dem ihr spracht, schließt das auch die Flucht vor durchgeknallten Phönixen mit ein?", fragte Amos grinsend.

"Wie du an Freds und Georges stümperhaften Fluchtversuchen gesehen hast, nein.

Wenn du ihm entkommen wolltest, müsstest du apparieren oder teleportieren und gleichzeitig deine magische Signatur ändern oder verstecken", erklärte Harry.

"Und da du es jetzt zur Sprache gebracht hast, reden wir über das Training.

Ihr solltet euch erst einmal körperlich in Form bringen, wir werden dafür einige Geräte besorgen, wie die Muggel sie verwenden.

Wie ich Fred und George so kenne, werden sie sich mit Freuden als Trainer zur Verfügung stellen".

Die Zwillinge grinsten fies in die Runde, um ihre Bereitschaft in diesem Punkt deutlich zu machen.

"Des Weiteren werden Sev, Albus und Shayne euch helfen, eure geistige Disziplin zu stärken, auch Okklumentik werden sie euch beibringen.

In einigen Wochen werden wir mit Duelltraining beginnen, auch Schwertkampf könnt ihr lernen, die Gründer sind Meister darin und hervorragende Lehrer".

"Danke, Süßer!", rief Wen und fügte hinzu: "Ich schlage vor, dass wir im Keller eine kleine Schwertschmiede einrichten, dann könnten wir für jeden ein passendes Schwert herstellen, man kämpft besser mit einer angepassten Waffe".

"Vielleicht finden sich hier auch ein paar begabte Bogenschützen", schlug Sly vor.

Auch Sev meldete sich zu Wort: "Zissa, Hermine und Sly, wir könnte uns ein größeres Zaubertranklabor aufbauen und einige Vorräte brauen, Helga, Pomona und Neville könnten für die passenden Zutaten sorgen, im Garten gibt es zwei Gewächshäuser, die könntet ihr in Ordnung bringen".

"Oh, Neville, du interessierst dich für Pflanzen? Dann bist du ab sofort mein bester Freund", gab Helga begeistert von sich.

"Nev, jetzt hast du ihr Herz erobert", sagte Harry spöttisch.

Luna, die ihren Klitterer las (natürlich verkehrt herum), sagte verträumt: "Ich könnte Helga verstehen, Nev ist wirklich süß und so zärtlich".

Nev wurde rot, was ein allgemeines Schmunzeln hervor rief.

"Ich glaube, jetzt kommt Schwung in den Laden", sagte Remus begeistert, ihm war die Passivität des Ordens schon lange auf die Nerven gegangen.

"Harry, was gedenkst du eigentlich in Sachen Minister zu unternehmen.

Willst du wählen lassen oder dein Recht zur Ernennung des Ministers nutzen?", fragte Amos.

"Ich werde mein Recht nutzen, Amos, es muss schnellstens ein Minister her, der das Ministerium auf Trab bringt.

Du weißt ja selbst am Besten, wie sehr unser politisches System auf den Minister fixiert ist, jede Entscheidung wird letztendlich von ihm gefällt.

Diese Schlüsselposition muss von jemandem eingenommen werden, dem wir vertrauen, wir brauchen keinen weiteren Todesser auf dem Thron.

Die einzigen Leute, denen wir zur Zeit vertrauen können, sitzen hier an diesem Tisch".

Ein Raunen ging durch den Orden, einer von ihnen würde der nächste Minister werden.

Harry grinste in die Runde, dann wandte er sich an Ron und Percy: "Wärt ihr bereit, eure Tätigkeit als Assistenten des Ministers wieder aufzunehmen?".

Beide nickten und Percy setzte zum Sprechen an, aber Harry winkte ab.

"Amos, ich beantrage, dass der erlaubte Aufenthalt von Ron und Percy auf das Zaubereiministerium erweitert wird", sagte er.

"Ich werde darüber nachdenken und dir meine Entscheidung in den nächsten Wochen mitteilen", gab Amos grinsend zurück.

Harry grinste ebenfalls und wandte sich an Amos Frau: "Carol, würdest du bitte?".

Carol erhob sich schwerfällig, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte ihren Mann drohend an.

"Amos Diggory, wenn du nicht auf der Stelle Harrys Antrag zustimmst, wirst du dir wünschen, lieber Voldemort als mir gegenüber zu stehen!", rief sie.

"Dem Antrag wird stattgegeben!", rief Amos hastig und wurde ausgelacht.

"Soviel zur Unabhängigkeit der Justiz!", gluckste Albus.

"Wenn das bei unserem neuen Minister genau so läuft, wird unser Land in Zukunft von Molly regiert werden", sagte Harry und Totenstille trat ein.

Die Ersten, welche sich fassten, waren Fred und George.

Sie sprangen auf und schlugen ihrem Vater auf die Schulter, sie wurden von Molly verscheucht, die ihren Mann leidenschaftlich küsste.

"Sollen wir euch alleine lassen?", fragte Bill grinsend.

"Besser nicht, sonst vergrößern sie den Weasley-Clan noch", meinte Charley.

"Wäre doch gar nicht schlecht, außer uns haben sie ja noch nichts Vernünftiges zustande bekommen", sagte Fred zu George und fing sich dafür einen Flederwichtfluch von Ginny ein.

Erst nach einer Viertelstunde ließ die Gratulationswelle nach, Arthur war sehr beliebt und dementsprechend gönnte man ihm den Ministerposten mehr als jedem Anderen.

Harry hatte sich mit Ron und Percy in die Küche zurück gezogen, nachdem er Arthur gratuliert und dessen Bedenken, ob er der Richtige für diese Aufgabe sei, zerstreut hatte.

Als die Drei wieder aus der Küche kamen, schrieb Percy sofort einen Brief an Theodor Stevenson, er bat ihn, mit seinen Kollegen ins Ministerium zu kommen.

Harry rief Hedwig, die sich aufgrund seiner Schreibfaulheit über jeden Brief freute, den sie ausliefern durfte.

Sie flog los, dann wandte sich Harry an Arthur, der immer noch den Anschein erweckte, nicht ganz bei sich zu sein: "Arthur, du solltest ins Ministerium flohen, Amos wird bekannt geben, dass ich dich als Zaubereiminister eingesetzt habe.

Später wird dich Theodor Stevenson aufsuchen, ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du seinen Antrag sofort bearbeiten würdest.

Du wirst, genau wie Ron, Percy, Amos, Kingsley und Tonks einen Notfall-Portschlüssel bekommen, um im Fall eines Angriffs auf das Ministerium hierher zu fliehen, ich möchte niemanden von euch verlieren".

Während Sev die Portschlüssel verteilte, wandte Harry sich an Luna: "Luna, ich würde gerne mit deinem Vater sprechen, kannst du ihn kontaktieren, um ihm das mitzuteilen?".

"Kein Problem, ich schicke ihm eine Eule".

"Danke.

Du kannst in deinem Brief ja schon einmal anfragen, ob er an einer Zusammenarbeit mit uns interessiert wäre".

Luna war schon wieder hinter ihrem Buch verschwunden, sie wirkte so abwesend wie immer, aber Harry wusste, dass ihr Verhalten eine Maskerade war.

Da öffnete sich die Tür, Trelawney betrat den Raum und verkündete, dass sie in der Kristallkugel gesehen hätte, dass ein Phönix kommen würde, um den Orden zu führen.

Das darauf folgende allgemeine Gekicher veranlasste sie, sich grummelnd zurück zu ziehen.

"Die habe ich seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen, sie hat sich auf dem Dachboden ein Zimmer eingerichtet, weil sie dort die Strömungen des Universums ungestört empfangen kann", sagte Hermine schnaubend.

Man lästerte eine Weile über die durchgeknallte Wahrsagerin, selbst Parvati, die Trelawney früher verehrt hatte, beteiligte sich daran.

Hermines Blick fiel zufällig auf Lunas Klitterer, sie sah das Datum und ihr fiel etwas ein: "Mary, hast du nicht was vergessen?", fragte sie ihre Freundin.

Die aber knutschte gerade mit Harry und hörte sie deshalb überhaupt nicht.

Hermine schnaubte und rollte mit den Augen, was ein allgemeines Gekicher hervor rief.

"Erde an Mary! Erde an Mary! Würdest du dich bitte kurz dazu herab lassen, deine Zunge aus Harrys Speiseröhre zu ziehen und mir deine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken?", sagte sie nun.

Als Mary sich Hermine zuwandte, hatte sie einen ziemlich abwesenden Blick, was Hermine zu einem erneuten Augenrollen veranlasste.

"Was ist denn, Mine?", fragte Mary.

"Erstens wollte ich euch etwas bremsen, es sind Kinder anwesend.

Außerdem wollte ich dich an etwas erinnern, wolltest du heute nicht etwas erledigen?".

Mary setzte eine nachdenkliche Miene auf, dann schlug sie sich plötzlich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn und rief: "Meine Güte, bin ich bescheuert!".

"Was ist denn, Schatz?", fragte Harry und musterte amüsiert den roten Handabdruck auf ihrer Stirn.

"Sonja!", rief sie.

"Ach, Sonja!", rief er, als wäre ihm alles klar.

"Harry James Potter, wenn du Wert darauf legst, dass ich wieder in meinem eigenen Bett schlafe, dann verarsch mich nur weiter!", gab Mary von sich.

"Wenn ich dich in der letzten Nacht richtig verstanden habe, würdest du das nicht lange aushalten, Schatz", antwortete Harry trocken.

Mary wurde leicht rot und warf Remus einen dankbaren Blick zu, als er erklärte: "Wie du ja weißt, hat Mary bis zu ihrem zehnten Lebensjahr in Deutschland gelebt.

Sonja war damals ihre beste Freundin, auch als Mary mit ihren Eltern nach Frankreich gezogen ist, haben die Beiden Kontakt gehalten.

Sonja ist übrigens eine Art Hermine, eine muggelgeborene Hexe mit einer ungeheuren Begabung.

Sie und ihre Eltern haben seit einigen Jahre in Deutschland etwas die Augen für den Orden offen gehalten, allerdings scheinen sie aufgeflogen zu sein.

Sie werden seit einigen Tagen beschattet, deshalb wollen wir sie hierher holen.

Sie haben ihre Angelegenheiten geregelt und erwarten uns heute, wir wollten sie mit einem Portschlüssel holen.

Aber du könntest ja auch mit Mary zu ihnen teleportieren, wie ich gehört habe, ist das wesentlich angenehmer".

"Gut, machen wir es so.

Fred, George, vielleicht solltet ihr euch um die Sportgeräte kümmern, ihr könntet Dudley mitnehmen, er kennt sich damit ja aus".

"Ich könnte auch beim Training helfen, Harry", schlug Dudley vor.

"Nett von dir, Dudley, du kennst dich ja aus", sagte Harry freundlich.

"Schatz, können wir gleich aufbrechen?", fragte Mary.

"Du hast es aber eilig", kommentierte Harry ihre Frage.

"Ich habe sie lange nicht mehr gesehen, sie lebt in einem Muggelhaus, sie haben keinen Kamin und zu ihr reisen wollte ich nicht, wenn die Todesser meine Apparation verfolgt hätten, hätte ich sie verraten.

Portschlüssel müssen genehmigt werden, wer weiß, wer im Ministerium für die Todesser arbeitet, Voldemort hätte mich vielleicht mit offenen Armen vor Sonjas Haustür erwartet".

"Beim Teleportieren kann nichts passieren, nur ein Phönix könnte uns folgen und keins dieser Wesen würde sich mit bösen Menschen abgeben".

"Und wieso hat sich Fawkes dann mit dir verbunden?", meldete Sev sich zu Wort.

"Weil du die Alternative gewesen wärst", gab Harry zurück.

Wen und Helga grinsten sich an.

"Es ist ja wie in Albus Hütte", gluckste Helga.

"Was habt ihr Armen nur mitgemacht?", sagte Zissa zu den Gründerinnen.

"Ric und Sly sind schon schlimm gewesen, Albus und Shayne haben die Lage drastisch verschlimmert, als dann Sev, Harry und die Chaoten kamen, haben wir an Selbstmord gedacht", sagte Wen mit gespielt tragischer Miene.

"Wen bitte meinst du mit Chaoten?", fragte George mit Unschuldsmiene.

"Damit meine ich die Beiden, mit deren Mutter ich einmal ein ernstes Gespräch führen muss", gab Wen zurück und lächelte dabei so zuckersüß, als wäre sie sich nicht darüber bewusst, dass sie den Zwillingen gerade mit ihrem größten Albtraum gedroht hätte.

Molly stand auf (nicht, dass sie dadurch viel größer geworden wäre), funkelte die Zwillinge giftig an und rief: "Fred und George Weasley, habt ihr mir irgend etwas zu sagen?".

"Was wir dir sagen könnten, willst du nicht hören, Mum", sagte Fred.

"Und was du hören willst, können wir dir nicht sagen", fügte George hinzu.

Die Beiden verabschiedeten sich mit schnellen Küssen von ihren Freundinnen, dann nahm Fred Dudleys Arm und sagte: "Komm, wir haben etwas zu besorgen".

Bevor Molly noch etwas sagen konnte, waren ihre Söhne mit Dudley teleportiert.

Harry rief lachend: "Fawkes, hilf Molly, Fred und George zu finden!".

Fawkes folgte dieser Aufforderung begeistert, er hüpfte flink zu Molly und drehte sich um.

"Molly, halt dich an seinen Schwanzfedern fest", forderte Harry sie auf.

Sie folgte dieser Aufforderung begeistert und war gleich darauf mit Fawkes verschwunden.

"Manchmal kannst du wirklich fies sein", sagte Angelina zu Harry, der sich bei dem Gedanken an die dummen Gesichter von Fred und George, welche diese zweifellos beim Anblick ihrer Mutter aufsetzen würden, vor Lachen fast kugelte.

Einige Minuten später tauchte Fawkes alleine wieder auf.

Er landete vor Harry und starrte ihn durchdringend an.

Harry starrte zurück, die Beiden schienen miteinander zu kommunizieren.

Das dauerte nur einige Sekunden, dann unterbrach Harry den Augenkontakt und sagte: "Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, Molly ein bisschen zurecht zu stutzen".

"Was hat sie denn angestellt, Schatz?", fragte Mary.

"Fred und George sind in unsere Wohnung teleportiert, Fawkes hat sie natürlich aufgestöbert.

Als er mit Molly dort eintraf, beschloss sie, die Wohnung aufzuräumen.

Erstens ist die Wohnung aufgeräumt, zweitens würde es sie auch nichts angehen, wenn sie es nicht wäre und drittens rennt sie auch in unseren Schlafzimmern herum, es gibt ja schließlich noch so etwas wie Privatsphäre", antwortete Harry.

"Nicht für Mum", sagte Ginny und fast alle Anderen nickten bestätigend.

"Sag mal, darf ich eure Wohnung sehen?", fragte Mary.

"Natürlich, willst du gleich mitkommen?".

"Ich auch!", riefen mehrere weibliche Stimmen.

Es waren Hermine, Ginny und Angelina, die ihr Interesse so lautstark bekundeten.

"Wie es aussieht, reise ich in Damenbegleitung", gluckste Harry.

"Also gut, Mädels, Kreis bilden und her mit den Patschehändchen", forderte Harry die Mädchen auf.

Sofort griffen Mary und Hermine nach seinen Händen, Ginny und Angelina schlossen den Kreis.

Sofort danach verschwanden sie, um in einem großen, weiß gestrichenen Raum wieder aufzutauchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Der Raum schien das Wohnzimmer zu sein und es war eindeutig von Männern eingerichtet worden.

Mehrere Dartscheiben, Flipper und Videospielgeräte säumten die Wände, auch ein großer Fernseher und eine Hifi-Anlage standen in dem Raum.

In der Raummitte befand sich ein großer Glastisch, um den zwei schwarze Ledersofas und zwei dazu passende Sessel standen.

"Na, wenn das kein Spielzimmer für große Jungs ist", kommentierte Hermine die Gerätschaften, die in diesem Raum angesammelt waren.

"Und so nett dekoriert", kommentierte Ginny die geblümten Deckchen mit den darauf stehenden Blumenwasen, die sich auf den Flippern befanden.

Harry schnaubte auf und ließ die Deckchen samt den Blumenvasen mit einem Wink seiner Hand verschwinden.

Er stürmte aus dem Raum und betrat einen Flur, von dem etliche Türen nach beiden Seiten abgingen.

Eine davon stand offen und Harry stöhnte auf: "Nicht mein Schlafzimmer, bitte nicht mein Schlafzimmer".

Die Mädchen waren ihm gefolgt und begannen zu kichern.

"Weiber", grummelte Harry und wollte sein Zimmer betreten, aber er blieb entsetzt auf der Türschwelle stehen.

Dann rief er: "Was glaubst du, was du da tust, Molly?".

"Oh, Harry, mein Lieber, ich sorge dafür, dass es hier etwas gemütlich wird, hier war alles so furchtbar kahl, es sah wie eine Muggelwohnung aus".

Bevor Harry reagieren konnte, wuselte Molly an ihm vorbei und verließ den Raum.

Harry stand einen Moment erstarrt da und betrachtete das kitschige Himmelbett, welches den Platz seines geliebten Futon-Bettes eingenommen hatte.

Sein Kleiderschrank war bis eben noch ein moderner Spiegelschrank gewesen, nun stand an diesem Platz ein monströser und altmodischer Eichenschrank.

Dann bemerkte Harry seine neue Tapete und sah rot.

"Molly!", brüllte er und stürmte an den vier Mädchen vorbei, die mittlerweile laut grölten und Schwierigkeiten hatten, auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

"Was ist denn, Harry, mein Lieber?", fragte Molly und fuhr damit fort, mit dem Pirelli-Kalender zu schimpfen: "Ich sage es dir zum letzten Mal, zieh dir sofort etwas an, du Flittchen!".

Als die auf dem Kalender abgebildete Nackte diese Aufforderung genau wie die vorhergehenden ignorierte, richtete Molly ihren Zauberstab auf den Kalender.

Bevor sie jedoch einen Fluch auf den Kalender richten konnte, war Harry bei ihr und riss ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand.

"Molly, ich glaube, wir sollten uns einmal unterhalten", sagte Harry gefährlich ruhig und steckte Mollys Zauberstab ein.

"Harry, mein Lieber, was hast du denn? Geht es dir nicht gut? Du siehst so angespannt aus", sagte sie und Harrys Blutdruck knackte die 300er Marke.

"Ich sehe angespannt aus, weil ich kurz davor bin, dir den Hals umzudrehen.

Das hier ist nicht deine Wohnung, wieso erdreistest du dich, hier herum zu schnüffeln und alles auf den Kopf zu stellen?", fragte er eisig.

"Aber Harry, ich wollte es euch doch nur etwas gemütlich machen, die Wohnung ist ja furchtbar eingerichtet.

Und ich schnüffele nicht, wem tut es denn weh, wenn ich mir eure Zimmer anschaue?", gab Molly zurück.

"Selbst Mary hat mich gefragt, ob sie sich die Wohnung ansehen darf.

Wieso glaubst du, dass du ungefragt in unseren Privaträumen herumschnüffeln und umgestalten kannst? Hast du schon einmal das Wort Privatsphäre gehört?".

Bevor Molly etwas sagen konnte, warf Ginny ein: "Ich glaube, dass sie das Wort kennt, aber sie hat damit nicht viel am Hut.

Vor einiger Zeit ist sie ohne anzuklopfen in unser Zimmer geplatzt, mit der Begründung, nach uns sehen zu wollen.

Lee und ich waren gerade beschäftigt, da schnauzt sie uns an, dass wir diese Sauerei nicht am helllichten Tag machen sollen.

Seitdem schließen wir unsere Tür ab, wenn wir alleine sein wollen.

Und jetzt, nachdem sie nicht mehr einfach ins Zimmer stürmen kann, klopft sie und verlangt, dass wir die Tür öffnen und außerdem besteht sie auf eine Erklärung, warum wir die Tür überhaupt verschlossen haben".

"Molly, auch Mary hat mir schon erzählt, dass du in jedes Zimmer platzt.

Ich würde dir nicht raten, dass in unserem Zimmer zu tun, die Konsequenzen dürften dir nicht gefallen".

Molly schnaubte.

"Willst du mich verfluchen oder was?", fragte sie spöttisch.

"Das habe ich nicht nötig.

Ich würde einfach Fawkes stecken, dass du gesagt hättest, er würde wie ein gerupfter Truthahn aussehen".

Molly zuckte zusammen und wollte etwas erwidern, aber Harry war schneller: "Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du nun nach Hause gehst", sagte er, richtete seine Hand auf Molly und sagte: "Portus".

Molly verschwand, ohne noch etwas sagen zu können.

"Was hast du gemacht, du hast sie doch nicht etwa in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt", japste Hermine.

"Quatsch, Mine, lebendige Wesen kann man nicht in Portschlüssel verwandeln.

Aber ich frage mich, warum noch niemand vor mir auf die Idee gekommen ist, Kleidung in einen Portschlüssel zu verwandeln".

Den vier jungen Frauen klappte der Mund auf.

"Schatz, du hast Recht, nichts liegt näher", sagte Mary und die Anderen nickten.

Harry beseitigte Mollys Geschmacksverirrungen und Ginny sagte: "Du hast echt einen guten Geschmack, die Wohnung gefällt mir", sagte sie anerkennend.

"Hier könnten wir doch einmal eine Party feiern", schlug Angelina vor.

"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir Sonja abholen, dann die Leute in unserem Alter einsammeln und hier einen drauf machen.

Wir können hier Krach machen, wie wir wollen, die Wohnung ist impertubiert, hier könnte eine Bombe hoch gehen, ohne dass die Nachbarn auch nur das leiseste Geräusch hören könnten".

"Fred und George könnten ja etwas zu Trinken besorgen, oder habt ihr hier Vorräte?", fragte Hermine.

"Nicht genug für eine anständige Party", meinte Harry.

Dann konzentrierte er sich und fragte nach einer halben Minute: "Das mit den Getränken geht klar, hat jemand spezielle Wünsche?".

"Ach was, wie ich Fred und George kenne, werden sie für eine reichhaltige Auswahl sorgen", sagte Ginny, die anderen Drei nickten bestätigend.

Einige Sekunden später unterbrach Harry die telepathische Verbindung zu den Zwillingen und wandte sich an Mary: "Schatz, wir holen jetzt Sonja ab, verrat mir ihre Adresse".

Mary tat das und es folgte das übliche Ritual aus Kreis bilden und teleportieren.

Sie landeten im Chaos.

Es war ein Wohnzimmer, in dem sie aufgetaucht waren, drei verschreckte Menschen drückten sich kreidebleich an die Wand.

Es war ein Mann von ungefähr 50 Jahren mit Vollbart, der eine Jeans und ein kariertes Holzfällerhemd trug.

Eine sehr attraktive, blonde Frau in seinem Alter klammerte sich an ihn, etwas vor ihnen stand die einzige Person, die einen Zauberstab besaß.

Sie war in Marys Alter und eine echte Schönheit, Harry sah sie als eine Art Mary in blond, es musste Sonja sein.

Das Haus lag unter Feuer, Blitze zuckten vor den Fenstern und gerade in diesem Moment hatte einer der Angreifer es geschafft, mit einem Reductor die Schutzzauber des Hauses wegzublasen und gleichzeitig die Haustür explodieren lassen.

"Geht zu ihnen", sagte Harry zu seinen Begleiterinnen und schützte sie und die Hausbewohner mit einem Kuppelschild, der an eine Seifenblase erinnerte.

Keine von den Hexen hatte jemals so einen Schild gesehen, Sonja machte große Augen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Harry den unbekannten Schild ohne Zauberstab errichtet hatte.

Auch als die Todesser das Haus stürmten, machte er sich nicht die Mühe, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

Sonjas Augen wurden noch größer, als sie sah, was dieser ihr unbekannte Mann nun tat.

Er zog ein Schwert aus der Scheide an seiner Seite, ein blitzschneller Hieb und der vorderste Todesser war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes kopflos.

Er hatte noch Glück, denn der Zweite brauchte für sein Sterben viel länger, denn an einer aufgeschlitzten Bauchdecke starb man nicht sofort.

Laut schreiend sank er zu Boden und starrte entsetzt auf seine herausgerutschten Gedärme, da stieß er ein unmenschliches Geheul aus.

Harry ging brutal und kompromisslos vor, den Schmusekurs gegenüber Todessern hatte er schon vor Jahren aufgegeben.

Sonja schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund, als zwei Todesflüche und ein Cruciatus gleichzeitig auf Harry zurasten und der nicht einmal versuchte, auszuweichen.

Harry fing die Todesflüche mit der Hand auf und kümmerte sich überhaupt nicht um den Cruciatus, der ihn in der Brust traf, aber er schien ihn gar nicht zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

Drei Todesflüche machten dem Leben der Angreifer ein Ende, dann rannte Harry aus dem Zimmer, denn man konnte hören, dass sich noch etliche Todesser im Haus aufhielten.

"Mary, wer bei Merlins Macht ist das?", fragte Sonja, die erst jetzt wieder ein Wort heraus brachte.

"Harry", antwortete Mary.

"Dein Harry? Aber ich dachte, er wäre verschwunden und er sieht auch ganz anders als auf deinen Fotos aus".

"Er kam vorgestern zurück.

Und wie du siehst, hat er trainiert, er ist unglaublich mächtig geworden.

Kannst du dir vorstellen, er hat sich mit Voldemort duelliert und hat ihn ganz locker besiegt?", fragte Mary mit deutlich hörbarem Stolz in der Stimme.

Sonjas Blick zufolge konnte sie sich das nicht vorstellen, sie fragte verblüfft: "Hat er ihn getötet?".

"Nein, er ist in letzter Sekunde mit einem Portschlüssel abgehauen, aber Harry hat ihm die Zauberstabhand abgehackt und auch Slytherins Schwert hat Voldemort dadurch verloren, denn er hatte es in der Hand".

Während sie gesprochen hatten, war der Kampflärm allmählich abgeschwollen.

Da polterte jemand die Treppe herunter, zwei panische Todesser stürmten in den Raum, der eine rief: "Warum können wir nicht apparieren?".

Diese Frage beantwortete ihm niemand mehr, denn ein Phönix flog dicht hinter ihnen in den Raum und machte dem Leben der Beiden mit zwei grellen Flammenstößen ein Ende.

Zwei rauchend, schwarze Klumpen, die eine entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit Menschen aufwiesen, waren alles, was von ihnen übrig blieb.

Wie sich zeigte, vertrat auch Sonja die These, dass ein Animagus sich nicht in ein magisches Geschöpf verwandeln konnte, denn als sie sah, dass der Phönix sich in Harry verwandelte, stammelte sie: "Das kann nicht sein, das kann nicht sein".

"Gewöhn dich besser dran, sonst drehst du ganz schnell durch", sagte Hermine, die ihr einen Arm um die Schulter legte.

Harry ließ mit einer Handbewegung den Kuppelschild verschwinden, Mary rannte zu ihm und warf sich in seine Arme.

Keiner konnte glauben, dass dieser junge Mann, der Mary nun so zärtlich küsste, derjenige war, der gerade eben so viele Menschenleben ausgelöscht hatte.

Nach einer Weile löste er sich von Mary, untersuchte den aufgeschlitzten Todesser und sah, dass er tot war.

Er deutete mit der Hand auf ihn und der Körper verbrannte in Sekundenbruchteilen, ohne, dass man etwas von dieser Hitze fühlte.

"War das Elementarmagie?", fragte Angelina, die als Einzige wusste, dass Harry diese als ausgestorben geltende Form der Magie beherrschte.

Harry nickte und verbrannte auch die restlichen Todesser, dann wandte er sich höflich den Bewohnern dieses Hauses zu und stellte sich vor.

Sonjas Eltern hießen Gerd und Sophie, man merkte ihnen an, dass sie etwas Angst vor Harry hatten, nur zögerlich ergriffen sie seine Hand.

Sonja hatte da weniger Bedenken, sie ignorierte die dargebotene Hand und umarmte Harry.

"Schön, die große Liebe meiner besten Freundin endlich kennen zu lernen", sagte sie herzlich.

"Ich freue mich auch, aber jetzt sollten wir hier verschwinden, bevor die Auroren kommen", sagte Harry.

Er ließ die gepackten Koffer, welch im Flur bereit standen, in den Grimmauldplatz verschwinden und bat alle, mit nach draußen zu gehen.

"Bildet einen Kreis, ich habe noch kurz etwas zu erledigen", sagte er, als sie draußen waren.

Er ließ den goldenen Phönix aufsteigen, jetzt konnten alle spüren, wie machtvoll dieses Symbol war, selbst die beiden Muggel bekamen eine Gänsehaut.

Da ertönten Apparationsgeräusche, jemand rief auf Deutsch: "Stehen bleiben!".

Harry grinste den Auroren entgegen, fasste Marys und Ginnys Hände an und teleportierte.

Sie tauchten in der Eingangshalle des Hauses am Grimmauldplatz auf, wo sich Molly gerade aufhielt und Harry einen ungnädigen Blick zuwarf.

Sie hatte sich bei einigen Ordensmitgliedern über Harrys unverschämte Standpauke beschwert und zu ihrem Leidwesen erfahren, dass der Orden Harrys Aktion befürwortete oder im Fall ihrer Kinder, bejubelte.

In ihr reifte zwar langsam die Erkenntnis, dass sie wirklich etwas mehr auf das Privatleben der Anderen Rücksicht nehmen müsste, aber sie hatte nun mal einen ausgesprochenen Dickkopf.

Sie nickte den Neuankömmlingen kurz zu und rauschte die Treppe hinauf.

"Hat die was gegen uns?", fragte Sonja.

"Eher gegen Harry, das war meine Mutter und er hat sie etwas gefaltet, bevor wir euch geholt haben".

Sie erzählte genauer, um was es ging und die Schneiders waren voll und ganz Harrys Meinung.

"Wir sollten nun alle zusammen trommeln, die wir für würdig erachten, an unserer Party teilzunehmen", sagte Harry grinsend.

"Und dann motzen wir uns etwas auf, Mädels", sagte Mary begeistert.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

"Motzt ihr euch auf, ich zeige unseren neuen Hausbewohnern ihr Zimmer, Schatz, Sonja kann ja dein altes Zimmer nehmen, da braucht sie nur eine Tür weit zu gehen, wenn sie mit dir tratschen will", sagte Harry.

"Gute Idee, Schatz.

Komm, Sonja, ich zeig dir das Zimmer, dann räumen wir meinen Kram schnell zu Harry", sagte Mary und zog Sonja an der Hand hinter sich her die Treppe hoch.

Auch Hermine, Ginny und Angelina gingen in ihre Zimmer, um sich aufzumotzen.

Harry bemerkte, dass Gerd und Sophie ihm gegenüber eine gewisse Scheu zeigten.

Er lächelte die Beiden an und sagte: "Das eben war der erste magische Kampf, den ihr gesehen habt, stimmts?".

"Ja, Harry.

Und es war wohl kein normaler Kampf, wenn ich Sonjas Reaktion in Betracht ziehe.

Sie war angesichts deiner Macht sehr erschrocken", sagte Gerd.

"Und du bist so brutal vorgegangen", fügte Sophie hinzu.

"Ja, das bin ich.

Wisst ihr, was die mit euch vorhatten? Gerd, du solltest mit ansehen, wie sie deine Frau und deine Tochter vergewaltigen und dann langsam töten.

Dich wollten sie mit dem Cruciatus in den Wahnsinn foltern und dir dann den Bauch aufschneiden, so, wie ich es mit einem der Todesser gemacht habe.

Eure verstümmelten Leichen sollten gefunden werden, um mich und den Orden einzuschüchtern.

Was ich da abgeschlachtet habe, waren keine Menschen mehr, sondern Bestien.

Kein Todesser kann auf meine Gnade hoffen, sie sind es nicht wert.

Jeder von denen, die heute ihr Ende gefunden haben, hat dutzende Menschenleben auf brutalste Weise ausgelöscht", sagte Harry ernst.

"Dann hast du richtig gehandelt", sagte Gerd überzeugt und Sophie umarmte Harry und sagte: "Danke, dass du uns vor denen gerettet hast".

"Das war selbstverständlich.

Ihr habt dem Orden Informationen zukommen lassen, die für uns sehr wertvoll waren.

Wir schützen unsere Verbündeten", sagte Harry.

Er führte die Schneiders zu ihrem Zimmer und verabschiedete sich.

Dann suchte er diejenigen auf, die er zur Party einladen wollte.

Dudley hatte keine Lust, wie Fred ihm telepathisch mitteilte.

Nev und Luna brüteten mit Helga über Plänen für die Gewächshäuser, welche sie anlegen wollten und lehnten seine Einladung dankend ab.

Bill, Fleur, Charley, Alicia, Cho und Katie waren begeistert, Lee machte Anstalten, Harry zu küssen, sah sich aber dessen Schwert gegenüber und verzichtete darauf.

Die Patil-Zwillinge und ihre Freunde Dean und Seamus wollten mitkommen, auch Penny und Lav schlossen sich an, nachdem Harry ihnen hoch und heilig versprochen hatte, Ron und Percy nicht einzuladen.

"Was denn für eine Party?", fragte Molly, die das Gespräch zwischen Harry und Lav mitbekommen hatte.

"Wir schmeißen eine Party in unserer Wohnung", erklärte Harry und reichte Molly ihren Zauberstab, den er noch immer einstecken hatte.

"Aber übertreibt es nicht", mahnte Molly, sie konnte einfach nicht aus ihrer Haut.

"Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, Molly, wir werden es mit absoluter Sicherheit übertreiben", gab Harry zurück.

"Wo stecken eigentlich Mel und Vic?", fragte er.

"Die sind für zwei Tage nach Rumänien, Victor hat ein Spiel", erklärte Molly.

"Na, dann dürfte unsere Partygesellschaft ja komplett sein", sagte Harry und wandte sich seinem Zimmer zu.

"Harry, äh, wegen vorhin, also, ich", stotterte Molly.

"Schon gut, Molly, ich weiß was du sagen willst, es ist okay", sagte er und ging zu seinem Zimmer, eine verblüffte Molly hinter sich lassend.

An seiner Zimmertür hing ein Zettel mit folgender Aufschrift: Schatz, du bist ausquartiert.

Dusch bitte in Sonjas Zimmer, auf dem Bett liegen Klamotten, zieh sie an und dich erwartet eine heiße Nacht.

Harry schmunzelte und ließ den Zettel hängen, er hoffte, dass Molly ihn lesen würde.

Mary hatte seine Vorliebe für schwarz berücksichtigt, eine Jeans und ein Tank-Shirt in dieser Farbe lag auf dem Bett.

Die Boxer, die dabei lag, ließ Harry grinsen, sie war ebenfalls schwarz und hatte auf der Vorderseite eine Zeichnung eines Drachens, der gerade Feuer spie.

Mary hatte ihm das Teil geschenkt, er hatte es bei ihrer Trennung zurück gelassen.

Harry duschte und zog sich an, dann klopfte er an seine eigene Tür.

Sonja öffnete ihm und starrte ihn überrascht an, dann täuschte sie theatralisch einen Ohnmachtsanfall vor.

Mary kam in diesem Moment aus dem Bad und kicherte, als sie Sonjas Aktion sah.

Harry betrachtete die beiden Frauen und pfiff bewundernd.

Die Beiden trugen schwarze Lederminis und bauchfreie Tops, Sonja in rot und Mary in weiß.

"Mein Güte, Mary, das ist ja ein richtiges Muskelpaket.

Ist er überall so kräftig gebaut?", gab Sonja von sich.

"Oh ja, und was glaubst du, was für eine Kondition er hat", sagte Mary.

"Ihr wisst aber, dass ich hier im Raum bin?", fragte Harry grinsend.

"Na, du bist ja kaum zu übersehen", sagte Sonja.

Harry warf nun seine Klamotten, welche er vorm duschen getragen hatte, aufs Bett und sagte: "Ich sehe schwere Zeiten auf mich zu kommen".

"Ich dachte immer, Wahrsagerei liegt dir nicht, aber das eben war ja präziser als alles, was die göttliche Trelawney jemals von sich gegeben hat", kicherte Mary.

"Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir nach unten gehen, wahrscheinlich sind die schon alle fertig", sagte Harry.

Sie verließen das Zimmer, Harry war von den beiden jungen Frauen in die Mitte genommen worden, er hatte seine Arme um ihre Schultern gelegt und sie die ihren um seine Hüften.

Als sie an dem Zimmer vorbei kamen, welches Ron und Percy sich teilten, öffnete sich die Tür und die beiden Bewohner des Zimmers traten in den Flur.

Ron klappte der Mund auf, Percy ging es nicht besser.

"Schatz, du scheinst einige unserer Mitbewohner etwas zu beeindrucken", sagte er und küsste Sonja auf die Wange.

"Na, Schatz, warst du etwa nicht beeindruckt?", fragte Sonja.

"Und wie!", gab Harry im Brustton der Überzeugung von sich.

Weder Ron noch Percy brachten ein Wort heraus, Harry sondierte kurz ihre Gedanken, in beiden Gehirnen las er die Frage: "Passiert das gerade wirklich?".

Mary musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht laut heraus zu platzen.

Zwar hatte Harry Ron und Percy einigermaßen verziehen, aber für sie galt das nicht.

Auch wenn Harry das positive Resultat des Verhaltens der Beiden unterstrichen hatte, als er mit Ron sprach, für Mary zählten nicht die Auswirkungen, sondern die Motive.

Also gönnte sie ihnen die Verwirrung aua vollstem Herzen.

Sie ließen sich im Wohnzimmer auf ein Sofa fallen, außer Penny und Lav war noch niemand da.

Ron und Percy waren ihnen gefolgt, Ron fragte: "Warum habt ihr euch denn so aufgedonnert?".

"Harry hat uns zu einer Party in seiner Wohnung eingeladen", verkündete Mary.

Die Beiden senkten traurig die Köpfe, sie sahen wieder einmal, was sie sich durch ihr bescheuertes Verhalten kaputt gemacht hatten.

Parvati und Seamus betraten den Raum, sie hatten glänzende Laune und Seamus rief: "Wann geht's los, Leute?".

"Wenn alle da sind.

Drängel nicht so, du wirst dich schon früh genug im Whirlpool aalen", gab Harry zurück.

"Du hast einen Whirlpool?", fragte Lavender begeistert.

"Ja, ein paar kleine Extras habe ich mir gegönnt", sagte Harry.

"Müssen wir da Bikinis mitnehmen?", fragte Penny.

"Wenn ihr wollt, aber ich denke nicht daran, eine Badehose zu tragen", gab Harry zurück.

"Dann brauchen wir auch keine Bikinis, Lav, bringen wir die Herren ein wenig ins Schwitzen", verkündete Penny.

Ron und Percy verließen mit gesenkten Köpfen den Raum, in ihnen begann die Eifersucht zu toben.

Penny und Lav grinsten ihnen fies hinterher, auch, wenn sie noch immer etwas für die Brüder empfanden, waren sie noch lange nicht bereit, ihnen zu verzeihen.

Ron und Percy begegneten auch noch George, Hermine, Fred, Angelina, Ginny und Lee, in deren Gesichter man die Vorfreude auf die Party lesen konnte, auch sie waren aufgedonnert.

Die Mädchen trugen alle sehr kurze Röcke und bauchfreie Tops, es war, als hätte jemand eine Kleiderordnung festgelegt.

Ron und Percy zogen sich in ihr Zimmer zurück und konnten hören, dass sich noch einige Andere auf den Weg nach unten machten.

"Wären wir nicht so bescheuert gewesen, wären wir jetzt dabei", sagte Ron traurig.

"Wir können nur hoffen, dass wir irgendwann wieder zu ihnen gehören", meinte Percy.

Im Wohnzimmer waren Cho und Katie als letzte eingetroffen, sie sahen verwundert, dass Harry nicht nur Mary im Arm hatte, sondern auch Sonja.

Sonja bemerkte den verwunderten Blick der Beiden und sagte: "Schaut uns nicht so an, Mary und ich teilen uns Harry, bis ich was Eigenes habe".

"Aber im Bett gehört er mir alleine", warf Mary ein.

Sonja warf ihr einen tadelnden Blick zu.

"Mary, du bist geizig geworden, früher haben wir doch auch unsere Süßigkeiten geteilt", sagte sie gespielt empört.

Dann begannen sie und Mary zu kichern, auch die Anderen mussten lachen.

"Ich würde sagen, ziehen wir los!", rief Harry und stand auf.

Da betraten Antony und Amanda den Raum.

"Was habt ihr denn vor?", fragte Antony neugierig.

"Party", sagte Hermine.

"Dann machen wir auch eine", verkündete Antony und flüsterte Amanda etwas ins Ohr.

Die Kleine kicherte und Harry begann, die im Haus verbliebenen Ordensmitglieder zu bedauern.

Als sich alle irgendwie berührten, teleportierten Harry und die Weasley-Zwillinge.

"Wow, cool!", gab Lee von sich, als er sich in dem Zimmer umblickte, in dem sie aufgetaucht waren.

Harry betätigte einen Schalter an der Wand, die Flipper und Videospielgeräte erwachten zum Leben.

Sonja stürzte sich begeistert auf einen Flipper, sie war sehr gut.

Sie schaute sich nach Gegnern um, aber alle winkten nach einem Blick auf ihren Punktestand dankend ab.

George hatte die Anlage aktiviert, er drehte entsprechend der gewählten Musik auf, er hatte eine Depeche Mode CD eingelegt und diese Band musste nach Georges Ansicht laut gehört werden.

Niemand hatte etwas gegen seine Ansicht, man begann zu Tanzen und bekam dadurch Durst, den man mit Sekt stillte.

Dadurch wurde die ohnehin schon gute Stimmung noch besser, selbst Lavender und Penny amüsierten sich prächtig, obwohl sie keine eigenen Tanzpartner hatten und sich deshalb welche ausleihen mussten.

Aber die anderen Frauen waren in dieser Beziehung großzügig, deshalb kamen die Beiden nicht zu kurz.

Nach zwei Stunden Party sagte Mary, die sich gerade ein Zungenduell mit Harry geliefert hatte: "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns in deinen Whirlpool verdrücken?".

Harry gab seine Antwort dadurch, dass er Mary beim Aufstehen mit hoch hob und in Richtung seines Zimmers ging.

Hermine und Sonja, die sich gerade angeregt über ein Buch unterhielten, welches sie beide gelesen hatten, bemerkten, dass die Beiden sich verdrücken wollten.

"Whirlpool?", fragte Sonja grinsend.

"Gut erkannt, Süße", gab Harry zurück.

Hermine und Sonja grinsten sich an und beschlossen, den Beiden Gesellschaft zu leisten.

"Elementarmagie ist eine praktische Sache, findest du nicht?", fragte Harry amüsiert, weil Mary ungläubig schaute, als er den über vier Meter durchmessenden Whirlpool mit einem Wink seiner Hand mit warmem Wasser füllte.

Sie zogen sich gegenseitig aus und stiegen ins Wasser, Harry aktivierte die Sprudelpumpe und da betraten George, Hermine und Sonja den Raum.

"Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ihr ohne uns baden dürft", tönte George, zog sich aus und begab sich in den Pool.

Harry wunderte sich etwas über Hermine, denn auch sie zog sich ohne weitere Umstände aus und gesellte sich zu ihrem Freund.

"Das ist nicht das Verhalten, das ich von einer Schulsprecherin erwarte, Miss Granger", gab Harry in seiner besten McGonagall-Stimme von sich und Hermine kicherte.

Auch Sonja hatte keinerlei Bedenken, sich nackt zu präsentieren und stieg ebenfalls in die Wanne.

Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, da tummelte sich die ganze Gesellschaft in der Wanne.

Hier verbrachte man mehrere Stunden, gelegentlich gingen einige Paare ins Wohnzimmer, um zu tanzen oder etwas zu trinken, dabei machte sich niemand die Mühe, sich wieder anzuziehen.

Als Ginny, Lee, Hermine, George und Sonja einmal im Wohnzimmer saßen, um einer Flasche Sekt den Garaus zu machen, begann Ginny plötzlich schallend zu lachen.

Innerhalb eine Minute versammelte sich die ganze Gesellschaft um den noch immer lachenden Rotschopf, denn ihr Gelächter war auch im Bad gehört worden.

Als sie endlich wieder sprechen konnte, sagte sie japsend: "Ich habe mir gerade vorgestellt, was meine Mutter für ein Gesicht ziehen würde, wenn sie uns so sehen könnte".

Alles grölte los, da sagte Fred: "Sie würde die Augen verdrehen und in Ohnmacht fallen".

"Und Minerva würde ihr Gesellschaft leisten, wenn sie auch hier wäre", gluckste George.

Eine Stunde später begannen die ersten, sich Schlafgelegenheiten zu suchen.

Unter ihnen waren auch Harry und Mary, die sich auf Harrys Bett fallen ließen und praktisch in der selben Sekunde einschliefen.

Sonja folgte ihnen einige Minuten später, Harrys Bett erschien ihr breit genug, also kuschelte sie sich an Harrys freie Seite.

Lee hätte man für einen Superplayboy halten können, denn er war gleich von fünf Frauen umgeben.

Er hatte sich den großen Teppich in Freds Zimmer als Schlafplatz ausgesucht, neben Ginny lagen auch noch Cho, Katie, Penny und Lav bei ihm.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten alle gewisse Probleme damit, richtig wach zu werden.

Nicht wenige wurden von Kopfschmerzen geplagt, Lee war es furchtbar schlecht und schien noch zu überlegen, ob er reihern sollte oder nicht.

Als alle ihre Klamotten gefunden und sich angezogen hatten, beschlossen sie, ins Hauptquartier zurückzukehren und zu frühstücken, wovon Lee aber nichts hören wollte.

Sie teleportierten ins Wohnzimmer, wo der größte Teil des Ordens gerade frühstückte.

Dieser Anblick war zu viel für Lee, er presste sich eine Hand vor den Mund und flüchtete in Richtung Bad, wo er sich laut vernehmlich übergab.

Anschließend verzog er sich auf sein Zimmer, um noch eine Weile zu schlafen.

Daher war er der einzige im Haus, der den Beginn der großen Ereignisse, die ihr ganzes Leben verändern sollten, nicht mitbekam.


	11. Chapter 11

Als erstes setzten sich die Party-Teilnehmer an den Tisch und frühstückten kräftig, dabei schwärmten sie von der Party und gerade Penny und Lav schwärmten am Lautesten.

Ron und Percy waren davon nicht gerade angetan und zuckten jedes Mal, wenn eine der Beiden das Wort Whirlpool aussprach.

Mollys Neugier veranlasste sie zu einer Frage, deren Antwort ihr absolut nicht gefiel.

"Was habt ihr denn in diesem Whirlpool getragen, ihr hattet doch keine Badekleidung dabei?".

"Doch, die Sorte, die man am FKK-Strand trägt", gab Fred unter allgemeinem Gekicher Auskunft.

Mollys verständnisloser Blick verwandelte sich in Empörung, als Harry sagte: "Ein Whirlpool ist eine große Badewanne und was trägt man normalerweise in einer Badewanne?".

"Ihr wart doch nicht etwa nackt?", fragte sie schnaubend.

"Klar, wer badet schon angezogen?", gab George gemütlich von sich.

Molly wollte ihn anschreien und dann den Rest der Partygesellschaft nach allen Regeln der Kunst zur Sau machen, da traf sie ein warnender Blick von Harry und sofort war sie still.

Da verdrehte alles die Augen, denn Trelawney stolperte ins Zimmer und wirkte erstaunlicherweise noch durchgeknallter als sonst, das war eine Steigerung, die für die Ordensmitglieder im Bereich des Unmöglichen angesiedelt war.

Sie stellte sich mitten ins Zimmer und sprach mit dieser rüden Stimme, die Harry schon zwei Mal von ihr gehört hatte, und beide Male waren es wahre Prophezeiungen gewesen, die sie von sich gegeben hatte:

"Die Macht des Dunklen Lords wächst, die Dunklen Götter verleihen ihm ihre Kräfte und schicken ihm ihre Diener.

Der Phönix und der Herr des Lichts müssen sich vereinigen, um das Böse von der Erde zu tilgen, denn nur der Herr des Lichts hat die Macht, die dunklen Götter zu bezwingen.

Dann wird das schlafende Reich wieder erwachen und die getrennten Welten werden sich wieder vereinigen".

Da wurde sie wieder "normal", schaute in die Runde und fragte: "Warum schaut ihr mich denn so komisch an?".

"Alles in Ordnung", wiegelte Harry ab.

Das war ein Fehler, denn dadurch brachte er sich in den Fokus von Trelawneys Aufmerksamkeit.

Sie erklärte ihm, dass er bis zum Ende des Monats drei Mal sterben würde, das hätte sie ganz deutlich in der Kristallkugel gesehen.

Das daraufhin erfolgende Gelächter ignorierte sie gekonnt, darin hatte sie Übung.

Als sie sich zurück gezogen hatte, tauchte Arthur auf und erstattete Harry Bericht.

Es sah gut im Ministerium aus, er wurde akzeptiert und hatte begonnen, die Todesser und deren Helfer, die im Ministerium arbeiteten, aufspüren zu lassen.

Er war gekommen, um Ron und Percy abzuholen, er hatte Aufgaben für sie.

Die Drei verschwanden schnell ins Ministerium, Arthur hatte sich wirklich mit einer ungewöhnlichen Energie in seinen neuen Job gestürzt.

Dann begann man, Trelawneys Prophezeiung zu analysieren, Hermine hatte sie geistesgegenwärtig Wort für Wort mitgeschrieben.

Sie war es auch, die als Erste etwas beitrug: "Der Herr des Lichts, das kommt mir bekannt vor.

Ich glaube, ich habe mal etwas über ihn gelesen".

"Also, das wundert mich jetzt total", ließ Fred sich vernehmen und war sich im nächsten Moment an seinen Stuhl gefesselt.

Antony baute sich vor ihm auf und sagte: "Mach Hermine besser nicht dumm an, Weasley, sie steht unter meinem Schutz".

Er wandte sich ab uns nahm grinsend sein wohlverdientes Küsschen von Amanda entgegen, Fred wurde von allen ausgelacht.

Hermine hatte sich überhaupt nicht ablenken lassen, Harry musste unwillkürlich an ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit denken.

Da war es öfter vorgekommen, dass man einen Sieg im Quidditch lautstark gefeiert hatte und Hermine davon völlig unbeeindruckt für eine Prüfung in alte Runen lernte.

"Ihr schien etwas einzufallen, denn sie sagte plötzlich ein Wort: "Sarok".

Jetzt horchte Sonja auf.

"Sarok", murmelte sie nachdenklich.

Sie hatte einen etwas entrückten Ausdruck in den Augen, es schien, als würde sie gerade eine alte Erinnerung ausgraben.

"Was ist das?", fragte Harry, der dieses Wort noch nie gehört hatte.

Er entfesselte Fred mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung und schaute erwartungsvoll zwischen Hermine und Sonja hin und her.

"Das ist der Name des Herren des Lichts.

Ich habe in einem Buch über alte Kulturen von Ihm gelesen, es steht in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts, ein uralter Wälzer ist das.

Dieser Sarok wurde von den Angehörigen einer untergegangenen Kultur als Gott verehrt, obwohl er mitten unter den Menschen gelebt hat".

"Über welche untergegangene Kultur reden wir hier?", fragte Harry.

"Atlantis", antwortete Hermine.

"Dummerweise habe ich das Buch nicht richtig gelesen, ich bin nur zufällig darüber gestolpert, als ich für den UTZ in Geschichte gebüffelt habe und habe ein Wenig darin geblättert".

"Ich kenne diesen Namen auch, aber ich habe ihn nicht in einem Buch gelesen.

Meine Wahrsagelehrerin hat ihn erwähnt.

Ich hatte etwas im Unterricht angestellt und durfte dafür während der Mittagspause die Kristallkugeln polieren.

Da hat sie plötzlich mit der gleichen Stimme wie Trelawney eben gesprochen.

Sie faselte etwas darüber, dass ich die Gefährtin Saroks sein und an seiner Seite über das Reich des Lichts herrschen würde.

Danach wurde sie wieder normal und hat mich angeschnauzt, weil ich immer noch nicht fertig war".

"Sonja, wenn sie mit dieser Stimme gesprochen hat, dann war das eine echte Prophezeiung.

Wir sollten Wen aus ihrem Bild zerren und sie fragen, sie hat ein Faible für alte Kulturen, vielleicht weiß sie etwas über diesen Sarok", sagte Harry und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle.

Da musste er erst einmal breit grinsen, denn Mrs. Black, die alte Sabberhexe schleimte gerade Salazar an, dessen Porträt gegenüber dem ihren hing.

Die anderen fünf hatten sich in Helgas Bild zusammen gedrängt und genossen die Show, vor Allem, dass Salazar die Anrede: "Eure Erhabenheit" ständig über sich ergehen lassen musste, bereitete ihnen ein großes Vergnügen.

"He, Sly, bist du am Flirten? Sei froh, das Helga so tolerant ist.

Wen, wir brauchen deine Belesenheit, könntest du bitte ins Wohnzimmer kommen?", fragte Harry.

Sie verließen alle ihre Porträts und Mrs. Black knickste, als Salazar an ihr vorüber ging.

Wen hakte sich bei Harry ein und fragte: "Wie war eure Party, Süßer?".

"Sündig und versoffen", gab Harry grinsend Auskunft.

"Und wer hat da vorhin so laut gekotzt?", stellte Wen die nächste Frage.

"Lee, er hat es wohl etwas übertrieben, ihm ging es schon beim Aufstehen schlecht, und als er dann hier das Frühstück gesehen hat, haben sich bei ihm die Schleusen geöffnet".

Wen kicherte und fragte dann, was man denn von ihr wissen wolle.

Hermine erklärte es ihr und erwähnte auch das Buch, welches sie oberflächlich gelesen hatte.

"Und du hast dir nicht einmal angeschaut, wer es geschrieben hat? Schade, vielleicht wäre dir der Name Rowena Ravenclaw bekannt vorgekommen", gluckste Wen.

"Du hast das geschrieben? Das ist ja wunderbar, da kannst du uns bestimmt etwas über diesen Sarok erzählen", sagte Harry.

"Viel weiß ich nicht über ihn, ich habe im Prinzip nur Informationen zusammen getragen, die ich in uralten Schriften gefunden habe.

Einiges davon stammte scheinbar direkt aus Atlantis, auch einige sumerische, hethitische und ägyptische Dokumente waren darunter.

Auf jeden Fall wurde Sarok in Atlantis als Gott verehrt, und das will etwas heißen, denn viele Atlanter beherrschten die Elementarmagie.

Wenn sie diesen Sarok also als Gott betrachteten, muss er wirklich außergewöhnlich mächtig gewesen sein.

Auf jeden Fall soll er unsterblich sein und in einer Höhle tief unter einem Feuerberg schlafen.

Dieser Berg soll sich auf einer Insel nördlich von Atlantis befinden und ein Ausgewählter soll ihn zur letzten Schlacht wecken, so sagen die Legenden.

Die Legenden berichten auch, dass Atlantis wieder auferstehen wird, wenn das Böse von der Welt getilgt ist.

Ob Atlantis dieses Reich des Lichts ist, weiß ich allerdings nicht, aber die Vermutung liegt nahe.

Jetzt müssten wir nur noch diesen Feuerberg finden und könnten nachsehen, ob dieser Sarok darunter schläft", sagte Wen.

"Atlantis soll sehr groß gewesen sein, ein richtiger Kontinent.

Also können wir das Mittelmeer ausschließen.

Ich tippe eher auf den Atlantik", sagte Godric nachdenklich.

Helga beschwor eine Weltkarte und man suchte die vermuteten Fundorte von Atlantis ab.

"Ric hat Recht, Atlantis soll ein Kontinent von ungefähr 3000 Kilometer Durchmesser gewesen sein, bei seinem Untergang soll sich die Bevölkerung auf die umliegenden Kontinente verteilt haben, um dort neue Kulturen zu gründen.

Wenn wir uns einmal anschauen, wo die frühesten Kulturen entstanden sind, kommt nur der Atlantik in Frage.

Kleinasien, Mittelamerika, Nordafrika, alles für ein Volk, dass die Seefahrt beherrscht, problemlos zu erreichen.

Wenn Atlantis im Pazifik gelegen hätte, hätten sie mit Sicherheit Australien besiedelt, aber da gibt es keine Spuren einer höheren Zivilisation", meinte Helga.

Man begann sich auf den Atlantik zu konzentrieren, schließlich fragte Harry: "Könnte es der Teide auf Teneriffa sein?".

"Das wäre sehr wahrscheinlich", meinte Mary.

"Genau, im Pazifik wimmelt es von Vulkanen, aber im Atlantik sind sie eher rar gesät", stimmte Remus seiner Nichte zu.

"Dann sollten wir einmal auf Teneriffa nachschauen", sagte Harry.

Man begann, einen Plan zu entwickeln und einigte sich darauf, dass Harry, Mary, Sonja, Hermine, George, Ginny, Lee, Fred und Angelina nach Teneriffa teleportieren sollten, um da nach diesem Sarok zu suchen.

Ginny ging nach oben, um Lee zu wecken und kam einige Minuten später mit ihm zurück, dann wurde er in alles eingeweiht.

Harry beschwor Schlafsäcke und anderes Gerät, was man gebrauchen konnte, um vielleicht Tage lang in Höhlen herum zu kriechen.

"Irgendwie fühle ich mich, als würde ich zum alten Eisen gehören, ich werde auf keine Party eingeladen und ein kleines Abenteuer traut mir auch niemand mehr zu", gab Remus gespielt traurig von sich.

Harry antwortete in ernstem Ton: "Remus, du bist altes Eisen.

Bei der Party wärst du in Ohnmacht gefallen und auf Teneriffa wärst du eher lästig, wer weiß, wie eng die Höhlen sind, durch die wir deinen Rollstuhl schieben müssten".

Remus musste bei der Vorstellung, wie er in einem Rollstuhl durch Höhlen geschoben wurde, selbst lachen.

"Ich finde, dass die Gruppe gut zusammen gestellt ist", sagte Albus.

Molly fand das nicht, sie war dagegen, dass sich gleich drei ihrer Kinder in Gefahr begeben wollten, aber sie wurde überstimmt.

Harry beschwor Klamotten für alle, Hosen, T-Shirts und Jacken, alles aus sehr strapazierfähigem Kunststoff, dazu Schuhe, ebenfalls unverwüstlich und dazu sehr leicht.

Alles war in einem dunklen Grauton gehalten, Harry erklärte, dass sie mit dieser Farbe fast unsichtbar seien, wenn sie am Teide herum klettern würden.

"Wir könnten uns doch einfach desilussionieren", schlug Ginny vor.

"Dann sehen wir uns aber untereinander nicht", warf Sonja ein.

"Genau", stimmte Hermine ihr zu.

Man begab sich auf die Zimmer, um zu packen und traf sich im Wohnzimmer wieder.

Dort begann eine Diskussion mit Antony, der sie unbedingt begleiten wollte und Amanda durfte natürlich auch nicht fehlen.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatten die Kinder ihren Willen bekommen, aber Harry stellte Bedingungen: "Antony, du bleibst ständig bei Amanda, wenn jemand von uns sagt: "Verschwindet auf der Stelle!", so schnappst du dir Amanda und teleportierst hierher, egal, in welcher Scheiße wir in diesem Moment stecken, hast du das verstanden, Kleiner?".

"Klar.

Amanda, wir schlafen zusammen in einem Schlafsack und du weichst mir ansonsten nicht von der Seite, klar?", wandte sich Antony an Amanda.

Amanda reckte grinsend die Daumen hoch, dann bekamen die Kinder ebenfalls die strapazierfähige Kleidung, welche die Erwachsenen schon trugen.

Sie brauchten keine fünf Minuten, um in ihr Zimmer zu rennen, sich umzuziehen und wieder zurück zu kehren.

"Ihr seid ja schneller als der Schall", gluckste Harry.

Dann begann ein tragischer Abschied, bei Narzissa flossen einige Tränen und sie ermahnte Antony mehrmals, gut auf sich acht zu geben.

Antony schnitt diesen Sermon schließlich ab, indem er sagte: "Meine Güte, du bist ja um mich besorgt, als ob du meine Mutter wärst".

Selbst Narzissa musste laut lachen, sie drückte ihren Sohn noch ein Mal an sich und sagte: "Los, verschwindet schon, um so früher seid ihr wieder zurück".


	12. Chapter 12

Noch immer lachend desillusionierten sich alle und bildeten einen Kreis.

"Hat sich jeder die verschwitzte Pranke seines Nachbarn gegriffen?", fragte Harry.

"Blödmann!", gab Fred zurück, ansonsten war nur zustimmendes Gemurmel zu hören.

Harry teleportierte und sie tauchten in einer Mondlandschaft wieder auf.

Es herrschte eine ziemliche Hitze, kein Wunder, die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel.

Harry blickte sich um und stellte fest, dass sie alleine waren.

"Alles entdesillusionieren!", rief er und er und seine Freunde wurden wieder sichtbar.

"Und wie sollen wir jetzt die Höhle finden, die ist doch bestimmt getarnt, wenn sie überhaupt existiert", warf Sonja ein.

"Ich werde versuchen, sie zu fühlen", sagte Harry.

"Elementarmagie, schon vergessen?", fragte er grinsend, als er die fragenden Gesichter seiner Freunde sah.

Er setzte sich und berührte den Boden mit beiden Händen.

Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Konzentration und es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er sich entspannte.

"Die Höhle existiert und wir befinden uns keine zwei Kilometer von ihrem Eingang entfernt.

Aber sie ist riesig, ein richtiges Labyrinth.

Das ist allerdings das geringste Problem, ich kann den Weg erfühlen.

Was mich jedoch beunruhigt, ist, dass sich dort unten eine unglaublich starke Energiequelle befindet.

So etwas habe ich noch nie gefühlt, es ist wirklich beängstigend", sagte er.

"Was für eine Art Energie ist das?", fragte Mary.

"Sowohl magische Energie als auch mehrere andere, die ich nicht zuordnen kann.

Auf jeden Fall ist alleine die magische Energie gewaltig, stellt euch einen normalen Zauberer als Kerze vor, dann ist das da unten ein Flutstrahler".

"Übertreibst du nicht etwas?", fragte Hermine.

"Nein, das mache ich nicht, Mine.

Wenn ein Volk, welches die Elementarmagie beherrscht, jemanden für einen Gott hält, muss derjenige wirklich mächtig sein.

Nehmen wir an, diese Energiequelle ist Sarok, dann passt das doch".

Und wie kommen wir zu ihm, können wir teleportieren?", fragte George.

"Nein, da unten gibt es ein komisches Gemisch aus Abschirmzaubern und anderen Energien, vielleicht ist auch etwas dabei, was das Teleportieren verhindert", erklärte Harry.

"Also zu Fuß", seufzte George.

"Du bist ja richtig faul geworden, seitdem du mit Mine zusammen bist, ich glaube, sie raubt dir zuviel Energie", sagte Harry und wich einem Nackenschlag Hermines aus.

Sie marschierten los und waren froh über die festen Schuhe, die Harry für sie beschworen hatte.

Andauernd schritten sie über loses Geröll, der Boden war sehr uneben und mit Sicherheit hätte der Ein oder Andere einen verstauchten Knöchel davon getragen, hätten sie die Schuhe nicht gehabt.

"Und hier soll eine Höhle sein?", fragte Sonja ungläubig, als Harry sie vor eine glatte Felswand führte.

Harry nickte und legte die Hand auf den Eingang.

Er fühlte, was er tun musste, er befahl der Steinplatte, welche den Eingang verschloss, sich zu öffnen und sie schwang wie eine gewöhnliche Tür nach innen.

Als sie den Gang betraten, herrschte bei der Gruppe äußerste Verblüffung.

Sie standen in einem Gang von drei mal drei Metern, er bestand aus Fels, aber Boden, Decke und Wände waren völlig eben und spiegelglatt.

"Wie haben die das gemacht?", fragte Ginny verblüfft und strich mit der Hand über die glatten Wände.

"Elementarmagie oder vielleicht auch eine uns unbekannte Muggeltechnik", meinte Harry.

Die Tür schloss sich geräuschlos hinter ihnen, es wurde kurz dunkel und gleich darauf wieder hell.

Es gab keine bestimmte Lichtquelle und auch keine Schatten, Es schien, als wäre es die erstaunlich frische Luft, welche leuchtete.

Sie folgten dem Gang einige Minuten, dann kamen sie an einem Abzweig nach links vorbei, den Harry aber ignorierte.

"Du bist sicher, dass du den Weg kennst?", fragte Sonja.

"Ja, ich habe ihn erfühlt.

Wir gehen diesem Gang bis zu seinem Ende, dann nach rechts.

Nach ungefähr 100 Metern kommen wir in einen runden Raum, dort nehmen wir den ersten Gang nach links.

Nach ungefähr zwei Kilometern haben wir diese unglaubliche Energiequelle erreicht", erklärte er.

"Schatz!", rief Mary in diesem Moment erschrocken und deutete nach vorn.

Bei dem, was da auf sie zu kam, wäre wohl jeder erschrocken.

Es sah wie ein wabernder Quecksilbertropfen aus, hatte einen ungefähren Durchmesser von einem Meter und alle nur erdenklichen Farben liefen über seine Oberfläche.

"Was ist das?", fragte Lee mit etwas Angst in der Stimme.

"Wenn das, was ich fühle, zutrifft, ist das reine magische Energie", sagte Harry.

Das Ding kam näher und hielt drei Meter vor ihnen an.

Es schwebte einige Sekunden lang unbeweglich und sank dann in die rechte Wand ein.

Harry trat vorsichtig zu der Stelle, an der das Ding verschwunden war und machte ein verblüfftes Gesicht, dann fing er an zu grinsen.

Die anderen folgten ihm und konnten kaum glauben, was sie da sahen.

Ein Gesicht, welches aussah, als wäre es aufgemalt, grinste vergnügt in die Runde.

Man hätte nicht sagen können, ob es männlich oder weiblich war, auch hatte es keine Haare, es war einfach nur ein menschliches Gesicht.

Es war zweidimensional und als Harry es berührte, konnte er nur die Wand fühlen, obwohl sich das Gesicht gerade unter seinen tastenden Fingern bewegte.

Das Gesicht bewegte sich an der Gruppe vorbei und musterte alle, bei den Kindern angekommen, schielte es und streckte ihnen die Zunge raus.

Die Kinder begannen zu kichern und fingen an, dem Gesicht ebenfalls Fratzen zu schneiden.

Nach einigen Minuten gegenseitigem Fratzenschneiden bewegte sich das Gesicht wieder zu Harry, nickte ihm zu und bewegte sich weiter nach vorne.

"Ich denke, wir sollen ihm folgen", sagte Harry und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Das Gesicht glitt an Harrys Seite über die Wand, dann bewegte es sich über die Decke zur linken Wand.

Von da an wechselte es ständig zwischen den Wänden, der Decke und dem Fußboden hin und her, aber begleitete die Gruppe weiter.

Als sie das Ende des Ganges erreicht hatten, wechselte das Gesicht über die Decke zur Stirnwand und blickte auffordernd nach links.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und führte seine Gruppe nach rechts, das Gesicht war nach wenigen Sekunden wieder an seiner Seite und nickte ihm anerkennend zu.

"Das war wohl ein Test", meinte Sonja.

"Gut, dass mein Schatz den Weg schon kennt", sagte Mary und gab Harry einen kurzen, aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Das Gesicht spitzte die Lippen, als wolle es anerkennend pfeifen und glitt weiter an ihrer Seite dahin.

Gleich darauf erreichten sie den runden Raum, den Harry schon angekündigt hatte.

Diesmal verzichtete ihr Begleiter auf Sperenzien und glitt sofort in den richtigen Gang.

"Es ist lernfähig", gluckste Mary und bekam vom Gesicht die Zunge rausgestreckt.

Mary musste lachen und das Gesicht lachte auch, da begann auch der Rest der Gruppe zu grölen.

Die zwei Kilometer, die sie zurücklegen mussten, um zu dieser gewaltigen Energiequelle zu gelangen, vergingen wegen dem Gekasper ihres zweidimensionalen Begleiters wie 200 Meter, dann standen sie vor einer metallisch wirkenden Tür, welche so groß wie der Gang selbst war.

Das Gesicht wechselte auf die Tür und lächelte Harry auffordernd an.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und berührte die Tür, die sich bei seiner Berührung sofort auflöste.

"Als Einbrecher bist du Spitze, Brüderchen", gluckste George.

Sie betraten den Raum hinter der Tür.

Zuerst war es dunkel, aber dann wurde es auch hier hell, es war das gleiche merkwürdige Licht, welches den Gang erleuchtete.

Der Raum war nicht besonders groß, vielleicht sechs mal sechs Meter und drei Meter hoch.

Die Wände bestanden aus dem gleichen glatten Felsen wie die Gänge, aber dafür interessierte sich im Moment niemand.

Was alle interessierte, war der Mann, der auf einer Liege mitten im Raum lag.

Er war groß, bestimmt um die zwei Meter, er hatte lange, blonde Haare und wie vor allem die Frauen fanden, ein wirklich schönes männliches Gesicht.

Er schien sogar noch etwas muskulöser als Harry zu sein, man konnte seinen Körperbau gut erkennen, denn er trug eine Art weißen Overall, der sich an seinen Körper wie eine zweite Haut schmiegte.

Der Mann lag so, dass er ihnen seine linke Seite zu wandte, an dieser Seite trug er ein Langschwert ohne Scheide, es war ebenfalls weiß und wies keinerlei Verzierungen auf.

Sonja trat näher an den Mann heran und ihr Herz schlug schneller.

Wenn das Sarok sein sollte und es ihre Bestimmung war, dessen Gefährtin zu sein, hatte sie nicht das Geringste dagegen.

"Das ist die Energiequelle, die ich gefühlt habe", sagte Harry.

Mary stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an und nickte grinsend in Richtung Sonja, die den vor ihnen liegenden Mann fasziniert beäugte.

Harry grinste ebenfalls, aber dann geschah etwas, das ihm das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

Der Mann, der bis jetzt absolut unbeweglich auf seiner Liege gelegen hatte, begann plötzlich zu atmen.

Seine Augen öffneten sich und er wandte seinen Kopf in Harrys Richtung.

Seine Augen waren blau und strahlten genauso wie diejenigen Harrys.

Harry fühlte eine geistige Präsenz in sein Gehirn eindringen, seine Okklumentikschilde wurden weggefegt, als wären sie nicht vorhanden und die Präsenz begann mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit Informationen aus Harrys Geist auszulesen.

"Aha, es ist soweit", dachte Sarok, als sein Bewusstsein sich aufgrund des lange erwarteten Weckimpulses reaktivierte.

Sein lange nicht benutzter Körper kribbelte, als sein zentrales Nervensystem wieder zu arbeiten begann.

Als nächstes setzten Herzschlag und Atmung wieder ein, er führte einen schnellen Psycho-Scan durch und stellte fest, dass sich elf Individuen in seiner Kammer befanden, eins davon verfügte über wirklich beachtliche Fähigkeiten.

Er fragte telepathisch seinen magischen Wächter, wie lange er geschlafen hatte.

"12566 Jahre", war die Antwort.

"Dann sollte ich mir wohl zuerst einmal die Sprache meiner Besucher verinnerlichen", dachte Sarok.

Er öffnete die Augen und wandte sich dem fähigen Individuum zu, das mit Sicherheit sein prophezeiter Verbündeter war.

Er nahm Augenkontakt mit ihm auf, das würde ihm die geistige Verbindung erleichtern.

Er drang in den noch fremden Geist ein, bemerkte eine für einen Menschen beachtlich starke geistige Barriere, schob diese bei Seite und suchte nach Sprachinformationen.

Er spürte eine leichte Furcht, wahrscheinlich war er etwas zu ruppig vorgegangen.

Er schickte dem Geist, in den er eingedrungen war, beruhigende Gedanken und teilte ihm mit, dass er nur nach Informationen über die in dieser Zeit benutzten Sprache suchte.

Der Schwarzhaarige entspannte sich und leitete Sarok zu den gewünschten Informationen.

Mit einem "Danke" zog Sarok sich aus Harrys Geist zurück und wartete, bis sein Unterbewusstsein die fremde Sprache aufgenommen hatte.

In der Zwischenzeit musterte er seine Besucher.

Wenn die alten Schönheitsideale noch gelten sollten, wären die Frauen, welche vor seiner Liege standen, mehr als attraktiv zu nennen.

Die schwarzhaarige Frau war Harrys Seelepartnerin, er konnte die tiefe Liebe zwischen den Beiden fühlen.

Die Rothaarige, die Lockenköpfige und die Dunkelhäutige waren ebenfalls sehr schön, aber in festen Händen.

Dann war da noch diese Blonde, die war der Hammer.

Sie hatte keinen Gefährten und Sarok stellte erfreut fest, dass sie stark an ihm interessiert war.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte er nicht in der Gefühlswelt seiner Besucher geschnüffelt, aber er wollte wissen, mit wem er es hier zu tun hatte.

Jetzt hatte er die erstaunlich unkomplizierte Sprache seiner Besucher erfasst, diese Sprache wurde englisch genannt.

Es war auch nicht nur die Sprache an sich, sondern auch ein ganzes Bündel an Redewendungen, die er aufgeschnappt hatte, eine davon wollte er nun benutzen, um die Spannung etwas abzubauen.

Er setzte sich auf, grinste in die Runde und fragte: "Hi, was wollt ihr verkaufen?".

Er genoss die Verblüffung seiner Besucher und musterte diesmal die Männer und die Kinder.

Die Kinder hatten beide ein hohes magisches Potential, vor Allem der Junge.

Der dunkelhäutige Mann und die rothaarigen Zwillinge waren offensichtlich seelenverwandt, Sarok beschloss, sie genau im Auge zu behalten, es waren Witzbolde allererster Güte.

Aber selbst sie waren so verdattert, dass Sarok seine Belustigung nicht mehr verbergen konnte, er begann, schallend zu lachen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da mussten auch seine Besucher lachen, dann stand Sarok auf und trat zu Harry.

Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und sagte: "Willkommen, mein Freund, ich habe lange auf dich gewartet".

"Ich wäre ja früher gekommen, aber ich habe heute erst durch eine Prophezeiung von deiner Existenz erfahren", gab Harry zurück.

Harry wollte seine Freunde und sich vorstellen, aber Sarok winkte ab.

"Schon gut, ich kenne euch schon.

Und ihr beide, denkt nicht mal daran, mir eine Kotzpastille unterzujubeln".

Die letzten Worte hatte er an die verdatterten Weasley-Zwillinge gerichtet, die diese Absicht wirklich verfolgt hatten.

Die mehr als dummen Gesichter, welche die Beiden jetzt zogen, sorgten für ein allgemeines und sehr lautes Gelächter.


	13. Chapter 13

Fred und George blickten sich an und sagten synchron: "Ich hasse Telepathie!".

Das gerade abgeebbte Gelächter erhob sich erneut, auch Sarok grölte lauthals, ihm gefielen diese beiden Chaoten sehr.

Als sich alle beruhigt hatten, fragte Sarok: "Wollt ihr mir nun erzählen, warum ihr zu mir gekommen seid?".

Harry erzählte alles Wissenswerte über den Krieg in der Zaubererwelt, über Voldemort und die Prophezeiungen von Trelawney, Sarok hörte aufmerksam zu und sagte: "Das bedeutet, der Endkampf steht bevor.

Allerdings haben wir noch ein paar Wochen Zeit, vorher wird unser Gegner nicht zuschlagen.

Ich würde mir gerne die Welt dort draußen ansehen, ich habe über 12000 Jahre geschlafen, da wird sich einiges geändert haben.

Ich möchte euch bitten, mich dabei zu begleiten, sonst kann ich die Fettnäpfchen, in die ich trete, bestimmt gar nicht mehr zählen".

Wieder lachte alles los, denn sie konnten sich vorstellen, dass sich die Sitten und Gebräuche in den letzten 12000 Jahren drastisch verändert hatten.

"Wir sind doch hier auf einer wunderschönen Urlaubsinsel, wir könnten doch hier ein paar Tage ausspannen", schlug Sonja vor.

"Oh ja!", rief Antony begeistert, Amanda hopste aufgeregt auf und ab und damit war die Entscheidung gefallen.

"Na, dann sollten wir uns ein nettes Hotel suchen, Muggelgeld besorgen und ein paar Klamotten kaufen", sagte Harry.

"Wie willst du denn an Muggelgeld kommen?, fragte Hermine.

"Ich habe einige Kreditkarten, die bekommt man nicht nur von den Muggelbanken, sondern auch von Gringotts, keine Ahnung, wie die Kobolde das drehen", sagte Harry.

"Wir können ja das, was wir jetzt tragen, verwandeln und uns hier Klamotten kaufen, und Koffer brauchen wir auch, das würde im Hotel etwas sonderbar wirken, wenn wir da ohne Gepäck aufkreuzen würden", schlug Mary vor.

"Genau, und ich rufe gleich meinen Traubengeier und gebe ihm eine Nachricht für den Orden mit, sonst denken die noch, uns sei etwas passiert", sagte Harry.

Sarok hatte dieses Gespräch amüsiert verfolgt, seine neuen Freunde waren ja wirklich sehr enthusiastisch, mit ihnen würde es bestimmt nicht langweilig werden.

"Warum dieser Aufwand, Klamotten und Koffer braucht ihr nicht kaufen, stellt euch einfach vor, was ihr haben möchtet", sagte Sarok.

Sein erstes Opfer war Sonja, sie stellte sich auf Saroks Aufforderung hin etliche Kleidungsstücke, Schuhe und einen Koffer vor, sie fühlte Saroks sondierende Gedanken in ihrem Geist und da stand plötzlich ein moderner Schalenkoffer aus Aluminium neben ihr.

Mit unbewegter Miene, aber blitzenden Augen fragte Sarok: "Mit Kleidung bist du eingedeckt, möchtest du noch was für drunter?".

Sonja wurde rot und die anderen Frauen kicherten.

Dann stellte sie sich die Unterwäsche vor, die sie bevorzugte, Sarok stieß einen Pfiff aus und sagte zu der mittlerweile purpurfarbenen Sonja: "Die Unterwäsche liegt unten im Koffer, du kannst ihn also ohne Peinlichkeit öffnen".

Sonja öffnete den Koffer und quietschte im nächsten Moment begeistert auf.

Sofort scharte sich die Weiblichkeit um sie und begutachtete den Kofferinhalt.

Sarok wandte sich Ginny zu, die eben am lautesten gekichert hatte.

"So, jetzt du", sagte er und auch Ginny wurde etwas rot, als er den gleichen Pfiff wie bei Sonja ausstieß.

Gleich darauf hätte man aufgrund der Farbe nicht mehr bestimmen können, wo ihr Gesicht aufhörte und ihre Haare begannen, denn Sarok wandte sich an Lee und sagte grinsend: "Wenn sie das hält, was ihre Unterwäsche verspricht, hast du ein kurzes Leben vor dir, Kumpel.

Ja ja, die Rothaarigen".

Die anderen drei Frauen ließ er ungeschoren, erst bei Fred und George lief er wieder zur Hochform auf.

Er beschwor für sie kommentarlos das Gewünschte, als sie den Inhalt ihres Koffers untersuchten, riefen sie gleichzeitig: "Heh!".

Fred hielt eine Boxer hoch und alle konnten die Aufschrift lesen: "Nix drin!".

George hielt eine andere Boxer hoch, darauf stand: "Ausziehen zwecklos, ohne Inhalt!".

Sarok grinste heimtückisch und fragte: "Wer ist der Nächste?".

Harry trat vor und bekam alles seinen Wünschen entsprechend, genau wie Lee und die beiden Kinder.

"Sag mal, kann ein Phönix hier rein teleportieren?", fragte Harry Sarok.

"Ja, natürlich", antwortete Sarok.

Harry rief telepathisch nach Fawkes, dem er eine Nachricht für den Orden mitgeben wollte.

Fawkes erschien und jetzt sahen sie Sarok zum ersten Mal erstaunt.

Er starrte den Phönix einige Sekunden an, dann rief er mit großer Freude in der Stimme: "Fawkes!".

Der Phönix schaute zu ihm hin und flatterte mit einem begeisterten Schrei an Sarok Brust.

Sarok umarmte ihn und setzte sich auf den Boden und streichelte Fawkes, der seinen Kopf an Sarok rieb.

"Woher kennst du Fawkes?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

"Ich sah ihn aus seinem Ei schlüpfen, vor über 15000 Jahren.

Wir waren bis zum Untergang von Atlantis Partner, ich bot ihm an, die Zeit bis zur Wiedergeburt von Atlantis bei mir in meinem Unterschlupf zu schlafen, aber er wollte lieber die Entwicklung der Menschheit beobachten.

Ich habe befürchtet, dass er diese lange Zeit nicht überleben würde, zwar sind Phönixe unsterblich, aber man kann sie töten", sagte Sarok.

Dann kommunizierte er einige Minuten mit Fawkes, wobei er ihn ständig streichelte.

Als die Beiden ihr Gespräch beendet hatten, erhob sich Sarok und ging mit Fawkes auf der Schulter zu Harry.

Er sagte: "Fawkes hat mir viel über dich erzählt, Freund.

Die Opfer, welche du gebracht hast, werden nicht unvergolten bleiben".

Mehr sagte er nicht, aber es war Harry klar, dass Sarok das ernst gemeint hatte.

Fawkes verschwand einige Minuten später mit einem Brief, den Harry an den Orden geschrieben hatte.

"So, Freunde, nun zeigt mir eure Welt", sagte Sarok, er verkleinerte alle Koffer auf Streichholzschachtelgröße und verwandelte die Kleidung aller in typische, dem jeweiligen Geschmack entsprechende Urlaubsbekleidung.

"Wohin genau wollen wir eigentlich gehen?", fragte Harry.

"Gute Frage, es gibt ja nicht nur einen schönen Ferienort hier", stimmte Mary zu.

"Wie wäre es mit Puerta de la Cruz? Da war ich vor zehn Jahren mit meinen Eltern, da war es wirklich schön", schlug Sonja vor.

"Dann sollten wir nachschauen, ob es da immer noch so schön ist", sagte Sarok.

Er lächelte Sonja umwerfend an und verursachte damit eine deutliche Steigerung ihrer Herzfrequenz.

Harry schmunzelte und versuchte, telepathischen Kontakt mit Sarok aufzunehmen.

"Sarok", dachte er und empfing sofort eine Antwort: "Was gibt's, Kumpel?".

"Wenn ich Sonjas Blick richtig deute, hast du ihr nach allen Regeln der Kunst den Kopf verdreht".

"Sie mir auch, das kannst du mir glauben, sie ist eine tolle Frau".

"Dann brauchen wir für euch ja nur ein Zimmer, oder siehst du das anders?".

"Ich nicht, aber wie sie das sieht, weiß ich nicht, ich will nicht in ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen schnüffeln.

Dass ich das bei meinem Erwachen getan habe, war eine Ausnahme, ich wollte wissen, mit wem ich es zu tun habe".

"Brauchst du auch nicht, ich werde meine Mary bitten, mit Sonja zu sprechen, sie ist ihre beste Freundin".

Sie beendeten ihren stummen Dialog und Sarok sagte: "Steckt eure Koffer ein oder nehmt sie in die Hand, wir brechen auf".

Sekunden später waren alle seiner Aufforderung gefolgt, dann geschah etwas so sonderbares, dass selbst dem mit dem Ungewöhnlichen vertrauten Harry die Spucke weg blieb.

Sie begannen zu schweben, stiegen bis zur Decke der Kammer und drangen darin ein, ohne etwas davon zu spüren.

Es wurde kurz schwarz um sie herum, dann schossen sie mir recht hoher Geschwindigkeit aus dem Berg heraus.

Einige hundert Meter über dem Teide hielten sie an.

"Cool!", gab Antony begeistert von sich.

Eine Person in ihrer Gruppe teilte die Meinung des Kleinen überhaupt nicht, und das war Sonja.

Mary bemerkte als erste, dass Sonja kreidebleich war und die Augen geschlossen hatte.

"Oh nein, Sonja!", rief sie, denn ihr fiel gerade ein, dass es ihrer Freundin sogar auf einem Stuhl schwindlig werden konnte.

Sarok folgte ihrem Blick und erkannte Sonjas Problem sofort.

Er flog zu ihr, nahm sie in die Arme und streichelte ihr tröstend über den Rücken.

"Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du Höhenangst hast, wären wir anders gereist", sagte er sanft.

Sonja genoss diese Umarmung und erwiderte sie schüchtern.

"Ich werde dich festhalten, so lange wir fliegen, schließe einfach deine Augen", sagte Sarok beruhigend.

Sonja drückte sich noch etwas fester an ihn.

"Sollen wir versuchen, Zimmer in dem Hotel zu bekommen, in dem du mit deinen Eltern gewohnt hast?", fragte er.

"Oh ja, da war es wirklich schön", stimmte sie zu.

"Wie heißt es denn?" "La Paz, der Stadtteil, in dem es sich befindet, heißt genau so.

Wenn wir nach Norden bis ans Meer fliegen, kann ich dir den Weg zeigen".

"Kannst du denn nach unten schauen?".

"Wenn du mich festhältst, geht das, dann habe ich nicht so viel Angst".

Sarok nahm sie auf die Arme, da lästerte Fred: "Jetzt fehlt nur noch eine Türschwelle, dann würden die Beiden als Brautpaar durchgehen".

Sonja hatte bei Freds Worten gerade in Saroks faszinierende Augen geblickt und sah nun den Schalk darin aufblitzen.

Fred schrie erschrocken auf und duckte sich, wobei er weinen Kopf mit den Armen schützte.

Keiner begriff, warum er das tat, denn da war absolut nichts, was ihn irgendwie angriff.

Einige Sekunden lang ging das so weiter, dann hörte er mit seinen Abwehrbewegungen auf und schaute sich verblüfft um.

"Wo sind sie?", fragte er.

"Wie du siehst, ist es keine gut Idee, über jemanden zu lästern, der gute Illusionsmagie beherrscht", sagte Sarok trocken.

Alles grölte los, selbst Fred schaffte es nur wenige Sekunden, sauer auf Sarok zu sein.

"Was hast du denn gesehen?", fragte George grinsend.

"Riesige Adler, die haben mich angegriffen, mindestens zehn Stück".

Wieder grölte alles, dann flogen sie weiter.

Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie das Meer, Sonja zeigte nach rechts und sagte: "Da vorne ist Puerto de la Cruz, der Stadtteil auf dem Hügel ist La Paz".

"Sieht gut aus", meinte Sarok.

Sie flogen direkt auf das von Sonja empfohlene Hotel zu, es gefiel ihnen gut.

"Sieht uns eigentlich niemand?", fragte Sonja, die etwas bedauerte, dass der Flug und dadurch ihr Aufenthalt in Saroks Armen zu Ende ging.

"Nein, wir sind für Andere unsichtbar, auch hören kann uns niemand.

Wir landen jetzt und vergrößern unsere Koffer, dann werden wir sichtbar und besorgen uns Zimmer.

Ich würde mir gerne mit dir ein Zimmer teilen, Sonja", sagte Sarok und Sonjas Herz begann wieder einmal zu hüpfen.

"Es gibt nichts, was ich lieber tun würde", gab sie erfreut zurück.

Sie landeten und Sarok vergrößerte die Koffer, als er sicher war, dass sie niemand beobachtete, wurden sie sichtbar.

Es war für Sarok, Harry und Antony selbstverständlich, auch die Koffer ihrer Freundinnen zu tragen.

Fred, George und Lee hingegen mussten mit bösen Blicken dazu gezwungen werden.

"Die drei Verräter da vorne verderben unsere Mädels", sagte George mit tragischer Miene, Fred und Lee nickten betrübt.

"Ihr tragt unsere Koffer und ihr werdet es gerne tun, habt ihr das verstanden?", wurden sie von Ginny gestutzt.

Harry, Sarok und Antony grinsten sich verschmitzt an, dann betraten sie das Hotel.

Sarok überließ Harry die Verhandlungen mit dem Portier, er kannte sich in dieser Welt noch nicht gut genug aus, um das selbst zu tun.

Sie hatten Glück, sechs Doppelzimmer waren frei, sie lagen nebeneinander im ersten Stock mit Blick auf den Pool.

Bei der Frage des Portiers, wie lange sie die Zimmer belegen wollten, sagte Harry nach kurzer telepathischer Rücksprache mit Sarok: "Zwei Wochen".

Damit lösten die Beiden eine nicht geringe Freude aus, zwei Wochen Urlaub, das war einfach ein Traum.

Harry verteilte die Zimmerschlüssel und sie gingen zur Treppe.

Sie betraten paarweise ihre Zimmer, nachdem sie verabredet hatten, schnell auszupacken und sich dann wieder zu treffen.

Sie wollten ins Zentrum hinunter gehen, um dort zu Abend zu essen.

Kaum war die Zimmertür hinter Harry ins Schloss gefallen, sagte Mary: "Sarok ist fantastisch, findest du nicht auch, Schatz?".

"Ja, ich habe, abgesehen von dir natürlich, nie jemanden kennen gelernt und ihn sofort so gemocht wie ihn.

Und Sonja fährt ja total auf ihn ab, ihm geht es umgekehrt genau so.

Wir haben uns vorhin telepathisch darüber unterhalten".

"Auf jeden Fall ist er nach dir der attraktivste Mann, den ich jemals gesehen habe", sagte Mary und küsste ihren Freund leidenschaftlich.

„Ich glaube, Sonja sieht das etwas anders", gluckste Harry.

Ähnliche Gespräche wurden auch in den anderen Zimmern geführt, überall herrschte die gleiche Meinung vor, man war von Sarok begeistert.

Alle beeilten sich mit dem Auspacken, nur in Saroks und Sonjas Zimmer kam keine Hektik auf, zu Sonjas Verblüffung wedelte Sarok nur gelangweilt mit der Hand und ihre Kleidung war ordentlich in den Schränken untergebracht.

Sie hatten also genügend Zeit, ihr Zimmer zu inspizieren, besonders der Balkon gefiel ihnen gut.

Sarok stand an das Geländer gelehnt und beobachtete das Treiben im Pool.

Sonja stand neben ihm und ihre Aufmerksamkeit war eher auf Sarok gerichtet, immer wieder warf sie ihm Blicke von der Seite zu.

Wie er so da stand, mit den in einer leichten Brise wehenden Haaren, dem Sonjas Meinung nach äußerst attraktiven Gesicht und dem muskulösen Körperbau kam er ihr wie ihr Gestalt gewordener Traum vor.

Sarok sah das umgekehrt genau so, auch er warf einen gelegentlichen Blick auf Sonja und war von ihr absolut fasziniert.

Gerade, als sie sich einander zuwandten, klopfte es an der Tür.

"Seit ihr fertig?", fragte Angelina.

"Wir kommen", antwortete Sarok und ergriff Sonjas Hand, was diese sehr freute und bei ihr ein angenehmes Kribbeln verursachte.

Als sie ihr Zimmer verließen, warf Mary einen Blick auf die verschlungenen Hände von Sarok und Sonja.

"Na, ist die Prophezeiung schon eingetreten?", fragte sie süffisant.

"Prophezeiung?", fragte Sarok.

"Das erkläre ich dir später, wenn wir alleine sind, einverstanden?", sagte Sonja.

"Natürlich. Können wir dann losgehen, ich habe etwas Hunger, kein Wunder, wenn man seit 12000 Jahren nichts mehr gegessen hat", sagte Sarok.

"Na, wenn das kein Argument ist?", gluckste Harry.

Sie verließen das Hotel und gingen in Richtung Strand, um zu diesem zu gelangen, mussten sie eine lange Treppe hinunter steigen.

Mitten auf dieser Treppe kam ihnen ein Mann entgegen, der unauffällig ein Handy in der Hand hielt.

Als er an der Gruppe vorüber kam, fotografierte er unter Sonjas kurzes Kleid.

Außer Sarok hatte das niemand bemerkt.

Sarok wollte natürlich wissen, was dieser Kerl da getrieben hatte, er schnüffelte kurz in den Gedanken des Mannes und was er dabei heraus fand, gefiel ihm gar nicht.

Er ließ Sonjas Hand los, sprang mit einem großen Satz dem Kerl hinterher und trat ihm kräftig in den Arsch.

Sofort ergriff Sarok den Typen im Genick und drückte so fest zu, dass der kleine Perversling nicht mal daran dachte, gegen diese Behandlung zu protestieren.

Sonja war Sarok hinterher geeilt und fragte: "Was hat der denn gemacht?".

Sarok nahm dem Typen das Handy ab und zeigte es Sonja, auf dem Display war noch immer das Foto zu sehen, was der Typ geschossen hatte.

Sonja schnaubte auf und verpasste dem Hobbyfotografen eine saftige Ohrfeige und gleich darauf eine Zweite auf die andere Seite, wobei sie ihm erklärte: "Die erste ist für das Foto und die Zweite, damit du nicht einseitig wirst".

Sarok drehte den Typen zu sich und grinste ihn an, während er langsam das Handy zerquetschte.

Nach einem weiteren kräftigen Arschtritt war der Fotograf entlassen, er eilte die Treppe hinauf, um so schnell wie möglich aus der Reichweite dieses blonden Grobians zu kommen.

Sonja stellte sich vor Sarok und hauchte "Danke", in sein Ohr.

"Für dich würde ich alles tun", raunte er zurück.

Die Beiden sahen sich in die Augen und versanken fast darin, da ließ sich Mary vernehmen: "Können wir dann weiter gehen?".

"Verdammt, er hätte mich bestimmt geküsst", dachte Sonja und warf Mary einen bösen Blick zu.

Die setzte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf, Sonja lächelte zurück und damit war die Sache erledigt, die Beiden konnten einander noch nie lange böse sein.

"Aber eigentlich hat der Spanner mich auf eine gute Idee gebracht, Leute, eine Kamera könnten wir ja wirklich gebrauchen, wir machen ja Urlaub, und im Urlaub macht man Fotos", meinte Harry.

"So lange du nicht unter irgendwelchen Röcken herum fotografierst, soll es mir recht sein", gluckste Mary.

"Trag in Zukunft besser Hosen, Schatz", gab Harry zurück.

"In der Nähe des Strandes gab es früher einen Laden, wo alles Mögliche an Technik verkauft wurde.

Wenn der noch existiert, bekommst du da bestimmt eine Kamera", schlug Sonja vor.

Der Laden existierte noch und hatte auch eine reichliche Auswahl an Kameras.

Dummerweise gab es hier auch einen sehr eifrigen Verkäufer, was Harrys Freunde irgendwie lustig fanden, Harry selbst hingegen eher weniger.

Er hatte keine Probleme damit, sich mit einem Dutzend Todessern gleichzeitig anzulegen, aber diesem Muggel war er nicht gewachsen.

Der Verkäufer erklärte Harry gleichzeitig die Vor- und Nachteile von sechs verschiedenen Kameramodellen, die er auch alle irgendwie gleichzeitig in den Händen hielt, obwohl Harry sich sicher war, dass der Verkäufer wirklich nur zwei Hände hatte.

20 Minuten später verließ Harry mit leichten Schwindelgefühlen und einer sündhaft teuren Digitalkamera das Geschäft.

Die Kamera war ein Wunder der Technik, man konnte alles mit ihr machen, sogar fotografieren, wenn Harry das in englisch und spanisch geführte Verkaufsgespräch richtig interpretiert hatte, aber sicher war er sich in diesem Punkt nicht.

Er beschloss, zunächst einmal den dicken Wälzer zu lesen, der im Karton lag.

Das Handbuch hätte aufgrund seiner Dicke auch als Telefonbuch durchgehen können.

"Beschissen hat er dich nicht, der Typ ist ehrlich, so unglaublich das auch klingen mag.

Die Kamera ist eine der besten, die es gibt, auch wenn sie nicht ganz einfach zu bedienen ist", sagte Sarok, der den Verkäufer während des Aufenthalts im Geschäft unter die Lupe genommen hatte.

Da knurrte Antonys Magen in einer ziemlichen Lautstärke.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten nun essen gehen, bevor er uns noch anknabbert", gluckste Hermine.


	14. Chapter 14

Anmerkung: Meine treuen Leser werden vermutlich bemerken, dass dieses Kapitel besser formatiert ist und sich insgesamt auch flüssiger lesen lässt als das, was man von mir gewöhnt ist. Der Dank dafür gebührt Ralda, der einen verdammt guten Job als Beta gemacht hat.

Natürlich dauert es länger, Kapitel richtig abzufeilen als sie einfach zu schreiben und von Word korrigieren zu lassen. Deshalb wird es in Zukunft nicht so häufig wie bisher Updates meine Stories geben.

Kapitel 14

Kaum hatte Hermine ausgegluckst, da knurrte auch ihr Magen.

"Da hat ja die Richtige gelästert", kicherte Harry amüsiert, doch gleich darauf knurrte auch sein Magen und ihm kam ein Verdacht, der sich sofort bestätigte, als er Sarok anblickte. So dreckig, wie der grinste, musste er einfach der Verursacher des allgemeinen Magenknurrens sein.

"Warst du das?", fragte Harry telepathisch.

"Klar, wer sonst?", gab Sarok ebenso zurück.

"He! ... Was heckt ihr beide denn da aus?", fragte Mary laut.

"Hast du das etwa auch gehört?", erwiderte Sonja sofort erstaunt.

"Du auch?", gab Mary jetzt total verdattert von sich.

"Warum? ... Was habt ihr denn gehört?", fragte Harry sehr erstaunt.

"Ihr habt kommuniziert!", sagte Mary nun direkt zu Harry.

"Genau! ... aber verstehen konnte ich leider nichts!", fügte Sonja dem hinzu.

"Bald werdet ihr es verstehen können", meinte Sarok und griff nach Sonjas Hand, "... aber nur, wenn wir nicht vorher verhungern!" ... dann marschierte er los in Richtung Strand.

Für ihre Freunde war es ein Genuss, Sarok und Sonja zu beobachten, wie sie Hand in Hand vor ihnen hergingen und sich immer wieder Blicke zuwarfen. Allerdings machte niemand spöttische Bemerkungen, denn Saroks Aktion mit Fred war ihnen ein warnendes Beispiel. Was sie sich allerdings nicht verkniffen, war das Wetten. Nach der Aufteilung der nächsten drei Stunden in Fenster von je zehn Minuten Dauer, wetteten sie, in welchem dieser Zeitabschnitte Sarok und Sonja sich zum ersten Mal küssen würden. grübel ... also wenn man weiß, wie du das mit der Wette meinst, versteht man den Satz auch ... ich denke du hast recht und wir lassen es am besten so wie es ist

Nach dem sie einige Minuten die Strandstraße entlang gegangen waren, führte Sonja sie vom Strand weg in ein Gewühl aus engen Gassen und Harry fragte belustigt: "Wo führst du uns denn hin, Sonja?"

"Lass dich überraschen, Süßer!", gab sie zurück.

"Nenn ihn nicht Süßer, du hast doch jetzt deinen eigenen Süßen!", sagte Mary daraufhin mit gespielter Entrüstung und war sich sicher, dass Sonja rot wurde.

Sowohl Sarok als auch Harry grinsten, enthielten sich aber ansonsten jedes weiteren Kommentars.

Nach einigen Minuten erreichten sie das Restaurant, in dem Sonja früher oft mit ihren Eltern gegessen hatte und ihr erster Eindruck war sofort, dass die Zeit an dem Wirt, seiner Frau und auch an dem Lokal spurlos vorüber gegangen war. Der Wirt schob schnell drei Tische für seine neuen und momentan einzigen Gäste zusammen, dann warf er Sonja einen taxierenden Blick zu und dachte sichtlich nach. Einige Augenblicke später hellte sich sein Gesicht jedoch merklich auf und er fragte: "Sie waren doch schon einmal hier?"

"Ja! Vor zehn Jahren, mit meinen Eltern!", bestätigte Sonja erfreut.

Im Gesicht des Wirtes zeigte sich die Erkenntnis. "Die kleine Sonja!", rief er begeistert und fragte dann, "Sind Gerd und Sophie auch hier?". Er ließ Sonja aber keine Zeit zu antworten, sondern rief sofort, laut über seine Schulter hinweg in Richtung Küche: "Paola!" ... ohne zu bemerken, dass seine Frau bereits neben ihm stand.

"Was ist denn, Juan?", fragte sie leise und lächelnd von der Seite her, ließ ihrem Mann aber ebenso wenig Zeit für eine Antwort, sondern eilte sofort zu Sonja, um sie herzlich zu umarmen. Gleich darauf schloss Juan sich seiner Frau an und umarmte der Einfachheit halber gleich beide Frauen auf einmal.

Als die Umarmerei beendet war und Juan und Paola erfahren hatten, dass Sonjas Eltern nicht auf Teneriffa waren, hatte Sonja endlich Zeit ihre Begleiter und die Wirtsleute einander vorzustellen. Den anderen entgingen dabei aber nicht die wissenden Blicke, welche die Wirtsleute Sonja und Sarok zu warfen.

"Was für ein Name ist das denn, Sarok?", fragte Juan nicht ganz so höflich und Paola verpasste ihm deshalb einen Rippenstoß.

"Sarok ist atlantisch", gab er sofort und bereit Auskunft, seine Erklärung wurde von den Wirtsleuten allerdings als Scherz aufgefasst. Zudem öffnete sich die Tür und eine Touristengruppe stürmte das Lokal, gerade als sie ein angeregtes Gespräch mit den Wirtsleuten beginnen wollten.

Außer den Kindern, die Hamburger haben wollten, bestellten alle auf Sonjas Anraten hin Steaks und als sie ihr Essen gebracht bekamen, staunten sie über die gigantischen Portionen ... bis auf Sarok und Sonja. Sonja konnte sich noch gut an diese Riesenportionen erinnern und für Sarok schien das schlicht die normale Menge zu sein. Genaugenommen zeigte sich, dass es für ihn sogar nur eine kleine Portion war, denn er putzte das Steak, die Schüssel Pommes und die große Portion Salat in Nullkommanichts weg ... und bestellte dann kurzerhand das Gleiche noch einmal. Juan brachte ihm amüsiert eine zweite Ladung, doch obwohl Sarok diesmal etwas gemächlicher aß, war er trotzdem mit seiner zweiten Portion fertig, als auch seine Begleiter ihre Mahlzeit beendet hatten. Kaum hatte Sarok den letzten Bissen geschluckt, schlug er sich mit der Faust auf die Brust, rülpste markerschütternd und schaute sich Beifall heischend um, doch musste er feststellen, dass man diese Art von Höflichkeit offenbar nicht mehr besonders schätzte. In Atlantis hätte er für diesen Rülpser stehende Ovationen bekommen, als seine Freunde jedoch nicht applaudierten, sondern eher belustigt wirkten, kam ihm ein fürchterlicher Verdacht.

Er nahm mit Harry telepathischen Kontakt auf: "Äh, Harry, kann es sein, dass in dieser Zeit Rülpsen nach dem Essen nicht mehr als Höflichkeit empfunden wird? Mir ist aufgefallen, dass niemand applaudiert hat."

"In der Tat, Kumpel, es gilt sogar als äußerst unhöflich, so laut zu rülpsen!", gab Harry daraufhin belustigt zurück.

"Aha!", dachte Sarok und lächelte entschuldigend in die Runde. Bei diesem strahlenden Lächeln, wurden jedoch einige der weiblichen Touristen sichtbar unruhig. Als Sonja dies bemerkte, fühlte sie langsam die Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen, doch Sarok schaute ihr tief in die Augen und sie konnte deutlich seine Gefühle für sie darin erkennen, so dass die Eifersucht schnell wieder verging.

Antonys Stimme holte die Beiden schließlich aus ihrer Versenkung heraus: "Amanda ist müde! Können wir ins Hotel zurück gehen?"

"Oh, ihr wollt schon gehen? Schade, ich hatte gehofft, dass wir noch ein Fläschchen Wein zusammen trinken!", tönte da Juan bedauernd und Paola schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, denn sie wusste, dass Juan diese Gelegenheit benutzen wollte, um sich einen hinter die Binde zu kippen, ohne von ihr gebremst zu werden.

"Kein Problem! Ich bringe die Zwerge ins Hotel, dann komme ich wieder", bot Harry an.

Auch Sarok stand sofort auf und sagte: "Ich begleite dich, Harry! Ein kleiner Verdauungsspaziergang kann jetzt nichts schaden."

"War nicht zu überhören", feixte Fred, fing sich dafür aber sogleich einen dreckigen Blick von Sarok ein, der ihm sagte, dass dieser ihm den Spruch noch heimzahlen würde.

Harry, Sarok und die beiden Kinder brachen auf, nachdem Harry sich von Mary ausgiebig verabschiedet hatte. Die Kinder waren wirklich sehr müde. Obwohl Harry damit gerechnet hatte, dass Antony den Fernseher in seinem Zimmer anschalten würde, tat er dies nicht. Er legte sich sofort neben Amanda ins Bett und die Beiden schliefen auch fast auf der Stelle ein. Bevor Sarok den Raum wieder verließ, stellte er sich in die Mitte des Zimmers und murmelte ein paar Worte in einer Harry unbekannten Sprache. Daraufhin ging von Sarok eine ungeheuer starke Magiewelle aus, die Harrys Haare dazu veranlasste, sich knisternd aufzustellen und ihm gleichzeitig eine Gänsehaut bescherte. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt.

"Meine Fresse, was war das?", fragte er erstaunt, als Sarok seine Beschwörung beendet hatte.

"Lass es mich so ausdrücken", gab Sarok schmunzelnd zurück, "ich möchte nicht derjenige sein, der hier eindringt und den Kindern ans Leder will!"

"Also ein Schutzzauber", gluckste Harry, den Saroks Ausdrucksweise amüsierte, "Ich bin dir dafür dankbar, möchte aber nicht derjenige sein, der Antony morgen Früh erklärt, dass du einen Schutzzauber auf sein Zimmer gelegt hast. Er wird vermutlich glauben, dass du ihm nichts zutraust ... und das mag er gar nicht!"

Als sie das Hotel verließen, stellte Harry dann endlich die Frage, die ihn schon etwas länger beschäftigte: "Wäre es unhöflich zu fragen, was du eigentlich bist? Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass du ein einfacher Mensch bist. Immerhin haben die Atlanter dich ja für einen Gott gehalten!"

"Harry!", antwortete Sarok in bemüht ernstem Ton, "Es wäre sogar furchtbar unhöflich, danach zu fragen!"

Doch Harry grinste und erwiderte: "Das stört mich nicht im Geringsten. Ich frage trotzdem!"

Daraufhin lachte Sarok schallend und stieß japsend hervor: "Genau das hätte ich an deiner Stelle auch gesagt!" ... dann aber wurde er ernst und erklärte in leisem aber sachlichem Ton: "Du hast Recht, Harry, ich bin kein Mensch. Ich bin Angehöriger eines Volkes, das schon alt war, als sich eure Sonne gerade bildete. Wir haben unsere körperliche Existenz schon vor Jahrmilliarden aufgegeben. Allerdings besaßen einige von uns genug Abenteuergeist, um sich um junge, aufstrebende Rassen zu kümmern. Ich bin einer von ihnen und kam vor ungefähr 35000 Jahren auf die Erde. Hier nahm ich dann die Gestalt eines Angehörigen der gerade aufstrebenden Rasse an, eurer Rasse. Ich studierte deine Vorfahren einige Jahrtausende lang, bis ich sicher war, dass ihr in unser Raster fallt. ... Weißt du, es gibt unzählige intelligente Rassen im Universum, selbst in eurer Galaxie dürften es über eine Million sein. Aber nur wenige davon sind wie ihr, neugierig und nie zufrieden mit dem, was ihr erreicht habt. Deshalb begann ich, euch auf die Beine zu helfen. ... Dann geschah etwas, was mich wirklich überrascht hat. Einige Angehörige deiner Rasse begannen eine Macht zu entwickeln, die sie als körperliche Wesen noch gar nicht haben sollten. Ich spreche von dem, was ihr als Magie bezeichnet. Für die Angehörigen körperloser Rassen ist Magie eine natürliche Fähigkeit, ihr aber hättet sie nach unserer Überzeugung gar nicht haben dürfen. Zwar ist eure Fähigkeit im Vergleich zu der unseren sehr schwach ausgeprägt, aber ihr steht ja noch ganz am Anfang eurer Entwicklung. Ihr habt zum Beispiel den Tod noch nicht besiegt, weil ihr ein entscheidendes Prinzip noch nicht entdeckt habt. Aber dabei kann ich euch ja noch etwas unter die Arme greifen."

Harry konnte kaum glauben, was er da gehört hatte: "Jetzt wird mir klar, warum die Atlanter dich als Gott betrachtet haben!"

"Mach dir kein falsches Bild, Harry. Die Atlanter haben mich weder angebetet noch gefürchtet. Ich war für sie einfach ein Freund, ein Ratgeber und jemand, der ihnen in ihrer Entwicklung geholfen hat. Ich habe mitten in der Hauptstadt gelebt, meine Nachbarn haben mich als einen der Ihrigen betrachtet und ich habe an ihrem Leben teilgenommen. So vergingen die Jahrtausende, bis die dunklen Götter kamen."

Er machte einen bedeutsamen Moment Pause und fuhr dann fort: "Die dunklen Götter sind, genau wie ich, Angehörige einer Rasse, die ihre körperliche Existenz aufgegeben haben. Das und eine gewisse Macht sind das Einzige, was unsere beiden Völker gemeinsam haben. Wo mein Volk bestrebt ist, anderen Zivilisationen zu helfen, kennen die dunklen Götter nur die Zerstörung. Sie waren es, die den Untergang von Atlantis verursacht haben."

Harry war von dem Gehörten zutiefst fasziniert: "Hättest du das nicht verhindern können?"

"Doch, durchaus, aber ich hatte Gründe, es nicht zu tun. Es gab da einige Prophezeiungen und außerdem ist ja nichts Ernstes passiert. Als Atlantis unterging, war der Kontinent schon längst komplett evakuiert. Die Atlanter verteilten sich auf die umliegenden Kontinente und vermischten sich im Laufe der Jahrtausende mit der jeweiligen Urbevölkerung. Was daraus resultierte, ist offensichtlich. Anstatt eines zivilisierten Kontinents haben wir einen zivilisierten Planeten, anstatt eines Volkes haben wir viele."

"Ich finde es erstaunlich, wie weitsichtig du gehandelt hast, Sarok. Ein Mensch hätte an deiner Stelle versucht, die dunklen Götter zu bekämpfen, um die Vernichtung von Atlantis zu verhindern", sagte Harry nachdenklich in die fühlbare Stille nach Saroks ausgiebiger Erklärung.

Während ihres Gespräches hatten sie bereits den Strand erreicht. Dort entging ihnen nicht, dass sie auf die meisten Frauen einen nicht unangenehmen Eindruck machten und Harry gluckste: "Gut, dass Mary und Sonja nicht hier sind! Ich glaube, denen würden die Blicke der Damen hier nicht gefallen!" ... dann fragte er den grinsenden Sarok: "Sag mal, wie wird das eigentlich zwischen dir und Sonja, stört da die Tatsache, dass du kein richtiger Mensch bist, nicht ein wenig?"

Sarok wurde wieder Ernst, dann antwortete er: "Harry, ich lebe schon so lange unter Menschen, dass ich genau so wie ihr denke und empfinde. Außerdem war das auch in Atlantis nie ein Problem, ich habe ehrlich gesagt nur sehr selten alleine gelebt."

"Na, dann ran an die Süße!", sagte Harry daraufhin lachend.

Vor ihrem Aufbruch hatte sich Sarok von Sonja durch einen zärtlicher Kuss auf ihre Stirn verabschiedet. Dies führte dazu, dass Sonja während der nächsten paar Minuten nur verträumt in der Gegend herum schaute. Sonjas leicht abwesender Blick erheiterte ihre Freunde genau so wie Juan und Paola. Die Wirtsleute hatten mittlerweile die Touristengruppe abkassiert und das Lokal geschlossen, so würden sie ungestört sein. Juan schleppte einige Flaschen Wein zum Tisch, Paola und Mary holten Gläser aus der Küche, dabei fragte Paola amüsiert: "Sonja ist wohl schwer verliebt?"

"Ist wohl nicht zu übersehen, was?", gab Mary grinsend zurück.

Da fiel Paola etwas ein und sie fragte: "Sag mal, bist du die Mary, die damals schon ihre beste Freundin war?"

"Ja! Hat sie wirklich damals von mir erzählt?"

"Sie hat fast nur von dir erzählt!", gluckste Paola, "Ich kenne deine Lebensgeschichte wahrscheinlich besser als du selbst!"

Marry lachte über Paolas Scherz, da tönte Juans Stimme aus der Gaststube: "Kommt ihr bald mit den Gläsern oder müssen wir aus der Flasche trinken?"

Ebenfalls lachend ergriff Paola einige Gläser, Mary nahm den Rest und folgte der älteren Frau zurück in die Gaststube, wo Juan gerade die wenig überzeugende Vorstellung eines Verdurstenden zum Besten gab.

"Etwas zu theatralisch, mein Lieber, du solltest erst mal Schauspielunterricht nehmen!", kommentierte Paola die Darbietung ihres Mannes, dann verteilten sie und Mary die Gläser und setzten sich ebenfalls an den Tisch.

"Habt ihr auch an den Korkenzieher gedacht?", fragte Juan und blickte suchend über den Tisch.

"Wofür brauchst du denn so was?", fragte Fred grinsend, griff nach einer Flasche und sagte: "Du brauchst die Flasche doch nur an der richtigen Stelle zu drücken!". Dabei tastete er auffällig die Flasche ab, drückte auf eine zufällig ausgewählte Stelle und setzte stablose Magie ein. ... Der Korken flutschte mit einem leisen Plopp aus der Flasche und sowohl Juan als auch Paola machten große Augen.

"So was sollte man als Wirt aber können!", behauptete George, dem die Aktion seines Bruders natürlich gefallen hatte.

"Kannst du das denn auch?", fragte Juan, was George dazu veranlasste ebenfalls nach einer Flasche zu greifen. Er zog das gleiche Theater wie Fred ab und natürlich flutschte auch bei ihm der Korken aus der Flasche.

Juan nahm ihm kopfschüttelnd die Weinflasche aus der Hand und schenkte ein. Dann wurde das erste Glas begutachtet und getrunken, ein ziemlich süßer, schwerer Rotwein, der allen hervorragend schmeckte. Juan gefielen die begeisterten Gesichter und er sagte stolz: "Das ist meine Spezialmarke! Nicht so ein niederträchtiges Gesöff, wie wir es unseren Kunden andrehen!"

"Und du weißt genau, wenn du es damit übertreibst, bekommst du von mir eine Spezialbehandlung!", drohte Paola, als Juan sein Glas in einem Zug leerte und sofort nach der Flasche griff, um sich nachzuschenken.

Juan zeigte einen etwas zwiespältigen Gesichtsausdruck, während alle anderen lachten und Mary grinsend zu Sonja sagte: "Merk dir das gut, vielleicht musst du Sarok auch mal im Zaum halten!"

"Erst mal müsste ich mit ihm zusammen sein, bevor ich mir Gedanken über erzieherische Maßnahmen mache!", gab Sonja mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick zur Eingangstür zurück.

"Schnapp ihn dir, wenn er zurück kommt, ein kleines Begrüßungsküsschen wirkt manchmal Wunder!", gluckste Hermine.

Dies veranlasste Mary dazu sie grinsend zu fragen: "Warum hast du es nicht schon früher mit einem Begrüßungsküsschen bei George versucht?"

"Sind halt nicht alle so schnell wie du. ... Du hast Harry gerade kennen gelernt und bist sofort mit ihm ins Bett gegangen. Schande über dich!", gab daraufhin Hermine gespielt ernst zurück.

"Wer kann diesen Augen schon widerstehen?", seufzte Mary und ihr Blick schweifte ebenfalls zur Eingangstür.

"Ich!", meldete Lee sich grinsend zu Wort.

"Du hast halt keinen Geschmack!", meinte Mary, was ihr einen bösen Blick von Ginny einbrachte, drum fügte sie schnell noch hinzu: "Was Männer angeht."

Damit konnte Ginny leben, sie nickte befriedigt und sagte: "Wenigstens hat er einen exzellenten Geschmack, was Frauen angeht!"

"Ach! ... Mein Schwesterlein! So schön und so bescheiden!", sagte George mit verdrehten Augen.

Juan und Paola amüsierten sich königlich über ihre Gäste, die sich wiederum köstlich über Juan amüsierten, der gedankenverloren eine Weinflasche nach dem Punkt absuchte, den man drücken musste, um die Flasche zu entkorken.

"Na endlich!", riefen Sonja und Mary wie aus einem Mund, als nach einer Weile an die Tür geklopft wurde.

"Vergiss das Begrüßungsküsschen nicht", erinnerte die feixende Hermine Sonja.

Sonja hatte mittlerweile das zweite Glas Wein intus und würde wohl genug Mut aufbringen, ihr Vorhaben durchzuführen, doch wie sich zeigte, war das gar nicht nötig, denn Sarok war nach seiner Ankunft nicht gerade schüchtern. Kaum hatte Juan die Tür geöffnet, um die sehnlichst Erwarteten herein zu lassen, da trat Sarok zu Sonja und griff nach ihrer Hand. Schon als er sie von ihrem Stuhl hochzog, begann ihr Herz zu klopfen, doch dies steigerte sich noch, als sie in seine Augen versank, die genau so strahlend blau wie ihre eigenen waren. Sein Blick war so intensiv, dass sie kaum bemerkte, dass sich sein Mund langsam dem ihren näherte. Erst als ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen begriff sie es richtig, denn diese zarte Berührung weckte eine ungezügelte Leidenschaft in ihr. Als sich dann ihre Zungen berührten, schien für Sonja die Welt nur noch aus Flammen zu bestehen. Sarok ging es nicht anders. Die Beiden küssten sich so intensiv, dass sie von dem Applaus und den unverschämten Bemerkungen ihrer Freunde nichts hörten.

Als sie nach mehreren Minuten endlich voneinander abließen, strahlten ihre Augen, wie man es sonst nur von Harry und Mary kannte. Dann begann die große Umarmerei, alle gratulierten den Beiden herzlich ... nur Fred konnte nicht widerstehen und nutzte die Umarmung, um Sarok einen Knallfrosch in die Tasche zu stecken ... doch zu Freds Ärger ging das Ding nicht los, obwohl es eigentlich sogar unter Wasser funktionieren müsste. Er grummelte leise vor sich hin, griff dabei nach seinem Weinglas, setzte es an und ... peng ... etwas explodierte in dem Glas und der Wein spritzte ihm ins Gesicht. Nachdem er seine Augen trocken gewischt hatte, spähte er in das Glas und fand dort zu seiner grenzenlosen Verblüffung die zerfledderten Reste des Knallfrosches. Freds vorsichtiger Blick zu Sarok zeigte, dass dieser ihn wie ein Honigkuchenpferd angrinste. Die anderen begannen zu lachen, denn Saroks Grinsen zeigte eindeutig, dass er die Explosion in Freds Glas verursacht hatte.

Sarok ließ sich davon aber nicht lange ablenken, die Nähe Sonjas nahm ihn ganz gefangen, sie zog ihn einfach zu sich herunter und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft. Dieser Kuss wischte ihm das Grinsen endgültig aus dem Gesicht und er konzentrierte sich nur noch auf Sonja. Es war für ihn eine absolute Premiere, von einer Frau so gefangen zu sein. Selbst bei seinen unzähligen atlantischen Liebschaften hatte er es immer geschafft, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren ... bei Sonja gelang ihm das nicht. Sobald er in ihre Augen blickte, vergaß er einfach seine Umgebung vollständig. ... Erst später sollte ihm klar werden, dass seine Liebe zu Sonja ihn endgültig menschlich machte.


	15. Chapter 15

Ich danke Lory ujnd Stephi fürs Betan und bitte sie höflichst darum, mich in Zukunft nicht mehr so zu hetzen.

Kapitel 15

"Ich glaube, die Beiden sollten schleunigst ins Hotel gehen", kommentierte Fred Saroks und Sonjas Knutscherei. "Hast Recht, Brüderchen, und die Beiden können sie doch auch gerade mitnehmen", antwortete George, der sich zum Sprechen erst einmal von Hermines Lippen lösen musste.

Er zeigte auf Harry und Mary, deren Münder offenbar zusammen gewachsen waren. Dann tauschten die Zwillinge einen fiesen Blick, wurden aber sofort von ihren Freundinnen verwarnt. Lee amüsierte sich köstlich über Fred und George, obwohl Ginnys Blicke ihn ebenfalls in schöner Regelmäßigkeit von dem abhielten, was er als Spaß ansah.

Sie blieben noch über zwei Stunden bei Juan und Paola, dann traten sie den Heimweg an. Fred, George und Lee hatten dem angebotenen Wein eifrig zugesprochen und auch ihre Freundinnen waren nicht gerade mehr nüchtern. Die anderen Vier hatten ihre Münder mehr zum Küssen als zum Trinken benutzt und waren noch ziemlich nüchtern. Vor allem auf Sarok schien der Wein überhaupt keine Wirkung zu haben. Harry vermutete, dass die atlantischen Trinkgewohnheiten den Essgewohnheiten entsprachen und dass Sarok deshalb einfach abgehärtet war.

Juan und Paola wollten sie gar nicht fort lassen, erst als ihre Gäste hoch und heilig versprachen, am nächsten Abend wieder vorbei zu kommen, ließen sie sie ziehen. Auf dem Heimweg taten Fred, George und Lee etwas, was Sarok seltsam vorkam. Sie gingen an den Strand, um ihre Namen in den Sand zu schreiben. Allerdings benutzten sie dafür nicht ihre Finger. Kaum hatten sie einen Platz gefunden, der ihnen angemessen erschien, hörte man drei Reißverschlüsse schnurren und gleich darauf plätscherte es.

Sarok überlegte, ob er sich ihnen anschließen sollte, aber er beschloss, sich an Harry ein Beispiel zu nehmen, der rührte sich nämlich nicht vom Fleck und grinste nur leicht. "Mist, ich hab keine Tinte mehr, mir fehlt noch das letzte E", konnte man George sagen hören. "Kein Problem, ich habe noch genug, musste ja nur drei Buchstaben schreiben", sagte Lee und trat neben George. Es plätscherte noch einmal kurz und George bedankte sich überschwänglich bei Lee. "Dafür sind Freunde doch da", würgte Lee den Dank ab.

Wieder schnurrten die Reißverschlüsse und die Drei traten befriedigt den Rückweg an. Ihre Befriedigung wich leichter Besorgnis, als sie in die versteinerten Mienen von Hermine, Ginny und Angelina blickten. Die drei Spaßvögel überlebten diese Aktion nur, weil ihre Freundinnen genug intus hatten, um das Ganze wenigstens andeutungsweise lustig zu finden, auch wenn sie das aus Prinzip nicht zugaben.

Harry und Sarok staubten einige heiße Küsse ab, weil sie sich an der Sauerei nicht beteiligt hatten. Fred, George und Lee hingegen wurden mit eisigen Blicken bedacht und man verkündete ihnen, dass sie so etwa besser nie mehr tun sollten, wenn ihnen etwas an ihrer Männlichkeit liegen würde.

Sarok war mehr als froh, dass er Harrys Beispiel gefolgt war, denn offenbar hatte das, was die Drei gemacht hatten, keiner heutigen Sitte entsprochen und eine telepathische Nachfrage bei Harry bestätigte seine Vermutung. "Glück gehabt", dachte Sarok und legte seinen Arm um Sonjas Schulter, die sich sofort an ihn schmiegte.

Der Weg zum Hotel kam Sonja wie ein Traum vor, irgendwie schienen alle Lichter und die Sterne zu strahlen, sie fühlte sich total leicht, als könnte sie schweben, wenn sie es wollte. Sarok ging es genau so und die leicht entrückten Gesichter der Beiden sorgten für eine gewisse Erheiterung bei ihren Freunden. Als sie ihr Hotel erreichten, bat Sarok Sonja, Harry und Mary um ein kurzes Gespräch unter acht Augen. Die Anderen verabschiedeten sich und gingen auf ihre Zimmer, Sarok führte Harry, Mary und Sonja in den zu dieser Zeit verlassenen Garten, wo sie sich an einem Tisch niederließen.

"Nun, was wolltest du mit uns besprechen?", fragte Harry. "Mit euch nichts, aber mit dieser reizenden Katze, die uns schon seit Stunden folgt", sagte Sarok und machte eine greifende Geste. Aus dem Schatten eines Baumes flog eine Katze auf sie zu, eine Katze, die Harry und Mary sehr gut kannten. Das viereckige Muster um die Augen zeigte mehr als deutlich, dass sie Minerva McGonagall vor sich hatten. Sarok platzierte die Katze auf einem Stuhl und Minerva nahm ihre menschliche Gestalt an.

"Minerva, was machst du hier?", fragte Harry, noch immer etwas verblüfft. Peinlich berührt sagte Minerva: "Ich wollte etwas auf euch aufpassen. Molly macht sich große Sorgen, dass euch etwas passieren könnte, da habe ich ihr versprochen, euch im Auge zu behalten". "Typisch Molly!", gluckste Harry und Mary kicherte. "Ich glaube, dass wir auch ohne dich zurecht kommen, Minerva. Wie hast du uns denn überhaupt gefunden?". "Ich habe Fawkes gebeten, mich in eure Nähe zu bringen. Ich habe mich in die Katze verwandelt und er hat mich vor eurem Hotel abgesetzt. Dann bin ich euch gefolgt und habe nun gemerkt, dass euer neuer Freund sehr aufmerksam ist".

"Ich bringe dich zurück ins Hauptquartier, Minerva. Vielleicht sollte Sarok auch mit kommen, wenn sie ihn sehen, werden sie uns bestimmt keinen Aufpasser mehr schicken", sagte Harry. "Gute Idee, mein Freund!", stimmte Sarok zu. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile, dann beschlossen Sonja und Mary, in ihre Zimmer zu gehen und sich fertig für die Nacht zu machen. "Lasst uns nicht so lange warten", sagte Mary, als sie Harry einen Abschiedskuss verpasste, der seine Augen glasig werden ließ. Sonja unterzog Sarok der gleichen Behandlung und erzielte auch das gleiche Resultat. Dann verabschiedeten sich die beiden Frauen von Minerva und gingen nach oben.

Sarok und Harry nahmen Minerva in die Mitte, bevor sie teleportieren konnten, sagte sie: "Zwischen euch beiden fühlt man sich wirklich sicher. Ich bin mal gespannt, was du für einen Eindruck auf unsere weiblichen Hausbewohner machst". "Vielleicht hätten wir doch Sonja mitnehmen sollen, um ihre Besitzansprüche geltend zu machen", gluckste Harry. Harry teleportierte und sie tauchten in der Eingangshalle des Hauptquartiers wieder auf. Dort wollte das Gemälde der alten Mrs. Black ihr übliches Geschrei anstimmen, aber als sie Sarok genauer betrachtete, klappte ihr Mund zu. Zu Harrys Belustigung fasste Mrs. Black Sarok total fasziniert ins Auge und lief rosa an. Auch Minerva bekam das mit und musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht heraus zu platzen.

Im Wohnzimmer fand wohl gerade eine inoffizielle Vollversammlung des Ordens statt, denn fast alle Plätze am großen Tisch waren besetzt. Wie Minerva schon geahnt hatte, waren die weiblichen Ordensmitglieder von Sarok sehr angetan. "Darf ich euch Sarok vorstellen?", tönte Harry. Grinsend fügte er hinzu: "Und darf ich den Damen mitteilen, dass er in festen Händen ist? Sonja war schneller, tut mir Leid". Bei diesen Worten sprangen Gerd und Sophie begeistert auf und stürmten zu den Neuankömmlingen. Sie nahmen Sarok in die Mangel und es dauerte einige Minuten, bis der Atlanter es schaffte, sich von Sonjas Eltern zu lösen. Harry beobachtete amüsiert, wie sein neuer Freund verhört wurde, er musste ihm eine Engelsgeduld zusprechen, er selbst hätte dieser Fragerei schon ein Ende gemacht.

Moodys Paranoia veranlasste diesen, sein magisches Auge auf Sarok zu richten. Zu seiner Verblüffung konnte sein Auge nicht einmal Saroks Kleidung durchdringen. Er trat zu Sarok und knurrte: "Ich bin Moody. Wieso kann ich nicht durch deine Klamotten sehen?". Sarok wusste, wer Moody war, Harry hatte ihm von dessen Paranoia berichtet. Er antwortete: "Warum möchtest du denn durch meine Klamotten sehen? Ach, ich verstehe. Tut mir Leid, aber du hast ja gehört, dass ich mit Sonja zusammen bin. Ich stehe leider nicht auf Männer, aber ich bin sicher, dass du irgendwann einen Mann finden wirst, der deine Gefühle erwidert".

Über Harrys Gesicht lief ein Zucken, dann verschwand er und man konnte ihn irgendwo im Haus brüllend lachen hören. Das war für die anderen Hausbewohner zu viel, alle grölten los und konnten nicht aufhören, bevor Moody sein unbändiges Gefluche einstellte. Auch Harry tauchte wieder auf, noch immer damit beschäftigt, sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen zu wischen.

Dann machte Harry mit Sarok die Runde, um ihn allen vorzustellen. Als er bei Lavender und Penny angekommen war, reagierten die Beiden wie fast alle anderen Frauen mit einer gewissen Verlegenheit auf Sarok. Der bemerkte, dass die beiden rothaarigen Männer, welche etwas abseits standen, die Reaktion der beiden Frauen nicht gerade schätzten. Er schnüffelte kurz in ihren Gedanken und erkannte in ihnen Ron und Percy. Sarok hielt nichts von Leuten, die ihre Freunde oder Familien verrieten, dass bekamen die Beiden auch zu spüren. Sarok reichte ihnen nicht die Hand, wie er es bei allen anderen getan hatte, stattdessen sagte er: "Ihr habt großes Glück, dass ihr keine Atlanter seid, denn Verräter wurden in Atlantis hart bestraft. Bei uns hätte man euch mit Blut übergossen und Testrale auf euch los gelassen. Alternativ dazu hätte man euch gelähmt und in ein Acrumantula-Netz geworfen".

Rons Gesicht wurde bei Saroks letzten Worten weiß, dann gaben seine Beine nach. Percy, selbst geschockt, kümmerte sich um seinen halb bewusstlosen Bruder. Sarok kümmerte sich nicht mehr um sie, denn nun nahm eine andere Person seine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch. Kingsley hatte den Raum betreten und Harry bemerkt. "Harry? Du bist schon wieder da?", fragte er.

Harry blickte ihn an und stellte fest, dass Kingsley total abgespannt wirkte. "Nur für ein paar Minuten, Kingsley. Wir wollten nur Minerva zurück bringen und ich wollte Sarok vorstellen. Aber nun zu dir, was hast du? Du siehst total abgespannt aus". Kingsley schaute ihn traurig an und sagte: "Es ist wegen Sandy. Wir können sie nicht aus ihrer Lethargie befreien, nicht einmal Albus, Shayne oder die Gründer konnten bis jetzt etwas ausrichten". Sarok trat zu ihm und reichte ihm die Hand. "Ich bin Sarok. Bring mich zu ihr, vielleicht kann ich ihr helfen", sagte er und sein Tonfall ließ Kingsley hoffen.

Kingsley führte Sarok und Harry in ein Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock, worin man Sandy und Bella untergebracht hatte. In dem Zimmer befanden sich außer den beiden Frauen auch die Toten und Molly. Sarok wurde allen vorgestellt und ließ Molly heftig erröten, als er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte und ihr damit für ihre Besorgnis um ihre Kinder und deren Begleiter dankte.

Dann wandte er sich den Patientinnen zu und erkannte auf einen Blick, was ihnen fehlte. "Anscheinend ist einiges von der atlantischen Heilkunst verloren gegangen", hörte Harry Saroks Stimme in seinem Kopf. "Willst du damit sagen, dass du ihnen helfen kannst?". "Ja, es ist ziemlich einfach, auf jeden Fall bei Sandy. Sie stand lange unter einem Beherrschungsfluch und hat sich beim Kampf dagegen geistig ausgelaugt. Ihr Geist hat sich verkapselt, um nicht bewusst mit zu erleben, wozu man sie durch den Fluch gezwungen hat. Sie würde auch irgendwann von selbst diese Verkapselung aufbrechen, aber das könnte noch Jahre dauern. Allerdings kann ich das etwas beschleunigen".

Sarok trat an Sandys Bett und legte seine Fingerspitzen auf ihre Schläfen. Dann schloss er seine Augen und erstarrte, auch Sandys Augen, welche bis eben starr an die Decke geblickt hatten, schlossen sich. Harry erzählte Kingsley und den Anderen leise von dem telepathischen Gespräch zwischen ihm und Sarok, dann beobachteten alle gespannt, was sich auf dem Bett tat. Zunächst einmal tat sich mehrere Minuten lang gar nichts, dann begannen Sandys Augenlider plötzlich zu flackern. Sarok nahm seine Hände von ihrem Kopf und Beide schlugen gleichzeitig die Augen auf. Kingsley starrte Sandy an und als er sah, dass ihr Blick nicht mehr leer war, stürzte er auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung und auf eine Geste von Sarok hin waren sie verschwunden.

"Wo sind sie?", fragte Molly alarmiert. "In Kingsleys Zimmer. Was glaubst du denn, was die gleich tun werden, um ihr Wiedersehen zu feiern? Glaub mir, du willst das bestimmt nicht sehen", tönte Sarok und Molly wurde knallrot. Die Anderen lachten unterdrückt, auch wenn sie alle zu den mächtigsten Zauberern überhaupt gehörten, Mollys Zorn wollte sich niemand von ihnen aussetzen.

"Kannst du auch Bella helfen?", fragte Shayne, dessen Interesse an der ehemaligen Todesserin seinen Freunden nicht verborgen geblieben war. "Ja, auch wenn es bei ihr schwieriger wird, denn sie war auch vielfach dem Folterfluch ausgesetzt. Dadurch hat sich nicht nur ihr Geist wie bei Sandy abgekapselt, sondern der Teil ihres Geistes, denn ihr Seele nennt, hat den Körper verlassen. Ich muss die Seele rufen, sie dazu bringen, sich mit ihrem Geist zu vereinen und erst dann kann ich die Kapsel lösen".

Wie bei Sandy legte Sarok seine Fingerspitzen auf Bellas Schläfen. Diesmal war es aber offensichtlich erheblich schwieriger, denn Sarok brauchte eine halbe Stunde, bis er seine Finger von ihr löste.

Hätte in diesem Moment jemand einen Blick in Voldemorts Hauptquartier geworfen, hätte er gesehen, wie einer der Dementoren aus Voldemorts Leibgarde spurlos verschwand.

Sarok taumelte und Harry griff nach seinem Arm, um ihn aufrecht zu halten. Während der letzten Minuten hatte sich ein Schweißfilm auf seine Stirn gelegt und er hatte fast keuchend geatmet, es musste sehr anstrengend für ihn gewesen sein. Sarok setzte sich auf Sandys frei gewordenes Bett und verschnaufte erst einmal einige Minuten. Währenddessen hatte Molly Zissa geholt und offenbar Sevs Vergnügen gestört, denn der schaute so sauertöpfisch aus der Wäsche, als müsste er Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff und Gryffindor in Zaubertränke unterrichten.

Dann jedoch wurden seine Augen groß, als er sah, dass Bella wieder bei Sinnen war. Da fiel sein Blick auf Sarok, der auf dem Bett saß und richtig fertig aussah. Er trat zu ihm und sagte: "Ich glaube, das hier könntest du gebrauchen", und bot Sarok eine Phiole mit Stärkungstrank an. Sarok nickte ihm dankbar zu, schüttete sich das Gebräu in den Mund und schluckte. Er verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte sich, was Harry zum Grinsen brachte. "Sev, wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du dich um die geschmackliche Verbesserung deiner Getränke kümmern sollst", sagte er. "Widerliches Zeug, aber es wirkt", sagte Sarok und stand auf.

Bevor ihm jemand danken konnte, schlüpfte er aus dem Zimmer, Harry und Sev folgten ihm. Draußen stellte Harry Sev und Sarok einander vor. Es war unverkennbar, dass die Beiden sich mochten. Sev bot seine ganze Höflichkeit auf und verkniff sich seine sonst üblichen bissigen Kommentare, während Sarok darauf verzichtete, Sev zu verarschen.

Nach kurzer Zeit verließen auch die Gründer und Molly das Zimmer, um Bella und Zissa etwas Privatsphäre zu gewähren. Sie schlenderten ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich noch kurz unterhielten, dann drängte Sarok zum Aufbruch. Er war ziemlich schweigsam gewesen und hatte etwas abwesend gewirkt. Harry hatte es auf seine Erschöpfung bezogen, aber irgendwie schien er etwas zu tun, denn Harry konnte gelegentlich magische Energie fühlen, die in solchen Mengen nur von Sarok ausgehen konnte.

Offenbar hatte er sich nur irgendwie regeneriert, denn plötzlich wirkte er wieder so energiegeladen wie Harry ihn kannte. "Na, hast du wieder genug Power für Sonja? Du weißt ja, sie ist anspruchsvoll", sagte Harry. "Wenn sie nicht noch anspruchsvoller als Mary ist, kriege ich das schon hin", tönte Sarok und sie verschwanden lachend.

Sie tauchten dort auf, wo sie verschwunden waren. "Schau mal, unsere Süßen", sagte Harry und deutete nach oben zu einem Balkon. Wirklich saßen dort Mary und Sonja, die sich angeregt unterhielten und das Auftauchen ihrer Freund gar nicht bemerkt hatten. Harry grinste Sarok an und verwandelte sich in einen Phönix, Sarok folgte seinem Beispiel und die Beiden flogen auf den Balkon.

Mary und Sonja bekamen einen leichten Schreck, als plötzlich zwei Phönixe auf dem Balkongeländer landeten. Dann wich der Schreck der Begeisterung, als sich die Phönixe in ihre Freunde verwandelten. Die Begrüßung wurde zu einer mehrminütigen Knutschorgie, dann mussten die Männer erzählen, was sie so lange getrieben hatten.

Harry erzählte und die Frauen kamen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus, als sie erfuhren, dass Sarok Bella und Sandy geheilt hatte. Seine Aktion mit Percy und Ron wurde von Sonja mit einem langen Kuss belohnt, denn Mary hatte ihr einiges über die Beiden erzählt und sie mochte sie genau so wenig wie ihre Freundin. Dann erzählte Harry von der Aktion mit Moody und die beiden jungen Frauen litten plötzlich an Atemknappheit.

Als das Gelächter abgeklungen war, erhob sich Sarok und sagte: "Ich gehe in unser Zimmer, ich könnte eine Dusche vertragen". "Okay, ich komme gleich nach", sagte Sonja und stellte nach einem Abschiedskuss fest, dass Sarok von der Benutzung von Türen offenbar nicht viel hielt, denn er ging einfach durch die Wand. "Vielleicht solltest du ihn einseifen", schlug Mary vor und Sonja setzte ein lüsternes Grinsen auf, bevor sie sich verabschiedete und in ihr Zimmer apparierte. "Und sie, Mr. Potter, werden jetzt auch duschen gehen und dann dafür sorgen, dass ich gut schlafen kann", sagte Mary und wurde von Harry auf die Arme genommen. "Nicht ohne dich", sagte er und teleportierte direkt ins Bad.


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16

Sonja war sich beim Aufwachen sicher, die herrlichste Nacht ihres Lebens verbracht zu haben. Sie lag auf Saroks Oberkörper und genoss dieses Gefühl einige Minuten, dabei dachte sie über das nach, was sie in der Nacht miteinander angestellt hatten. Dann spürte sie, wie er sich zu regen begann und gleich darauf war er wach und sie lag in seinen Armen, sie küssten sich unablässig und wenn sein Magen nicht laut geknurrt hätte, wäre wohl noch mehr passiert, aber das konnte warten. Sie gingen gemeinsam duschen und Sonja stellte fest, dass auch sie einen gewaltigen Hunger hatte, also zogen sie sich nach einem Trockenzauber Saroks schnell an.

„Mich würde interessieren, ob die Anderen schon wach sind", sagte sie, als sie sich vor dem Spiegel musterte. „Moment", antwortete Sarok und konzentrierte sich kurz. Dann begann er zu grinsen, trat neben Sonja an den Spiegel und erschreckte sie, indem er seinen Kopf in den Spiegel steckte.

Mary hatte Spaß als sie vor dem Spiegel stand, ewig an sich herumzupfte und mehrmals ihre Haare kämmte. Harry saß auf dem Bett und hatte ein leicht manisches Funkeln in den Augen, sie fand es einfach süß, dass er seine Ungeduld nicht offen zeigte. Sie beschloss, dass er genug gelitten hatte und warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, da stieß sie einen Schreckensschrei aus. Harry sprang auf und wollte sich schützend vor sie werfen, da erkannte er, was sie erschreckt hatte. Saroks Kopf ragte aus dem Spiegel, der Atlanter lächelte und sagte unschuldig: „Ah, ihr seid ja wach. Kommt ihr mit zum Frühstück?". Mary nickte, sprechen konnte sie noch nicht wieder. „Klar, wir kommen, Kumpel", antwortete Harry und sie verließen das Zimmer, um auf dem Flur auf Sonja und Sarok zu treffen.

Nach einer herzlichen Begrüßung schritten sie zum Aufzug, vor dem schon jemand wartete, der sich bei ihrem Anblick sofort verdrückte. Es war der Typ, dem Sarok am Vortag seine Missbilligung über dessen Fotografiergewohnheiten so deutlich klar gemacht hatte. Die Vier lachten ihm hinterher und stiegen dann in den Aufzug, um ins Erdgeschoss zu fahren.

Sarok erregte Aufsehen, nicht nur wegen seines Aussehens, sondern hauptsächlich wegen seines Appetits. Er fraß wie ein Scheunendrescher und bemerkte nicht einmal die Blicke, die sich nach und nach an ihm festsaugten. Harry, Mary und Sonja mussten ihr Lachen unterdrücken, als sie diese verblüfften Blicke bemerkten. Mitten während Saroks Lebensmittelvernichtung kamen Hermine, Antony und Amanda, die anderen schliefen noch ihren Rausch aus. Antony setzte sich neben Harry und flüsterte ihm drohend zu: „Über den Schutzzauber reden wir noch, Harry". Harry grinste und deutete auf Sarok: „Greif dir lieber den da, kleiner Bruder", flüsterte er zurück. Antony nickte grimmig und machte sich über das Frühstück her. Amanda und Hermine hielten sich deutlich zurück, offenbar waren sie noch von gestern satt.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie zu Harrys Zimmer, denn als Sarok endlich satt war, hatte er auf seine ureigene Weise den Koch gelobt. Die amüsierten Blicke der anderen Hotelgäste hatten die Gruppe nicht gerade zum längeren Verweilen bewegt und sie waren gegangen. Harry und Antony hatten sich königlich amüsiert und die grimmigen Gesichter der drei weiblichen Wesen hatten nicht gerade geholfen, dass sie mit dem Grinsen aufhören konnten. Sie ließen es sich nicht nehmen, im Vorbeigehen an die Zimmertüren ihrer Freund zu hämmern, die sollten ja nicht den ganzen Tag verschlafen. Sarok schickte jedem der gerade Erwachenden eine telepathische Botschaft, dass sie nach dem Frühstück in Harrys Zimmer kommen sollten.

Kaum hatten sie Harrys Zimmer betreten, als Fawkes mitten im Raum auftauchte. Er ließ eine Pergamentrolle auf den Tisch fallen, pickte die Weintrauben aus der auf dem Tisch stehenden Obstschale, fraß diese schnellstens und verschwand wieder, bevor er einen Anschiss wegen der Trauben kassieren konnte. Harry entrollte das Pergament und sein Gesicht nahm den Ausdruck völliger Verblüffung an.

„Was ist denn, Schatz?", fragte Mary, als sie Harrys Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Der Brief ist von Minerva", antwortete er und reichte ihn Mary. Sie begann zu lesen, Sonja und Hermine lasen über ihre Schulter mit.

Lieber Harry,

etwas Seltsames geht hier vor. Als Albus und die anderen Toten ihre Porträts aufsuchen wollten und, wie sie es offenbar gewohnheitsmäßig tun, auf ein Zeichen hin gleichzeitig in ihre Bilder sprangen, krachten sie mit den Köpfen dagegen. Sie können ihre Porträts nicht mehr betreten und wie Albus, der übrigens ziemliche Kopfschmerzen hat, mir erzählte, ist das ein großes Problem, da sie nach einer gewissen Zeit ihr Bewusstsein unwiderruflich verlieren. Es wäre besser, wenn ihr oder zumindest du und Sarok zurückkommen würdet, vielleicht fällt euch ja etwas ein, wie das Problem gelöst werden kann.

Minerva

„Oh Shit!", kommentierte Sonja den Brief. „Nett ausgedrückt. Aber ich kann mir das nicht erklären", sagte Harry, da fiel sein Blick auf Sarok. Der grinste breit vor sich hin und begann bei Harrys fragenden Blick laut zu lachen. „Sarok, das ist nicht lustig, sie müssen unbedingt wieder in ihre Porträts kommen!", sagte Harry, der glaubte, dass Sarok die Lage nicht richtig einschätzte.

„Wenn sie unbedingt wieder in ihre Bilder wollen, ist das kein Problem, einige Todesflüche sollten es ihnen ermöglichen", antwortete der Atlanter, noch immer grinsend. Harrys Gesicht verwandelte sich in ein Fragezeichen, bis Mary plötzlich scharf die Luft einsog. „Das kann doch nicht sein! Oder doch?", fragte sie Sarok. „Doch, es kann sein. Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass ihr den Tod noch nicht besiegt habt. Aber ihr wart verdammt nah dran, das muss ich zugeben", sagte Sarok vergnügt. Er ließ sich zu einer genaueren Erklärung herab: „Eure Porträts haben euren Freunden einen fast normalen Körper gegeben, mit der Einschränkung, dass sie sich regelmäßig regenerieren und in der Nähe ihrer Bilder bleiben mussten. Ich habe mir erlaubt, diese Einschränkungen aufzuheben. Harry, du hast gestern Abend bemerkt, dass ich Energie abgestrahlt habe. Ich habe ihre Körper modifiziert, sie altern nicht, aber müssen auch nicht mehr zum Regenerieren in die Bilder und können sich frei bewegen. Hättet ihr die Magie der Porträts etwas modifiziert, wäre die körperliche Unsterblichkeit schon lange erreicht".

Er unterbrach sich, denn Harry blickte plötzlich traurig zur Seite. „Was hast du, Freund?", fragte er. „Ich dachte gerade daran, dass weder Porträts meiner Eltern noch von Sirius existieren. Bisher haben Albus und die anderen mir gelegentlich Grüße von ihnen überbracht und konnten ihnen auch sagen, wie es mir geht. Aber jetzt habe ich keine Möglichkeit mehr, mit ihnen in Kontakt zu treten, denn unsere Freunde können nun sicher nicht mehr das Totenreich besuchen". „Nein, das können sie nicht mehr", bestätigte Sarok. „Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mal in den Todesbogen brüllen, es könnte ja sein, dass sie mich hören", versuchte Harry zu scherzen. „Todesbogen?", fragte Sarok interessiert. „Ja, das Ding steht in unserem Ministerium, ein Steinbogen mit einem Vorhang. Sirius ist da durch gefallen. Wie ich von Albus gehört habe, ist er im Totenreich direkt in den Armen einer jungen deutschen Hexe gelandet und die beiden sind seitdem ein Paar. Das passt zu dem, was ich über seine Schulzeit gehört habe, angeblich soll er sogar eine Strichliste über seine Eroberungen geführt haben", sagte Harry mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln. „Dieser Todesbogen interessiert mich. Was hältst du von einem kleinen Ausflug?" fragte Sarok, in dessen Augen unverhohlene Neugier stand.

Einige Minuten danach teleportierte Harry mit Sarok, Mary und Sonja in die Mysteriumsabteilung. Die Todeskammer war leer, so konnten sich die Vier sofort mit dem Bogen beschäftigen, ohne jemandem erklären zu müssen, wie sie in einem Gebiet mit den stärksten nur denkbaren Schutzzaubern auftauchen konnten. Harry verschloss die Eingangstür, damit sie ungestört bleiben würden. Sarok hatte sich schon mit Sonja dem Todesbogen genähert, Harry und Mary schlossen sich ihnen an und Mary spürte an Harrys ständig fester werdenden Händedruck, dass dieser Torbogen eine schlimme Erinnerung für ihn barg. „Interessant", murmelte Sarok, der den Bogen umrundete und ihn mit seinen übermenschlichen Sinnen untersuchte. Nach einigen Minuten sagte er: „Ich weiß nicht, wer diesen Bogen gebaut hat, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er von Menschen stammt. Aber eigentlich ist es unwichtig, der Bogen funktioniert und nur das zählt. Wie wäre es mit einem Plausch mit euren Eltern, ihr beiden?", fragte er Harry und Mary. Die beiden starrten ihn verblüfft an, dann nickten sie leicht geistesabwesend. „Gut, reicht euch die Hände!", forderte Sarok die Drei auf. Als das geschehen war, griff er nach Sonjas freier Hand und begann, auf den Vorhang los zu marschieren. „He, spinnst du? Wir sind tot, wenn wir da durchgehen!", rief Harry und wollte Sonja zurückziehen. Aber er schaffte es nicht, Sarok zog sie mit unwiderstehlicher Kraft auf den Boden zu. Harry versuchte, Sonjas Hand loszulassen, aber auch das ging nicht. Harrys letzter Gedanke bevor er durch den Vorhang gerissen wurde war, dass er sich an diesem elenden Verräter rächen würde, der Freundschaft geheuchelt und sie dann in den Tod getrieben hatte.

„Ist das das Totenreich?", fragte Sonja, die sich zu Harrys und Marys Verblüffung nicht gesträubt hatte, den Torbogen zu durchschreiten und auch nun, als sie ihre Hände wieder lösen konnten, noch immer Saroks Hand hielt. Sie standen in dichtem Nebel, so dicht, dass sie keine 5 Meter weit sehen konnten. „Ja, ist es. Und Harry, ich weiß was du denkst und du liegst falsch. Wir können uns eine halbe Stunde hier aufhalten und kommen unbeschadet zurück, das verspreche ich dir", sagte Sarok beruhigend und etwas in seiner Stimme veranlasste Harry, ihm zu vertrauen. „Da!", rief Sonja und zeigte nach vorne. Etwas bewegte sich im Nebel, es waren mehrere Gestalten und als sie noch etwas näher kamen, glaubte Mary, dass Harry ihre Hand zerquetschen wollte, so fest drückte er zu. Dann ließ er plötzlich ihre Hand los, taumelte zwei Schritte auf die Gestalten zu und sprang plötzlich jubelnd auf die beiden Vordersten zu. „Mum! Dad!", rief er schluchzend. Mary schüttelte ihr Erstarrung ab und wollte zu Harry, als sie plötzlich von zwei der anderen Gestalten umarmt wurde. Als sie bemerkte, wer sie gerade umarmte, gaben ihre Beine nach und sie wäre zu Boden gesunken, wenn ihre Eltern sie nicht festgehalten hätten. Sarok und Sonja beobachteten gerührt diese Szene, deren Emotionalität sich noch steigerte, als Harry und Sirius sich umarmten. Die sechste Gestalt, eine junge Frau, stand etwas verloren einige Meter abseits der Gruppe. Sarok und Sonja gingen zu ihr und mussten Sirius einen guten Geschmack attestieren, denn die Frau war ein wirklich sehr attraktiv. Sie hatte lange, braune Haare mit blonden Strähnchen, ein wirklich schönes Gesicht und einen schlanken, wohlproportionierten Körper. Das Gesicht strahlte deutlich Verwirrung aus und nachdem sie sich einander vorgestellt hatten, fragte sie: „Was läuft denn hier? Wir sind eben plötzlich hierher gezogen worden und nun diese Szene da...". Sie zeigte auf die sieben weinenden Menschen, die sich in ständig wechselnden Konstellationen umarmten. Sarok klärte sie auf und Stephi, wie sie sich vorgestellt hatte, umarmte ihn und Sonja, bevor sie sich den Anderen zuwandte.

Die Zeit verging schnell, zu schnell nach Harrys und Marys Geschmack. „Die halbe Stunde ist um, wir müssen zurück", sagte Sarok bedauernd und bevor jemand darauf reagieren konnte, waren sie plötzlich von einem so dichten Nebel umgeben, dass sie die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen konnten. Einige Sekunden später verzog sich der Nebel rasend schnell und sie standen wieder vor dem Todesbogen. Aber es waren nicht nur die vier Personen, welche vor einer halben Stunde das Totenreich betreten hatten, es waren nun zehn. Sonja wunderte sich nicht wirklich darüber, sie hatte sowas schon im Gefühl gehabt und Saroks heimliches Grinsen hatte dieses Gefühl noch verstärkt. Aber Harry und Mary waren wohl eine halbe Minute wie erstarrt und den bis eben noch Toten ging es nicht anders. Harry starrte Sarok sprachlos an, dann tippte er seinem Vater auf die Brust, um festzustellen, ob er körperlich war. Er war es eindeutig und nun stieß Harry japsend hervor: „Heißt das, sie leben wieder?". Sarok setzte ein bemüht ernstes Gesicht auf und sagte: „Hatte ich das nicht erwähnt? Naja, du musst mir das verzeihen, in meinem Alter funktioniert das Gedächtnis nicht mehr so zuverlässig". Er schaffte es, einige Sekunden ernst zu bleiben, dann platzte es aus ihm heraus. Nun erst realisierten die anderen wirklich, dass Sarok gerade sechs Menschen aus dem Totenreich geholt hatte und ein Freudensturm brach los.

Sarok entzog sich den unvermeidlichen Dankesarien durch Flucht. Er zog sich mit Sonja etwas zurück und die Beiden knutschten, bis die erste Euphorie abgeklungen war. Nach einer Viertelstunde fragte Sarok: „Wollt ihr hier übernachten oder sollen wir allmählich aufbrechen?". Man entschied sich dazu, aufzubrechen und sie würden nicht ins Hauptquartier, sondern nach Teneriffa gehen. „Sarok, mein Freund, teleportiere du uns bitte, ich bin gerade etwas neben der Spur'", bat der glücklich strahlende Harry. Sarok lächelte verständnisvoll und forderte sie alle auf, sich irgendwie zu berühren. Sirius schien das absichtlich misszuverstehen und begann Stephis Hintern zu streicheln. Sie wurde etwas rot und schlug ihm auf die Hand, was James zum Lachen brachte. „Du warst schon mal erfolgreicher, alter Freund!", gluckste er. „Muss am Publikum liegen, sonst ist sie zugänglicher", antwortete Sirius und Stephis Röte vertiefte sich.

Schließlich waren alle irgendwie miteinander verbunden und Sarok teleportierte mit der recht großen Gruppe mühelos, was Harry erstaunte, denn er selbst konnte so viele Personen nur mit einiger Anstrengung teleportieren und musste sich vorher stark konzentrieren. Aber er beschloss, sich über Sarok nicht mehr zu wundern.

Als sie in ihrem Hotelzimmer auftauchten, schauten sie in mehr als nur verblüffte Gesichter. Freds, Georges, Hermines und Ginnys Beine gaben nach, denn sie hatten Sirius persönlich gekannt. Aber auch die anderen mit Ausnahme der Kinder kannten sein Gesicht und wussten auch, dass er tot war. Als man dann auch noch die Potters erkannte, brach ein Fragensturm los, dessen Beantwortung eine Stunde in Anspruch nahm.

Dann gingen Sarok und Sonja nach unten, um an der Rezeption nachzufragen, ob noch drei Doppelzimmer frei wären. Sie bekamen eine positive Antwort, nur waren die freien Zimmer über das ganze Hotel verteilt und eins davon lag sogar in einem Nebengebäude. Aber das war relativ egal, sie würden die Zimmer sowieso nur zum Schlafen benutzen.

Sarok versorgte die Ex-Toten mit Kleidung und Koffern, wie er es auch schon mit den anderen getan hatte und teleportierte mit ihnen in die Nähe des Eingangs. Die beiden Muggel, die ihr auftauchen bemerkt hatten, waren nach einem Wink mit Saroks Hand davon überzeugt, dass sie mit zwei Taxis angekommen waren und beachteten die Gruppe nicht weiter. Sie checkten ein und brachten die Koffer in ihre Zimmer, um sich sofort danach wieder in Harrys Zimmer einzufinden.

Harry hatte inzwischen versucht, Minerva einen Brief zu schreiben, aber Hermine konnte seine leicht zitternden Hände nicht mehr sehen und nahm ihm die Feder aus der Hand. Sie erklärte in wenigen Sätzen was passiert war und dass sich die nun ehemaligen Toten keine Sorgen machen mussten. Harry rief nach Fawkes, damit der Phönix den Brief in den Grimmauldplatz bringen würde. Fawkes nahm den Brief, blickte zur Obstschale und als er feststellte, dass die Trauben noch nicht wieder aufgefüllt waren, zog er ein Gesicht wie eine ausgepfiffene Opernsängerin und verschwand.

James und Lily konnten es nicht fassen, dass dieser große, muskulöse junge Mann ihr Sohn war. Er war sogar etwas größer als Sirius und überragte seinen Vater um einen halben Kopf. Zudem war er zwei Jahre älter als sie und strahlte eine ungeheure Macht aus. Dieser Sarok verwirrte sie noch mehr, er hatte sie locker aus dem Totenreich geholt und spielte offenbar noch in einer ganz anderen Liga als Harry, was seine magische Macht anging. Außerdem sah er nach Lilys Meinung umwerfend gut aus, worüber sie James mit großem Genuss informierte. Der jedoch kannte seine Frau und stimmte ihr zu, er gönnte ihr nicht die Genugtuung, ihn eifersüchtig zu machen. Stephi und Sirius spielten das gleiche Spiel, nur dass Sirius hier noch Sonja und Mary erwähnte, was Stephi mit einem verträumten Blick auf Harry kommentierte.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als er diese Kasperei mitbekam. Remus hatte wohl Recht gehabt, als er behauptete, dass seine Eltern und Sirius mit Sicherheit erst mit 100 andeutungsweise erwachsen gewesen wären. Stephi schien gut in diese Gruppe zu passen und wie Harry im Laufe des Tages erfahren sollte, war es tatsächlich so.

Natürlich wurde es für Antony und Amanda schnell langweilig, den Gesprächen der Erwachsenen zuzuhören und Antony verkündete, dass sie nach dem Mittagessen zum Strand wollten. Diese Idee wurde allgemein für gut befunden, also ging man zum Essen. Sonja verhinderte mit einem kräftigen Rippenstoß in letzter Sekunde, dass Sarok den Koch lobte. Antony bedauerte das zutiefst und raunte: „Spielverderberin!". Die Neuen in der Gruppe wurden daraufhin über Saroks atlantische Tischmanieren aufgeklärt. „Wenn du nicht darfst, soll ich für dich?", fragte Sirius, nachdem man sie ins Bild gesetzt hatte. Stephis Zauberstab, dessen Spitze aus nächster Nähe auf seinen kleinen Rumtreiber zeigte, veranlasste ihn dazu, sein Angebot auf der Stelle wieder zurückzuziehen. James hatte Stephis Aktion mitbekommen und lachte wiehernd, wie schon beim Frühstück zogen sie sich zurück, um der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit zu entgehen.

Nach dem Essen zog man sich strandtauglich an, dann fuhren sie mit dem hoteleigenen Shuttlebus in die Stadt. Nach der Busfahrt schlenderten sie zum Strand, wo Sarok ihnen Platz verschaffte, indem er einige Muggel durch einen Zauber davon überzeugte, woanders besser zu liegen. Bei einem der Muggel war das unnötig, denn es war der Hobbyfotograf, der bei Saroks Anblick schnellstens das Weite suchte. Die Flucht des Typen wurde natürlich bemerkt und als man die Neuen über den Grund dafür aufgeklärte, lachten sie brüllend. Sie breiteten sich aus und gingen ins Wasser, um eine halbe Stunde ausgelassen herumzuplanschen. Dann legten sie sich auf ihre Handtücher, nur die Kinder und Lee blieben im Wasser, sie hatten noch nicht genug.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Wurmschwanz, lebt der Bastard noch?", fragte Sirius, nachdem er Stephi abgetrocknet und genussvoll mit Sonnenmilch eingerieben hatte. „Soviel ich weiß, ja. Jedenfalls habe ich ihm noch nicht das Licht ausgeblasen, aber den kriege ich noch", antwortete Harry. „Der gehört mir!", sagte Sirius knurrend. Harry warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und Sirius erklärte: „Er wird für das bezahlen, was er Stephi angetan hat!". Stephi küsste ihn zärtlich, dann erzählte sie: „Ihr wisst noch nicht, wie ich gestorben bin. Ich war vor sechs Jahren in London, da ich mich um einen Job im Ministerium bewerben wollte und wohnte in einem Muggelhotel. Ich reiste einen Tag vor dem Vorstellungstermin an und habe mir ein wenig die Stadt angeschaut. In einem Pub war da so ein ekelhafter kleiner Wicht mit einer silbernen Hand, der hat versucht, mich anzumachen. Ich musste einen leichten Schmerzfluch anwenden, um ihn loszuwerden. Später kehrte ich in mein Hotel zurück und wollte mir eine schöne Dusche gönnen, ich ging ins Bad, zog mich aus und sah plötzlich aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung. Ich fuhr herum und da saß eine Ratte mitten im Raum. Ich griff nach meinem Zauberstab und wollte sie verscheuchen, da verwandelte sich das Vieh in den Wicht und verpasste mir einen Imperius. Er befahl mir, ihm einen zu blasen, aber alles in mir sträubte sich dagegen, der Typ war das Widerlichste, was mir jemals unter die Augen gekommen ist. Der Ekel half mir, den Imperius zu brechen. Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab noch in der Hand und verpasste ihm einen Kastrations-Fluch, das erschien mir mehr als angemessen. Dann wollte ich ihn entwaffnen, aber er war schneller, ein Todesfluch und ich war weg vom Fenster. Als mir dann einige Tage später Sirius in die Arme fiel, erzählte ich ihm, was passiert war und er sagte mir, was für ein elendes Stück Scheiße mir das Licht ausgepustet hat". „Seitdem wartete ich, dass er im Totenreich auftaucht, ich wollte testen, ob man einen Toten noch einmal töten kann", fügte Sirius hinzu.

„Irgendwann kriegen wir ihn und dann kannst du mit ihm spielen", sagte Harry und Sirius klopfte ihm dankend auf die Schulter. „Wir werden mit ihm spielen, Schatz!", sagte Stephi mit fester Stimme, ihre sonst so strahlenden Augen waren eiskalt und Harry war dankbar dafür, nicht in Pettygrews Haut zu stecken.

Sie verbrachten einen herrlichen Tag am Strand, den sie erst verließen, als außer ihnen niemand anders mehr da war. Das war günstig, so konnten sie unbemerkt teleportieren, denn vor allem die Kinder waren ausgepowert. Das war kein Wunder, denn man hatte die beiden kaum einmal aus dem Wasser heraus bekommen. Sarok brachte sie in Harrys Zimmer, wo eine freudige Überraschung auf sie wartete.


	17. Chapter 17

„Oh nein, ist man denn vor euch nirgends sicher?", fragte Sirius mit bemüht verzweifeltem Ton. „Wenn dein Schwanz so groß wie dein Maul wäre, hätte Stephi endlich mal Spaß im Bett oder wo auch immer ihr es treibt", antwortete Godric, der mit Rowena auf dem Bett saß. Der Gründer brach in lautes Gelächter aus und Salazar, der mit Helga gerade vom Balkon kam, fand das genau so lustig wie sein Freund. Ihre Frauen waren weniger amüsiert, auch Hermine warf den Beiden böse Blicke zu, denn diese Ausdrucksweise war ihrer Meinung nicht wirklich für Kinder geeignet. „Sagt mal, was treibt ihr denn hier?", fragte Harry. „Wir wollten die heutige Muggelwelt kennen lernen und da hat es sich angeboten, dass wir uns bei euch einklinken", erklärte Salazar vergnügt und betätigte fasziniert den Lichtschalter für die Deckenlampe. Harry stöhnte leise auf, er ahnte, was in der nächsten Zeit auf sie zukommen würde.

Wie sich zeigte, kannten sich die Gründer und diejenigen, die Sarok heute aus dem Totenreich geholt hatte, sehr gut. Lana, Stephi und Lily begannen sofort mit Helga und Wen zu tratschen, während Romulus, James und Sirius sich mit Sly und Ric zusammen taten und sich auf den neuesten Stand mit dreckigen Witzen brachten. Hermine brachte die Kinder in ihr Zimmer, denn das mussten sie wirklich nicht hören.

Diesmal ging Harry zur Rezeption, um Zimmer zu besorgen, und er hatte Glück, er bekam die letzten beiden Doppelzimmer. Man trieb das gleiche Spiel wie vorhin, nur gab es hier ein Problem. Die Gründer waren nun einmal schon seit 1000 Jahren tot und hatten noch nie Muggel-Kleidung getragen, also brauchten sie Hilfe beim Ankleiden. Die Männer gingen geschlossen in Saroks Zimmer, während die Frauen sich um Helga und Wen kümmerten.

Nachdem die Gründer ihre Zimmer hatten, beschloss man zum Abendessen zu gehen. Wie sich zeigte, waren Saroks Manieren gegen diejenigen der männlichen Gründer allererste Sahne. Das Erste, was Ric tat, war, sich mit einer Gabel unter genussvollem Grunzen am Rücken zu kratzen. Als er damit fertig war, betrachtete er die Gabel und offenbar störten ihn die Hautfetzen an den Zinken, deshalb vertauschte er sie mit derjenigen Salazars, als dieser gerade nicht hinschaute. Harry hatte das bemerkt und fand das nicht ganz so witzig wie sein Vorfahre, deshalb vertauschte er mit Hilfe eines stablosen Zaubers die Gabel mit einer vom Nachbartisch. Als gleich darauf ein Kellner das Essen auftrug, stieß er mit dem Teller an Rics Gabel und die landete auf dem Boden. Der Kellner entschuldigte sich und holte eine Gabel vom Nachbartisch und er erwischte die, welche Harry dort hin gezaubert hatte. Harry war das nicht entgangen und er buchte es unter Schicksal ab.

Sarok fiel nun nicht mehr besonders auf, denn Ric und Sly hatten ungefähr die gleichen Essgewohnheiten, nur ging es bei ihnen etwas geräuschvoller zu. Auch mochte es vor 1000 Jahren Sitte gewesen sein, lauthals nach Wein zu brüllen, aber in der heutigen Zeit war diese Art der Bestellung eher unüblich und wurde von den Kellnern mit leichtem Befremden zur Kenntnis genommen. Wen und Helga hingegen fielen gar nicht auf, sie nahmen sich an ihren Geschlechtsgenossinnen ein Beispiel und meisterten die Sache problemlos.

Beim Essen hatten die Frauen beschlossen, die Gründerinnen in die heutige Mode einzuweihen. Das bedeutete, dass die Herren als unerwünscht deklariert wurden und sich daher eine Beschäftigung suchen mussten. Da keiner von ihnen wirklich satt war, schlug Harry vor, auf einen kleinen Snack zu Juan und Paola zu gehen. Bevor sie gehen durften, wurden sie von ihren jeweiligen Frauen verwarnt, nicht besoffen nach Hause zu kommen. Dann erfolgte ein minutenlanger Abschied, den man mit gutem Gewissen als Massenknutscherei bezeichnen konnte.

Kaum hatten sie das Hotel verlassen, tönte der neben Harry gehende Sirius: „Das mit dem nicht besoffen heimkommen gefällt mir nicht wirklich, Männer". „Es kommt darauf an, wie man besoffen definiert", meinte James, der auf Harrys anderer Seite daher schritt. „Solange man noch unter dem Tisch liegen kann, ohne sich festzuhalten, ist man nüchtern", schlug Salazar vor und erntete Zustimmung. Godric schlug seinem Kumpel auf die Schulter und sagte grinsend: „Ich möchte nicht wissen, was Helga zu deiner Definition zu sagen hätte, alter Freund. Du weißt, was sie dir angetan hat, als du Harry besoffen gemacht hast, oder?". „Erinnere mich nicht daran, Ric", gab Salazar leicht unbehaglich zurück. „Was war denn los?", fragte Sirius neugierig. „Harry ist für Wen und Helga ein Heiligtum, sie lieben ihn abgöttisch. Als Sly ihm einmal etwas mehr zu Trinken anbot, als er verkraften konnte, hat sie Sly am nächsten Morgen einen Katertrank zubereitet. Er hat drei Tage lang üble Kopfschmerzen gehabt und ihm war furchtbar schlecht. Außerdem war er sehr geräuschempfindlich und Helga hat während dieser Zeit sehr laut und auch sehr viel mit ihm gesprochen,", erzählte Ric. Alles lachte los, am lautesten jedoch Harry, der sich daran gut erinnern konnte. „Immer noch besser als das, was Wen dir angetan hätte", meint Sly, der Wens Temperament gut kannte. „Ja, ein Cruciatus, aber nur, wenn sie gerade gut gelaunt gewesen wäre", gluckste Ric.

Pablo und Paola waren von ihren Gästen begeistert. Paola hatte nämlich die gleiche Neigung wie Molly, welche immer bemüht war, ihre Opfer bis zum Platzen zu füttern. Bei Pablo war es eher das Wissen, dass seine Gäste das ein oder andere Fläschchen Wein trinken würden. Zum Glück war das Lokal leer, so dass niemand außer den Wirtsleuten in den Genuss der exquisiten Tischmanieren von Sly und Ric kam. Die beiden Gründer benahmen sich beim Essen wie Schweine, oder anders ausgedrückt, wie immer.

Nachdem sogar Sarok satt war, brachte Pablo Wein und setzte sich mit an den Tisch. Paola setzte sich kurz darauf auch zu ihnen und ein dreistündiges Gelage nahm seinen Anfang. Fred hatte einmal die Ordensmitglieder einmal vor einem Saufwettbewerb mit den beiden Gründern gewarnt und es zeigte sich, dass diese Warnung nicht unbegründet war. Die Beiden waren noch fast nüchtern, während sogar Sarok nur noch dummes Zeug redete und auf seinem Stuhl mehr schwankte als saß. Als sie aufbrachen, mussten die Gründer ihren Freunden den Weg ins Hotel zeigen, denn niemand von den Anderen wusste noch genau, wo sie sich überhaupt befanden. Der Weg ins Hotel dauerte natürlich etwas länger als gewöhnlich, denn öfter musste jemand aufgehoben werden. Dann kam die Treppe, über die man den Stadtteil La Paz erreichen konnte. Hier hatten die beiden Gründer Spaß, aber auch Stress, denn nicht alle konnten noch rauf von runter unterscheiden und daher mussten die Gründer ihnen den Weg weisen. Lee legte das letzte Drittel auf allen Vieren zurück, denn er konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten.

Vor dem Hotel angekommen, schlich sich ein beunruhigender Gedanke in Saroks Bewusstsein. Sonja würde sauer sein, wenn er ihr in diesem Zustand unter die Augen trat. Er veranlasste seinen Körper, den Alkohol in seinem Blut stark beschleunigt abzubauen, nach fünf Minuten war er soweit klar, das er ohne zu schwanken gehen konnte. Harry gönnte er auch eine Ernüchterung, den Anderen hingegen nicht, die sollten sich ruhig mit ihren Frauen auseinander setzen und Sarok rieb sich im Geist die Hände, wenn er sich diese Szenen vorstellte.

Bei den Frauen ging der Abend etwas zivilisierter zu. Zwar hatten sie sich einige Flaschen Wein mit auf das Zimmer genommen, aber sie tranken langsam und mit Genuss. Dabei wurde den beiden Gründerinnen die heutige Mode nahe gebracht, was nicht immer schmerzlos war. Als sich Helga in eine sehr enge Jeans von Sonja quetschte und den Reißverschluss hoch zog, zischte sie schmerzhaft auf. „Wie du siehst, ist die Kombination aus Schamhaaren, engen Jeans und Reißverschlüssen keine gute Idee, Wen, ich würde dir empfehlen, einen Slip darunter zu tragen", kommentierte Hermine grinsend Helgas Zischen. „Oder einen Rasurzauber", fügte Ginny kichernd hinzu. Das lustige Miteinander hatte erst ein Ende, als die Männer nach Hause kamen und die Frauen sich zu erzieherischen Maßnahmen genötigt sahen. Von diesen erzieherischen Maßnahmen wurden nur Harry, Sarok und die beiden männlichen Gründer verschont, die ansatzweise nüchtern wirkten. Die restlichen Männer wurden von ihren jeweiligen Partnerinnen in ihre Betten gescheucht und bekamen dabei einiges an Drohungen und Beschimpfungen zu hören. Zwar nahmen sie diese aufgrund ihres Zustandes nicht wirklich zur Kenntnis, aber der nächste Tag würde nicht schön für sie werden, vor allem, weil Helga schon an einer abgemilderten Variante ihres Katertranks arbeitete, der den Männern wohl einige Stunden Kopfzerbrechen (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) verursachen würde.

Der nächste Tag kam für die Männer viel zu schnell. Nicht nur, dass sie nicht ansatzweise ausgeschlafen waren, auch ihre Frauen zeigten sich höchst ungnädig. Sie sprachen viel und laut, schlugen Schrank- und Badezimmertüren mit aller Kraft zu und sorgten ansonsten für einen ständigen Lärmpegel. Aber es sollte noch schlimmer kommen, denn Helga erschien den Geschundenen als rettender Engel und brachte ihnen ihren speziellen Katertrank. Die Dankbarkeit der noch immer Alkoholisierten verwandelte sich in Zorn, als ihre jeweiligen Frauen ihnen mitteilten, dass es sich bei Helgas Gesöff mitnichten um den Anti-Katertrank handelte, sondern um einen Katertrank. Einen Vorteil hatte die Sache jedoch, die Frauen befanden, dass die Männer nun genug bestraft seien und gestatteten ihnen, wieder ins Bett zu gehen.

Antony, dem Sarok am Frühstückstisch erklärte, warum außer ihm selbst, Harry und den beiden Gründern keiner der Männer am Frühstück teilnahm, amüsierte sich köstlich und begann zu überlegen, ob er sich nicht an dem Spaß beteiligen sollte. Aber sein gutes Herz siegte schließlich und er dachte daran, dass es ihm ja auch einmal so gehen könnte.

Diejenigen der Gesellschaft, die nicht an einem Kater litten, verbrachten den Tag am Strand, während die restlichen Männer den Tag komplett verschliefen. Erst zum Abendessen tauchten sie wieder auf, mit Ausnahme von Lee, der am meisten geladen hatte und nun immer noch friedlich vor sich hin schlummerte. Deshalb war er wieder einmal derjenige, der den Beginn eines wichtigen Ereignisses verschlief.


End file.
